Miko de mi corazón
by Marikosamadait
Summary: El Lord del Oeste necesita la asistencia de un humano para solucionar asuntos que él no comprende, va en busca de la miko de Inuyasha, y se encuentra con una escena impensada, ella abandona el grupo, Sesshomaru intenta encontrarla en el pozo, solo queda su aroma, la sal de sus lágrimas y a un costado entre la hierba un viejo libro... M por el lenguaje y alguna cosita
1. Chapter 1

**[Introducir aquí título de la entrada del blog]**

**Aquí va mi primer fic, espero que sea entretenido. Agradeceré sugerencias y comentarios **

**No soy dueño de Inuyasha. **

** Miko de mi corazón.**

Capítulo 1

Los días en el sengoku eran cada vez más difíciles de llevar adelante. El inutachi cada vez más desconcertado y el ambiente se tornaba pesado y grueso…

La amenaza de Naraku era siempre motivo para la discusión y la falta de descanso del grupo, tenía a todos con los cabellos de punta. La manera de comportarse de Inuyasha era grosera y desconsiderada; La misma parecía empeorar a medida que se acercaban a las tierras del Oeste, a las tierras de Sesshomaru. A pesar de los intentos de Miroku de conciliar los ánimos, y aquietar la efervescencia del inestable grupo, cosa que realmente le estaba costando mucho, y Sango no le facilitaba las cosas tampoco.

El motivo era que el irritable hanyou había tenido una serie de discusiones bastante desagradables y algunas realmente subidas de tono con Kagome, que desde algún tiempo había dejado de intentar acercarse a Inuyasha, ya que él insistió en incorporar a kikyou al inutachi, pese a la firme oposición de Sango y Shippo, quienes sabían del dolor que la situación le estaba causando a Kagome. El monje Miroku se sentía apenado por la inminente ruptura del grupo, el dolor de su amiga Kagome, el cariño que sentía por Inuyasha y no podía evitar sentirse entre la espada y la pared debido a su Noviazgo pronto a consolidar con Sango quien apoyaba cien por ciento a su amiga, y seguramente esperaba lo mismo de su pareja.

Inuyasha había traído a Kikyo al campamento, tomando la decisión por si solo aludiendo que él era el Alfa de la manada y no había vuelta atrás. Había pensado que kikyo sería más poderosa que Kagome ya que recordaba los acontecimientos de años atrás y que con el tiempo podría reemplazarla como hembra alfa de la manada, consideraba que la joven del futuro debía mantenerse al pendiente de la caza de los fragmentos de shikon, y no perder el tiempo intentando volver a su casa, que eso no ayudaría tampoco en la destrucción de Naraku, pero grande fue la sorpresa del hanyou al darse cuenta de que kikyou había perdido gran parte de sus poderes y que no podría ayudar mucho en la búsqueda de los fragmentos y de Naraku, pero para que ella no se sintiera mal intentó disminuir a Kagome a cada logro que la joven alcanzaba…

-"Tu lo hubieras hecho mejor, pero no te arriesgues, deja que Kagome se encargue, ese es su trabajo kikyou, el tuyo es estar a mi lado"

No perdía oportunidad de criticar las costumbres de la muchacha del futuro quejándose de que los paseos por el bosque eran innecesarios, que lave, cocine, entrene sus poderes de Miko y perfeccione su capacidad de curar, porque según Inuyasha esa era la utilidad real de Kagome. Kikyou se había unido al grupo hace ya tres meses y la tensión preexistente había crecido demasiado haciendo que el aire en el campamento se volviera casi irrespirable.

Debido al sentimiento de incomodidad del grupo con la nueva adquisición Inuyasha, intentaba por todos los medios de reconfortar a kikyou para que no se sintiera una intrusa fuera de lugar ya que parecía que la Miko de arcilla se sentía disminuida y menospreciada.

El resto del grupo estaba realmente enojado y muy desilusionado por el comportamiento de la pareja y se encontraban cada vez más y más preocupados por la tristeza e Kagome, que a medida que pasaban los días se tornaba más evidente. Día tras día, desprecio tras desprecio, Kagome terminaba sus labores junto a Sango, se iban al arroyo a bañar y luego regresaban para preparar la cena, y retirarse a descansar. La rutina diaria era densa e implacable, los miembros del grupo se iban acomodando a los sucesos cotidianos y todo se resolvía en el momento dependiendo de las variables, un concepto que Kagome había estudiado mucho y cuyo conocimiento compartió con sus amigos…

"Las variables son, pues esas cosas que pasan y te hacen cambiar los planes para adaptarte a las circunstancias… o más o menos" explicó arrancando carcajadas de todos.

La joven necesitaba hablar de sus sentimientos con alguien, pero le daba pena opacar la felicidad de Sango y Miroku con sus problemas que a medida que los días pasaban se volvían más amargos. Pero la última vez que fue a su tiempo, Kagome trajo grandes cantidades de elementos y entre ellos un diario, un viejo y amarillento diario, en el que comenzaría a escribir acerca de su vida sin sospechar que pronto se descubriría a si misma llamándolo QUERIDO AMIGO…

FLASHBACK

Sabía que pasaría un tiempo largo antes de volver a su casa, por entonces aún estaba cerca de Inuyasha quien la acompañó y la ayudó a traer las cosas a la era feudal. Cuadernos, lápices negros y de color, lapiceras, marcadores de colores y crayones, medicamentos, elementos de higiene personal, alimentos, golosinas, varias mudas de ropa limpia y un diario que le regaló su abuelo en su onceavo cumpleaños, Kagome nunca lo había usado porque no le encontraba utilidad alguna, pero esta vez lo vio sobre el escritorio y lo puso en la mochila…"Tal vez debería anotar nuestras aventuras pensó, para leérselas a mis hijos, las mejillas de color rojo furioso, Inuyasha la miraba con curiosidad ¿Qué te sucede Kagome? Estás roja como un tomate, ¿tienes calor? Qué raro, afuera está lloviendo y parece haber viento, había dicho mientras ella giró la cara hacia otro lado, tomó con fuerza las bolsas y las arrastró escaleras abajo.

-Nos vamos mamá! Nos veremos pronto, lo prometo…

-Cuídense y aliméntense bien. Inuyasha, protege a mi niña onegai.

-Keh! Nada le sucederá a mi lado, de esos puede estar segura Sra. Higurashi.

-Eso espero.

Souta y el abuelo también los despidieron y los vieron desparecer en el pozo. Al llegar al otro lado los demás miembros del inutachi cargaron a Kirara con las bolsas y se dirigieron a la casa de Kaede.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Tomando su diario, Kagome se apoyaba en algún árbol y escribía día a día todo lo que sucedía, se desahogaba en las páginas solitarias de su gastado Amigo.

De a poco los acontecimientos que Kagome anotaba se volvían más amargos, le dolía terriblemente. Lo que había comenzado como un hermoso recuerdo de sus aventuras en la era feudal se fue transformando en un recuerdo de malos tratos, insultos, sentimientos de traición, abandono y desesperanza.

Cada día comenzaba con MI QUERIDO AMIGO:… y terminaba con GRACIAS POR ESTAR DEL OTRO LADO DE ESTAS PÁGINAS, PUES YA VES CONTÁNDOTELO TODO NO ME SIENTO TAN SOLA…Kagome.

Ya en tierras de Occidente, el grupo se adentró en los bosques y sabiendo Inuyasha que su medio-hermano era un demonio pura sangre ya se habría percatado de la intrusión de la manada en sus dominios y que era cuestión de tiempo para que Sesshomaru hiciera su aparición, decidió acampar a orillas de un onsen de aguas termales, y esperar.

-Oi! Mocosa! A ver si haces algo útil y preparas los alimentos para la manada!

-Que los prepare Kikyou, Sango y yo iremos al onsen a lavar la ropa y bañarnos Inuyasha. Cuando volvamos puede ir ella.

Aprovechando el momento la sacerdotisa de arcilla envenenaba al hanyou con sus acciones "Inuyasha, estoy taaan cansada" mientras se arrodillaba en el claro al lado del fuego, "me sentiría mejor con un baño"...

Mientras Kagome tomaba los elementos de higiene personal y unas toallas Sango y Shippo encabezaban la lenta marcha hacia las aguas, cuando de pronto Inuyasha saltó sobre Kagome y se paró en frente de ella.

-Soy el Alfa de esta manada. Te di una orden perra y espero que la cumplas!

-"No molestes Inuyasha, estaremos de vuelta en veinte minutos y entonces prapararé la cena"

y rodeándolo siguió su camino detrás de su amiga y su hijo.

-Hey Inuyasha ¿no te parece que estás exagerando un poco con eso de Alfa? Más te vale que respetes a mi mamá…

-O sino ¿qué? Bola de pelo del demonio! Te conviene que conozcas tu lugar o pronto no tendrás ninguno, por lo menos en mi manada.

-No seas grosero con Shippo, él no te ha hecho nada Inuyasha! Le gritaba la Miko enardecida.

-Inuyasha, creo que me iré a descansar, dijo Kikyou, estoy aturdida por los gritos, y un poco desilusionada de la manera pobre como manejas tu manada, nadie parece respetarte amor no se supone que deben obedecer ciegamente a su Alfa? Hacía tres meses que venía inyectándole su veneno en pequeñas dosis y su manera de manipularlo comenzó a dar excelentes resultados. Nada podía salir mejor.

El comentario hizo hervir la sangre del hanyou quien se abalanzó sobre Kagome tomándola del cabello, sacudiéndola la hizo caer de boca al suelo. Inmediatamente Sango, Miroku y Shippo corrieron para ayudarla, pero Inuyasha volvió a levantarla del cabello.

-No voy a repetirme Kagome haz lo que te digo o sino…

La incredulidad de la joven hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos, y las lágrimas nublaron su vista.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Inuyasha? Con quién crees que estás tratando? Yo no soy una perra, tú lo eres y un maldito bastardo mal agradecido no vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima o te haré pagar por todo el daño que me haz hecho. OSWARI!

El medio demonio se hundió en la tierra provocando a su bestia a tomar el control, y levantándose con velocidad sobrehumana arremetió contra la sacerdotisa; Y ante un nuevo intento de Inuyasha de atacar a Kagome; Sango; Miroku, Kirara y Shippo se pusieron frente a la joven protegiéndola del molesto hanyou mientras la sonrisa de Kikyou se hacía más pronunciada, desde las sombras, en la maleza, unos ojos enormes que pasaban de dorado a rojo, no sabían si dar crédito a lo que veían.

-El hanyou se ha vuelto loco… Faltaba eso para terminar de contaminar el linaje de Inu no Taisho...

-PADRE, En qué pensabas cuando dabas la vida por éste bastardo? Viendo que Inuyasha tenía planeado golpear a la miko del futuro seguramente causándole la muerte, decidió intervenir…

-Ni siquiera se por qué me molesto, aunque debo pedir su asistencia…

¡Hanyou! Detente inmediatamente! No se supone que debes proteger a los miembros de la manada en vez de eliminarlos?

-KEH! Maldito hijo de puta, qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?

-No me digas, déjame adivinar…Tienes ganas de que te corte el otro brazo verdad? En estos momentos me encuentras un poco ocupado, pero si tienes prisa en ser mutilado nuevamente, puedo continuar con mis obligaciones de alfa más tarde.

-Alfa dices? Nunca supe que el maltrato a la manada fuera una de las obligaciones de un alfa. Esta humana ha demostrado más de una vez que tiene más agallas que tú, mestizo miserable y esa debe ser la razón me imagino, por la que desquitas tu frustración el ella. Si, seguramente la miko ya se dio cuenta la clase de lacra que eres y se niega a seguirte verdad? Déjame decirte que en los siglos de vida que llevo, jamás he sabido que la tortura de tus aliados diera buenos resultados.

Y a ti qué te importa Sesshomaru? No es que detestas y desprecias todo lo relacionado con los humanos? No trataste de eliminar a Kagome cada vez que pudiste? No es verdad que el olor, sonido, sabor y todo lo relacionado a la raza humana ofende tus sentidos Gran señor del Oeste?


	2. Chapter 2

No soy dueño de Inuyasha. Comentarios o sugerencias?

Capitulo 2.-

Ante el comentario de su medio hermano, Sesshomaru sintió una creciente ira que le recorría la espalda, aunque intentaba por todos los medios de mantener su cara inexpresiva de siempre la mandíbula se tensaba y rechinaba los dientes...

-Mi desprecio fue siempre justificado, la raza humana siempre ha demostrado ser voluble e imperfecta. Los humanos generalmente no son seres en los que se pueda confiar, Son los únicos seres que atentan contra su propia vida y su descendencia, corrompen el ambiente que los sustenta y carecen del buen sentido de la higiene y el cuidado personal, ni hablar quiero acerca del respeto mutuo...Pero he de decirte mestizo que hay algunas excepciones, entre las que tu no estas incluido. La miko allá, con sus ropas indecentes y sus extrañas maneras ha demostrado tener más valía y muchas agallas...

-La tajiya, el monje... el pequeño kitsune... todos ellos te siguen ciegamente, demostrando una gran fidelidad hacia ti, soportando tu maltrato. A humanos como ellos no está dirigido el desprecio ni el odio de éste, sino su respeto. Pero tu, eres un idiota, Inuyasha, realmente no sabrás lo que tienes hasta que lo hayas perdido...

- Y por qué lo voy a perder, acaso tú me lo quitarás?

-Este Sesshomaru no ha venido a quitarte nada hanyou, pero si alguno de tus aliados prefiere seguirme, será tratado con respeto, alimentado y protegido como corresponde a un miembro de mi manada. Si acaso pierdes algo, no será a causa de éste, sino que será por tu propia desidia, mestizo. 

Mientras Inuyasha y Sesshomaru intercambiaban insultos y el inutachi se encontraba absorto en la discusión, Kagome reunió una a una todas sus cosas, cerró su mochila, dejó una nota para sus amigos, para que no se preocuparan, en ella les explicaba que ella estaría bien pero que necesitaba tiempo para sanar su corazón, pedía que se cuidaran y cuidaran a Shippo; se colgó la mochila al hombro y cuando se dio vuelta para irse hacia el pozo tropezó con Kaede que la miraba con mucha pena...

-"Veo que ya te dicidiste hija" la anciana tomaba sus manos "Te ha tomado demasiado tiempo hacerlo"

-"Kaede, ya no puedo más", decía la joven mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos y comenzaba a llorar.

-"Si mi querida, ya es tiempo de olvidar y tratar de seguir adelante..." y secando sus lágrimas la acompañó hasta el pozo comedor de huesos.

-"Cuida a shippo es mi pequeño hijo, y a Sango y Miroku también".

-"Así lo haré, cuando estés lista y regreses los encontrarás muy felices ya lo verás, quédate tranquila y que tengas un buen viaje Kagome"

La miko se dio vuelta sobre el borde del pozo, dio una última mirada a los alrededores, volviéndose a Kaede le sonrió y saltó.

De vuelta en el campamento...

-"Y si fueras taaan buen señor y alfa como tu dices no habría motivos para que todos teman al gran Señor del Oeste, si acaso no te das cuenta de que tus vasallos te siguen por miedo no por lealtad.

-" Es mejor que me teman y así infundir respeto por mis proezas, y no que me odien o me desprecien por malos tratos para con mi manada.

-"Maldito bastardo, saca tu puta espada y enfréntame!

-"Nada me gustaría más híbrido, pero tengo asuntos pendientes con la miko" y diciendo ésto siguió camino pasando de largo a Inuyasha, dirigiéndose a la cabaña de Kaede, ese había sido el ultimo lugar donde vio a la sacerdotisa.

Cuando pretendía correr la cortina de la puerta de la cabaña una voz familiar le resonó "En que

puedo ayudarlo mi señor?"

-"Usted debe saber dónde está la miko, tengo que hablar con ella, LLámela.-"

-"Si, por miko se refiere a Kagome, ella acaba de regresar a su tiempo, Mi lord, yo misma la acompañé al pozo."

Sin responder una sola palabra, Sesshomaru se apresuró hacia el pozo, dirigiendo una mirada al interior del mismo, apoyado en el borde, lo único que quedaba flotando en el aire era el aroma a sal de las lágrimas de la miko el futuro.

-"No la alcancé." Sesshomaru resoplaba con frustración.

-El aire huele a ella y a tristeza, Maldito Inuyasha, y maldito seas tu también padre." Y hundiendo la garras en el borde del pozo, tomó una bocanada de aire antes de soltarlo y darse la vuelta para irse, hizo dos pasos y pisó algo extraño, lo miró y vio que era un libro.

Se agachó para tomarlo y al hacerlo, el aroma de la sacerdotisa inundó las fosas nasales del Daiyoukai haciendo que se estemezca.

-"¿ Y ahora qué?" se preguntó al sentir a reacción de su cuerpo al aroma de la miko.

Apartando unos pastos de la tapa del libro lo abrió y leyó lo primero que estaba escrito: DIARIO DE MI CORAZÓN.


	3. Chapter 3

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS

CAPITULO 3

Al no encontrar a la miko, Sesshomaru regresó a la cabaña de Kaede en busca de respuestas…

-Kaede Sama, vengo por respuestas.

- Mi Lord, yo quisiera ser de utilidad, pero no estoy segura de ser capaz de responderlas.-

-Háblame de la miko de Inuyasha.

-¿Kagome Mi Lord? ¿Qué deseas saber?

-De dónde viene.-

- Mmmmm, es complicado, creo que ni yo lo comprendo bien, pero haré lo posible para explicártelo.

-Este Sesshomaru es muy conciente de que es una situación un tanto extraña, también . Pero realmente es imperativo que responda venerable anciana.-

-Pues lo que yo sé es que ella proviene de quinientos años más o menos en el futuro, de alguna forma el pozo comedor de huesos funciona como portal del tiempo entre épocas, lo de la mujer ciempiés ud. Ya lo sabe, a partir de entonces ella va y viene por el pozo.-

-Hn, Este Sesshomaru comprende y quiere saber más, ¿Por qué se queda aquí? El mestizo parecía tenerle más que simpatía, pero los últimos acontecimientos que he presenciado, demostraron que el hanyou ya no alberga ningún tipo de afecto hacia la miko.-

-Ella rompió la perla en cientos de fragmentos, fue por una noble razón por supuesto, y ahora se siente responsable, por lo que soporta a su hermano...

-Medio hermano.

- Si, por supuesto mis disculpas Mi Lord, por eso soporta los desplantes de Inuyasha, me ha manifestado que una vez que Náraku haya sido eliminado y se hayan reunido todos los fragmentos de la joya, ella volverá a su tiempo.

- Eso es inaceptable, yo necesito hablar con la sacerdotisa de inmediato, anciana.

- Sesshomaru Sama, sin ánimo de ofenderte, puedo preguntar de qué se trata?

- Hn. Debo hacerle una propuesta.

(Mmm, ya no habla en tercera persona? Debe estar desesperado)

- Y dime Mi Lord ¿qué harías si pudieras pasar al otro lado del pozo? Recuerda que es el mundo de dentro de quinientos años, lleno de humanos, y costumbres extrañas, si realmente quieres que Kagome te ayude, no podrás ir blandiendo tu espada en contra de todos los seres que no saben de youkai, o qué tal si han cambiado demasiado las costumbres y ya no se utilizan los títulos nobiliarios, matarías a aquellos que no te llamen como tal? Y si las costumbres o lenguaje, o alguna situación no fuera de tu agrado...Haz pensado en ello? Si dañaras a alguien en aquel tiempo, Kagome no te ayudará, y lo sabes.

-Hn. Este Sesshomaru solo intentaría aprender y tomar conocimientos para enriquecer mi status, Ud. sabe que como Señor del Oeste y heredero de Inu no Taisho es mi deber Estar siemre un paso adelante de todo y de todos, de esa manera nadie puede tomar ventaja sobre mi.

- Pues yo... tal vez, solo tal vez pueda ayudarte en esto, pero deberás darme tu palabra de que no dañarás a Kagome, ni su familia...

- Te doy mi palabra, y éste Sesshomaru tiene palabra y es irrevocable...

-Tampoco matarás humanos sin razón, solo si tu vida o la de los tuyos estuviera en riesgo...

-No te excedas anciana.

-Promételo Señor Sesshomaru.

- Tienes mi palabra, miko.- Ahora dime, cómo piensas ayudar a éste?

- Un fragmento de la perla, te haré un collar con un fragmento de la Shikon no Tama. La joya es intemporal, así es que si tu llevas un fragmento por más pequeño que sea, el pozo te dejará pasar.

-Hn, En ese caso prepara dos collares, tengo planeado llevar a Rin conmigo al futuro.

La anciana asintió y le dijo que regresara en dos días a buscar los collares y que le explicaría algunas cosas que debía hacer una vez que estuviera del otro lado.

Sesshomaru estuvo de acuerdo y se retiró al palacio del Oeste a prepara todo para su viaje al futuro, debía hablar con Rin, y dejar a alguien a cargo de su trabajo hasta su regreso, si bien Jaken era muy útil, necesitaba alguien que estuviera familiarizado con las artes de la guerra y las armas, debía también asegurarse de la protección del Oeste, y no solo de la diplomacia.

-Jaken!

-Si, amo bonito!

-Dile al general Danaka que venga inmediatamente.

-MMMMSi, si Mi Señor, enseguida lo haré.

Dándose la vuelta corrió hacia los dormitorios de la guardia en busca del general.

En el estudio de Sesshomaru... En frente de la puerta un general un tanto nervioso, golpeaba para avisar de su presencia al Su Señor.

-Permiso Mi Lord.

-Adelante General Danaka, tome asiento.

Una vez sentado Danaka recibió todas las órdenes, de Sesshomaru, y se dispuso a comenzar con sus tareas ni bien El Lord del Oeste partiera con Rin en su viaje a solo el Daiyoukai sabe dónde, pero no piensa preguntarle, ya que prefiere mantener la cabeza sobre los hombros.

-Rin tienes todo listo?

-Si, señor Jaken!

-Muy bien, vamos que el amo te está esperando en la puerta principal y si no te apuras se va a enojar, niña!

-Hai, hai, Ya voy!

Y arrastrando una bolsa de tela con algunas cosas la dulce Rin corría hacia su Padre, ilusionada con el viaje ...

Del otro lado del pozo, Kagome apoya las manos en el árbol sagrado, y piensa Por qué Inuyasha?


	4. Chapter 4

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS INTENTARÉ IR ACTUALIZANDO LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDA GRACIAS POR ESTAR ATENTOS A MI FIC

CAPITULO 4

"No puedo comprenderte Inuyasha… Te he dado mi confianza, mi amor incondicional, mi tiempo y afecto y casi mi…casi mi cuerpo por Kami en qué estaba pensando."

Cómo es posible? Acaso es mejor un cuerpo frío de arcilla y huesos!

Mientras caía de rodillas con las manos en la cara trataba de ocultar las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar, Kagome no podía con su tristeza, recordaba la última vez que vino a su casa con Inuyasha lo mucho que habían hablado, y disfrutado de la compañía del otro. El afecto que se habían demostrado siempre y aquella vez que se habían quedado solos en la casa, se habían permitido explorar un poco sus cuerpos en un intento de satisfacer su curiosidad, aligerar la tensión generada por la búsqueda infructuosa a veces de los fragmentos, la necesidad del toque cálido de una mano tierna. En los últimos enfrentamientos con Náraku, habían perdido tres fragmentos, eso causó una gran tirantez en el inutachi. Los acontecimientos se sucedían día con día, a pesar del valor de los miembros de la manada y el afecto que fluía naturalmente entre ellos, también había mucha tensión sexual. Todos eran jóvenes, tenían una pareja en potencia y sus gustos ya definidos, Sango y Miroku, Inuyasha y ella. Era natural. Qué era lo que había cambiado todo…simple y secillamente Kikio.

Flash back

La tarde caía serenamente sobre el bosque de Inuyasha, el grupo acampaba al norte en las orillas de un arroyo manso de aguas cristalinas, Shippo jugaba con Sango y ella miraba satisfecha cómo su dulce hijo corría a gran velocidad y la tajiya intentaba darle alcance para desquitarse de las cosquillas de las que había sido víctima minutos atrás.

En ese instante unos sonidos de pasos pesados resonaban en dirección al bosque, todos se tensaron y tomaron sus armas preparándose para la embestida del "youkai o lo que fuera" pero grande fue la sorpresa al ver a Inuyasha aparecer de repente agitado y cargando un bulto en sus espaldas.

-"Necesito ayuda" dijo recostando el "paquete" envuelto en pieles en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucedió Inu?

Todos corrieron a socorrerlo, mientras él, lentamente iba quitando las pieles apareció un rostro que dejó al grupo sin habla, inconciente y ensangrentada yacía la sacerdotisa de arcilla KIKIO.

-"La encontré al pie del monte Azuza, a unos kilómetros de aquí, al parecer Náraku la alcanzó con uno de sus tentáculos, ayúdala Kagome por favor."

Kagome asintió, y enseguida la colocaron cerca del fuego en la bolsa de dormir extra que siempre llevaban en caso de necesidad, para cuando se lavaban las otras bolsas o algunas veces Rin se quedaba con ellos hasta que Sesshomaru viniera a buscarla, Ella se negaba a dejar sola a la niña una vez que la encontraba, y el Daiyoukai parecía estar bien con eso así es que se había transformado casi en una costumbre, unirse al grupo temporariamente mientras la pequeña interactuaba con ellos, a pesar de las quejas incesantes del mestizo. Una vez que Kikio descansaba, Inuyasha se sentaba a su lado y solo se movía cuando Kagome lo llamaba para cenar. A medida que La miko de arcilla mejoraba, inuyasha se alejaba de Kagome cada vez más. Las serpientes cazadoras de almas iban y venían todo el tiempo a "alimentar" a Kikio, ante la mirada del grupo, que esperaba que la sacerdotisa mejorara para continuar la búsqueda. De apoco y progresivamente El híbrido iba cambiando su trato para con el grupo de amigos al que comenzó a tratar como a su manada, pasaba varias horas del día conversando con la miko no muerta, descuidando otras de sus funciones las que se habían repartido entre Miroku, Sango y La joven del futuro. Hora tras hora, día tras día de alguna manera Kikio se había colado entre ellos como un virus corrosivo y había carcomido los cimientos de su hermosa amistad transformando el inutachi en un grupo heterogéneo de opiniones encontradas y debilitándolo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Fin del flash back

-"Ahora deben estar muy felices ya que no soy más un estorbo entre ellos."

Lentamente se iba incorporando sacudiendo las hojas secas de sus rodillas...

-Miko.

********** Con Sesshomaru***********

Le había ordenado a Jaken que ayudara a Rin a preparar las cosas para su viaje, tenía que pasar por la choza de Kaede a buscar los collares dentro de un día pero decidió ir antes para hacerle más preguntas a la anciana, quería aprender todo lo que pudiera acerca de ese extraño mundo antes de llegar con la miko del futuro. El poderoso Daiyoukai sentía una ansiedad que lo incomodaba, no podía calmar la urgencia de llegar al pozo.

-Y Rin que no se apresura... No debí leer el libro de la miko, lo llama ¿diario? no le encuentro utilidad había dicho, hasta que se atrevió y leyó las primeras páginas del dichoso diario y se encontró absorto en los relatos de la joven acerca de sus días junto al mestizo desquiciado y comprendió que el diario de Kagome le serviría de guía a través de sus páginas amarillentas, la miko parecía ser bastante ordenada en sus ideas cuando no estaba alterada por alguna falta de su voluble medio hermano. Mientras esperaba a Rin sin quererlo las palabras de la joven miko vinieron a su mente...

"Querido Amigo, hoy regresamos de mi tiempo con Inuyasha al Edo antiguo, trajimos muchas cosas incluyéndote a ti. Todos parecen muy felices con sus regalos y eso me calienta el corazón, cómo quisiera que todo esto de los fragmentos de la perla y Náraku terminara. Estoy muy contenta sabes? las cosas con Inu parecen estar mejor que nunca, la idea de escribir nuestras vivencias para contárselas a nuestros hijos me ilusiona mucho. Miro a Inuyasha cuando él no me ve, Trato de imaginar lo bellos que serán nuestro pequeños niños o como los llama él cachorros? Ojalá tengan las orejas de su padre, la primera vez que lo vi, estaba clavado en el árbol sagrado, se veía tan sereno y hermoso, entonces vi sus orejas y no pude resistirme a tomarlas con los dedos y frotarlas fue muy tierno jajajaja. Los rasgos de los youkai Inu son fuertes, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru son hermosos ejemplares de la raza, ambos denotan su fortaleza. Me ilusiona ver sus ojitos dorados y escuchar su risitas... Crees que será posible para mi algún día ser tan feliz? hasta mañana. Kagome."

Y luego debajo continuaban los relatos de algunos enfrentamientos con Náraku y Kagura, las ilusiones que la miko tenía acerca de unir su vida con el hanyou, pero se sentía algo incómodo de que la mujer se hubiera atrevido a escribir acerca de él a pesar de que solo había escrito palabras de elogio.

Sesshomaru leyó unas cuantas hojas en las que ella relataba sucesos, sensaciones y varias cosas, él sólo se centraba en las partes que tuvieran que ver con las emociones y los sentimientos ya que esa faceta del humano escapa a su comprensión, y tiene mucho que ver con la propuesta que piensa hacerle a la miko futurista.

A lo largo de su lectura comprendió la capacidad de amor incondicional, de que era capaz Kagome, la fidelidad, la renuncia, el sacrificio, la entereza y la verdadera fortaleza de la exótica joven, y la valentía con la que había enfrentado los cambios de humor de Inuyasha, los fracasos en la recuperación de los fragmentos y aparentemente todo se debía a la llegada de la miko de arcilla a la manada.

-Ese hanyou de verdad está perdido. No puede pretender que un cadáver se haga cargo de su manada como hembra alfa, con sólo un golpe bien asestado, se partiría en mil pedazos. Y la joven... soporta y resiste, a su lado siempre, fiel a sus sentimientos."

Sentía un poco de culpa si eso fuera posible, había entrado en el mundo de la miko, sin permiso pero él es el Señor del Oeste acaso necesita permiso? No, él hace lo que quiere y cuando quiere verdad? Sabía por el diario que la joven no tenía problemas de razas colores, tamaños o diferencias, todas parecían ser aceptadas sin ningún tapujo, inclusive la mujer había escrito que él mismo era un ejemplar ¿hermoso? Miraba al cielo y percibía los aromas que traía la brisa, y los leía como a las páginas del diario de Kagome, mientras la bestia en su interior apoyaba su cabeza sobre la patas agachado y pensaba en los años que ha vivido, alrededor de ochocientos, jamás supo que alguna hembra youkai tuviera las cualidades de esa humana a la que siempre había considerado insignificante.

En esos momentos apareció Rin y con un grito de "Sesshomaru Sama!" lo sacó de su letargo, tomó a la niña, la subió sobre el dragón Ah Un, y partió en dirección a la aldea de la miko anciana, mientras volaba con la mirada fija en el horizonte pensaba en las páginas leídas del diario y la culpa de a poco se iba desvaneciendo...


	5. Chapter 5

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, espero que tengan ganas de más

CAPITULO 5

El viaje les tomó alrededor de tres horas a pesar de la impaciencia del Daiyoukai por llegar a casa de Kaede. Una vez en tierra, Sesshomaru bajó a Rin del dragón de dos cabezas y procedío a entrar en la humilde vivienda de la anciana.

-"Ya estamos aquí, podemos comenzar cuando dispongas miko."

-"Bienvenidos pero yo te esperaba hasta mañana Sesshomaru Sama. Aún no están listos los collares, necesito exponerlos a la luna una vez más, recién después de eso podrás utilizarlos con efectividad."

-"Tengo preguntas".

-"Mmm. Ya veo" (De nuevo sin tercera persona, esto me preocupa cada vez más). Siéntate si es tu deseo, ¿quisieras una taza de té?

El Daiyoukai se mantuvo estático y permitió que Kaede le acercara una taza de Té caliente.

-"Y dime Mi Lord ¿Qué quieres preguntar?"

Cuando el Lord del Oeste se disponía a hablar, desde afuera de la cabaña se escuchaba un gran alboroto, respetuosamente se disculpó con la anciana y salió

-Keh! Hijo de puta! Yo sabía que vendrías en algún momento, es demasiada la tentación de venir a molestar verdad, por qué no te quedas en tu castillo pomposo a revolcarte con tus putas en vez de merodear en mi bosque? Por si no lo recuerdas este bosque es el legado de nuestro padre y así se llama bosque de INUYASHA .

-"Cierra la boca mestizo, no tengo asuntos contigo. El motivo por el que estoy aquí no es de tu incumbencia, además hay jóvenes cerca no deberías utilizar ese lenguaje en su presencia." Y sabiendo el paradero de Kagome y viendo que Kikyo bajaba de la espalda del hanyou decidió provocarlo un poco más, para que soltara la lengua y así averiguar más acerca del progreso de la caza de los fragmentos y el paradero de Náraku (haciendo a un lado en el interior de su mente, a la curiosidad de la bestia por saber si había ido al futuro a ver a la joven miko o si sabía algo más que la anciana pudiera ignorar) "Si sigues hablando con ese lenguaje la miko que aún vive, esa que llamas Kagome te hundirá en el lodo, lo cual estaría bien hecho ya que es allí donde perteneces, Inuyasha."

Los ojos de Kikyo se estrecharon ante el comentario ácido de Sesshomaru, pero ella no era tonta, por lo que decidió jugar de inocente ante el enérgico Daiyoukai.

-"Es bueno verte Sesshomaru Sama, levantando los ojos intentando hacer uso de su seducción con el Youkai estoico, caminó hacia él meneando las caderas lentamente y con la mirada fija en los dorados ojos del Lord del Oeste, deteniéndose frente a él , sin apartar la mirada con una media sonrisa.

-" Con permiso, me encuentro un poco cansada y mi hermana me espera " y haciendo una reverencia dio media vuelta e ingresó en la choza.

Inuyasha, continuaba con su perorata intentando afirmarse como alfa delante de su hermano.

-Feh! Como si ella pudiera hacer algo, cada uno de esta manada sabe su lugar y nadie me dirá nunca lo que debo hacer. Además Kagome no está por el momento así es que quién crees que me regañará por la forma de expresarme? ¿ Tú?

-Si tuviera que hacerlo, créeme hanyou que lo haré, Traje a Rin conmigo y no me interesa que aprenda el vergonzoso vocabulario que utilizas, así es que o lo moderas …

-O qué?

- "O te aplastaré sin misericordia como el gusano que eres, maldito demente"…

Los dos con sus bestias tomando el control, sacaban las espadas y comenzaban a gruñir de manera aterradora, cuando repentinamente Kaede salió de su choza y les pidió que cesaran en su comportamiento hostil, ya que estaban en su casa y ella no permitiría jamás la violencia de ninguna índole en su propia morada, que si iban a luchar lo hicieran bien lejos. Que Rin estaba muy asustada y no podía calmarla. Ante ese comentario Sesshomaru envainó a Bakusaiga y se quedó mirando a Inuyasha a los ojos, pero no retrocedió.

-Y tu? ¿Qué esperas Inuyasha, que te purifique en pos de la armonía? Envaina la Tessaiga y detén tu comportamiento, Kikyo ya tiene lo que vino a buscar, y Sesshomaru Sama tiene asuntos conmigo así que si no tienen nada más que hacer aquí, te solicito que te retires y nos dejes continuar nuestras negociaciones. Lleva a mi hermana contigo ya que se ve agotada.

Lentamente y en silencio la espectral Kikyo hizo su aparición llevando en su regazo una bolsa de tela con algunas hierbas curativas que podían necesitar para sanar a los miembros de la manada, o simplemente elaborar alguna posión , al no estar Kagome y sus suministros, las heridas y enfermedades que sufría el grupo de vez en cuando, tardaban bastante tiempo en mejorar incluso sanar, ella a pesar de saber que jamás podría ganarle a Kagome como sanadora y proveedora, tenía que guardar las apariencias y tratar de ser útil para sus propósitos, su tiempo se acortaba y necesitaba emparejarse con un youkai de sangre pura que le infundiera su youki a través de la marca de su mordida, que compartiera su larga vida con ella para recuperar su cuerpo, volver a ser de carne y hueso, cosa que sólo sucedería si ella conseguía la perla completa y se la daba a Inuyasha. Hace cincuenta años Inuyasha quería la perla para convertirse en humano para casarse y unirse a ella, ahora debería convertirse en youkai completo para que ella pudiera recuperar su condición de ser viviente una vez más. No es que no hubiera otros youkai completos para emparejarse y aparearse solo que ninguno estaría dispuesto a unir su vida a un cadáver ambulante, solo había alguien lo bastante manejable para lograrlo y ese era el volátil Inuyasha. Para ello debía alejar a Kagome de su lado y arrancarla de su corazón, cosa que sucedió a pedir de boca.-

-"Vámonos Kikyo"

-"Si, Inu, ya voy" al pasar al lado del Daiyoukai, Kikyo se mantuvo en su postura de seducción, si no era Inuyasha, tal vez podría ser Sesshomaru, después de todo tenía las de ganar sea cual fuera el que sucumbiera ante sus encantos.

-"Apresúrate, el aire apesta aquí"

Ante el comportamiento vergonzoso de la mujer no muerta, y las palabras hirientes del hanyou Sesshomaru no logró contenerse y respondió:

-"Este Sesshomaru estaba convencido que el buen olfato era una cualidad propia de los hanyou, pero para poder compartir día y noche con un cadáver, veo que no es así, de otra manera no podrías soportar el hedor de huesos corruptos y tierra de cementerio.- Esa debe ser la peste del aire a la que te refieres"

Al ver que se generaba una nueva oleada de violencia La anciana levantó las manos creando un domo de reiki rodeando su casa y sus invitados dejando fuera a Inuyasha y a Kikyo.

-"Ya dije que terminen de irse que estoy ocupada" y sin decir nada más entró en su casa seguida del Daiyoukai.-


	6. Chapter 6

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, Más largo? OK! Recuerden que es mi primer fic, aprecio las sugerencias GRACIAS.

CAPITULO 6

Una vez dentro de la cabaña, sentados frente a frente Sesshomaru y Kaede comenzaron a intercambiar ideas con respecto a cómo funcionaban las cosas del futuro.

-"Tienen unos transportes como carretas que son de metal y se mueven solas, no las ataques, a los humanos no les gustará que lo hagas," ambos tomaban un sorbo de té. "Inuyasha me contó que tienen unas viviendas que son como chozas construidas una arriba de la otra hasta apilar más de veinte y se llaman edificios, Mmmm. las mujeres, bueno las mujeres tienen los mismos derechos que los hombres, trabajan, en sus hogares y fuera de ellos, algunas sustentan su familia, viajan solas son autosuficientes, ah! Y usan pantalones y ropa reveladora, según Inuyasha, no te las quedes mirando..Te confundirán con un pervertido…

-Cof, cof, cof! el Lord del Oeste se vio ante un ataque de tos y el té caprichosamente intentaba irse por el conducto respiratorio, ante el comentario de la anciana con respecto a él ser visto como un degenerado.

-"Digo todo esto con el mayor de los respetos Mi lord youkai, no quisiera que tuvieras ningún inconveniente del otro lado"

-"Hn." (Fue todo lo que atinó a decir.)

-"¿Tienes alguna pregunta?"

Ambos sumergidos en su té, la tensión reinante era muy espesa...

-"Por el momento éste escuchará"

-"Mi señor, aún no me has dicho por qué es tan importante que te reúnas con Kagome, realmente no lo comprendo"

-"Este no se repetirá, ningún daño sobrevendrá a la sacerdotisa ni a su familia, la palabra de éste tiene valor, anciana"

-"Yo lo sé, he aprendido a conocerte un poco, y puedo ver que eres un macho de honor y muy respetuoso además, cuando quieres"

De nuevo se sumergían en su té...

-"Hn."

-"Rin hija cómo has estado todo este tiempo?, desde que volviste al palacio me he sentido un poco sola, se te extraña mi niña."

-"Oh! Kaede Obasan, también Rin te ha extrañado has sido muy buena conmigo los años que estuve aquí, Arigatou gossai mashita, por todo."

Rin había vivido tres años con Kaede, aprendiendo las costumbres humanas, pero extrañaba mucho a Sesshomaru y había comenzado a dormir mal, o nada, ya no comía casi, había estado muy apagada y triste, a pesar de que Sesshomaru la visitaba una vez cada dos meses más o menos, la pequeña, ahora jovencita, tenia necesidad de volver con su "padre". Y así fue, hace ya cinco meses cuando El Señor del Oeste, vino a verla la notó muy desmejorada a pesar de los esfuerzos de la miko para levantarle el ánimo, Kaede decidió que debía hablar con el Lord, y sugerirle reconsidere llevarse a Rin con él y así Rin volvió al castillo de occidente.

Ahora los acontecimientos dictaban que había que actuar con urgencia y Sesshomaru NECESITABA a la joven miko para solucionar el "problema".-

-"Bien, te diré que la familia de Kagome está compuesta por su madre, un hermano más joven y su abuelo, el anciano es un descendiente directo de un clan de monjes y mikos, aparentemente. Sesshomaru Sama, no tengo mucho más que contarte, lo demás deberás descubrirlo por tu cuenta, no será sencillo adaptarse pero si Inuyasha que es tan voluble como es lo logró y a pesar de eso la últimas veces que viajó al futuro lo disfrutó bastante. Pero Tu Mi Lord por ser demonio completo los aromas y olores, los sonidos todo te afectará de manera abrumadora pero sé que lo lograrás"

-"¿Más té?

-"Hn."

-"Bueno, con respecto a los collares no deben quitárselos del cuello, anoche los terminé, tienen los mismos principios y componentes que el de Inuyasha solo que a aquél yo lo conjuré y a estos los elaboré con mis manos, pueden en algún momento tener efecto subyugante, pero no están hechos para eso así que no debes preocuparte..."Ah, debo advertirte también que el aire en el futuro es muy malo, está lleno de Contaminación o algo así, eso dijo Kagome.-"

-"Eeeetooo, Kaede sama veremos a lady Kagome allá verdad?

-"Si, Rin ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-"Nada en especial, gracias Obasan"

-"Bien, partiremos ahora, Este te lo agradece Kaede Sama" y haciendo una breve reverencia salió de la choza junto a Rin.-

Afuera esperaba el dragón de dos cabezas al que le dio la orden de regresar al castillo, y mientras tomaba las bolsas de Rin la miko se le acercó y le solicitó le permitiera colocarles los collares, Sesshomaru asintió y Kaede así lo hizo.

Emprendieron la marcha hacia el pozo comedor de huesos.

-"Aquí estamos, Mi Lord, ahora debes entrar en el pozo con Rin y si lo que yo se es correcto saldrás del otro lado en un pozo igual a este, que se encuentra en un cobertizo cerca de la cabaña de Kagome, ella vive en un santuario así que puedes sentirte un poco incómodo tal vez, buena suerte."

El Daiyoukai asintió, tomó a Rin y saltó dentro del pozo.

Un resplandor azul salió de él y cuando Kaede se asomó vio que ya no había nadie dentro. "funcionó parece, espero que todo salga bien" y dándose la vuelta regresó a su cabaña.

Dentro de la luz azul,el Daiyoukai acercó a Rin a su lado y no la soltó. La jovencita se mantuvo tranquila a pesar de la sensación de estar flotando hacia la nada y de pronto se encontraron de pie en el fondo del pozo una vez más.

Al mirar hacia arriba, vieron un techo de madera y en ese instante supieron que estaban del otro lado.

-"Quédate cerca, a mi lado Rin"

-"Ha-hai!"

Sesshomaru tomó a Rin y lentamente flotó para salir del pozo extendiendo un poco su youki para analizar la situación. Al no percibir peligro inminente ni cercano abrió la puerta del cobertizo y salió primero.

Tomó una breve bocanada de aire y olfateó un poco. El olor era ácido y muy fuerte "esta era la contaminación de la que Kaede sama hablaba".

-"Sesshomaru Sama, huele muy raro aquí"

-"Hn. Sígueme y no te alejes, Rin"

-"Hai!"

caminaron un poco más y se detuvieron a observar un poco los alrededores, el Daiyoukai vio lo extraño de los objetos, el cielo parecía el mismo, tal vez un poco más pálido y más allá ¿Podría ser? Sí, era! GOSHINBOKU. Lentamente se fue acercando, miraba sus ramas enormes estaba un poco más ancho y los humanos lo habían adornado con guirnaldas, miró las raíces gruesas profundas y entre ellas a la joven arrodillada con las manos en el tronco del árbol sagrado.

-Huele a sal y a hierbas amargas otra vez, ella sigue llorando...ningen. Rin trató de adelantarse pero él la detuvo, Kagome se puso de pie y quitó las hojas secas de sus rodillas y antes de que se enderezara del todo el gran Señor del Oeste habló:

-"Miko"

La sorpresa fue tan grande que la joven se enderezó tan rápido que el envión la hizo caer hacia atrás sentada, asustada y frotándose el pecho miró al Daiyoukai sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos...

-"¿Sesshomaru Sama?

-"Hn."

Tímidamente Rin se asomó desde atrás de su padre, "Kagome Sama? Hola! Rin está feliz de verte!" y dejando la seguridad de su escondite corrió a abrazar a la miko cayendo de nuevo sentada esta vez con Rin encima, las dos onnas se reían a carcajadas. El Lord cardinal observaba la interacción de su hija y la miko y pensó. "ella es la indicada para asesorarme"...

Ya las dos sentadas en el suelo miraron a Sesshomaru quien se acercó y les ofreció la mano primero a Rin quien la tomó sin problemas y luego a Kagome, ella no podía creer que el gran señor se ofreciera a ayudarla a levantarse, ayudar a una sucia humana como ella y se quedó mirando la mano pálida, pero sin tomarla.

-"No conozco las costumbres de éste tiempo miko, pero no creo que revolcarse en la tierra sea una de ellas" le decía con un leve esbozo de sonrisa que pasó inadvertida para Kagome pero no para Rin.

-"Eeh? No, no, jaja no, ya sabes de mi torpeza a veces, eso se mantiene y no cambia en ninguna época en que me encuentre, yo sé que en algún momento caeré jaja, no te molestes Sesshomaru sama, yo puedo levantarme, arigato.-

-"Nunca supe que el orgullo fuera una cualidad de la shikon miko".

-"No, no me maliterpretes, yo sé de tu desprecio a mi raza y que esta época es extraña, llena de rarezas, tendrás que soportar humanos por todas partes y sobre eso, tener que tocar a uno, yo no quiero importunarte, eso es todo"

Al escuchar a la joven sintió una leve punzada en el pecho, para él, ella era honorable y confiable, si así no fuera él no hubiera venido a buscarla, pero sabía que era verdad que le había manifestado abiertamente su pensamiento acerca de los seres humanos. Sin mediar palabra, se acercó un poco más y tomó la mano de la joven sacerdotisa y la ayudó a levantarse. Reiki y youki se entremezclaron ante el suave toque produciendo una reacción en ambos que los hizo respirar hondo.

-"Pero vengan pasen a mi casa, es humilde pero es acogedora y allí podremos hablar más tranquilos y sentados en sillas jaja."

-"Hn."

Cuando entraron en la casa, Kagome estaba un poco preocupada de presentarle su familia al poderoso Daiyoukai, pero en el fondo ella sabía que Sesshomaru era honorable y si se había tomado la molestia de venir hasta su época estaba preparado para encararla con todo lo que eso implicaba.

-"Mamá, quiero presentarte a unos amigos de la época feudal...

Al escuchar la palabra amigos Sesshomaru miró a la miko a los ojos, en su mirada había una mezcla de confusión y orgullo.

Luego miró a su madre y se agachó haciendo una reverencia, y cortesmente le dijo "Sesshomaru es mi nombre, es un honor"

Luego de oír el nombre, la madre de Kagome se dio cuenta en el acto de quién se trataba y recordando las charlas y relatos de su hija y algunos comentarios de Inuyasha, acerca del orgullo del señor occidetal, hizo una reverencia y lo saludó

-"El honor es mío, sean bienvenidos a mi casa, Sesshomaru Sama, y tú jovencita debes ser Rin ne?

-"Hai"

-"Bienvenida tu también querida"

El Lord del Oeste no podía creer la educación y la cortesía que había encontrado en esa humilde cabaña, esperaba un trato diferente, en vez de eso encontró que la madre de la miko era muy cordial y hasta agradable, pero aún faltaban dos miembros de la familia según lo conversado con Kaede.

-"Pero pasen, pasen, mi nombre es Noriko, iré a buscar a Souta y al abuelo para presentarlos, por favor siéntanse en su casa, Kagome, hija preparé un poco de té ofréceles una taza por favor, enseguida vuelvo." Su corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad, en su cabeza retumbaban las palabras de Inuyasha describiendo a su medio hermano como un asesino despiadado, el cual rinde honores a su nombre -la perfección asesina- "Oh, Kami oh kami, Sesshomaru... Y en mi casa! pensaba a medida que subía las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de su hijo y su suegro.

En la cocina...

-"Y dime Rin cómo has estado?

-" Muy bien Kagome Sama".

-"Se nota que creciste mucho los últimos meses te ves hermosa"

-"De verdad? Oh! arigato Mi lady."

-"No, no Rin ni Kagome Sama, ni Lady, por favor, sólo Kagome."

La jovencita miró a su padre solicitando su permiso, y cuando él asintió respondió

-"Hai, hai Kagome, Jajaja!"

Las dos onnas se reían y el Lord youkai bebía su té, pensando de qué manera iba a encarar a la joven miko para solicitar su asistencia para la resolución del problema que se le avecinaba.

-"Miko, Éste, ha venido para..."

En ese instante un tropel se escuchó por las escaleras...

-"Inu, hermano, volvisteeee!"

Al entrar en la cocina y ver que el del cabello plateado era más grande, más serio que Inuyasha, sus orejas estaban a los costados de su cabeza y en su frente se veía una media luna, Souta quedó estático y sorprendido, detrás de él llegaron Noriko y el abuelo, (que había sido bien adoctrinado con respecto a cómo dirigirse al poderoso Señor del Oeste, si bien él hubiera querido exorcisarlo y purificarlo, decidió hacerle caso a su nuera que le había pedido el favor... de rodillas) Algunos pergaminos antiguos que guardaba en el cobertizo del pozo relataban las hazañas del Gran General Inu no Taisho, y sabía del poder que ostentaban los grandes demonios Inu, a pesar de ser guardián del santuario y de tener sangre de monjes y mikos, se sentía honrado de tener en su casa al primogénito del legendario General.

-"Bienvenido Señor Sesshomaru, mi nombre es Higurashi Hiten" mientras hacía una reverencia Souta lo observaba sin articular una sola palabra, sólo atinó a saludarlo igual que hizo su abuelo.

-"Hn. Arigato Sr. Higurashi" Luego miró a Souta y le dijo "Inuyasha no vendrá esta vez, está con unos asuntos atrás en nuestro tiempo. Es bueno conocer al hermano de la shikon miko"

-"A-Arigato Sesshomaru Sama" "Bien con permiso aún tengo mucha tarea que terminar" y dicho esto hizo una reverencia corta y se retiró a su dormitorio.

Subía los escalones de a dos tratando de llegar a su cuarto la más pronto posible, estaba asustado, podía sentir el poder de ese youkai haciéndole cosquillas en su piel

-"Kami sama, Inu me había dicho que era fuerte pero esto no es sólo fuerte" Lentamente el miedo era reemplazado por una sonrisa tímida y luego grande, de oreja a oreja "Wow, y se quedará en mi casa! Wow!" Se sentía emocionado mañana le preguntaría acerca de todo, su vida, su tiempo, si siente miedo alguna vez, trajo a Tensseiga? Esta noche seguramente no podría dormir...

-"Sesshomaru Sama, aún es temprano quisieras ver algo de este tiempo?, podemos dar un paseo por los alrededores, cerca de aquí hay una plaza hermosa" La joven miko intuía que el Lord debía tener una buena razón para haber atravesado el pozo, y que no podía hablar en frente de Rin. "Vienes Rin? Rin estaba en la puerta de la cocina mirando hacia la sala. "¿Rin?"

-"¿Qué es eso kagome?"

-"A ver... Ah! eso es la televisión es como un ventana que recibe las imágenes de distintos programas y lugares el mecanismo no lo conozco bien pero Souta te lo puede explicar, si quieres"

-"Puedo quedarme a mirar la te tel la ventana con imágenes Sesshomaru Sama?"

El Daiyoukai asintió, y ella se sentó al lado de Souta asombrada con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Sesshomaru miró a Kagome por un segundo y se dio la vuelta hacia la cocina una vez más

-"Souta es un buen muchacho Mi Lord, Rin estará bien, te lo aseguro, y mi madre y abuelo también son gente de buena educación y costumbres..."

-"Éste, puede sentir la honradez y la armonía en este hogar, no hay un lugar más seguro para Rin que la morada de la shikon miko y su familia."

El corazón de la sacerdotisa dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir muy rápido, ¿acaso él la había elogiado?

-"Miko, éste te acompañará a ver los alrededores."

Saludaron a Noriko y salieron

-"Y bien, ahora estamos solos, ¿Por qué has venido? debe ser algo grave para que hayas hecho el viaje hasta mi"


	7. Chapter 7

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, SON VERDADERAMENTE ENRIQUECEDORES , AHORA BIEN POR QUÉ SESSHOMARU ES TAN COMUNICATIVO...OK! AHÍ VAMOS! GRACIAS.

CAPITULO 7

Mientras iban descendiendo por las escalinatas del santuario, Sesshomaru levantó la mirada hacia la cuidad y se fue quedando callado, Kagome lo miró y vio que sus enormes ojos estaban mirando hacia adelante, dio vuelta la cara y se dio cuenta desde las escalinatas la ciudad se veía absolutamente hermosa e impresionante

-"¿Cómo le llaman a aquello? "

-"Ciudad ¿Te gusta?"

-"Es…Bastante impresionante, su poder se puede percibir desde lejos y hay muchos habitantes en ella"

El rostro del Daiyoukai estaba completamente serio e inexpresivo salvo por el brillo de sus ojos de denotaban la emoción que sentía en ese momento, todo era cierto, lo que dijo kaede, este mundo era el mismo pero diferente, lleno de desafíos nuevos era un lugar donde sobrevivir era aún más complicado, su poder era abrumador.

-"Qué bueno, si quieres mañana iremos a recorrerla te mostraré todo lo que pueda así una vez que te familiarices siempre podrás regresar a visitarme, digo, a visitar la gran ciudad, ne? A propósito cómo es que lograste pasar por el pozo, yo, con todo esto no te lo pregunté, y dime qué te trajo hasta aquí?"

-"Hn. "

-" Oye, estoy tratando si?, no es fácil para mi verte sin ver al gran Señor del Oeste que trató de asesinarme innumerables veces, por lo menos merezco repuestas!"

El conocido carácter de la joven comenzaba a mostrarse por debajo de su trato cordial, si bien no estaba enojada si estaba preocupada y los semi-silencios del Daiyoukai no mejoraban la situación, a pesar de estar bastante más comunicativo y tranquilo que de costumbre. Si bien solían verse en los momentos cuando Rin se quedaba con el inutachi de Inuyasha y él la iba a buscar permanecía a un costado sin interactuar demasiado con el grupo del hanyou pero manteniendo un trato indiferente, en honor a la paz y la armonía (claro que la atmósfera se tornaba densa e irrespirable hasta que se retiraban hacia su palacio en el Oeste), pero no se podía decir que tenía una estrecha relación ni siquiera de allegados solo se miraba y se reconocían al pasar, así que toda esta extraña interacción les resultaba un poco irritante a ambos. Al necesitar a la sacerdotisa, el youkai debía intentar mantener la comopostura, además de reconocer que había sido realmente bien recibido por ella y su familia, el sabia que debía controlarse si quería llegar a buen puerto.

-"Son demasiadas preguntas miko, éste intentará responderlas todas" La mirada regresaba a la ciudad y su edificios, "ahí están, como dijo la anciana, las cabañas apiladas… ¿Cómo suben los humanos a sus cabañas si están apiladas así?"

-"¿Eh? Bueno… hay escaleras interiores que comunican los diferentes pisos, así se llaman y en cada piso hay un número determinado de departamentos, que vendrían a ser las cabañas o chozas, cada una preparada convenientemente para toda necesidad, tienen dormitorios, cocinas que es donde bebimos el té hace unos momentos generalmente se utiliza para compartir con la familia y tomar los alimentos, la sala donde quedaron Rin y Souta sirve para momentos de recreación y el baño, que se destina a la higiene personal y otros menesteres," no se atrevió, si hay algo que no cruzaba por la cabeza de Kagome era hablarle al Señor del Oeste acerca de necesidades fisiológicas, "Ni muerta discutiré eso con Sesshomaru".

Sesshomaru asintió y continuaron, ya habían llegado abajo y se encaminaban hacia la plaza, cuando pasaron al lado de un pequeño arroyo cuyas aguas corrían de este a oeste

-"Estamos en el bosque de Inuyasha ..."

-"Si, aquí estaba el bosque de Inu...yasha," su voz se apagaba," la plaza a donde vamos es lo último que queda del bosque, te llevo allí para que te sientas más cómodo."

Sesshomaru la miró extrañado, cómo puede un ser tan pequeño pero a la vez poderoso, pensar tan humildemente en el bienestar de otros, de todos los otros menos el propio.

-"Hn.

-"Cómo supiste que estabamos en el bosque de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru Sama?"

-"Este arroyo llega hasta mis tierras en el oeste, en este momento a pesar de donde estamos parados se exactamente donde estaría ubicado mi castillo"

-"Quieres ir a verlo?"

-"Tal vez en otro momento" Pensaba si aún existiría, si así fuera él mismo sabría que en estos días viajó al pasado y si necesitara hablar de algo se buscaría a si mismo, también le preocupaba saber si se había solucionado el problema y de qué manera, pero todo eso debía esperar.

-"Miko."

-"Kagome, es que yo no te digo youkai a cada rato o si, Sesshomaru...Sama?

El Daiyoukai la miró y luego miró la plaza y la gente que iba y venía, los niños corrían por todas partes y se vio en un mundo totalmente diferente, solo compartía algo con el pasado, su mundo, y ese algo era un alguien, Kagome.-

-"Kagome, he venido a proponerte te unas a éste, a mi, en mi manada tu asesoramiento es necesario acerca de un asunto importante

-"Pe-pero yo no comprendo de qué manera puedo serte útil."

-"Me he enfrentado a ti en innumerables oportunidades y has luchado de igual a igual, lo cual denota tu fuerza, miko. Rin, es la princesa de occidente, debe ser formada para tomar mi lugar en el momento que sea necesario, no tengo otro que me herede y ella es como mi hija..."

"Aún no me has dicho en qué puedo serte útil..."

El Daiyoukai tomó una hoja de un árbol cercano, y la desmenuzó entre los dedos, luego olfateó la hoja molida... " Gingko, debe tener más de noventa años..."

Kagome lo observaba, que hermoso es, pensó cómo puede un ser tan bello, ser a la vez tan peligroso...

-"Rin está creciendo, muy deprisa, su primera sangre fue hace doce lunas según la anciana miko."

-"¿Qué? Ah, bueno ella es como de catorce o quince años verdad? Es más o menos el tiempo normal para una joven en desarrollo, comenzar con sus períodos e esa edad" mirando hacia abajo, sus mejillas rojas como tomates, maldecía para sus adentros, "me niego, me niego a discutir estos temas con SESSHOMARU!"

-"Hn. Este no conoce mucho de ningen"

"Aquí vamos de nuevo con la tercera persona... "

-"Algunos habitantes del castillo tienen conocimientos del cuerpo humano y de su vida, pero nada como lo que tú puedes saber, todo lo que tú le puedes enseñar, ella debe aprender de alguien como tú que tienes conocimientos variados y educación , que has sabido adaptarte a ambos tiempos haciendo tu hogar en cualquiera de ellos, tu estás preparada para enfrentar cualquier desafío por más grande que sea, eso, eso quiero para Rin." Lo cual era verdad en parte. No, no pudo decirle el motivo real de su necesidad de asistencia pero ya había anochecido y debían regresar.

-"Mmmm, es tarde mamá debe estar esperándonos, y además debo preparar la habitación de huéspedes para que puedan descansar tranquilos, esté ha sido un día ajetreado para ustedes ne?"

"-Hn."

-¿Sesshomaru S-Sama...has visto a Inuyasha? ¿Está bien? y a los demás, Shippo..." Los ojos de la miko se llenaron de lágrimas, su angustia olía a sal y hierbas amargas.

-"He visto al hanyou y su perra de arcilla, fueron a la cabaña de la anciana.-"

-"¿Viste a Kaede? Pero por qué? "

-"Preparó algo para mi y Rin"

-" ¿Qué es lo tan terrible que está sucediendo dímelo con un demonio" Ya había sido demasiado amable por también demasiado tiempo, Ella tenía un carácter muy fuerte, él lo sabía, a pesar de eso, no encontraba la manera de explicarle lo que necesitaba, estaba cansado de ser él mismo tan amable pero no podía menos que respetarla ya que era él quien vino a buscarla...

-"Miko, éste no ha permitido la falta de respeto a su persona, en más de ochocientos años, soy conciente de nuestra situación, hablaré cuando sea necesario, por tu parte, muchacha, no tientes a la suerte."

Ya iban subiendo las escaleras cuando ella repentinamente se dio vuelta para mirarlo de frente, él estaba tres escalones más abajo por lo que su cara quedó frente a la de ella, mirándolo a los ojos y sin titubear le espetó "No te tengo miedo, eres tú quien vino a buscarme, Tú me necesitas, este es mi tiempo, aquí la ventaja es mía y si realmente quieres que te ayude hay un par de cosas que quiero poner en claro"

Afinando los ojos subió los tres escalones que le faltaban para alcanzarla y demostrarle que era grande, poderoso, que era un macho dominante y sobre todo que no estaba jugando, gruñendo la tomó del cuello levantándola en el aire acercó la cara a la suya e inspiró...No huele a miedo, más bien huele a ira? La joven comenzó a golpearlo con los puños intentando liberarse eso le causó bastante gracia al Lord demonio quien esbozó una leve sonrisa soltándola para que cayera sobre su trasero.

-"Auch! Eres un salvaje! Ya me parecía que tanta amabilidad era para desconfiar, sigues siendo un maldito youkai bruto igual que...

-"No te atrevas, onna. No me compares con ese mestizo inútil, yo jamás malt..."

-"¿Qué? jamás qué maltratarías a tu manada? ¿Y qué acabas de hacer, o acaso no me invitaste a unirme a ella hace unos minutos... Acaso hubieras actuado diferente? Yo soy humana, de éste tiempo, nada puede cambiar eso, mis maneras para contigo siempre serán así como de igual a igual, si de verdad quieres que me una a tu manada será bajo mis condiciones, no hay otra posibilidad.

El Señor del oeste siguió mirándola a los ojos y le respondió

-"Soy un macho inu, alfa por naturaleza, no me importa en qué tiempo ni donde me encuentre, exijo respeto y me lo procuro, esa es mi manera de ser, mi manada me obedece yo la protejo y velo por ella."

Se miraban rechinando los dientes

-"Sesshomaru Sama! volviste, ven mira lo que Souta me enseñó a hacer! Rin tiraba de su brazo para llevarlo adentro.

-"Rin, cálmate"

-"Hai, Mi señor lo siento...Gomennasai"

Kagome observó el intercambio y se adelantó a preparar la habitación de huéspedes

-"Oh! ya han regresado la cena estará en unos momentos, si quieren higienizarse antes de cenar lo pueden hacer, Kagome les mostrará la casa, Kagome? Bueno ella debe estar arriba, suban las escaleras sigan el pasillo y la última habitación de la derecha es la suya.

-"Hai arigato Noriko sama"

-"Hn."

subieron las escaleras, siguieron hasta la habitación y entraron, no era muy grande pera estaba muy limpia y arreglada, su decoración era bastante sobria y predominaba el color blanco y un poco de ocre, la ventana daba a un pequeño balcón con algunas plantas era realmente agradable.

-"Ah ya están aquí enseguida termino, si desean lavarse antes de cenar hay un baño en el pasillo" entró sin levantar la mirada, traía toallas frescas en las manos, blancas como el resto de la habitación.

-"Hn"

-"Hai yo iré" dijo Rin y tomando una toalla de Kagome salió hacia el baño.

"No es mucho pero estarán cómodos"

Nuevamente hicieron contacto con los ojos y él asintió.

-"No soy irrespetuosa, solo no me gusta que me traten como si fuera inferior, yo se lo que valgo"

-"Si así fuera no hubieras soportado los embates del hanyou."

-"Eso es diferente..."

"Hn."

Recordando las noches en palacio en que leía el diario de Kagome, día tras día, su lucha constante al lado del mestizo malagradecido, protegiendo a sus amigos y su hijo el kitsune. Palabra por palabra había grabado en su memoria, la comprensión de la fortaleza de la pequeña miko yacía en esos sentimientos que tenía por su manada de amigos, no de súbditos, ellos estaban unidos mas allá de la lealtad de los Inu, estaban unidos por amor, ese sentimiento que él jamás comprendería parecía ser la razón de la increíble valentía de la joven sacerdotisa. Cada vez que comenzaba una página "Querido Amigo: su mente daba vueltas alrededor de la mujer, sabía de sus miedos, de sus risas, de sus inseguridades, se había colado en el alma de la sacerdotisa desnudándola para él, aprendió sus gustos, sus desagrados, sus preferencias, supo de su cariño hacia la tajiya a quien consideraba su hermana, al monje lujurioso en quien confiaba plenamente a pesar de su mano vagabunda, pero lo que más hondo le había calado era el amor incondicional hacia su medio hermano. La fidelidad, la confianza, la constancia de su amor hacia Inuyasha, era algo que escapaba a su comprensión, y en algunas noches de lluvia se había encontrado mirando por la ventana del palacio con el diario en la mano y el pensamiento alborotado, y un tirón extraño cuando leía la despedida " gracias por estar allí, eso hace que no me sienta tan sola. Kagome" nunca eran iguales pero todas decían lo mismo (me siento sola). Culpa del dichoso "amigo de kagome" descuidó un par de veces su trabajo de papeleo y tuvo que pedirle a Danaka que se haga cargo argumentando que debía dedicarse al patrullaje y control de las tierras, iba en busca de Rin a la manada de Inuyasha y estando allí estudiaba a la joven, y su comportamiento. Los problemas en el inutachi surgieron cuando el hanyou trajo a la miko de arcilla, y esta de a poco no sin ayuda de Inuyasha fue tomando el lugar de hembra alfa de la manada, la joven miko se había ido apagando y él había presenciado todo el proceso masticando rabia y sujetando la ira y las ganas de aplastar a su medio hermano hasta su último aliento. Para empeorar las cosas el cadáver ambulante parecía tener la delirante idea de seducirlo sin darse cuenta del asco y la repulsión que la sola idea le causaba, su mirada caía siempre e indefectiblemente sobre Kagome. Esa tarde que fue en busca de ella y se encontró con la escenita del hanyou maltratandola había decidido que la llevaría con él a su manada, era confiable y tenía muchas cualidades que aprendió a traves del diario, y se encontró con que podría perfectamente liderar la manada como hembra alfa en la búsqueda de Náraku, acompañandolo como hizo con Inuyasha antes y a la vez encargarse de la educación de Rin, si bien sus caracteres eran fuertes suponía que de alguna manera ella iba a comprender y a aceptarlo como alfa y macho dominante. Todos esos pensamientos se fueron desvaneciendo dentro del pozo cuando la luz azul lo cegó y luego encontró el diario...

-"Miko, Rin estará muy cómoda aquí, este no necesita dormir como ya sabes, pero quiero usar el tiempo de descanso para aprender."

-"Ya veo, pero aprender qué?

-"De este tiempo, del ningen, lo que tu sabes,"

-"creo que puedo facilitarte algunos libros que pueden serte de utilidad"

Y diciendo eso levemente lo reconoció con la cabeza y se retiro dejándolo solo mirando por la ventana

*****************con Kaede**************************

-"Dímelo anciana! dónde está Kagome!"

-"Se fue"

-"Pero tú debes de saber hacia dónde; Dímelo ahora!"

-"Inu por favor cálmate, si ella supiera te lo diría, verdad Sango?"

-"Sí Inuyasha, Kaede siempre estuvo a nuestro lado por qué piensas lo contrario? Su excelencia tiene razón Kaede sama siempre nos ayudó."

-"Porque ayer por la mañana vinimos con Kikyo a buscar unas hierbas y Kaede estaba muy de amiga con ese hijo de puta de Sesshomaru por eso! "luego no alejó con una barrera y se metió a la cabaña con él y la mocosa de Rin"

-"Inuyasha, deja a mi hermana en paz, ella no sabe nada, es una pobre anciana decrépita no lo ves?"

-"Yo seré una anciana como tu lo dices, hermana pero duermo tranquila a nadie le debo y todos en la aldea me quieren, Kagome, Sango, Miroku los niños hasta Sesshomaru Sama me aprecia un poco y eso es algo que tu no puedes decir, en cuanto a mis asuntos con tu hermano, Inuyasha, no son de tu incumbencia" Se dió media vuelta y entró en su cabaña, detrás de ella lo hicieron Shippo, Sango, Miroku y Kirara.

-"Hey no se relajen mucho enseguida partiremos"

-"Esta noche nos quedaremos con Kaede Inuyasha, Sango está cansada y tiene un dolor muy fuerte en la pierna y Kaede sama sabrá cómo ayudarla".

-"¿Qué Ustedes también? Keh! Lo que sea, vámonos Kikyo" Y diciendo esto la miko de arcilla subió a su espalda y partieron sin rumbo determinado.

Dentro de la cabaña...

-"Ya se fueron, Kaede sama ahora nos dirás qué sucede?"

-"Siéntense y tomen una taza de té, Sango querida frota éste ungüento en tu pierna y para mañana ya estarás bien"

-"Si, arigato Kaede sama"

-"¿Acaso tú sabes Kaede dónde está Kagome?

-" Si, si lo sé, ella regresó a su tiempo"

Al oír la respuesta Shippo comenzó a sollozar por su madre, Miroku rascaba su cabeza tratando de calmarlo.

-"Ya, ya shippo Kagome volverá, ya lo verás"

-"Mmmm. de eso no estoy tan segura"

A Sango se le estrujó el corazón "Por qué lo dices?"

-"Hablé con ella antes de que saltara al pozo, estaba muy dolida, más que cualquier otra vez que yo la haya visto"

-"Oh!"

En silencio bebían su té pensando cada uno en los últimos acontecimientos.

-"Sesshomaru y Rin estuvieron aquí, contigo Kaede sama? Miroku quería saber, el comportamiento del Daiyoukai era muy fuera de lo común, acercarse a una aldea humana y conversar con una miko, eso lo era aún más.

-"Si, así fue"

-"Mmmm."

Silencio...

-" Sesshomaru fue muy específico en que sus asuntos eran de urgencia y solicitó mi asistencia"

-"Y sabes si volverá?"

La anciana los observaba con curiosidad

-"Es que cuando se enfrentó con Inuyasha el otro día dijo que si quisiéramos seguirlo y pertenecer a su manada nos daría trato respetuoso, protección y alimento, en verdad a pesar de querer mucho a Inu, necesitamos un poco de estabilidad, estos últimos meses Inuyasha ha cambiado mucho, ha perdido el rumbo ya no sabe cuales son sus prioridades, Sesshomaru sama es muy poderoso y con su ayuda tendríamos más posibilidades de destruir a Náraku. Mañana partiremos hacia el palacio del Oeste...!

-"No lo encontrarás allí" comentaba fríamente la anciana

-"Cómo lo sabes?

Todos los ojos puestos en ella.

-"Por que yo lo sé"

Intentaba no adentrarse en el tema fallando indefectiblemente.

-"Lo esperaremos en el claro que está frente al castillo entonces"

-"Tal vez tarde bastante en regresar"

-"Ay Kaede sama onegai dinos ya qué sucede? Onegai!"

-"Cálmate Sango no la presiones, el trabajo de una miko o un monje es complicado no se debe hablar de los asuntos de quienes nos piden ayuda"

-"Está bien escuchen ya que no lo repetiré, Sesshomaru está del otro lado con Kagome... Tiene asuntos con ella y no dijo cuando iba a regresar"

Las caras palidecieron, shippo dejó de sollozar y comenzó a llorar amargamente, Sango y Miroku se miraban incrédulos.

-"No se preocupen, Sesshomaru prometió no lastimar a Kagome ni a su familia, si bien él es un demonio y todo, es muy honorable y se puede confiar en él"

En el transcurso de las hora, al pensar un poco mejor las cosas, se fueron relajando y conversando de otras cosas para distender el ambiente, luego se prepararon para dormir y mientras se acomodaban en sus bolsas de dormir, la idea de que Kagome no estaba sola del otro lado se iba volviendo cada vez más agradable para los amigos, lentamente, suavemente el sueño los iba reclamando para dejarlos profundamente dormidos.


	8. Chapter 8

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, SON VERDADERAMENTE ENRIQUECEDORES OK! AHÍ VAMOS! GRACIAS.

CAPITULO 8

********con Inuyasha******************

Kikyo había encendido el fuego y estaba cocinando unos pescados que trajo Inuyasha.

-"Inuyasha, pronto estará la cena ve a lavarte las manos y la cara no te he visto hacerlo en todo el día" estaba frustrada cada día que pasaba debía "comer" más almas, depender de las serpientes cazadoras de almas era algo que ya no podía soportar. Lo había decidido tenía que estar emparejada y embarazada antes del año nuevo. Pero Inuyasha no se decidía a tomarla y marcarla a pesar de que estaban solos la mayoría del tiempo, era como si aún hubiera un atisbo de confusión en su voluble y errático corazón; Los intentos de avance sobre el Lord del Oeste habían sido una total pérdida de tiempo, el demonio se empeñaba en seguir a Kagome a cada paso que daba consciente o inconscientemente, Sesshomaru estaba pendiente de todos sus movimientos. Claro que a ella jamás se le cruzó la idea de que el Daiyoukai se fijara en una estúpida, torpe e inútil como Kagome. Absorta en sus pensamientos notó que el hanyou no había regresado del arroyo

-"Inuyasha a cenar! ¿Dónde estás?

Estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, recordaba los sucesos de los últimos días, estaba satisfecho con el desempeño de Kikyo, y sus sentimientos hacia ella eran fuertes. Se sentía abrumado, adormecido, se concentraba en la búsqueda de los fragmentos, se aturdía con situaciones, todo lo hacía para no ver que se había quedado solo. Si, estaba Kikyo, pero antes de su llagada tenía una manada, fiel, luchadora, incondicional…

-"Keh! Incondicional mi culo, son todos unos traidores comenzando por Kagome, esa es la peor."

Se mojaba la cara una y otra vez como si tratara de lavar los pensamientos, no quería recordar los malos tratos que había tenido para con sus amigos, y la violencia de la que había sido capaz con la única persona que lo acompañó siempre sin chistar, y lo aceptó tal y como era, siempre a su lado luchando juntos, lentamente se incorporó mirando al cielo olfateó, ya no olía a Kagome en ninguna parte, no iba a pensar que la había perdido, no, no podía ser cierto, ella volverá siempre lo hace…

-"Inuyashaaa!"

-"Voy en camino Kikyo!"

Y regresó al campamento esbozó un leve sonrisa y se sentó a comer, sin decir una palabra.

Aparentemente, la tarea de la Miko de arcilla de emparejarse antes del año nuevo iba a ser un poco difícil de conseguir.

************en el futuro*********************

Rin estaba dormida, afuera había una enorme luna llena, y él estaba absorto en el balcón mirando la ciudad, las luces, escuchaba alguna bocina esporádica, se sentía tan extraño.

Esa tarde lo había enfrentado la pequeña Miko haciendo honor a su mal genio, casi sacando lo peor de él, la reacción de Kagome al principio le pareció un tanto graciosa, pero de a poco se fueron caldeando los ánimos, necesitaba hablar con ella, tenía que ayudarlo, debería intentar controlar su temperamento, hoy le había levantado del cuello, mañana ¿Qué?, no podía darse el lujo de apartarla de él, era su única esperanza.

El sabía que ella era de confianza y que una vez que aceptara unirse a su manada su lealtad sería absoluta, pero para eso debería negociar con un ser humano, lo cual jamás fue parte de sus planes, ella habló de condiciones, no estaba acostumbrado a ajustarse a condiciones pero tal vez si fuera benéfico para lograr que la sacerdotisa confiara en él como su alfa en la formación de una nueva manada, si, tal vez habría de negociar…

A dos puertas de allí se encontraba Kagome estudiando un poco de anatomía, física y algo de literatura, mientras intentaba concentrarse, su mente se negaba a abandonar la época feudal y todo lo ocurrido días atrás, la cara de desprecio con la que Inuyasha la miraba mientras la sujetaba de cabello y la arrojaba al suelo, sin querer las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mojando su cuaderno y tuvo que apartarlo no pudo más que dejar salir la angustia, apoyada en sus brazos, sobre el escritorio se abandonó a la tristeza y comenzó a llorar.

Sesshomaru, escuchaba sus sollozos silenciosos solo él la oía, hizo algo impensado para él, salió de la habitación y siguió los sonidos hasta la puerta, suavemente entró sin llamar y se dirigió hasta ella… La miraba con su rostro inexpresivo de siempre, ya la había visto llorar antes y también a Rin, no comprendía por qué los humanos lloran, los youkai lagrimean para limpiar los ojos o protegerlos del clima, pero estos ningen lloran cuando algo les duele o están tristes, al parecer las emociones tienen que ver con eso. Pensó en preguntarle si había decidido unirse a la manada, pero algo no estaba bien el olor de su pena era el peor que había olido hasta ahora y eso lo hizo preguntarse por qué.

-"Miko, cesa ya con tu llanto"

Si no fuera que Kagome estaba tan destrozada se hubiera desmayado del susto. A pesar de la intrusión del youkai en su habitación sin permiso y todo respondió suavemente

-"Qué quieres Sesshomaru?"

Debido a su pena, el aroma a sal, la luna llena y no sabía por qué más decidió ignorar su falta de respeto al dirigirse a él sin su título, y decidió llamarla por su nombre.

-"kagome, qué estás haciendo?

Inmediatamente ella levantó la cara mirándolo incrédula, suspiraba de a poco y secaba su cara sin apartar la mirada de él, ¿La llamó por su nombre?

-"Estaba estudiando un poco, pero me acordé de …"

Y de nuevo comenzó a llorar, esta vez casi a los gritos.

Noriko se despertó sobresaltada, y Souta y el abuelo se reunieron en el pasillo, todos estaban intranquilos con semejante huésped quedándose con ellos, Inuyasha había sido muy claro en sus descripciones del desempeño en batalla de su medio hermano y eso tenía a la familia a la defensiva, y con los antecedentes de intentos de asesinato hacia Kagome el terror comenzó a apoderarse de todos. Noriko decidió entrar en la habitación tal vez el Daiyoukai no tenía nada que ver con el llanto de su hija pero por las dudas…

-"Kagome? Hija qué te sucede?

Ella avanzó sin mirar al youkai y abrazó a su hija intentando calmarla.

Sesshomaru se dirigió a Noriko con su voz tranquila pero con urgencia

-"Ella está triste por cosas del pasado, tal vez le sería de utilidad un poco de té, éste se quedará con ella, hasta que recupere la calma, ningún mal acaecerá sobre su hija"

Y se la quedó mirando a los ojos, en ese instante Noriko comprendió que mientras el Señor del oeste estuviera cerca de su hija nada malo le sucedería ni a ella ni a la familia, él los había comenzado a considerar parte de su manada, Inuyasha les había enseñado las costumbres del Inu y ella había hablado de eso con Kagome innumerables veces, sabía que se estaba comportando protector y considerado, la idea le agradó y sonrió al poderoso macho que se alzaba exudando fortaleza por los poros, sonrió de nuevo para sus adentros con un dejo de orgullo, se levantó y asintió al Daiyoukai , cerró la puerta detrás de ella tranquilizó a todos en el pasillo y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar té.

-"Tu madre fue a preparar té, aséate un poco, te ves desaliñada, mujer"

Tres órdenes, y se quedó en espera de la reacción de la sacerdotisa efervescente, pero esa reacción nunca llegó, ella se levantó, entró en su baño y comenzó a lavarse la cara sin cerrar la puerta, esto permitió a Daiyoukai controlar todo lo que ella estaba haciendo. Se peguntó acerca de su extraño comportamiento pero decidió dejarlo pasar, habría tiempo para hablar cosas triviales, no lo había para los problemas que él tendría pronto.

-"Gomennasai, Sesshomaru, no quise molestarte en tu descanso, debí pensar que me escucharías y no pude evitar hacer ruido ya sabes, cuando alguien llora, simplemente llora si pensar en nada más que en la pena."

-"Hn." No dormía."

-"Con permiso, aquí está el té, Señor Sesshomaru gustas un poco tu también?"

-"Si, ...gracias señora Higurashi"

-"Noriko está bien, siempre regresarás a ,mi casa verdad, no es necesario tanto trato formal no crees? Aquí tienes el té Mi Lord..."

-"Hn.

Una vez servido el té se retiró con una sonrisa -"Hasta mañana..."

-"Hasta mañana mamá..."

Sesshomaru asintió, intentaba relajarse un poco pero le costaba demasiado, decidió dejar de forzarse a hacer cosas que no quería hacer, simplemente se comportaría como era él, era lo mejor.

- "Ya estoy bien, no es necesario que te quedes..."

-"Aún huelo tu angustia Miko"

-"Mira, yo no estoy en el mejor de mis momentos, seguramente sacarás lo peor de mi en la primera oportunidad y realmente no deseo pelear más contigo, ya me cansé, no quiero faltarte el respeto, pero mi carácter me puede, gracias por venir a verme pero no me siento bien y me temo que no soy una buena compañía hoy."

-"Has pensado en mi propuesta, sacerdotisa..."

-"¿Quieres una respuesta? ¿Ahora? No lo puedo creer."

-"Hn." Quiero saber"

-" Ya te hablé de condiciones y casi me estrangulas... Estoy harta de los inu, uno me humilla y me arrastra hasta casi romperme en pedazos física y moralmente pisoteando mis sentimientos de la peor manera y el otro, pide mi asistencia en algo que no me dice qué es, me invita a su manada pero intenta asesinarme una vez más..." En medio de su descargo emocional frente al Daiyoukai las lágrimas deciden jugarle otra mala pasada brotando sin permiso, Sesshomaru sintió una molestia importante en alguna parte de su pecho, pero no ubicaba dónde, le oprimía bastante, le hacía incómodo mirarla, tal vez se removió algo interno que no sabía que tenía, acaso aquello latía? En el fondo sabía que la muchacha tenía razón, "Inuyasha se llenaba la boca hablando de la lealtad, la fidelidad, la protección y todo eso que los demonios inu hacen con su manada, pero ninguno de los dos cumplió en lo que a mi se refiere, se la pasaron lastimando, hiriendo, humillando..."

-"No me compares con el mestizo"

Tenía tanta rabia y una mezcla bizarra de tristeza y decepción, hablaba con él trataba de exponer su pensamiento quería que él respondiera con cuatro palabras aunque fuera, sin darse cuenta comenzó a poner distancia entre el Lord y ella

-"¿Por qué no?, acaso no me trata como a basura, humana, ningen, o lo que sea que soy para usted, señor perfecto, como su nombre, Sesshomaru..."

-"Lo soy"

-"Si claro, seguro que es así, pues dígame Lord sesshomaru qué es lo que vino a buscar en mi tiempo, qué espera de toda esta interacción entre usted y el mundo ningen tanto que lo desprecia, se olvida que seguramente lo volverá a ver dentro de quinientos años, o acaso cree que en los tiempos que corren usted sigue pretendiendo estar por encima del resto, cómo me gustaría hablar con el Sesshomaru de hoy, seguramente se reiría de usted "

-"Tal vez" Retorciéndose interiormente, sabía que debía dar el brazo a torcer un poco si quería solucionar su problema, era grave y difícil de solucionar, pero no imposible, aún así tenía que llevar a la miko a su manada, era la única forma, luego de leer su diario, y de compartir algunos días con ella había descubierto que esta mujer era absolutamente confiable y su familia otro tanto, tendría que negociar condiciones con Kagome.

-"Yo, no soy flexible en ningún aspecto, sacerdotisa, pero en este momento no perteneces a ninguna manada, no creo que quieras volver con el hanyou, luego de su comportamiento, que si hubiera que darle un nombre, sería "traición". Soy un Lord cardinal inu de sangre pura, no se de sentimientos, no tengo conocimientos de los asuntos de los humanos pero se que eres diferente a los otros ningen, por eso es que te ofrezco un lugar en mi grupo, serías hembra alfa, tendrías a tu cuidado a Rin, su educación, y preparación, se de tu afecto hacia el kitsune, tendría un sitio a tu lado y bajo mi protección, yo procuraré que nada les falte..."

-"Trataría de dominarme y obligarme a obedecerle, eso no me agrada, yo soy mi dueña y la responsable de mis actos y mis decisiones, no me sería sencillo no pelear con usted, soy rebelde, autosuficiente, y exijo mi espacio y mi lugar, no soportaré una amenaza o malos tratos de ninguna índole, no quiero pasar noches sin dormir cuidando mis espaldas."

-"Hn, es aceptable, si bien seguramente estaremos más de una vez en desacuerdo, éste te da su palabra que ningún daño será causado a tu persona o al kitsune, lo mismo va para tu familia y amigos...En cuanto al hanyou, no puedo prometer nada."

-"En ese caso... acepto y le agradezco Sesshomaru Sama"

Finalmente la miko le reconocía su status al dirigirse a él pero era tan diferente a como era ella, tanta formalidad, todo lo que había logrado, el acercamiento, el acceso a sus conocimientos, la posibilidad de compartir con ella, su confianza, su posible lealtad, todo lo había perdido en un arranque de los suyos, el orgullo inu estaba muy arraigado en él y era muy difícil de controlar. Debía ganarse la confianza de Kagome otra vez, y para lograrlo sabía que tenía que tragarse su orgullo entre otras cosas.

-"En ese caso éste te reconoce como la hembra alfa de la manada, y la pena o la tristeza no son una opción, no debes asustarte o preocuparte, vas a aprender las formas inu, de manera correcta, ningún daño caerá sobre ti ya te di mi palabra, Kagome"

Lentamente se acercó a ella la tomó de los brazos, lentamente la levantó de la silla con suavidad, la acompañó hasta su cama

-"Descansa, yo velaré tu sueño" y se sentó a los pies de la cama de la miko mientras ella lo observaba desconfiada.

-"Aún tengo que estudiar, no puedo dormir ahora" bajó de la cama, buscó su libro de literatura y volvió a recostarse, Sesshomaru miró el libro y los otros que estaban sobre el escritorio.

-"Literatura, tiene que ver con letras y palabras, aquellos son de anatomía y física, tome el que prefiera así no se aburre y comienza su aprendizaje."

Se levantó y miró los libros, al ver un cuerpo humano en la tapa del libro eligió el de anatomía.

-"Ese es muy bueno, la autora explica muy bien y los conceptos son claros, le será útil para saber qué tenemos los humanos por dentro" le dijo en un tono semi irrespetuoso, quería que él se retractara de las cosas desagradables que había dicho y hecho en la tarde.

Entonces él respondió

-"Hn"

Clásico...


	9. Chapter 9

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, SON VERDADERAMENTE ENRIQUECEDORES OK! AHÍ VAMOS! GRACIAS.

CAPITULO 9

Cerca del amanecer, Kagome se quedó dormida, con su libro sobra la cara, la visión era más que graciosa y sorprendió al Señor de oeste esbozando una sonrisa,

-"Eres extraña humana"

Había devorado el libro de anatomía, fue bastante interesante, ahora ya sabía que había dentro de un ningen, que no fueran intestinos o cerebro que es lo que más había visto gracias a su látigo y a su veneno pues los humanos en batalla son tan débiles que hasta ahora no ha tenio la necesidad de utilizar una espada en contra de ellos. Esto le serviría para sus propósitos y para el buen adiestramiento de su sanadores en el palacio, ahora si se tomaría bien el cuidado de Rin y de su nuevo miembro de la manada. Leyó y releyó todos los capítulos del libro y decidió que llevaría algunos libros (todos los que pudiera) a su castillo, pero para eso…de nuevo necesitaba la ayuda de Kagome, la volvió a mirar, recorría su cuerpo con los ojos y recordaba las lecciones del libro del cuerpo humano imaginariamente ubicaba cada órgano en su lugar, pasó por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, no era del todo desagradable, solo…diferente, un poco. Fue inevitable comparar con una hembra youkai, si bien no las miraba demasiado, él las elegía por su belleza, fortaleza y armonía estética (aunque eran solo una descarga de índole un tanto…¿íntima?) se había descubierto a si mismo cotejando similitudes y diferencias con la pequeña y temperamental Miko. Iba descendiendo por su rostro y miró en su cuello, "tan frágil, soportaría ser marcada por un youkai? Seguro que no, seguía bajando los ojos hacia su escote, sus pechos ella tiene solo dos, algunas hembras youkai tienen más por la cantidad de cachorros que dan a luz en cada camada; vio que la naturaleza era sabia pensando en ella como hembra receptiva, los humanos son bastante complejos sin embargo mayormente dan a luz un solo cachorro por parto y pensando como macho, si se tiene dos brazos y dos manos, para ambos casos, la cantidad de pechos es la ideal.

La camisa se abría un poco a la altura del ombligo, parte destinada a ser vista solo por la pareja en el mundo youkai, siguió mirando hacia las piernas se veían fuertes para ser humana, tanta batalla y viajes luchando brazo a brazo con el idiota había transformado el gentil cuerpo de la joven en uno muy fuerte y bien constituido, como humana era un buen ejemplar youkai, "ella es tan extraña" intentaba evitar el contacto ocular con las partes sexuales de la Miko pero los ojos, oh! Malditos traidores son tan curiosos tenía que ver, el extraño vestido verde parecía conspirar a su favor ya que dejaba entrever parte de su femineidad cubierta por una extraña tela transparente de color negro, abrió el libro y buscó la pagina de "Anatomía femenina" y buscó en los dibujos y esquemas…"Mmmm. Es … interesante después de todo, era su deber como alfa conocer las fortaleza y debilidades de compañeros de manada (sí, claro igual se sentía como un pervertido) pero eso no lo detuvo en su investigación miró a Kagome y miró el dibujo del libro, una y otra vez colocando cada parte en su lugar, "Hn. eso era para eso, y aquello, Mmmm. ahá bien", leyó acerca de los períodos de "celo" de los humanos y ese era parte del problema, la hembra humana tiene un período de celo cada mes, la hembra youkai cada seis, ese era el motivo en parte del descontrol en palacio las últimas doce lunas, y suspiró aliviado al leer que era normal que una mujer sangrara todos los meses…"No hay nada malo con Rin", volvió a suspirar, un problema menos que discutir con la Miko. En cuanto a su investigación anatómica ya había finalizado, pero aún se preguntaba acerca de algunas partes que las hembras youkai no tenían, la onna debe ser muy celosa de su intimidad ya que luego de viajar tantos años al lado de su medio hermano y tener sentimientos por él, aún huele a pureza. "¿Acaso Inuyasha no la había reclamado de palabra ya? No planeaba emparejarse y marcarla? No quería aparearse y tener cachorros con ella? Todo hubiera indicado que sí, pero de nuevo ese tonto de Inuyasha no sabía qué quería y ahora seguramente se estaría revolcando con la Miko de barro y huesos en alguna parte del bosque en Edo. Ante un movimiento de la sacerdotisa Sesshomaru cambió la mirada hacia la ventana para que ella no se diera cuenta de que la había estado observando.

Caminó hacia la ventana, suspiró y pensó para sus adentros que debía explicarle a Kagome su problema y debía ser hoy, su tiempo en el futuro llegaba a su fin, debía regresar al castillo a la reunión cardinal, que se realizaría dos lunas antes de la luna de año nuevo, y para ese momento todo debía estar resuelto…o todo se perdería para él y también para Rin.

-"Rin" Se levantó de la cama de Kagome y salió rumbo a la habitación de Rin comprobando que seguía durmiendo tranquila y cómoda, cerró la puerta detrás de él, y se dirigió a las escaleras, necesitaba aire "fresco" (difícil en este tiempo) pero estaba abrumado de tanto pensar.

-"Buenos Días Señor Sesshomaru, gustas un poco de té?

Noriko no había podido dormir mucho la noche anterior, sabía que algo horrible le había sucedido a Kagome para que ella llorara con semejante desesperación, bajó en la madrugada a la cocina y se quedó allí cocinando para no pensar tanto, el resultado un banquete para el desayuno, hasta Sesshomaru estaba intrigado acerca de tantos platos extraños, él siempre fue renuente a probar alimentos ningen, no confiaba en los cocineros si no eran del palacio pero la madre de Kagome era como parte de la manada ella no envenenaría a su familia, era la costumbre youkai comer crudos los alimentos pero esta vez, la pasaría por alto, cuándo volvería este tiempo?, él cuando llego a través del pozo, una vez arreglados sus asuntos planeaba destruir los collares de Kaede y no regresar jamás, pero ahora tenía allegados del otro lado así que mejor se familiarizaba con los sabores, los numerosos platos eran a la vista dignos de un Señor y él era un Señor así que, tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa e increíblemente se relajó,

"Hn. Se agradece"

Ambos comieron y bebieron té, tímidamente Noriko iba haciéndole preguntas que Sesshomaru contestaba la mayoría con su archiconocido "Hn" pero las preguntas que implicaban a Kagome intentaba responderlas ya que como su madre tenía derecho a saber, la parte privada sería obviada ya que no era su deber hablar de los asuntos inherentes a la Miko y el hanyou en su relación personal o lo que fuere.

Lentamente y con claridad fue relatando las cosas presenciadas por él mismo y algunas agregadas del diario de la joven, debió haberlo devuelto pero aún no era el momento, ni lo había terminado de leer.

Noriko, lloraba en silencio por el dolor de su hija y la traición de Inuyasha a quien consideraba un hijo.

-"Yo lo sentía como mi hijo sabes, hace cuatro años que se apareció por aquí y se metió en nuestros corazones, Inuyasha…Por qué?

-"El hanyou está perdido en este momento y no estoy seguro que la culpa sea del todo suya"

La madre de Kagome hundía la cara en sus manos, sollozaba amargamente Sesshomaru la observaba y olía su pena, la pena de una madre cariñosa y que se ocupa de sus cachorros, la pena más agridulce de todas, su hermano era la causa de esa pena y su orgullo, su fuerza, su valía, necesitaba de todos ellos para estar en control, las sensaciones desagradables y un deseo medianamente soportable de asesinar a Inuyasha y desintegrar a la Miko de arcilla, la decepción absoluta, el desprecio, tomaban el control de su persona, los ojos se teñían de rojo, sin saber porqué, no estaba en peligro, ni en batalla, tenía mucha rabia pero no sabía si tanta, no había amenaza alguna, aún así sus ojos eran de sangre, la bestia tomaba el control y movía la mano del gran Lord sobre la mano de Noriko, y la confortaba.

Noriko, sin levantar la mirada apretó la mano de Sesshomaru…

-"Yo no sé cómo ayudarla, yo sí sé que eres un Señor youkai, poderoso y según me han contado, eres frío, no conoces de sentimientos y no te gustan los seres humanos, y no te culpo, pero yo he podido ver que tienes un corazón justo, he mirados tus ojos y he visto a un ser íntegro y honorable, no sé cómo pedirte esto pero POR FAVOR, SEÑOR SESSHOMARU, (levantó la mirada y se encontró con dos brillantes rubíes que la miraban en silencio) sin embargo ni su agarre aflojó, ni su voz titubeó en ningún momento, ella veía detrás de la sangre la franca mirada de oro, "Protege a mi hija, temo por ella como nunca antes lo hice, yo no puedo pasar al Edo antiguo, sólo ella y también Inuyasha, pero ahora estás tú, no permitas que la destruyan ni ellos ni el otro monstruo de Náraku, no tengo a nadie más a quien pedirle esto"

-"Humana, verás que éste somos dos y los dos somos éste, como uno ya he dado mi palabra de honor que ella será protegida y como el otro también te aseguro que ningún daño, ni mal, acaecerá sobre la Miko, ningún ser podrá acercarse a tu hija, sin que éste esté presente, ella es manada ahora y como es tradición Inu yo soy su alfa, ella me aceptó como tal, velaré por ella y su kitsune, les daré sustento, guarida y protección, no debes temer."

Noriko no pudo contener la sonrisa de felicidad y alivio que sintió en su corazón

-"Pues bien, Sesshomaru Sama, entonces a desayunar"

Sonreía y secaba sus lágrimas, que seguían brotando pero ella se iba calmando de a poco

-"Hn."

Continuaba mirándola con sus ojos ahora dorados, con una sensación de serenidad y un tinte de orgullo hacia la madre de la Miko, que no temió al enfrentarse a la bestia, no comprendía por qué había decidido a mostrarse ante Noriko, pero a eso se encargaría de analizarlo más tarde…

Mientras la madre de la Miko, servía el té y el enorme banquete Sesshomaru estaba intrigado

-"No te asustaste al conocer a mi bestia"

-"¿Debería?

-"En este caso, no"

-"Entonces mi corazón me aconsejó bien," Seguía sonriendo al Daiyoukai quien asintió y respondió con toda calma…

"Hn."

Kagome se despertó suavemente, se desperezó en la cama y recordó que Sesshomaru estaba en la habitación cuando ella se durmió, lo buscó miró dentro del baño y se relajó luego, tomaría un baño energizante y se prepararía para el día de hoy, planeaba llevar a sus visitas a la ciudad de compras.

Se vistió con una blusa sin mangas color rosa pálido tipo musculosa y unos shorts blancos, puso sandalias en sus pies, recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo alta casi nada de maquillaje solo cubrió las ojeras, resultantes de la madrugada de llanto y poco sueño. Bajó las escaleras y se asomó a la cocina

-"Buenos días"

-"Oh, buenos días hija"

-"Hn."

-"Wow se ve delicioso, tomaré un poco de todo"

Al rato bajaron Rin, Souta y el abuelo, desayunaron, Kagome y los demás conversaban, Rin reía por todo él la veía feliz, el Lord del oeste observaba el espectáculo con una sensación de calidez en su interior.

-"Hoy iremos a la cuidad, quiero que la conozca y además necesito comprar suministros"

-"Suministros."

-"Sí, todas las cosas que tenía en Edo antiguo, las medicinas, la ropa, los elementos de higiene personal, para todo el grupo, las golosinas, libros de texto y algunos regalos para Shippo, Ah!, y el ramen..."

El ramen ya no sería necesario, ya nadie le reclamaría por los fideos instantáneos, ella fue apagándose el Lord youkai notó su cambio

-"Ramen?, explícate"

-"Es una sopa con fideos que Inuyasha comía casi con desesperación, se enojaba mucho si me lo olvidaba, pero ahora no será necesario, lo siento es la fuerza de la costumbre"

-"Hn". Llévalo, tal vez el hanyou reaccione y se calme y si eso sucede le agradará un poco de ese ramen"

Inmediatamente la cara de la joven se iluminó y comenzó a servirse más té y a sonreír uno poco ante las ocurrencias de Rin, el señor del Oeste observaba a la Miko, tan solo un comentario había logrado un cambio enorme, era bueno confortarla cuando está triste, pensó, es algo que mantendría en cuenta de ahora en más, por el bien de la manada por supuesto.

-"Hay que prepararse para ir al centro comercial entonces, acompáñeme Señor Sesshomaru, tengo algo para darle"

La Miko persistía en su trato frío, y eso comenzaba a molestar al Daiyoukai, a pesar de tratarlo correctamente, a él no le terminaba de gustar, cosa que no tenia explicación para él.

-"Miko, éste Sesshomaru desea hacerte una pregunta"

-"Dígame" Se sentaba en su cama, mientras él caminaba hacia la ventana

-"Partiremos dentro de poco tiempo y necesito hablar con tigo, ahora eres manada, por lo que mi problema también te concierne a ti. Estaremos juntos de ahora en adelante, sabemos que no será sencillo, para ninguno de nosotros pero como hembra alfa de la manada deberás confiar en mi y en mi criterio a la hora de tomar decisiones , las que discutiré con tigo, pero sea cual fuere el resultado de esas discusiones debemos velar por el bien mayor de la manada y aunque no estemos cien por ciento de acuerdo deberás seguirme y aceptar la decisión que se tome, estás dispuesta a eso?"

-"Lo he aceptado como mi alfa en la manada, a pesar de eso, no me dejaré aplastar por usted en ningún momento y de ninguna forma, usted debe recordar que mi carácter es un poco difícil y si en algún momento le falto al respeto en sus códigos inu, se deberá a que ignoro lo que signifique y no a un deseo conciente de agredirlo, si bien Inuyasha me explicó un poco de sus costumbres él ha vivido más tiempo con su madre humana que con su padre youkai al que no conoció."

-"Éste es conciente de ello Miko, y ya te di mi palabra de que no te lastimaría otra vez, si fortalecemos los vínculos de manada no sufriremos tanto al regresar"

-"Sufrir? ¿Por qué? Por ese dichoso problema que no me ha contado aún, ¿Cómo espera que lo ayude si ignoro de qué se trata? Me pide que confíe en usted y usted es quien no confía en mi."

-"Tu trato hacia éste ha cambiado, pones distancia entre tu señor y tú. No confías en mi tampoco, sacerdotisa"

-"Hace catorce horas usted intentó asesinarme una vez más, MI SEÑOR," dijo ella con sarcasmo, "si, confío en usted, si no fuera así lo hubiera purificado"

El Daiyoukai entrecerrando los ojos y se acercó a ella, hasta quedar casi cara a cara

Kagome levantó la mirada y observó muy calmada y con algo de curiosidad a Sesshomaru, él olfateaba, y buscaba algún atisbo de miedo... no lo encontró-

Ella tenía razón, sí confiaba en él y no de palabra sino con todo su ser, eso hizo que Sesshomaru, bajara la guardia y hablara con ella como nunca antes...

"Yo no estoy emparejado ni tengo otro heredero que no sea Rin, la presenté ante los Lores cardinales y el concejo de ancianos youkai, como mi hija cuando cumplió los trece años, poco después la dejé con la anciana para que aprendiera las formas de los humanos también, ella extrañaba mucho así que Kaede sama me habló y quedamos de acuerdo con que iríamos a visitarla de vez en cuando para no descuidar sus incursiones con humanos, luego de eso y ante los ataques recurrentes de Náraku contra el Norte y el Este, los Lores youkai de las casas afectadas se unieron a la casa de Sur y se presentaron ante el concejo de ancianos, exigiéndole que se ocuparan de idear un modo de asegurara las alianzas de las casas cardinales de las distintas tierras, el concejo decidió que para ello se deben realizar emparejamientos y cruzas de linajes, para el mundo youkai lo que vale es la sangre y el poder, lo señores de las tierras vecinas tienen hijos e hijas para emparejar, pero yo solo tengo a Rin, no habría problemas de encontrarle una pareja poderosa, fuerte y acaudalada, pero son youkai, no hay lores humanos, Rin a la larga sufriría, y yo no puedo permitir eso, Kagome."

La Miko asintió y se sentó en su cama de nuevo, mirando al Daiyoukai y escuchándolo muy atentamente.

-"Los lores me sugirieron a la manera youkai por supuesto que tengo que presentar a Rin para el emparejamiento y de esa manera aliar el Oeste con el resto de las casas cardinales"

-"Eso está bien creo, por qué le preocupa? si no tienen prejuicios porque ella sea humana y ofrecen a sus propios hijos para emparejarla, ella estaría acompañada y protegida toda la vida, claro debe permitirle a ella elegir con quien quiere estar..."

-"Muchos de esos señores han tomado seres humanos para su servicio y otros los han tomado para el harén, de a poco se han ido acostumbrando a los humanos. En casos como el tuyo y de la tajiya, son hembras poderosas muchos youkai apreciarían emparejarse con hembras humanas con poderes y fuerzas como las de ustedes..."

-"¿Ah si?

-"Hn."

-" Pues yo aún no le veo el problema, con todos esos cambios hasta yo podría encontrar una pareja youkai, bueno Kouga se la pasa diciendo..."

-"El Ookami, es el jefe del la tribu de la casa del Norte, es uno de los que me exigió emparejar a Rin"

-"¿Kouga? pero él siempre fue muy amable..."

-"Hace un tiempo que asumió como jefe, él es un youkai honorable y está tratando de proteger su manada, es comprensible que se dirigiera a mi de esa manera."

-"Por qué a Rin? ¿Por qué la exigencia de un emparejamiento y no un tratado firmado con sangre"

-"Yo soy un Daiyoukai muy poderoso, el linaje de INU NO TAISHO, corre por mis venas, al presentar a Rin como mi hija hemos ido a través de una ceremonia youkai en la que el padre o madre youkai acepta y reconoce como propio a un hijo de la raza que fuere mediante la mezcla de sangre, para ello se utiliza una daga ceremonial. Una vez completado el ritual mi sangre comenzó a correr por las venas de Rin. Esa sangre es la que añoran los señores para emparejar a sus hijos, en cuanto al ookami desconozco las razones que lo motivan.

-"Ya veo, hay más?

-"Hn."

-"En ese caso, siéntase cómodo y libre de hablar, usted lo ha dicho, somos manada"

Sesshomaru asintió y continuó el relato

"-Los humanos van siendo aceptados de a poco en el mundo youkai, pero no así los hanyou"

Esa declaración hizo que a Kagome se le erizara la piel.

-"Pero porqué? Son tan fuertes y poderosos, tienen el corazón humano que al youkai le falta no temen exteriorizar sus emociones, son amigos leales...bueno la mayoría, son seres muy agradables"

-"Ese es en parte el problema, aún queda la mezcla de sangre a nivel reproducción, a algunos demonios, en general a los más antiguos, les molesta la incursión de los humanos en la vida y en las costumbres youkai, aceptan su presencia y hasta reconocen su utilidad, pero no los quieren para mezclarse con la sangre ellos argumentan que son débiles, desagradables a la vista, y muy inconstantes en sus decisiones, pero todos saben de Inuyasha y me cortó el brazo, saben de tu lucha junto a él y del poder del que es dueño, yo luego de muchos meses de buscarle solución a este asunto he llegado a la conclusión de que tanto los ancianos como los lores les temen al poder de los hanyou"

-"Aún así me falta saber por qué Rin se encuentra en peligro y también usted"

-"La ofensa mayor a un Lord es producir como heredero a un hanyou, si bien Rin ahora lleva mi sangre, es respetada y admirada como la hija de occidente, es humana y por más admiración, respeto, protección o lo que fuere, que le diera su pareja youkai, ella producirá mestizos hanyou, y por más poderosos que sean intentarán deshacerse de ellos asesinándolos y ella sería golpeada y repudiada en el mejor de los casos."

Kagome a estas alturas lloraba desconsoladamente con las manos en la cara

-"Pero si no desean hijos mestizos por qué no buscan una hembra youkai de sangre pura para producir herederos y listo"

-"No son herederos lo que buscan, buscan el trono de occidente"

-"Usted podría protegerlos, o no?"

-"Lo intentaría, si, pero la muerte de Rin y su descendecia, sería cosa de minutos y yo no podría estar todo el tiempo con ella una vez emparejada, al haber una unión entre las casas la confianza mutua es necesaria y si yo demostrara que desconfío de alguna manera implicaría no solo la guerra contra Náraku sino una guerra interna youkai. Una vez unidos a Rin por ser ella una hembra es el macho el que pasa a ser el heredero y eso quieren los lores matar a Rin, y a los hijos que pudiera tener, luego eliminarme y quedarse con la casa de occidente. Yo estoy en pie de guerra, Miko pero vine a ti por si hay alguna otra solución a este problema, eres la única humana que conozco de confianza, se que eres fuerte, y también la única ningen que puede entrar en mi castillo sin ser asesinada, y cuidar de Rin."

Vaya problemita pensó Kagome, despeinada, llorosa, con la cara hinchada, miró a Sesshoamru

-"Yo haré todo lo que pueda y más para ayudar a Rin, no sé cómo pero algo se nos ocurrirá, aún tenemos unos días para pensar en algo" Mientras secaba sus lágrimas y se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara.

"Hn. Te lo agradezco, Kagome."

Ante el comentario de Sesshomaru, Kagome sintió su corazón dar un vuelco dentro de su pecho, la llamaba por su nombre, prometió no lastimarla más y estaba muy comunicativo, eso la asustó más de lo que estaba porque significaba que el asunto era mucho peor de lo que parecía

-"Bien pero ahora tengo que darle algo"

Fue hasta su ropero buscó una caja grande y se la ofreció al Daiyoukai, el asintió, la abrió y encontró dentro ropa nueva y zapatos.

-"Estos son atuendos de esta época, yo los compré para..."

-"El hanyou"

-"Si, pero son demasiado grandes para él, jamás los usó, iba a cambiar todo por un talle o dos más pequeños pero nunca regresó, tal vez estaban destinados a Usted."

Ella le explicó como se usaba cada prenda y lo dejó solo para que se cambie.

-"Póngase primero el pantalón, así si necesita algo y tengo que entrar, no habrá problemas"

El respondió

-"Hn."

Clásico otra vez.


	10. Chapter 10

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

AH! POR FAVOR, QUÉ FELIZ ME HACEN SUS COMENTARIOS, ME RÍO MUCHO JUNTO A USTEDES, Y SÍ HAY UNA SOLUCIÓN AL PROBLEMA, LA COSA VIENE DIFÍCIL PERO NO SE DESESPEREN. Y VAMOS POR MUCHO MÁS.

CAPITULO 10

Mientras Sesshomaru, se cambiaba Kagome fue a la habitación de huéspedes para ayudar a vestirse a Rin

-"Puedo pasar?"

-"Hai, Kagome sama pasa!"

-"Nada de sama Rin onegai, quiero ver cómo te quedó la ropa."

Kagome le había prestado un short naranja y una blusa sin mangas blanca con detalles en naranja y sandalias, el cabello lo llevaba recogido encima de las orejas con una hebilla de cada lado

-"Te ves preciosa Rin!"

-"Arigato gossai mashita, lady Kagome, aunque me siento extraña en estas ropas"

-"Estás muy linda ya verás lo que te dirá Sesshomaru Sama, su opinión es la que más vale para ti verdad?

-"Hai, vamos a ver di terminó de cambiarse"

-"Espera un toquecito más" tomó a Rin, la sentó en la cama y sacó del bolsillo brillo labial incoloro con sabor a fresa, lo pasó por los labios de la jovencita y se separó un poco para mirarla de nuevo

-"Perfecta!, vamos por Sesshomaru sama" dijo Kagome tomando a Rin de la mano, caminaron hacia el corredor y parándose afuera de su habitación esperaron pacientemente.

- "Miko, puedes pasar"

-"Sí aquí estoy, cómo le qued… Oh, "

El rostro de Kagome lo dijo todo, camisa blanca abierta, pantalón pinzado negro, cinturón y zapatos marrones, no hay duda, Kami Sama lo creó, tan bello como peligroso,

- "No lo creo, todo le quedó bien." Pensó que todo le quedó demasiado bien.

Sesshomaru la miró fijamente a los ojos,

-"Apruebas el atuendo?"

-"Más que eso, yo lo elegí, no lo olvide y parece que tengo buen ojo, todo le quedó perfecto"

-"Hn."

-"Oh! Sesshomaru Sama se ve hermoso!

-"Gracias Rin tu atuendo es muy aceptable"

-"Oh, gracias Sesshomaru Sama"

-"Bien estamos todos listos, entonces vamos a la ciudad"

-"¡Qué emoción, vamos!"

Así fue, Kagome paró un taxi y subieron no sin mirar con desconfianza el extraño artefacto, a pesar de su impresión el Daiyoukai aceptó subirse ante la explicación de cómo funcionaba el AUTOMOVIL, si bien no se relajó en ningún momento aprovechó el viaje para mirar por la ventana todo lo que podía y cada vez que el TAXI se detenía miraba a Kagome de reojo y estudiaba sus movimientos y las palabras que utilizaba para comunicarse con el hombre que conducía el extraño aparato. Pensó lo difícil que debe haber sido para la joven adaptarse al mundo del pasado, soportar los tratos de Inuyasha, luchar contra Náraku, enfrentarse a él mismo, y se dio cuenta de que ella era mucho más valiente y fuerte de lo que suponía, y había descubierto a lo largo de sus esporádicas visitas al inutachi en busca de Rin. Una sensación de admiración y curiosidad lo invadió y decidió que iba a convertirse en parte del mundo de la Miko y que él mismo la prepararía para desenvolverse correctamente el mundo youkai, iban a estar juntos siendo manada de ahora en más y cuando ella deba regresar él también vendría a controlar que todo estuviera en orden, debería repartirse entre Rin y ella, pero eso era lo correcto para hacer. Esta noche cuando regresaran comenzarían a idear un plan para la reunión de los Lores y el Concejo, ella sería una pieza clave para lograr una resolución positiva para el bien de Rin y el Daiyoukai. "Esta noche hablaré con la Miko acerca de su posición en el castillo…"

-"Ya llegamos, venga Sesshomaru Sama"

-"Hn. Rin no te alejes!"

-"No, no lo haré, mi Señor"

-"Primero vamos por más ropa, luego medicinas y al final regalitos y algunos alimentos ¿De acuerdo?

-"Siiiiiii, qué divertido!"

-"Kagome, explícame la utilidad de aquello"

-"Trajes de baño, son para nadar, se pegan al cuerpo como una segunda piel, cubren las partes, mmm usted sabe, que no se deben mostrar en público, son especiales para no tener calor así uno se puede bañar en el río junto a los demás sin problemas…"

-"Los humanos son muy pudorosos, no veo nada incorrecto en mostrar el cuerpo que uno tiene"

("Claro, qué le importa con ese cuerpo que tiene, a quién puede disgustarle verlo… Inuyasha es hermoso, me imagino Sesshomaru, aunque Inu no tiene marcas, Sesshomaru tendrá muchas?)

-"Miko? "

-"S-sí dígame, señor Sesshomaru"

-"Éste atuendo me agrada para Rin, tú qué piensas…"

-"Mmmm., se ve cómodo, y es muy bonito, lo llevamos"

Eligieron algunos vestidos, y ropa de fiesta, medias, pijamas, también algunos joggings, y zapatos y zapatillas. Sesshomaru seguía a la joven para aprender el mecanismo de la compra en el mundo actual, ella se acercó a la mesa donde está la persona que recibe el pago de las mercancías, y ella sacó su tarjeta de crédito y se la entregó a la cajera, la cajera la pasó por el post y se la devolvió, le dio el ticket ella firmó el otro ticket, tomó las bolsas y se retiraron hacia otro negocio.

-"¿Con qué pagaste la ropa?"

-"Ah, esto, mírela se llama tarjeta de crédito se utiliza para no llevar dinero encima, y evitar extravíos o robos, presenta la tarjeta al cajero, la pasan por una cajita que se llama post, de ella salen dos papeles que son los tickets de pago pones tu firma en el que tiene líneas de puntos y se lo entrega al cajero, él le devolverá la tarjeta y el otro se lo queda usted. Los guarda hasta que pague el resumen que le envía a su casa a fin de mes la empresa que emitió la tarjeta."

-"Hn. Ingenioso sistema"

-"Síp, sigamos ahora por usted"

-"Siiii, para que Sesshomaru Sama se vea como un rey moderno!"

Fueron a varias casas de ropa masculina, el Daiyoukai sorpresivamente eligió toda su ropa y eligió muy bien, demostró muy bien gusto a la hora de elegir, Kagome se sorprendió bastante.

-"Estoy admirada Sesshomaru Sama, eligió muy bien sus ropas, es todo de su agrado?"

-"Hn."

-"Tomaré eso como un sí. Ahora ropa interior para Rin, y a las otras cosas"

Se detuvieron frente a la vidriera de ropa interior, por supuesto los ojos del Daiyoukai viajaban de un lado a otro y finalmente comprendió cuál era la utilidad de la ropa interior,

-" Kagome, todas las mujeres usan estos atuendos debajo de la ropa?, no lo encuentran incómodo o caluroso, parecen ser poco prácticos y algunos son extremadamente pequeños…"

-"Si, Rin todas, no te gustan?"

-"Claro pero son extrañas, si tu las usas yo también lo haré."

Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y tomando a la jovencita de las manos la llevó dentro del negocio, Sesshomaru las siguió, quedándose en un rincón observaba con curiosidad, había visto eso que llamaban ropa interior en la sacerdotisa la noche anterior mientras estudiaba anatomía, en algunos escaparates había perchas con prendas parecidas a las que había visto en kagome, se veían muy atractivas, su estómago dio una vuelta, "Qué fue eso?" se sintió un poco extraño, miró hacia los lados buscando a Las hembras y vio que estaban pagando con la tarjeta, se apresuró en salir y esperarlas afuera. No comprendía qué le había sucedido. En otro momento le preguntaría a la bestia.

-"Bien ahora, las medicinas"

Rin y Sesshomaru estaban admirados de la cantidad de medicinas al alcance de las manos, era tan sencillo en este tiempo, vería de llevar los suficientes para unos meses, y luego volvería por más si fuera necesario, de paso debía explicarle a Kagome cómo habían podido pasar por el pozo, la Miko ya le había preguntado aunque él le dio vueltas al asunto, pero ya no podía ocultar más nada. Cada momento que pasaba en esta época descubría cosas nuevas y cada vez admiraba más a la joven Miko, había sido capaz perfectamente de conciliar los dos tiempos y desenvolverse cómodamente en cualquiera de ellos, había soportado las idas y venidas del hanyou irritable, había hecho buenos amigos y hasta había adoptado un hijo, cuanta fuerza de voluntad, es sólo una hembra humana, sólo eso.

-"¿Listos? Ahora a la tienda de regalos.

La mañana había transcurrido alegremente entre compras, charlas y pensamientos, los tres , compartieron el almuerzo en una plaza central, se sacaron algunas fotos instantáneas, en otras palabras crearon recuerdos, mientras paseaban Sesshomaru observaba la interacción de hombres y mujeres, niños y ancianos, vio que el ser humano aparentemente necesitaba demostrar sus sentimientos mediante, toques, caricias, sonrisas, llantos, miradas, palabras y también los humanos unían sus bocas indiscriminadamente y parecían disfrutarlo bastante, besos muchos besos así dijo Kagome que se llaman besos. El Daiyoukai pensó que entre los demonios Inu lo más parecido a eso que hay son las lamidas, entre manada es lo más común, lamer a sus compañeros, en la frente, en las manos y también las heridas, investigaría más acerca de los besos.

-"Hemos terminado! Quieren hacer algo más?"

-"Hey Kagome! Cómo están qué hacen aquí?"

-"Estamos de compras Souta Kun, y tú?"

-"Voy al cine con unos amigos, quieres venir Rin?

Souta y Kagome le explicaron a Sesshomaru lo que era un cine y le preguntaron si él también quería ir, él Señor estaba intrigado, asintió y todos partieron hacia la calle de los cines.

-"Iremos a ver El Hobbit, dicen que está muy buena"

-"Sesshomaru Sama quiere ver El Hobbit o alguna otra?"

El Lord recorrió las carteleras con los ojos bien abiertos y eligió una película en la que los protagonistas se besaban en la foto, pensó que si él veía la película, no se vería en la necesidad de preguntarle a la sacerdotisa acerca de ello.

-"E-está seguro Señor Sesshomaru? Es una película romántica, y a veces son un poco tediosas, y suelen tener escenas un poco fuertes, y puede llegar a ser embarazosa, " ella estaba desfalleciendo, no quería saber nada con ver esa película y menos acompañada del frío Daiyoukai del Oeste, "¿No quiere elegir otra?"

-"Qué te preocupa, puedo oler tu… miedo?"

-"No es miedo exactamente, las películas de romance, suelen tener contenido sexual y ser un tanto inquietantes"

-"Veré ésta película"

Sexual? Mucho mejor así podría evaluar correctamente las posibles necesidades de Rin, y eso sería muy útil en la elección de una pareja potencial para ella, no podía ser mejor, aunque la Miko estaba renuente a entrar a ver la dichosa película con él, recordó, que en el diario describe una situación similar con el mestizo, ella luego escribió muy feliz, al parecer el hanyou la había acariciado o besado, no recordaba del todo, pero tal vez era eso lo que la afectaba tan negativamente, luego en la época antigua releería esa parte del diario, "Me será útil para aprender", (Claro,claro)

-"Uff, está bien, ya que no cambiará de opinión, entraremos a ver esa. Pero recuerde que le advertí del contenido de esta película" Si bien no era triple XXX, tenía sus partes calientes pero bueno, ella ya le había advertido.

Sacaron las entradas, los amigos de Souta, Souta y Rin entraron en la primera sala donde pasaban El Hobbit Souta le compró a la jovencita, nachos, golosinas y palomitas de maíz, y por atrás de ellos pasaron caminando Kagome y Sesshomaru, quienes entraron en la sala 2

-"Desea comer alguna golosina, o palomitas de maíz?"

-"Hn., No"

-"Está bien yo compraré para mi, enseguida vuelvo, y diciendo esto salió de la sala. Sesshomaru observaba las otras personas que estaban en la sala, y las veía bastante cercanas una de otras, el olor a excitación en el aire era denso, aparentemente los humanos venían al cine para acercarse, tocarse y quién sabe qué más... En eso Kagome se sienta a su lado sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-"Huelo tu ansiedad, Miko, a qué se debe?"

-"Mmmm., no es nada, yo estoy bien, shhh , ahora comienza la película."

Las luces se iban apagando lentamente y Sesshomaru miraba con recelo para todas partes.

Los minutos transcurrían y el film estaba en la parte más complicada, Sesshomaru había visto como un buen entretenimiento esto del cine pero habría de hacerle caso a la Miko de ahora en más cuando ella sugiera cambiar de rumbo, habría de hacerlo ya que por estos momentos la excitación circundante y el olor a sexo los rodeaba y comenzaba a inquietar al gran Señor, los protagonistas estaban en una escena de cama bastante caliente y el youkai veía con mucho interés el Acoplamiento humano, en la película la hembra estaba bien formada pero un poco delgada, lucía bastante frágil, el macho era musculoso y fuerte, ambos intentaban acoplarse pero era complicado, al parecer por la inexperiencia de la hembra mujer no había sido tocada antes así que se debatía entre miedos e inseguridades, vio como el hombre confortaba a la mujer y con actos delicados y suaves consiguió su objetivo, mostraban algunas maniobras que al parecer les resultaban placenteras y ella parecía muy feliz y él muy satisfecho, recordó el libro de anatomía y vio que las partes que las hembras youkai carecen, y se encuentran en las hembras humanas, les sirven para el placer y tomó buena nota mental de ello. Y siguió el transcurso de la película mostrando sentimientos encontrados, celos, alegrías, el nacimiento de las crías y demás, al finalizar el film, miró de reojo a Kagome, quien secaba sus lágrimas y suspiraba, su olor ya no era de miedo sino de tristeza, se dijo a sí mismo, tratar de buscar una película alegre la próxima vez y sin tanto acoplamiento porque si debía sincerarse consigo mismo tendría que admitir que todo aquello lo había puesto un poco…nervioso.

Al salir de la sala los humanos se tomaban de las manos, se acariciaban, se hablaban al oído, hablaban de ir al mirador azul y las hembras suspiraban muy felices ¿qué será ese mirador azul?, los youkai son fríos y poco demostrativos se acoplan para tener crías y también por placer pero buscan el placer propio no de las hembras, de nuevo vio que las mujeres eran cariñosas, felices y receptivas, si su macho demostraba suavidad y ternura con ellas, volvió a tomar nota. La Miko acompañó a Rin al baño mientras Souta y él esperaban afuera, el joven conversaba con los amigos y se reía pero cuando vio aparecer a Rin se tranquilizó y se comportó como un macho adulto conduciendo a Rin al grupo, sin apartarse de su lado, viendo sus necesidades, Rin sonreía y sonreía, estaba verdaderamente feliz. La pareja de Rin, deberá comportarse como Souta Higurashi, pensó, tomaría nota mental de ello, lástima que el hermano de la Miko estaba fuera de discusión, entre los amigos había una hembra de cabellos dorados que lo miraba con anhelo y él correspondía sus atenciones. Ese macho ya tenía dueña pensó.

-"¿Vamos Sesshomaru Sama, Rin?

-"¿Puede Rin venir con nosotros Sesshomaru Sama? Preguntó Souta,"Iremos a cenar hamburguesas y al parque, volveremos temprano"

-"Ay, Sí Sesshomaru Sama puedo?"

-"Hn., está bien pero deben cuidarse y regresar temprano"

-"Sí, así lo haremos" y sin decir más, el grupo de amigos partió a las risas, y se perdió en la multitud.

Kagome lo miró unos instantes y le preguntó "¿quiere ir a algún lugar en especial? -

-"Hn."

Clásico?

-"Al mirador azul"

-"C-cómo dijo, al mirador azul?

-"Hn. Si"

El corazón de la joven latía muy rápido, pero iba a cumplir con Sesshomaru, él es del pasado y debe querer conocer de todo en esta época

-"Está bien, sígame es por acá"


	11. Chapter 11

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, Y NOS VAMOS AL MIRADOR POR MUCHO MÁS.

CAPITULO 11

Iban caminando, hacia una colina baja , la misma calle de los cines, llena de luces se iba apagando mientras Sesshomaru, miraba buscando el significados del comportamiento de los humanos que caminaban junto a ellos, delante de ellos, detrás de ellos…todos se veían felices, pero tranquilos, algunos iban de la mano mirando el cielo, otros agarrados del brazo, reían y hacían comentarios que provocaban la risa del otro, el olor de las feromonas y el romance estaba por todo el lugar, el motivo de aquello escapaba al Daiyoukai que se había empeñado en averiguarlo, si la curiosidad mató al gato, ni hablar con lo que le haría a este perro.

Kagome caminaba como si estuviera condenada y se dirigiera al cadalso para su ejecución, le advirtó al Daiyoukai que no era para tanto, y que tal vez se sentiría incómodo en ese ambiente pero, él estaba empecinado, la última vez que ella vino aquí, fue con Inuyasha, a pesar del ambiente romántico solo compartieron el roce de los labios y un tierno abrazo, pero tan cálido, tan dulce, tan lleno de significado.

-"Significado mi culo", murmuró ella

-"¿Miko?

-"Eeh nada, sólo pensé en voz alta, no me haga caso, allí mire, vamos!"

Se apresuraron en caminar y llegar a un espacio lleno de asientos de piedra, los alrededores estaban desbordantes de parejas y el Daiyoukai miró a Kagome una vez más y sin decir una palabra la joven entendió la pregunta tácita.

-"Aquí vienen las parejas en una cita o después de una cita, para… bueno para…demostrarse un poco de afecto, hacer planes, hablar de amor a veces o sólo admirar el mirador que es tan bello."

El no veía nada de extraño en el lugar

-"Venga con migo ya va a ser la hora" decía Kagome llevando a Sesshomaru hasta el borde de una barranca desde donde se veía la ciudad, las pequeñas luces, los carteles luminosos, las luces de los autos en hilera, se veía realmente agradable pensó él, pero la voz de la Miko lo sacó de su ensoñación con la ciudad, "Preste atención onegai, Sesshomaru Sama" el Lord vio que las parejas se paraban se abrazaban, se preparaban para algo, los hombres miraban a su mujeres, no podía imaginar qué demonios hacía que estos ningen actuaran de ésta manera, el paisaje era bello, si, pero tanto así? Las feromonas lo estaban poniendo más que nervioso y la curiosidad tampoco ayudaba, miró de nuevo a Kagome ella se veía serena y expectante, era su hembra alfa y ella estaba serena él no podía ser menos, y se quedó expectante también. Kagome miró su reloj y le dijo –"Mire Lord Sesshomaru" él corrió un poco la mirada hacia las pérgolas de rosas multicolores, un estanque con peces koi, había unas farolas, y estatuas de mármol muy bellas todo era blanco puro e inmaculado y los árboles de sakura estaban florecidos y la brisa llevaba los pétalos que caían como una tenue lluvia rosada, justo a media noche las luces cambiaron de a poco del brillo normal hacia el celeste claro, y más oscuro y más oscuro hasta llegar al azul, un azul profundo, hechizante, la lluvia de sakura , las flores de las pérgolas, los árboles. El estanque y los peces, los humanos, Kagome… azul, maravillosamente azul. Los ojos de la Miko eran también azules y el blanco pálido de su piel, ahora azul claro, su cabello negro brilloso, con hebras azules era una imagen que al Daiyoukai se le clavó en el alma, en un segundo su mundo se derrumbó a los pies de una pequeña sacerdotisa humana, estúpido, estúpido hanyou, elegir un trozo de arcilla por sobre este ángel azul?

El se veía iponente su cabello ahora era una cascada azul brillante con reflejos celestes, su piel era de un azul claro las marcas de la cara se veían oscuras su, camisa a juego con la piel y sus ojos ahora se veían de un verde profundo y muy brillante, era la imagen de la pura perfección el hombre más hermoso que había visto o soñado en su vida.

Ella se veía etérea, fresca, pura, sensual, atractiva, la bestia sentía el alboroto del corazón del Señor occidental. Las hembras en su mundo eran hermosas, fuertes, hábiles, sexualmente muy activas, el paraíso para los demonios, pero ésta ningen, ah, ésta ningen era otra cosa, sin saber qué lo impulsó el gran Señor del Oeste, heredero del general Inu No Taisho, tomó a la joven entre sus brazos y la acercó a su pecho permitiéndose así, comenzar a comprender a su padre en la necesidad de formularle la pregunta hace siglos "Sesshomaru, tienes alguien a quien proteger?" por segunda vez en su vida la respuesta era si, y las dos eran humanas.

-"Sesshomaru Sama, ¿Qué hace?"

"Respondo una pregunta a mi Padre" hubiera querido decir pero no.

–"No debo?"

-"Que la mayoría lo haga no quiere decir que usted deba hacerlo"

-"Huelo tu tristeza una vez más, soy tu alfa debo confortarte, también eres humana y así se confortan los humanos ves alrededor?"

-"Si, pero estoy bien, se lo agradezco, yo sólo recordaba…"

-"Trajiste al mestizo aquí"

-"¿Qué? Eehhmmm, si. Pero fue un error que estoy pagando con creces…" ella agachó la mirada.

El Daiyoukai no aflojó en su abrazo, Kagome se sintió abrumada por el sonido de su corazón, su calor, los recuerdos…Lloró. Lloró amargamente como nunca antes lo había hecho, intentó apartarse del Lord quien volvió a ajustar su abrazo firme para calmar a su hembra alfa ya que no podía arrancarle al mestizo de su corazón y su mente, se mantuvo a su lado, en silencio, subió una mano a la cabeza de la Miko y comenzó a arrastrar suavemente sus garras por el cabello, ella se iba relajando, la pena, el desprecio, la ira, le carcomían las entrañas se sentía realmente enojado con Inuyasha, a quien culpaba de todos los males que había padecido desde su niñez, ahora el infame destrozaba una mujer valiosa como ninguna otra que haya conocido, ella sufría y se rompía en pedazos y él no podía hacer nada, en su interior la bestia despierta como nunca antes, hacía años que se desperezaba solo para la batalla y alguna época de celo, aunque negándoles la semilla fértil a todas la hembras con las que tenía sexo, ahora parecía estar muy pendiente de la onna en sus brazos, ante la ira de Sesshomaru, la bestia preguntó "Qué sucede? Y al compartir su mente la ira comenzó a agitar a la bestia no estaba, feliz, ni calma, ni tranquila, ni gozosa, ni podría descansar de nuevo hasta ver a esa onna que lloraba en sus brazos, ¿Por qué afectaba tanto a Sesshomaru, a él mismo? Tenía que verla… El Lord del Oeste se metía en el interior de su mente y agarraba a la bestia de los hombros, "no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo tratarla , ella es nuestra alfa en la manada, el hanyou le rompió el corazón, no sabemos de sentimientos, tu y yo pero tal vez entre los dos…"Lentamente, la bestia tomó el control apartó suavemente a Kagome para verla a los ojos, tomó con delicadeza sus cabellos y tiró hacia abajo para descubrir el rostro lacrimoso de la bella mujer, Kagome lo miró y vio los ojos de sangre que la miraban y supo de quién se trataba, él bajó a su cuello y olfateó profundamente, y la volvió a mirar. Ella sonrió tímidamente y seguía relajada en sus brazos, no hay temor, no hay sorpresa, solo tristeza.

-"Miko"

-"Hajimemashite, Kagome, es mi nombre, Sesshomaru Sama, a veces lo utiliza. Y para mi está bien"

-"No me agrada tu pesar, huele a hierbas amargas y a hiel, no tiene sentido penar por el Hanyou, él eligió ya"

Bastante menos tacto en las declaraciones de la bestia, pero igualmente claras.

-"Mmmm., si, ya me lo dijo usted en su otra forma, o como se llame, pero es muy difícil."

-"Estamos conociendo el corazón humano, él y yo somos uno, estoy conociendo tu corazón Kagome, ten paciencia, no sabemos de sentimientos pero podemos aprender, confías en mi?"

-"Hai, si, si no fuera así no hubiera aceptado formar parte de su manada y menos como hembra alfa, lo cual es mucha responsabilidad para una tarea tan dura."

-"Hn. Veo que elegimos bien a nos ayude, nada te sucederá de ahora en adelante, sacerdotisa, Kagome." Y sin decir más se retiró dando lugar a los ojos dorados.

-"Te sientes mejor, Miko. La bestia ?"

-"Fue amable, sus palabras fueron duras pero, totalmente ciertas, agradezco a los dos por tratar de confortarme, ya me siento más tranquila. Arigato Sesshomaru Sama"

La distancia que ponía Kagome en su trato con él era más que molesta, él ya la llamaba Kagome, dio su palabra de no herirla más, o por lo menos intentarlo, habló de sus problemas abiertamente con ella (o casi), no, no podía pedirle nada, él mismo guardaba secretos aún y hasta que no los compartiera con ella, no tendría derecho a pedir nada. Suspirando la fue liberando de su abrazo mientras ella secaba sus lágrimas, alrededor todo era azul, el romance en el aire, las feromonas, el amor? El Daiyoukai se acercó a un árbol grande y se sentó debajo con una rodilla doblada y un brazo sobre ella igual que lo hace en su tiempo y miró hacia la ciudad, estaba…relajado, tranquilo, aturdido por el ambiente y la sal de las lágrimas, el olor a pasión...

-"Sacerdotisa, ven"

-"Si, Señor Sesshomaru qué sucede? Kagome se sentó en seiza frente a él.

Sesshomaru comenzó a hablar, -"Cuando regresemos, tendremos que poner en práctica algún plan por el asunto de Rin, los Lores presionarán para apresurar los cosas y no debemos transigir, de ello dependerá la vida de Rin y la seguridad del palacio,"

-"Y su vida Señor también estará en juego"

-"Hn."

-"No ha pensado en alguna otra solución?"

-"Como cuál, ya lo intenté casi todo"

-"Emparejarse usted y darle un heredero fuerte a la casa de occidente"

-"Lo intenté todo"

-"Pero no comprendo…"

No podía creer que Sesshomaru le dijera eso…Acaso se emparejó con alguien en el pasado, o…estéril? No, no puede ser… la risa se le escapó sin querer.

-"No, no puede ser, jajajaja, discúlpeme pero no entiendo" Intentaba tapar su boca para no faltarle el respeto pero el pensamiento le dio gracia no por lo que significaba si no por la fertilidad de la propia imaginación por pensar semejante cosa, no imposible, pero improbable.

-"He tenido contacto íntimo con algunas hembras poderosas, que luego fueron muchas hembras poderosas, para buscar de producir herederos para occidente, pero no quedaron preñadas, jamás, yo tengo ochocientos años…

A pesar de sus mejillas teñidas de rosa intenso se armó de valor y preguntó

-"Pero por qué?"

-"Lo sanadores afirmaron que las hembras eran fértiles y receptivas, sin embargo nada sucedió, mi semilla no dio fruto, luego una noche después de la última reunión cardinal recordé algo que sucedió hace algún tiempo, algo que casi había olvidado."

-"Ah sí, y qué fue?"

-"En medio de una la batalla con Náraku en la que Te tomó con uno de sus esbirros e intentó atravesar tu corazón, recuerdas, Inuyasha sacó a Tessaiga y atacó al hanyou araña, yo fui por detrás y ataqué con Tensseiga reforzando el ataque de la espada de Inuyasha. Así el golpe dejó muy malherido al sucio youkai y mientras a ti te salvaba el mestizo y te ponía a salvo, Náraku lanzó una maldición que sólo afectaría a la bestia interior"...

Náraku había dicho: Tú maldito youkai, gran señor te haces llamar, un entrometido es lo que eres, tú y tu asqueroso hermano son una plaga, como lo debe ser toda tu sangre estoy harto de la sangre de Inu No Taisho, las pestes como ustedes no deberían ser tan fértiles y reproducirse como ratas, para evitar eso yo Náraku te envío un regalito especial Para aquél que está latente, en el que radica la fuerza, el que está oculto y lleva la esencia, lo condeno a vivir por vivir, al desinterés, al desagrado, al descontento, a la desmotivación a vivir por el hecho de vivir apagándose por el resto de la eternidad

-"...y a través de los vientos del abanico de Kagura envió una daga que se clavó en mi pecho, y luego desapareció junto a ellos, yo solo tengo una pequeña pero molesta cicatriz. La bestia en mi interior duerme de desde entonces, solo salió dos veces en los últimos cuatro años y las dos veces en este tiempo."

-"Con migo y quien más, Rin?

-"Tu madre, la bestia habló con tu madre"

-"Qué? No lo sabía y por qué surgió ahora? Y ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que hablábamos de los herederos y eso?"

-"El porqué surgió ahora no lo sé, pero el porqué no produje herederos si" El silencio se apoderó de los dos Kagome se acercó un poco más a Sesshomaru, y apoyó una de sus manos en la mano que estaba sobre la rodilla del Lord.

-"Está bien, puede decirme lo que sea, yo estoy aquí, nadie más lo sabrá"

-"La bestia no tiene interés en nada, la vida para él no tiene sentido, se niega a traer descendencia a la vida vacía que él lleva, eso provoca que…mi semilla sea estéril, sin vida, sin youki. No produciré herederos sin la participación de la bestia, y ya ha demostrado que no pretende hacerlo."

La cara de la Miko palideció aún más,

-"Debe haber en el mundo alguien que despierte a la bestia y le infunda ganas de vivir." El corazón de la joven se rompía de nuevo pero esta vez no por el mestizo si no por el Daiyoukai sentado frente a ella, Sesshomaru olió su tristeza y la observó, lo miraba a él, la tristeza de la Miko era por él.

-"Yo le prometo que la encontraremos, haremos lo que sea pero hallaremos a su hembra para que la bestia vuelva a vivir"

Sesshomaru le tomó la mano y la continuó mirando a los ojos

-"La encontraremos ya verá, lo haremos Usted y Yo, Tú y Yo Sesshomaru"

Al oír las palabras de la Miko Sesshomaru apretó la mano de Kagome, los dos se quedaron mirándose con una leve sonrisa.

El Segundo secreto había sido revelado, pero aún había más…


	12. Chapter 12

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y LAS GANAS. ESPERO NO DEFRAUDARLOS, ALLÍ VOY.

CAPITULO 12

El Lord youkai observaba la pequeña mano de Kagome la cual aún tenía agarrada y sentía su calidez, comenzó a rozarla con el pulgar haciendo suaves círculos en el revés de la mano, mientras ella miraba al cielo y señalaba las ramas del árbol que estaba frente a ellos y le explicaba las propiedades medicinales que Kaede le había enseñado, el Daiyoukai seguía contemplándola y se hundía en sus pensamientos…

-"Kagome"

-"Ha-Hai Señor Sesshomaru" Se sobresaltó con el repentino llamado del youkai, ella volaba por Edo antiguo con Kaede y sus hierbas cuando su nombre la despertó.

-"Al regreso tenía pensado hacer una reunión informal para distender los ánimos, crees que servirá de algo"

-"Sería estupendo, de esa forma no sólo conoceremos a los aspirantes a pareja de Rin, sino que podremos conocer hembras youkai para pareja tuya ¿Qué piensas?

-"Hn."

-"Yo tengo otra idea Sesshomaru…Sama"

-"Sesshomaru está bien, si estamos en éste tiempo, y cuál es tu idea Miko"?

-"Tú eres el Señor absoluto de Occidente verdad?" Él asintió, "Si elaboras un decreto, en el que los hijos de los youkai, sean hanyou o no, si se comprobara la paternidad de los mismos, inmediatamente serán reconocidos por los otros youkai como tales y pasarían a heredar los bienes y posesiones de sus padres, y a ser iguales ante la ley youkai, así, si la pareja de Rin no reconoce a sus hijos pero se prueba que lo son, estarían protegidos y ya no habrá tanto peligro para ellos, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, siempre habrá alguien tras el trono de occidente, a no ser que el esposo de Rin realmente la ame, sea un demonio honorable, te acepte y tu a él y te ame como a un padre, decida luchar a tu lado para defender el Oeste."

-"Es un buena idea, sólo que tal cosa como el amor está fuera del vocabulario de los youkai. Lo pensaremos mejor al llegar."

-"Está bien"…. Ella levantó la mirada y luego la volvió al parque de color azul.

Él la observaba muy disimuladamente, la estudiaba, mientras ella acomodaba su ropa, los ojos del Daiyoukai bajaron por el cuello hasta el pecho y allí se detuvieron ante unas pequeñas protuberancias que le llamaron la atención. Recordó que los había visto en el libro después en casa la daría un repaso al asunto, miró los brazos de Kagome y estaba llenos del bultitos y se dio cuenta que tenía la piel erizada, Kagome tenía frío, Vaya dilema, ella no estaba triste, ni lloraba, ni nada sólo tenía frío, abrazarla y darle calor ¿Con qué motivo? Mirando a su alrededor el sexo volaba por el aire y sus sentidos youkai y lo estaban molestando bastante, no quería confundir a la sacerdotisa, o asustarla…

-"Tienes frío"

-"¿cómo dices?"

-"Acércate"

El corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir muy rápido y a golpear fuerte, el Daiyoukai sintió el cambio y se preguntó cuál sería el motivo, una brisa trajo a su nariz más feromonas y más excitación y enseguida se dio cuenta del pensamiento de la sacerdotisa, sonrió para sus adentros, pensó lo inocente de la joven, eso le despertó su instinto de protección, y su corazón comenzó a agitarse en el proceso, "Lo que me faltaba ochocientos años y preocupado como un cachorro" preocupado…pero por qué.

**Porque viniste pensando en buscar ayuda para Rin. Jamás pensaste que nosotros pudiéramos necesitar algo, tal vez estamos demasiado solos y así fue por demasiado tiempo…**

Y con esa reflexión la bestia se volvió a dormir, mientras estaba absorto con el pensamiento de la bestia sintió una leve presión en el costado de su pierna y torso, que lo despabiló inmediatamente, miró a un lado y Kagome se había sentado más cerca de él, casi sin tocarlo.

-"Te sorprendí lo siento"

-"Hn."

-"Mis disculpas, no he querido apoyarme o nada sólo soy un poco torpe, tú ya lo sabes y cuando me acercaba tropecé con aquélla raíz de allá la ves y con las bolsas de las compras"

Levantando una ceja observó a la Miko y tuvo que contener una sonrisa sólo respondió

-"Hn. Pon las bolsas aquí"

Kagome iba depositándolas en el suelo cerca del Lord.

-"De veras, se que aunque somos manada y todo, lo humanos no somos de tu entero agrado, y no quise molestarte…"

¿Qué? Qué está pensando? Que lo molesta con su contacto, ni más ni menos.

-"Yo te dije que te acercaras Miko, y te he sostenido en mis brazos y he acariciado tu cabello…"

Mientras decía esto una pareja de enamorados que pasaba miró a Sesshomaru "Oh, qué dulce, has visto cariño? El Daiyoukai si hubiera estado se pie hubiera caído de bruces sin duda - "Qué demonios piensan estos ningen"

-"Míranos en dónde estamos"

Y al observar, otra vez los alrededores , comprendió: Amor, besos, promesas, feromonas, podía oler sexo más allá entre los arbustos , azules también, y ellos más retirados y bajo un árbol muy azul, parecía ser el más oscuro…Ni hablar, ante todos estos ningen él era la pareja de Kagome, y una muy enamorada por cierto. La joven visiblemente alterada, corría un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja y se ponía de pie.

-"Creo que es hora de regresar Señor Sesshomaru"

El Daiyoukai se puso de pie, caminó hacia ella parándose en frente, en ese momento

-"¿Kagome? ¿Kagome eres tú? ¡Wow qué bueno que has regresado de tu viaje a Sudaméricaaaa! ¿Qué tal estuvo?"

Impresionante la cantidad de preguntas que está mujer irritante era capaz de formular, ni siquiera Rin en sus días de consumidora de azúcar y golosinas, gracias a Kagome por supuesto, que traía "suministros" del futuro, la ternura invadió el corazón de Sesshomaru al recordar.

Kagome no salía del asombro al ver a Eri, su amiga de la escuela, junto a dos chicas más Yuna y Tomoe y detrás de ellas HOYO. Glup, tragó la Miko al ver a su enamorado acosador.

-"Ho-Hola chicas, tanto tiempo" Kagome deseaba que la tierra se abriera y la tragara.

-"No somos sólo chicas, anda salúdala, Hoyo"

-"Hoyo? Hola"

-"Hola Higurashi" El joven le hizo una reverencia que ella respondió

-"Pero Mírate Kagome, estás con tu novio el rebelde? Lamentablemente Hoyo creo que tendrás que conformarte con Yuna, Kagome sigue de novia y tus ilusiones deberán buscar otros rumbos,"

Hoyo agachaba la mirada y luego miraba a Kagome, mientras Eri continuaba su interrogatorio feroz

-"Pareces bastante serio ahora pero te acuerdas de nosotros verdad, Inuyasha?

-"No. Él no…"

-" Ay Kagome no seas. Mira que somos amigas hace mucho, desde antes de lo de tu enamorado aquí atrás" Decía Eri señalando a Hoyo," No me irás a salir con el cuento de que pasaban por aquí y que él no es tu novio verdad? Yo me acuerdo de su cabello blanco y largo hasta debajo de la cintura, es él, además están en el Mirador azul."

Sesshomaru estaba molesto por la perorata de la mujer y por haber sido comparado con Inuyasha, pero el comentario acerca de Hoyo lo descontroló sin saber por qué estaba muy enojado, se sentía muy alterado, no podía quitar los ojos del otro macho que miraba a la Miko desde atrás de la mujer irritante. "Es insignificante… pero aún así me molesta"

-"No, pero, nosotros estamos… Él es el hermano mayor de Inuyasha"

-"¿Qué? El hermano? Bueno se parecen bastante, deberás contarme, todo lo que sucedió"

-"Pues, Inuyasha se encontró con una antigua novia… y entonces…"

Sesshomaru sentía el malestar de Kagome y se estaba comenzando a perder en la rabia

-"Pero no estabas taaaan enamorada del rebelde, ahora te paseas con el hermanito mayor?"

El magma de la ira del Daiyoukai buscaba un lugar para salir y explotar

-"SI, pero yo…"

-"Ni siquiera todas las atenciones que te propinaba Hoyo y todo su afecto, hicieron que abandonaras tu amor por él…"

Y sucedió, ERUPCIÓN

-"Eri, o como te llames, Kagome ha tratado de explicarte que…"

-"Mira te repito que si me vas a decir que sólo paseaban y admiraban el paisaje, no lo creeré, estaban a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia cuando los vimos verdad chicos?

-"SSíiiii!

-"Síp, yo los vi"

-"Seeeee"

-"Hoyo dí algo"

-"….Yo….no los vi"

-"No me dirás Kagome y tú cuál es tu nombre?

-"Señor Sesshomaru"

-"Bien SEÑOR Sesshomaru que no estaban besándose, Kagome no puedes ser la misma muchacha, inocente y perdedora de siempre verdad?"

En ese instante el Lord atrajo a la Miko a su lado y le acercó la boca al costado de la cabeza imitando los besos que había visto.

-"Llegaremos tarde a cenar, despídete, Kagome" Cómo era que se trataban los enamorados… ah sí cariño "anda CARIÑO"

La pobre Kagome sintió que las piernas la abandonaron, no cayó por el férreo agarre de Sesshomaru, trató de componerse

-"Si, está bien, CIELO, estamos un tanto apurados, pero nos veremos pronto adiós"

La cara de los amigos de la joven era de no creer, las bocas abiertas y los ojos como platos, y un silencio sepulcral los envolvió

Y sin decir más se fueron caminando lentamente hacia la calle de los cines, ya que más allá estaba la avenida para tomar un taxi y regresar.

-"Arigato Sesshomaru Sama"

-"Hn. Sesshomaru"

Ella hizo una seña y un taxi paró.

******************En el taxi***************

-"Estás bien, Miko?"

-"Si, sólo confundida"

Genial justo lo que él no quería

-"Dime el motivo"

-"Todo, no lo sé sucedieron demasiadas cosas ¿No crees?"

-"Hn."

-"No sé, me imagino Eri, todo lo que estará diciendo y pensando en este momento…"

-"Te molesta lo que ella piense?"

-"No, no lo sé, no"

-"Qué es Hoyo"

Quería hacerle una broma y decirle "un muchacho", pero no cabía la sorna en este momento, no había razón para sentirse incómoda pero él era su alfa y debía saber lo más que se pudiera o todo acerca de los miembros de su manada.

-"Es un muchacho…que cursaba el mismo año que yo en la escuela"

-"Sabes a qué me refiero, Kagome"

El debería estar tranquilo era solo saber los allegados a su manada si eran de fiar o un peligro a tener en cuenta, pero la manera de interrogar era la de un macho celoso. No podía comprender por qué, y decidió relajarse un momento .

"Pensé que era la competencia del mestizo"

Miraba hacia afuera del taxi.

"Oh, no, Hoyo siempre me quiso y trató de salir conmigo muchas veces, mi abuelo le inventaba enfermedades a la escuela para justificar mis faltas cuando tenía que viajar a la época antigua, y luego estaba Inuyasha que no quería que yo regresara, por lo que yo tardaba muchos días en regresar a las clases, entonces Hoyo me traía a casa muchos obsequios de medicinas, amuletos, hierbas, hechizos de todo tipo, para que yo me curara, si, me amaba pero yo no pude corresponderle…"

-"Ahora el hanyou no está"

-"Lo sé…"

-"Deberías darle una oportunidad" ¿Qué? Acaso él dijo eso?

-"Tal vez no sea tan desagradable después de todo"… En su mente la bestia abrió los ojos tenía interés en la respuesta de la Miko.

-"No lo había pensado"

En ese momento llegaron y bajaron del taxi, aún con todas las bolsas a la rastra, seguían subiendo las escaleras

-"No lo habías pensado"

La curiosidad lo estaba incomodando "No debería importarme, pero es manada" pensaba le buscaba la razón a esa presión que sentía en el pecho como aquélla vez ¿Culpa de nuevo? No, esta vez no.

-"Pero debería pensarlo, una vez que solucionemos lo de Rin, y te emparejes, ya no habrá lugar para mí en la manada, ya no podré ser hembra alfa, tu pareja lo será … Y bueno todos sabemos que no puedo regresar con Inuyasha, aún tengo dignidad no crees? Ella lo miró un poco triste pero sonriente, resignada.

Sesshomaru se detuvo donde estaba y dejó caer las bolsas, un dolor ciego le cruzo el pecho otra vez, es que acaso no había pensado en eso? Él el astuto, frío y calculador Señor del Oeste no pensó en ello? Kagome seguía pensando en voz alta, enterrando sin saber, en el corazón y en el alma del Daiyoukai, una daga peor que la de Náraku.

-"Hey, estás bien necesitas ayuda con las bolsas?"

-"No. Estoy bien, sólo se resbalaron"

Y siguieron su camino hasta la casa, en la cabeza del Lord del Oeste un desorden caótico, en el pecho las palabras de Kagome y entre las sombras la bestia observaba…


	13. Chapter 13

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS ME GUSTA COMO SIGUEN LA HISTORIA, TRATO DE ACTUALIZAR RÁPIDO PORQUE YO TAMBIÉN ME DESESPERO CUANDO SIGO UN FIC Y SÉ LO QUE SE SIENTE. EN CUANTO A LOS VECINOS QUE SE PREPAREN PARA MÁS GRITOS. UN GRAN ABRAZO Y ARRANCAMOS.

CAPITULO 13

Los días subsiguientes fueron bastante tranquilos y la familia-manada los pasaba de maravilla, aprendieron a conocerse bastante y a llevarse de manera más que cordial. El Lord youkai se reunía con Kagome cada noche en su habitación a estudiar con ella, ya que había leído todos los libro de texto que la joven tenía, ahora mediante un curso de computación medianamente bueno impartido por Kagome, Sesshomaru navegaba por internet, aprendiendo acerca de todo lo que podía, revisó la historia de Edo antiguo y remarcó varios errores e imprecisiones las que discutió con la Miko. Ya tenía cinco libros de anatomía para llevarse al castillo, seis de historia y otros tantos de arte, matemáticas, ciencias, computación, estrategia, administración, etc. Kagome pensaba, que por suerte él era el que iba a llevar el paquete con libros, debía pesar toneladas… El trato entre ellos se había tornado bastante informal, se tenían bastante confianza y se estaban conociendo profundamente, en todos sentidos, y eso los tenía bastante relajados acerca de su regreso al pasado Aún quedaba un secreto que revelar, pero el Daiyoukai se resistía a arruinar la "especie de amistad" que tenía con la Miko, una vez en el palacio pensaría qué hacer. El tiempo de regresar se acercaba y había un charla que debían tener con Kagome, en su interior esperaba que ella fuera tan comprensiva con él como lo fue con su medio-hermano.

El verano estaba finalizando y se acercaba el otoño. El aire estaba cambiando, los árboles se tornaban color ocre y algunos rojos, había otros que perdían todas sus hojas, Sesshomaru miraba por la ventana y Kagome estudiaba en su computadora…

-"¿Qué ves, Sesshomaru?

-"Los árboles están cambiando sus hojas, entraremos en otoño en unas semanas"

-"Detesto esta época del año, se pelan los árboles, hay mucho viento y no hay flores, el aire se enfría, anuncia el invierno, el frío y no me agrada, todo es gris"

El Daiyoukai se giraba para verla sentada frente a su ordenador, se veía ofuscada, pero últimamente se la veía con un brillo especial, habían acordado entrenar para no perder la forma , y el manejo de su reiki y el youki de Sesshomaru para que trabajen juntos y no agredirse por accidente sobrecargándose, faltaba una charla un tanto escabrosa para terminar de sellar el compromiso youkai de manada para reforzar la confianza entre ellos, debían compartir un mano a mano respondiendo preguntas del otro compartiendo secretos que sólo ellos podían saber, todos participarían, todos querían ser manada y Rin y Sesshomaru deseaban pertenecer a la familia. Compartirían el compromiso con el resto de la manada, pero ellos como alfas debían tener una charla propia, y en privado.

Lo más difícil había sido aplacar al abuelo en su necesidad de erradicar al youkai y no quería doblegarse ante él, se negaba a aceptarlo como alfa, el anciano mismo se había comportado como alfa de la familia Higurashi y se sentía inseguro de permitirle la entrada a la familia a un demonio, ser al que había combatido toda su vida. Tenerlo como aliado, miembro de la familia y alfa? Era demasiado pero por Kagome haría cualquier cosa. Seguía mirando a la Miko, ella terminó su tarea universitaria y apagó el ordenador, juntó unos papeles y los metió en el cajón del escritorio, luego se echó hacia atrás en su silla, levantando los brazos sobre la cabeza se estiró desperezándose, cerró los ojos y se relajó apoyada sobre el respaldo de la silla y miró hacia afuera. Sesshomaru vio que en su blusa a la altura de sus pechos, aparecían de nuevo las pequeñas protuberancias, se había olvidado de averiguar de qué se trataban, las hembras youkai no las tenían. La otra vez que las vio estaban en el mirador azul y la sacerdotisa tenía la piel erizada de frío, pensó que debía tener algo que ver.

-"Deberías abrigarte"

-"¿Qué?" "Cómo supiste que siento frío?"

-"Hn. Sólo abrígate"

Diciendo esto se volteó hacia la ventana, para evitar la tentación de mirarle los pechos otra vez. Decidió cambiar el rumbo de la charla por el bien de la manada por supuesto.

-"La reunión cardinal se realizará dentro de una luna, ya pronto deberemos viajar por el pozo, a partir de mañana prepararemos nuestro regreso"

-"Tan pronto…"

-"¿Qué te inquieta tanto?

-"Regresar? Desprenderme de la paz de no tener que pensar en Náraku, ni en los fragmentos, ni… "

-"Ni?..."

-"En nada fuera de nuestra familia, pero hay que solucionar lo de las parejas de Rin y tuya, ver aquello del decreto u otra idea que se nos ocurra"

-"Si firmo el decreto que tu ideaste, Inuyasha tendrá derecho a entrar en el palacio, sería mi segundo al mando y su lugar en la manada sería el de beta, la Miko de barro si el mestizo se empareja también debería habitar en el palacio occidental y ocupar el lugar de hembra beta, estarías dispuesta a soportar eso?

-"He soportado cosas que no me atrevo a recordar, otras que me he obligado a olvidar, y algunas que sólo revivo en mis peores pesadillas, por Rin y por ayudarte y a la manada soportaría lo que fuera"

El Daiyoukai sintió un horrible dolor en la cicatriz de su pecho, su estómago se retorció no pudo leer sus propias reacciones, sintió tristeza y un poco, bastante desesperación, deseó haberse dado cuenta, él compartió muchos momentos con el inutachi y Kagome siempre parecía estar feliz, pensó todo el tiempo perdido por tanto orgullo de no acercarse a un ser humano de corazón puro y alma tan noble como ella. Pensó en la cantidad de veces que pudo haberla consolado o protegido del ataque del hanyou irascible, y se mordió para no gritar de odio. Y aullar, aullar hasta sacudir los cimientos de la ciudad, que dormía a los pies del santuario Higurashi.

-"Kagome,"

Ella lo miró

-"Mmmm?"

-"Nunca más pasarás por algo así otra vez, yo estaré ahí para protegerte y consolarte, nada, ni nadie se acercará a ti si no lo deseas, ya no estarás sola nunca más"

La Miko sonrió tímidamente

-"Ojalá, que así sea, no podría pasar por todo aquello otra vez"

Ella dejó su mirada fija en el goshimboku al que veía a través de su ventana, Inuyasha…

*************Del otro lado del pozo*******************

Kikyo se bañaba en el mismo arroyo que cruzaba el bosque de Inuyasha en ambos Edo moderno y antiguo, donde habían estado Sesshomaru y Kagome el mismo día que Sesshomaru y Rin pasaron a través del pozo hacia Kagome. Tenía planeado acostarse con Inuyasha esta noche si o si, se aseaba a conciencia, se imaginaba y repasaba los pasos a seguir con el mestizo. Inuyasha por su parte estaba más que enojado, habían ido a ver a Sango y Miroku para ver si volverían a formar parte del inutachi en la cacería de Náraku y los fragmentos pero ellos se habían negado a dejar el campamento que habían levantado hace casi una luna (un mes) a las afueras del castillo en espera del regreso del Daiyoukai, en su mente se repetía que eran unos traidores, y que esto y que aquello pero lo que más le molestaba era que no sabía nada del paradero de Kagome, se imaginó que podía haber regresado a su tiempo, si era así, le daría una semana más y la iría a buscar, se dio cuenta de que había actuado más que mal, no tenía ni idea cómo iba a hacer para disculparse, por eso no estaba apurado en encontrarla, sabía que ella estaría con un humor de los mil demonios y no quería soportar el tremendo sermón que pensó que le iba a dar cuando lo viera de nuevo, aunque se lo merecía un cien por ciento. Lo que más le extrañaba es que estaba dentro de las tierras de su medio- hermano pero él no había aparecido todo ese tiempo.

-"Qué mierda estará pensando ese hijo de puta" Removía la arena a sus pies con un palito, mientras esperaba el regreso de Kikyo.

-"Y la otra puta que no aparece, seguro que va a gritarme que soy un maldito, y que me merezco que me muelan a palos y toda esa cagada que siempre me dice cuando se enoja. Sé que fui un poco egoísta en traer a Kikyo pero me gusta y se me ocurrió y yo doy las órdenes en esta manada y al que no le guste que se vaya a la mierda." Y diciendo eso se levantó rumbo al arroyo a buscar a su cáscara de arcilla.

***************con Sango, Shippo y Miroku*****************

-"Ya pasaron casi veinte días houshi, y ella no regresa"

-"Pronto lo hará, ella no nos dejará, solo está lamiéndose las heridas dicho en términos Inu"

-"Además ella es mi mamá y no me abandonaría aquí sólo con Inuyasha"

-"Pero estás con nosotros, Shippo"

-"Pero eso Kagome no lo sabe"

Era verdad Kagome no sabía el paradero de su hijo y sus amigos, ella suponía que estaban con Inuyasha.

-"En qué piensa excelencia?"

-"Me parece extraña la ausencia de Sesshomaru Sama, él nunca deja de aparecer cuando acampamos en sus tierras recuerdas, Sango?"

-"Mmmm. Sí es verdad, esperemos que tanto Kagome como Sesshomaru Sama estén sanos y salvos"

******************En el futuro*****************

La última ronda de preguntas había transcurrido entre risas y llanto, pero ahora eran una manada fuerte, se conocían entre todos en profundidad, eso era bueno, luego todos cenaron y conversaron muy distendidos, acerca de los planes a futuro, o más bien a pasado ya que serían realizados en el Edo antiguo al regresar, Sesshomaru había compartido parte del problema con la familia y ellos habían aportado varias ideas, todas eran buenas, sería bueno recordarlas todas.

Rin y Souta habían hecho muy buenas migas y se reunían con los amigos de Souta que ahora lo eran de ella también en una galería de juegos en la ciudad cerca de la calle de los cines, todos los martes y jueves, compartían juegos, hamburguesas, helados, películas, reuniones y había habido un paseo en grupo por el mirador azul, Souta era un verdadero caballero y muy hombre, no temía expresar sus sentimientos y si había que llorar no tenía problema en hacerlo, en su corazón estaba un poco preocupado por el regreso de ellos al pasado, sabía que extrañaría a Rin y a Kagome, pero nunca pensó que extrañaría al Daiyoukai a quien había aprendido a apreciar tanto o más que a Inuyasha, pero lo que lo molestaba en realidad era que él no podía pasar al otro lado para ayudar, deseaba ser útil, pero solo podía esperar de éste lado a que regresen a salvo.

-"Te cuidas si? ¿Fíjate bien a quién eliges por esposo"

-"Pareja"

-"Lo que sea, recuerda que es de por vida Rin y quiero que seas feliz"

-"Si, lo tendré en cuenta, gracias Souta yo te extrañaré"

-"También yo"

-"Todos te extrañaremos Rin"

Se sumaban los amigos y brindaban con gaseosas y sodas por la buena suerte para Rin

*********************** En casa de Kagome ********************

Era hora del compromiso youkai entre Kagome y Sesshomaru, él ya le había enseñado, cultura youkai, protocolo, etiqueta y el lenguaje y significado de algunos comportamientos de los demonios, entre amigos, entre allegados, conocidos, familia, y faltaba la parte de la pareja, se descubrió teniendo dificultades para discutir ciertos temas con la Miko, eso no era aceptable, tenían que hablar de todos los temas sin tapujos. Él era el de romper el hielo.

Ambos se encontraban sentados frente a frente en la cama de Kagome, ella en la cabecera y él a los pies.

-"Luego de éste compromiso youkai, no habrá secretos entre nosotros Kagome, seremos una unidad fuerte e íntegra, es necesario hacer esto para fortalecernos como alfas de la manada y reforzar nuestra confianza en el otro, porque nos esperan tiempos difíciles, el enemigo siempre atenta contra las manadas y sus líderes intentando debilitarlos y la manera de hacerlo más efectiva es asesinándolos o quebrando la confianza entre ellos. Para eso se valen de los secretos más ocultos y privados utilizándolos para sembrar desconfianza y malos pensamientos, de manera tal, que socavan los basamentos de la manada más fuerte y cuando enfrentemos al concejo de ancianos y a los Lores Cardinales intentarán doblegarte por ser humana, y debes saber que eres mucho más que eso"

-"Si, lo comprendo"

-"Comencemos entonces, Pregúntame "…


	14. Chapter 14

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y SEGUIMIENTOS. ESPERO LES GUSTE

CAPITULO 14

-"No sé qué preguntarte, ni cuánto"

-"Todo lo que quieras o necesites saber, igual que hicimos antes, las cosas que te afectaría saber si Náraku te sostuviera con sus tentáculos otra vez y tu necesitaras ayuda o auxilio de mi parte, lo que te dañaría saber, algo que resquebraje tu confianza en mí, solo que en éste caso nosotros seremos los únicos en escuchar esas respuestas"

-"Mmmm. Está bien, a veeer "

Las horas transcurrieron haciéndose preguntas acerca de cosas útiles pero un tanto triviales lo escabroso vendría a continuación

-"Vamos bien, sólo falta un tema"

-"Msí, ya me lo imaginaba, que no podía ser tan sencillo"

-"Es por eso que se hace, para no tener fisuras en la unidad de una manada, necesito saber de ti y tú de mi"

-"Sí, lo sé, pero yo…"

La bestia dentro de la mente de Sesshomaru le iba sugiriendo preguntas y el Lord se sentía completo, fuerte, seguro con su participación ya que hacía años que soportaba la apatía y el desinterés de su amigo interior, ahora se encontraba despierto y muy atento a las respuestas de la Miko, la bestia debe saber por el hecho de que es parte de él, claro.

"Y? Piensa en batalla necesitas confiar en mí. Náraku te miente, te dice que morirás, que no eres nada…"

-"¿Por qué me buscaste para ayudarte si sólo soy un asqueroso ser humano?, palabras tuyas."

Auch!, duro y directo, pero también merecido.

-"No sabía en quien confiar, las últimas incursiones a la manada pude verte mejor y estudiar tu comportamiento, supe de tu buen corazón, tu afecto hacia Rin y el Kitsune, tus amigos parecen muy a gusto a tu lado, confían plenamente en ti y pensé nadie mejor para comprenderme y ayudar a Rin, siempre sostuve la inferioridad de condiciones de los humanos basándome en los pocos conocidos y en sus débiles cuerpos y voluntades, jamás me molesté en cambiar de opinión buscando otros referentes, luego apareciste tu, y presté mi atención a la Miko anciana, a la tajiya y al monje y comprendí que ellos también tenían un corazón noble, significaba que no todos los humanos eran tan despreciables, sólo que nunca les di una oportunidad, eso fue un golpe para todos mis pensamiento hacia los ningen".

-"Dijiste odiarnos a los seres humanos"

-"Mi odio se basaba en la madre de Inuyasha, pero era El general quien abrió su corazón a la humana, traicionándonos a mi madre y a mi"

-""Por qué odias a Inuyasha?"

-"No lo odio, lo desprecio porque ensucia el linaje de mi sangre"

-"Ya veo, es un hanyou"

-"Si, es un hanyou, pero ensucia mi sangre con su comportamiento vil y despreciable"

Luego de estas tres semanas compartidas ambos se habían vuelto más cercanos de lo que ellos mismos sabían. Pero el concejo, Náraku, Rin…ayudaban a mantener la mente aparte de la relación de amistad que se había formado

-"Por qué nunca te emparejaste?"

-"No lo sé"

-"¿Jajajajajaja, Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

-"Si. No es la más aconsejable…Pero es la verdad, no me he encontrado con mi pareja destinada o tal vez no encontré nada que me atraiga lo suficiente"

La bestia se acostaba y amenazaba con volverse a dormir, la charla en lugar de ser interesante no hacía más que dar vueltas alrededor de los mismos temas

-"¿Qué te atrajo del mestizo?"

La bestia levantó la cabeza ahora la bestia estaba más que atenta…

-"Al principio su carácter duro, sus ganas de asesinarme y el deseo de la joya, eran difíciles de llevar adelante, luego rompí la perla y los monstruos comenzaron a pulular intentando asesinarme también, de a poco comenzó a cuidarme, a acompañarme, por la perla, pero luego cuando ya no tenía más la perla y él se mantuvo a mi lado siempre me protegió cada vez que estaba en peligro él irrumpía salvándome, incluso de ti… se volvió más amable, prometió protegerme, no lo sé, simplemente me enamoré"

El Daiyoukai la miraba en silencio, la bestia agachaba las orejas, ambos sentían su dolor, "simplemente" había dicho, no había nada de simple en enamorarse

-"Por qué decidiste permanecer a su lado, tanto tiempo, si él no correspondió a tus sentimientos y luego trajo a la Miko no muerta?"

-"Él si correspondió a mis sentimientos, sólo que los que mantiene por Kikyo son más fuertes y profundos de lo que pensé, no puedo culparlo, ellos tienen historia juntos yo no tengo nada"

Bajaba la mirada y las lágrimas traidoras, corrían carreras por sus mejillas, el Lord se sentó más cerca, tomó su cara entre las manos y retiraba las lágrimas con sus dedos

"Tanto amor, tanta devoción, te sirvió de algo Miko?"

Sus palabras eran duras…

-"A mí? Sí, me sirvieron para tener la tranquilidad de haberlo dado todo, y que si no funcionó fue por él no porque yo no lo hubiera intentado"

El comentario de darlo todo retorció las entrañas del Daiyoukai, ella tenía derecho de tener intimidad con quien quiera, aunque se había acostumbrado al olor y la idea de que su hembra alfa era una hembra pura, tal vez, solo tal vez su olfato lo engañaba, podría ser? La bestia a la superficie junto con él, los ojos dorados con una estrella roja en el centro, quería saber…

"Miko…Kagome… te apareaste con Inuyasha?

Esa era la palabra youkai para intimidad, sexo, acostarse, él no sabía cuál usar, aparearse era la mejor para el caso, la bestia clavaba los ojos en ella

"N-No. No llegamos a tanto pero, si conocimos nuestros cuerpos"

Ahora la bestia estaba furiosa, Sesshomaru tenía fuego en las venas, el odio se arremolinaba en su interior y amenazaba con destrozar todo a su paso. No llegaron a tanto? Habían llegado a mucho! Y el maldito mestizo hijo de mala madre, la dejó por otra, casi arrebató la pureza de esta mujer, tan especial y la apartó maltratándola, humillándola de la peor manera, traicionando su fidelidad, su lealtad y su amor!

"**Dame tu amor a mi" **dijo la bestia en su cabeza haciendo que el Lord youkai, se quedara con la mente en blanco

"¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste bestia? "

"**Me siento solo, perdido, no creo en nada, acaso no puedo yo querer algo especial para mí,"**

"NOS sentimos solos, me has negado la semilla fértil durante años, las hembras no me han satisfecho y me has condenado a tu apatía bestia"

"**Acaso soy tan poca cosa que solo sirvo para la batalla y la lucha, para perseguir a un sucio hanyou y ahora perder contra otro hanyou el favor de la sacerdotisa"**

"Dímelo tú que eres el mentor de nuestra soledad"

No era del todo culpa de la bestia, Náraku lo había condenado mediante una maldición pero la falta de interés en todo lo demás por su parte tenía agotado al Daiyoukai solitario

Mientras la joven lloraba en brazos de Sesshomaru, la batalla dentro de la cabeza del Señor del oeste era sin cuartel

"Hablas de hanyou esto, hanyou aquello, bestia, si realmente ella fuera nuestra pareja destinada, cosa que no he establecido ni he considerado si quiera, y acaso ella nos emparejara nuestros hijos serían hanyou, podrías manejar eso tu?"

**-"Y tú? Majestuoso primogénito de Inu No Taisho, soportarías dejar el trono de Occidente en manos de un HANYOU?"**

Sesshomaru pensaba fríamente en la respuesta que le iba a dar a su bestia insatisfecha, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que si le respondía estaría considerando a la Miko como potencial pareja, ¿En qué momento había sucedido eso? En su mente corrían imágenes que compartía con la bestia, de las luchas y enfrentamientos contra demonios varios y contra Náraku, recuerdos de las peleas con él mismo, la veía parada extendiendo su arco y disparando sus flechas purificadoras, ella se levantaba majestuosa en sus recuerdos, la imagen del poder de la sacerdotisa, excitaba sus sentidos, aún así, no sabía qué hacer con ellos. La respuesta a la pregunta de la bestia surgió de repente…

"Tengo planeado firmar un decreto en favor de la aceptación de los hanyou como iguales a los youkai pura sangre, cuando regresemos a nuestro tiempo, eso aseguraría la protección de los hijos de Rin, y el ascenso de Inuyasha como segundo de occidente, eso te alcanza como respuesta bestia…"

La reacción de la bestia no sorprendió a Sesshomaru en absoluto

"**Hn."**

Y se acurrucó a dormir de nuevo si responder

La batalla había terminado, todo era silencio en la mente del youkai poderoso, los ojos completamente dorados ahora, contemplaban a la frágil y poderosa mujer que sollozaba entre sus brazos

-"Cesa de lamentarte por un ser que no lo merece, Miko, ya ha sido bastante de preguntas por hoy, aunque esto no ha terminado aún"

-"No! No quiero posponer esto un minuto más Sesshomaru" finalmente, como un fénix de entre las cenizas, surgió el famoso carácter explosivo de la sacerdotisa de shikon-"El hecho de que llore es porque necesito una vía de escape para mi angustia, pronto estaremos del otro lado, me enfrentaré a retos inimaginables para mí y debo desahogarme de otra manera iría purificando demonios a mi paso y eso no es lo más recomendable."

-"Hn. Adelante entonces"

El orgullo que sentía el Daiyoukai en este momento era inmenso, habían estado tres semanas juntos y sólo una vez había sido testigo del efervescente carácter de la Miko, y estaba más que satisfecho con ésta última reacción de la joven.

-"Cómo lograron atravesar el pozo?"

Ahí estaba, el tercer secreto, muy bien no era tan escabroso como el cuarto…

-"Fui con la anciana Miko y le expliqué el problema, ella accedió a ayudarme si yo prometía no dañarte ni a ti, ni a tu familia, durante tres días elaboró dos collares similares a los de Inuyasha, pero no iguales, y con ellos pudimos pasar"

-"Me lo muestras?"

La pregunta tuvo dos reacciones en el youkai poderoso, la primera fue agrado por la confianza demostrada por la Miko y la segunda curiosidad por ver la reacción que podría tener la joven si él le mostrara algo más que su collar, en un segundo las cosas se habían descontrolado para el demonio, como alfa posesivo (las palabras amargas de la bestia habían hecho estragos con su sentido de pertenencia hacia Kagome y saber que Inuyasha había visto su cuerpo y tal vez tocado y ella a él, lo tenía muy alterado, ella ahora es SU hembra alfa y de nadie más) Él elegiría la pareja ideal para ella, o tal vez no? ¿Podría alguien como él sentirse atraído por una hembra humana? ¿A ver?

El collar era casi igual al de Inuyasha sólo que las cuentas no eran negras sino plateadas y más pequeñas, parecía más una cadena que un hechizo de collar, para que ella tuviera mejor acceso al collar Sesshomaru abrió su camisa hasta el ombligo, Kagome titubeó al principio pero luego con mucho cuidado tomó el collar y comenzó a estudiar las cuentas, en sus dedos sentía el poder y la magia del hechizo de Kaede, estaba muy impresionada, y a la vez aturdida por el hermoso espectáculo de un pecho musculoso de piel blanca y unas hermosas rayas magenta cuyas puntas asomaban por el borde de la camisa abierta, imaginaba que envolvían el tórax por debajo de los músculos pectorales, su respiración estaba alterada, ella se sentía extraña, levantó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos de Sesshomaru

-"Es hermoso"

Sesshomaru sintió un vuelco en su interior, suponía que hablaba del collar pero no había especificado qué era lo hermoso, pensar que podía ser él lo hizo sentir extraño, orgulloso, excitado… debía ser cauteloso en extremo.

-"Es de tu agrado, Kagome…"

-"Si, mucho…"

Escuchaba la marcha del corazón de la sacerdotisa y su latir era violento descontrolado, el aroma de excitación subía por entre los pliegues de sus ropas, y se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos, es diferente a las hembras youkai, ella es delicada e inocente, él recordaba los movimientos de la pareja de la película que habían visto en el cine e intentó sutilmente acercarse más a ella, sí, es humana, pero le gusta?, no lo sabe, y si le gusta no sabe cuánto ni por qué, pero eso no importa ahora… Mientras ella soltaba el collar, el aroma dulce de su atracción se fue tiñendo del olor de las hierbas amargas de la tristeza de Kagome, ¿Por qué ahora?,¿ había hecho algo mal?, ¿acaso ella no se sentía atraída por él?, ¿un youkai no es tan atractivo para ella como lo es un hanyou?, no sabía qué podía estar mal, el Daiyoukai tomó su mano la llevó a su pecho descubierto y la apoyó sobre su corazón, sabía que los humanos no tienen desarrollados los sentidos como los youkai, así que pensó de qué manera hacerle saber a la joven que su corazón estaba acelerado igual que el de ella. Continuaron mirándose por un momento, pero ella agachó la mirada y se comenzó a separar del Lord.

-"Háblame, Miko"

-"Náraku, el Concejo, los Lores Cardinales, Rin, Inuyasha… ¿Qué quieres de un simple humano como yo? Dices que no te importa que lo sea pero has vivido ochocientos años con una idea, y no se va quitar así como así, ahora estamos en mi mundo Sesshomaru, aquí tal vez funcionaría pero, es allá, del otro lado, donde las cosas deben transcurrir y seamos realistas, jamás te permitirán relacionarte con un humano."

Era verdad, pero a él no le bastaba tenía que saber

-"No podría soportar más dolor Sesshomaru"

-"Qué te hace pensar que algo entre nosotros te causaría dolor, yo no soy el hanyou" (mala elección de palabras) "Yo no soy Inuyasha, yo tengo honor"

-"Tengo miedo, la Shikon Miko tiene miedo."

-"Yo jamás he visto a un ningen los he mirado pero jamás los vi, tampoco he tocado una persona, crees que me siento seguro y cómodo con esta situación? ¡Mierda Kagome, no tengo idea cómo hacer esto con un ser humano, y me preocupa, equivocarme, asustarte, lastimarte, me atormenta compartir mis gustos contigo, no caer en comparaciones, por una vez en la vida no sé qué hacer pero no huyo de esto."

Al decir esto volvió a acercarse a ella, caminaba muy lentamente y Kagome retrocedía, (error) con su velocidad demoníaca atrapó la mano de la Miko y la atrajo hacia él

-"Quiero besarte pero, no se cómo" el beso youkai no se parece a los que vio en el mirador azul…

Su voz era grave, serena, suave pero muy penetrante, estremecía a la joven hasta los huesos

-"Necesito saber… Enséñame…"

-"Yo, yo no sé mucho de esto tampoco"

Inuyasha había sido muy buen maestro, aunque ella no tenía con quien compararlo…

-"Esto no cambia el hecho de que no somos más que compañeros de manada, una sacerdotisa ningen y un Daiyoukai, nada más opuesto, si no fuera que para mí es serio y triste también, me reiría hasta desmayarme"

-"Tal vez, no nos agrade y podamos regresar a nuestros asuntos pendientes"

Comentarios llenos de amargura, la pena de los dos, la incertidumbre… Lentamente Sesshomaru se sentó en la cama de Kagome para que ella estuviera más a su altura y no se sintiera intimidada, más de lo que ya estaba, y ella se comenzó a acercar sigilosamente, como un felino, era un animal al acecho, Sesshomaru estaba hipnotizado, con los movimientos sensuales de la joven Miko, sentía que su hombría latía, y su instinto estaba a flor de piel, ignorando los llamados de su sangre, permaneció inmóvil esperando… Kagome se paró frente a él, corrió el cabello del youkai detrás de sus orejas en punta y tomó su cara entre las manos; Suavemente comenzó a besarlo la cara hacia un lado y besaba los labios cálidos del Lord y suavemente succionaba su labio inferior, se alejaba unos milímetros ponía la cara hacia el otro lado succionaba suavemente el labio superior del Daiyoukai, pequeños chupones en los labios juntos, el calor abrumaba al demonio que no podía creer que un beso fuera tan erótico y caliente, se dejaba llevar por ella, luego ella se apartó un poco, lo miró y se acercó de nuevo a su boca, esta vez entre succiones rozó con la lengua la unión de los labios del youkai quien instintivamente los separó y ella lentamente entre las caricias en los labios y sus pequeños chupones introdujo la lengua en la boca de él, rozando su lengua con la de ella, y haciendo que el Señor del Oeste gimiera en su boca, él no sabía qué le sucedía, estaba en el paraíso, no era dueño más de sus anhelos, de su cuerpo, de su corazón.

-"Mmmm. Kagome"

-"Ssshhhh,"

El beso continuaba y el Daiyoukai quiso intentarlo, comenzó a imitar los movimientos de Kagome entró en su boca con la lengua, ella sintió que sus piernas se doblaban, se acercó a él y rodeó su cuello con los brazos, el beso se hizo más profundo, ambos perdidos, la saliva caliente, el sudor, en la espalda del señor youkai y su entrepierna dolorosamente despierta, los pechos de ella calientes se sentían tan bien en contacto con el propio lo rozaban excitándolo aún más. Las respiraciones se fueron descontrolando, ella aflojaba el abrazo y ambos iban suavizando el beso, dos suaves succiones más… se separaban lentamente sin dejar de mirarse, las respiraciones agitadas, los corazones acelerados, el silencio, dulcemente, suavemente, todo había terminado…


	15. Chapter 15

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y BUENO, EL AMOR ESTÁ EN EL AIRE CON AROMA CÍTRICO... ESPERO LES GUSTE

CAPITULO 15

Sesshomaru aún sostenía la mano de Kagome, tenía el corazón en la garganta, la bestia le reprochaba no continuar intimando y acercándose a ella. Kagome se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro

-"Gracias, arigato Kagome"

-"Fue un placer"

-"Absolutamente…Un Daiyoukai podría fácilmente acostumbrarse a este tipo de expresiones afectivas"

Ella sonrió

-"No me avergüences"

Ella se separó de él y se miraron

-"Avergonzarte de qué, de disfrutar del intercambio de afecto con un macho? Los youkai no somos muy afectuosos, pero esta demostración no fue desagradable para nada"

-"Todo lo que quieras, pero yo sé que esto se termina aquí, tú volverás a ser el Frío Señor del Oeste cuando regresemos al Edo antiguo, y yo te ayudaré con tus asuntos y te emparejarás, si yo me atreviera a pensar en ti como algo más, me romperé en pedazos, es como si los hijos de Inu no Taisho se empeñaran en destrozar a la sacerdotisa de Shikon" Y diciendo eso se alejó para sentarse en la silla frente al ordenador, mirando por la ventana. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensando.

-"Salgamos, vamos a entrenar un poco si?"

La joven tomó su ropa de gimnasia y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse, necesitaban descargar toda la frustración que tenían acumulada, el Daiyoukai asintió y se puso de pie.

-"Iré a cambiarme, Miko, nos vemos afuera en un momento, no te tardes"

De nuevo Miko, Señor del Oeste y la distancia corrosiva.

"**Y bien, qué sentiste cuando ella te besó?"**

"Qué no estabas allí?, yo sé que si, antes que digas nada, ella tiene razón en todos sus argumentos y me niego, me oyes, me niego a lastimar a Kagome, no importa lo que digas"

"**Personalmente prefiero el beso humano, aunque habría que enseñarle cómo besamos los Inu youkai no crees?" **

"Cállate"

"**Como quieras"** diciendo esto se volvió a dormir

Estaba comenzando a sentirse molesto, muy molesto, la paz y armonía reinante de los últimos veinte días se iba perdiendo detrás de ese beso. En ese momento la voz de Kagome lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-"Aquí estoy"

-"Bien comencemos"

La ropa de gimnasia le quedaba ajustada en los lugares justos, Sesshomaru pensó que tal vez le costaría un poco concentrarse para el entrenamiento, sintió un poco de calor y se sacó la campera del equipo deportivo negro quedando sólo con una remera mangas cortas negra, Oh, Kami que me haces? Ella sabía que concentrarse iba a ser una tarea titánica ¿Qué les pasa a estos hermanos con mil demonios!"

Entrenaron con katana, bo, sai, látigos, el Daiyoukai iba con fuerza sobre la joven que se defendía ferozmente, sus defensas eran muy efectivas, en tanto los ataques de Sesshomaru eran un tanto medidos eso frustraba a la Miko.

-"Atácame con todo lo que tengas!"Eso no me sirve Sesshomaru, Náraku no va a tener lástima de mi!

La joven tenía razón, él no podía atacarla con la fuerza que quisiera, no comprendía qué lo detenía, lo intentó una y otra y otra vez más, siempre contenía algo al final. Estaban cansados, pero dentro de todo satisfechos con los avances de Kagome y el estado físico brillante de Sesshomaru, estaban casi listos. Sesshomaru, colocó un blanco a unos treinta metros hacia el cobertizo del pozo y lo cargó con youki para que las flechas purificadoras de Kagome reaccionaran al contacto, unos ajustes más y la práctica de tiro comenzó.

-"Toma el arco y apunta hacia el centro de la figura, pero impregna la flecha con tu reiki"

Hizo varios blancos buenos, pero él quería darles más alcance y potencia a los tiros así que ajustó la cuerda del arco. Ella intentaba pero él había ajustado la cuerda tres vueltas, por lo que le costaba mantener estirada la cuerda, y le temblaba el pulso, no podía sostener la flecha, la cuerda se soltó sola y la flecha cayó al suelo.

-"Toma otra flecha, inténtalo de nuevo"

Y así lo hizo unas treinta veces, ya estaba harta no lo lograba

-"Ven te ayudaré"

Sesshomaru se paró detrás de ella, la rodeó con los brazos estirando el arco, el aroma de la Miko, se coló por su nariz y le golpeó muy fuerte, tenerla tan cerca entre sus brazos, era embriagador pero debía concentrarse, Náraku no sabe de atracción ni de distracciones, pero, el aroma era tan dulce… Ella estaba demasiado tensa, él frustrado, tenían que lograr esto, ella debía fortalecerse.

-"Mañana comenzaremos con una rutina de ejercicios para fortalecer tus brazos, ya eres fuerte Miko, pero debes serlo aún más"

Ella suspiró, estaba muy negativa al respecto, él decidió distender el ambiente un poco, los youkai Inu cuando están ofuscados se distienden con juegos, persecuciones o a veces algunas bromas de carácter picaresco, sin pensarlo mucho con su voz grave le susurró al oído

-"Si haces esto bien te enseñaré el beso Inu youkai"

Y con eso, la flecha salió y dio en el centro del blanco causando una fuerte explosión incendiándolo al instante, Sesshomaru quedó estático, muy sorprendido, ella tomó otra flecha apuntó al Daiyoukai, cuyos ojos tenían el tamaño de platos soperos, ella apartó el arco hacia el blanco, disparó asestando el tiro en el centro incendiado reforzando la explosión

-"Satisfecho? Creo que terminamos por hoy" dijo ella, bajo el arco y se fue caminando hacia la casa.

Sesshomaru la siguió con la mirada, las entrañas retorcidas, era muy fuerte, la sacerdotisa de shikon demostró su poder una vez más, pero su juego no había tenido el efecto deseado, realmente los humanos eran muy diferentes a los youkai, qué motiva a las hembras humanas, debería consultar la internet?

Ya se habían aseado y vestido para la cena, Rin y Souta bajaban corriendo las escaleras a las risas, el abuelo conversaba con Sesshomaru acerca de las escamas del dragón cola de pez, eran más duras que las del dragón espinoso, mucho mejores para fabricar un serrucho casero. Kagome ayudaba a Noriko sirviendo la cena… El ambiente era bastante agradable pero tenso.

Mañana partirían hacia el pasado una vez más. Mientras Kagome servía los platos, Sesshomaru la seguía con la mirada, ella le acercó un plato y sin querer, le rozó el brazo con la cadera, eso hizo que al Daiyoukai se le erizara la piel. La bestia recostada pero despierta, miraba la escena divertida

"**Estamos muy jodidos compañero, parece que nos atrae la Miko?"**

"Hn."

Comenzaron a cenar, entre risas y bromas, Noriko notó las miradas del Lord a su hija y decidió hablar con él. Levantaron la mesa, los chicos se fueron a jugar con la play station al living, el abuelo fue a orar un rato.

-"Kagome, dejé la ropa de Sesshomaru Sama, doblada en el closet de la ropa limpia puedes llevarla a su cuarto? Ah y llevé los suministros a tu cuarto para que los acomodes y armes las mochilas y bolsos, querida"

-"Oh, gracias mamá!" corrió por las escaleras a ultimar detalles para la partida.

-"Té Mi lord?"

-"Sesshomaru es suficiente, y si, gracias" respondió con una media sonrisa.

-"Ella es muy, difícil a veces, tiene el carácter de su padre, pero es muy buena y leal, si algún día ganas su corazón jamás te defraudará, eso es algo que Inuyasha fue incapaz de ver, pero ha sufrido demasiado por la traición de Inu, así es que, si de verdad te interesa, deberás tener mucha paciencia"

-"Hn."

-"Acaso ella sabe lo que sientes?"

-"No lo sé, ni yo sé lo que siento. Lo único que tengo claro es que no quiero a hacer nada para herirla"

-"Lo sé, solo puedo darte un consejo, a veces lo mejor es dejar los sentimientos fluir"

-"Nunca tuve sentimientos que yo supiera, por lo menos como los que tienen los humanos".

-"Escucha tu corazón y los encontrarás"

-"Hn… Gracias Sra. Higurashi, lo tendré en cuenta"

Y sin decir más terminaron el té, cuando subían las escaleras Kagome bajaba

-"Kagome?"

-"Si, mamá?"

-"Si vas a la cocina no olvides encender la luz de afuera y darle de comer a Buyo"

"Síp, lo haré"

Y pasó al lado de Sesshomaru y siguió su carrera hacia la cocina, Noriko lo miró y le sugirió que fuera detrás de ella, así lo hizo.

-"Yo puedo sola, no te preocupes Sesshomaru, es mi casa recuerdas?" Ella lo miró sonriente, con su rostro ilegible, si sufría no se notaba, la misma vieja estrategia que usaba en la manada de Inuyasha

-"Miko."…"Kagome"

-"Qué necesitas?"

Ajustar los últimos detalles de nuestra partida

-"Té?"

-"Hn."

-"Ya preparé los bolsos, las medicinas, todas las cosas, faltaría empacar tus libros…"

Él la observaba, su intento de enfriar el asunto lo decidió a hablar con ella un poco más

-"Bien dijiste que debo regresar a ser el Señor del Oeste, con todo eso que tu sabes, pero siempre que estemos solos seremos nosotros mismos, Kagome y Sesshomaru, no será sencillo, pero te pido que me secundes en esto, si tú me apoyas todo saldrá bien, no deben existir fisuras entre nosotros, La vida de Rin depende de esto y también la casa de occidente."

-"Yo lo sé, eres mi alfa, yo te apoyo cien por ciento, todo estará bien, ya lo verás"

Él puso su mano sobre la de ella, ella sonrió un poco nostálgica y cambió radicalmente de tema

-"Extraño a mi hijo, a Sango y también a Miroku y a Kaede, crees que podremos visitarlos de vez en cuando?"

-"Iremos por tu hijo apenas crucemos el pozo, en cuanto a los demás dependerá de ellos"

-"Si, lo sé, solo espero no encontrarme con Inuyasha demasiado pronto"

-"Yo estaré a tu lado, no podrá acercarse a más de diez metros, jamás pondrá una garra sobre ti otra vez, antes dejará de existir"

-"No lo mates"

-"Dependerá de la manera en que se comporte, y si mantiene las manos en su hakama, todo estará bien"

-"Jajaja, eres posesivo con tu manada, para ser un youkai frío y calculador"

-"No tienes idea"

Terminaron su té en paz, subieron y se fueron a descansar… O eso intentaron.

Rin estaba profundamente dormida, él la observaba descansar y respirar lentamente, su cachorro, haría lo que fuera para salvarla. Ésta noche hacía frío, miraba por la ventana, "no debo, no puedo, no sé lo que siento…" apretaba los dientes, y las manos cerradas en puño, no sabía qué era esa sensación nueva, terrible, para el cuerpo y el alma, deseaba ver a la Miko, "verla, para qué, por qué?, Qué es esto?, Padre, cuanto te reirás de mi ahora…"

En el cuarto de Kagome, ella estaba parada mirando por la ventana al goshimboku, Inuyasha… Aún su mente vagaba con el mestizo del otro lado del pozo y su corazón latía muy fuerte cuando lo recordaba, todo ese sentimiento que era tan, sincero, las cosas vividas, las penas compartidas, todo atesoraba en ese corazón que aún sangraba por Inuyasha, Las ultimas semanas habían sido como un oasis en el desierto, tener a la pequeña, ahora joven Rin, con ella una temporada…Si sólo hubiera venido Shippo todo sería perfecto, tantas cosas podrían haber hecho los cuatro, el parque, la playa, la feria…"¿Qué?¿ Dije los cuatro?" Si; Había dicho los cuatro, se encontró que era bastante sencillo convivir con Sesshomaru, habiendo paz y sin las presiones del castillo, lejos de su ambiente, era sólo Sesshomaru, ni menos macho, ni menos fuerte, ni menos orgulloso, ni mucho menos peligroso, sólo estaba tranquilo, se sentía cómodo tal vez, a pesar de estar sin lujos, ni sirvientes, corriendo por detrás, parecía haber disfrutado la estancia.

-"¡Qué pena, mañana serás otra vez el culo arrogante, insoportable, detestable SOY EL GRAN SEÑOR DEL OESTE HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO O TE MATARÉ" decía ella en voz baja mirando como el viento mecía al árbol sagrado.

-"Tal vez, pero siempre veré que nada te falte, te protegeré y velaré por ti como lo prometí" La voz grave, gutural con un toque entre ofendido y divertido, le respondía de entre las sombras

-"EEEh? ¿Qué haces aquí Sesshomaru?

-"Acaso en tu castillo no golpean la puerta antes de entrar?

-"Hn."

Se acercó a ella y se paró del otro lado de la ventana,

-"Goshimboku, firme y fuerte… debe tener…mi edad o más."

-"¿Ochocientos años?"

-"Hn. "

-"¿Qué sientes por el mestizo…hoy?"

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? No pudo contenerse, pero ella respondió

-"…Pensar en él me da tristeza y me siento decepcionada, traicionada, si bien él dijo que no me había reclamado ni nada, aquella vez aquí en mi cuarto, era tan tierno… pensé que estaríamos juntos para siempre…Solía soñar con nuestros... cachorros se dice no? Sus pequeñas orejitas y su cabello plateado" Ella sonreía y Sesshomaru estaba hipnotizado con su sonrisa "Pero luego trajo a Kikyo, y mis sueños se fueron desvaneciendo detrás de cada golpe e insulto de Inuyasha"

El odio carcomía al Daiyoukai, que intentaba averiguar dónde estaba parado con respecto a esta joven

-"Déjame decirte Miko que según la ley y las costumbres youkai lamer el cuello de una hembra y morderlo ya sea suavemente o fuertemente aunque no quede marca visible, deja el aroma del macho perpetrador poniendo así una reclamación física y el imbécil se la pasaba gritando para los cuatro vientos que eras suya, ESO TAMBIÉN ES UNA RECLAMACIÓN, y que el han…Inuyasha diga lo que quiera, tal vez lo dijo para no sentirse un sucio traidor cuando trajo a la Miko de arcilla."

-"Mmmm. Tal vez. A ése respecto me siento un poco mejor, cada uno tiene lo que merece y Kikyo, bueno ya sabes, no es lo mejor el mundo, en cuanto a mi…"

-"En cuanto a ti… Miko?"

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, no habían encendido la luz, pero los iluminaba el farol del patio, eran dos siluetas que se confundían con la penumbra.

"Encontré una nueva manada, y una nueva vida se abre a mi paso, quiero seguir adelante sin mirar atrás, mi corazón ya no puede tomar más dolor, nos espera una batalla dura por la vida de Rin y tus tierras, nos queda Náraku, nos queda tu… emparejamiento, tal vez después de eso me dedique a pensar de nuevo en mi."

-"Lo de mi emparejamiento está por verse, no tengo ni tiempo ni cabeza para esas cuestiones otros asuntos son más importantes, cuando Náraku sea destruido pensaré en ello; Por lo pronto mañana regresaremos"

Ella sonrió tímidamente y volvieron a mirar hacia afuera, Kagome lo veía de reojo, tan hermoso, tal perfecto y letal, y estaba en su mundo, con ella, en su cuarto… el gran Sesshomaru Sama, sólo pensarlo le erizó la piel, su respiración se entrecortaba, su corazón latía en una carrera desesperada de repente y sin darse cuenta comprendió la magnitud de los acontecimientos de las últimas tres semanas el Lord del Oeste estaba en su casa, y la había ido a buscar a ella. La responsabilidad la abrumó de tal forma que tuvo que sentarse, así lo hizo en la silla frente a su escritorio, Sesshomaru la vio casi caer, se preguntó qué le sucedía y la sostuvo de las manos hasta que se sentó. Las manos le sudaban, levantó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos dorados del Lord que la miraba sin comprender qué le sucedía.

-"Miko, qué te sucede, sientes algún peligro, dónde…"

La tenía agarrada de las manos, ella respiraba con dificultad, estaba con un acceso de temor repentino, la ansiedad del inminente regreso al mundo de Inuyasha, la preocupación por sus amigos y Shippo, y lo que les deparaba, Sesshomaru en su vida, su alfa, su "amigo", su compañero de viaje, su Señor… su beso, sus juegos, su aroma…Todo junto se arremolinó en su mente, poniendo a la joven en un estado de pánico generalizado. Sesshomaru trataba de calmarla la tomo entre sus brazos y la alzó como a una novia y la condujo al baño, abrió la ducha fría y se metió con ella en brazos.

-"Respira, respira tranquila Miko, todo está bien, yo estoy aquí…"

Ella lo miraba, resoplando por el frío del agua, su mirada penetrante le inundaba el alma, era cálida, envolvente, lentamente se iba relajando, él le hablaba y ella respiraba con menos dificultad

-"Eso es, relájate, respira, no sucede nada malo, es sólo un poco de ansiedad por el viaje, Miko"

No estaba seguro de eso pero por si acaso fuera… Había extendido su youki en busca de peligros, pensó que podría ser Inuyasha que llegaba pero no había nada, ella estaba asustada, su aroma era como de pimienta y hojas secas, no era agradable, a medida que ella se recuperaba, el aroma se teñía del dulzor de la miel, las frutas frescas…

-"Arigato, Sesshomaru Sama"

-"Estás mejor, eso es bueno"

-"Pero estás mojado, y el agua está helada"

-"Sientes frío?"

No. No sentía frío sólo incomodidad por la situación tan cercana y extraña en la que se encontraban. Su pijama mojado era transparente, no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Sesshomaru vio a través de la tela las pequeñas protuberancias que tanto le habían llamado la atención, ya sabía lo que eran y para lo que eran, pero se veían deliciosas, las hembras Inu no tienen solo son pechos redondeados y cuando amamantan se afinan haciendo una pequeña punta redondeada pero son de un color uniforme y no se destacan diferencias en ellos no llaman la atención como éstos y los otros que vio en los libros y en internet, grandes, medianos, pequeños, todos atractivos pero los de la Miko, Ah, esos eran otra cosa… Ella aún lo miraba y se veía tan bello, tenía el cabello adherido al rostro, el agua corría por toda la cara y el cuerpo, y chorreaba por la barbilla, él resoplaba para quitarse el agua de la boca, parpadeaba y mantenía los ojos en ella, observándola, se veía absolutamente perfecto. Hizo un movimiento y cerró la ducha, la puso en el suelo sobre sus pies, ella continuó mirándolo, él la envolvió con una toalla, la alzó de nuevo y salieron hacia el cuarto, la recostó sobre la cama, pero ella intentó levantarse.

-"Quédate, estás helada"

-"Mojaré la cama y no podré dormir en ella"

Él se sentó a su lado mirándola y puso una mano en su pecho para que se recostara, sin apartar la mirada y muy lentamente fue apartando la toalla, ella aún lo miraba

-"Sesshomaru?"

-"Ssshhh, la ropa está mojada es mejor quitarla..."

Desprendiendo uno a uno los botones de la chaqueta del pijama y sin romper el contacto visual, abrió la chaqueta y se quedó contemplando la piel, el cuello, el hermoso valle entre los pechos de la Miko, los pechos y SUS protuberancias deliciosas, suavemente y con una garra fue trazando el contorno de su rostro, el cuello, bajando hacia el ombligo, ella lo miraba seria, confundida, curiosa, él era tan sensual…

-"Por qué?"

-"Porque eres hermosa, debes saberlo, yo, quiero conocer tu cuerpo mujer"

Al ver la inseguridad en el rostro de la joven Sesshomaru, desprendió y se quitó la camisa mojada para que ella lo viera

-"Éste es el cuerpo de un Daiyoukai…" Le susurraba al oído corriendo sus labios hasta la boca de Kagome, quien no podía dejar de temblar, si de frío o de nervios ella no sabía.

La mano exploradora ahora se posó en el costado de la mejilla de Kagome acariciándola y comenzó a descender por el cuello al hombro de la joven, y de allí al vientre, con el revés de los dedos hizo un leve giro y comenzó a subir desviando hacia un pecho suave, era eso tan suave, enderezó la mano y la apoyó completamente sobre el pecho, casi imperceptible para ella. No sentía el toque, sólo sentía el calor de la mano contra su piel. Con el dedo pulgar comenzó a rozar la protuberancia que intentaba recordar el nombre, tan mareado y excitado que estaba, intentaba pensar el nombre de aquélla parte del pecho en la que pensaba cada noche aunque fuera por un minuto, "Se llamaba…ah sí, pezón".

La mirada de Kagome era muy intensa, no ayudaba a la situación del Lord que se debatía entre acariciar, agarrar y qué agarrar primero, saborear…Saborear era algo que los Inu aplicaban a diario en todo su quehacer cotidiano así que por qué no? Tocar el pezón de la Miko había sido muy estimulante, la joven gimió un par de veces y Sesshomaru habiéndose perdido en sus actos se acercó y comenzó a lamer el cuello de la sacerdotisa, le susurró al oído –"Así besamos los Inu youkai" y mientras lamía todo el cuello intercalaba pequeños mordiscos y pellizcones con los dientes a medida que seguía lamiendo, dispensaba sus atenciones a los hombros, la cara y las orejas.

La bestia estaba muy exaltada, y su atención se centraba en la Miko que jadeaba entre sus brazos, se regocijaba ante la respuesta de la joven al beso Inu y disfrutaba de las caricias; Kagome estaba más perdida que Sesshomaru y sus respiraciones se habían vuelto muy agitadas, liberando el aroma de su excitación a un nivel muy alto, enloqueciendo al Daiyoukai, que se acercaba con sus besos Inu al pecho de la Miko. Los ojos dorados y en su interior la estrella de sangre, Sesshomaru se bajó de la cama arrodillándose en el piso para quedar a la altura del festín que tenía servido en singular plato mullido.

Se agachó y lentamente con mucha suavidad lamió cada parte del pecho de Kagome haciéndola respirar cada vez más profundamente, succionaba los pezones como a la delicia más preciada, mirando a cada paso que daba el rostro de la poderosa Miko rendida frente a él. Ella gemía suavemente, a su manera le hacía saber que le agradaban sus atenciones, él estaba tan caliente, su piel quemaba, el corazón latía con una fuerza descontrolada, ella era la Shikon Miko, su aliada en la batalla, se levantó del suelo y se recostó al lado de ella, mirándola y con una mano tomó la mano de ella y la dirigió a su pecho, se quedó mirándola fijamente, ella comprendió y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo musculoso del Daiyoukai, él le dio una media sonrisa y ella sonrió de vuelta, continuó con sus toques sensuales a la piel y pecho del Señor youkai que estaba en el quinto cielo, pero una corriente de algún tipo lo hizo tomar una bocanada de aire, los gemidos leves y ronrroneos no tardaron en oírse, la pícara Miko estaba tocando sus marcas, ella comprendió que eran muy sensibles y decidió probarlas, comenzó a darle pequeñas succiones y besitos, luego daba suaves pero firmes toques con la lengua , las respiraciones del Daiyoukai, se hicieron más fuertes, eso hizo que la joven se animara a más, se aferró al youkai entregado y se aventuró a recorrerlas de punta a punta con la lengua, lo que provocó que Sesshomaru se retorciera jadeando, en su mente la bestia despierta sometida a una tormenta de sensaciones nuevas quería disfrutar de la demostración de afecto él se había apersonado a la superficie participando de todo el despliegue desde el principio, pero ahora no podía más y su desesperación provocó que de repente, Sesshomaru se incorporara con violencia, tomara a la Miko por las muñecas sobre la cabeza y colocando su boca en el cuello de Kagome, se quedara inmóvil, jadeando desesperado…


	16. Chapter 16

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS. NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA AGRADECER EL APOYO QUE ME BRINDAN, LEERLOS SE HA VUELTO UNA HERMOSA COSTUMBRE, UNA TAZA DE CAFÉ , LA VENTANA A MI IZQUIERDA Y SUS COMENTARIOS, NADA MEJOR. CAPÍTULO CORTO PERO NECESARIO, UN ABRAZO.

CAPITULO 16

Desesperado, esa palabra no era suficiente para describir el estado del Daiyoukai, jadeaba y arrastraba sus colmillos por el borde del cuello de la Miko, lamía y aspiraba y rastrillaba los colmillos otra vez, en su interior la bestia se revolcaba en el suelo rasguñándose el pecho ensangrentándose la blanca piel, Sesshomaru se debatía entre el honor y los instintos su cuerpo temblaba y el corazón palpitaba violentamente…Ella giró la cara y llevó la boca hacia la del Lord, comenzando a besarlo con dulzura, intentaba transmitirle que estaba bien, lo que fuera que sucediera estaba bien, Sesshomaru devolvía el beso con pasión, succionaba y lamía los labios de Kagome con extrema avaricia y con su lengua invadía la boca y la garganta de la joven que gemía en su boca y lo tomaba de sus cabellos atrayéndolo hacia ella. Sin quererlo se separaron por un segundo…

-"Miko…"

-"No. No lo digas, si me pides que me detenga no serás mejor que Inuyasha. Habrás conocido mi cuerpo y me habrás rechazado igual que lo hizo él"

¿Eso era lo que pensaba de él? Él no quería hacer las cosas por instinto o apresuradas, no quería que nada saliera mal, si ella era para él quería llenarla de lujos, de atenciones, quería cortejarla, quería enamorarla aunque no supiera cómo, quería amarla.

Para eso, tenían que estar seguros de sus sentimientos, hasta ayer la Miko sufría por Inuyasha, y él quería ser el único en su corazón, su alma, único en su vida, único en su cama…

Náraku, maldito Náraku y maldita la joya de Shikon, para entregarse a su sueño de amor debían desaparecer los dos, el hanyou monstruoso y la joya viciada.

Aún si desaparecieran debería enfrentar al concejo y a los lores, no importa ya nada le importa arrasaría con todo y con todos, si ella le diera su amor a él "Dame tu amor a mi" había dicho la bestia, y Sesshomaru lo repetía en su interior como un mantra…

-"¿Me amas sacerdotisa?"

-"…No quiero…"

Mientras tenía a Kagome de la barbilla y mordisqueaba sus mejillas, preguntaba con su voz ronca y penetrante, ella cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de su tacto.

-"No quieres qué?"

-"Amarte, y morir luego en el destierro"

Sesshomaru sintió una punzada en la cicatriz de su pecho, sentía una gran tristeza al imaginar las cosas que había atravesado Kagome para tener un pensamiento como ese, el Lord youkai cesó en sus caricias, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró profundamente, sus ojos oscuros penetraron en el alma del Daiyoukai, y se clavaron en la bestia que la miraba arrodillada en su miseria, le había devuelto la vida y él no sabía cómo amarla. Se merecía todo, y él no tenía nada, sólo sabía que su cuerpo gritaba por ella, y sin ella, su sangre era tan espesa como el agua, no valía nada.

**-"márcala, por favor, márcala, quiero beber su sangre, consumirme en su fuego, quiero sentirme vivo…"**

-"La bestia clama por tu sangre, Miko y mi cuerpo arde de deseo por tu piel"

-"Sesshomaru, no me apartes de ti…"

Y diciendo eso la joven lo abrazó atrayéndolo hacia ella, él buscó la boca de la Miko y la invadió otra vez, Sesshomaru se iba enderezando hasta quedar sentado y la joven a horcajadas sobre él, ella lo miraba fijamente como si esperara el rechazo repentino del Daiyoukai que la tomó de la cara con ambas manos, la besó tiernamente y le dijo

-"Kagome, para estar juntos debemos estar seguros, no quiero y no puedo estar tranquilo a tu lado temiendo que te encuentres con Inuyasha y te vayas detrás de él, la rabia me carcome las entrañas pensando en que aún puedas amarlo, la sola idea de que te ha visto o tocado hace que me hierva la sangre y desee asesinar al mestizo "

-"Yo temo que del otro lado olvides éstos días, y pongas distancia o que levantes el muro de hielo una vez más, temo que me trates de Miko y olvides mi nombre, me dejes a cargo de Yaken sola en el campamento, y Rin y Yo te veamos desde muy lejos… Temo que no me elijas y que desprecies mi condición de humana, ningen una vez más"

Ella lamió su boca y las marcas del hombro y él tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la pared mirando el techo, estrechó a la sacerdotisa entre sus brazos apretándola contra su pecho

-"Miko…"

-"Mmmm.?"

-"Dame tu amor a mi"

-"Es lo que más deseo en este momento Sesshomaru"

-"Quédate a mi lado todo el camino, Kagome"

-"No me olvides…"

Luego de unos instantes los dos se miraron se dieron un pequeño dulce beso, Sesshomaru secaba las lágrimas de la sacerdotisa

-"Haremos esto, me oyes y luego te quedarás con migo para siempre"

-"Es eso lo que quieres Sesshomaru? Una humana para ser la Señora de Occidente? Enfrentarte a los Lores y al concejo a riesgo de enemistar las casas cardinales y comprometer el legado youkai por estar con una sacerdotisa?"

-"Hn."

Tenían los ojos fijos, clavados en los del otro, se acariciaban suavemente,

-"He apelado a todo lo que hay en mi, para no marcarte, si voy a hacer esto, voy a hacerlo bien"

Lentamente la joven se fue bajando del regazo del Lord, les esperaba una batalla de características épicas. Lo mejor era intentar descansar y no pensar en mañana. Distender el ambiente hoy por hoy era lo mejor.

"Hay que quitarse la ropa mojada y ver dónde dormiré no crees?

Totalmente cierto, debía terminar de cambiarse y ver dónde dormiría, pues su cama era una laguna, el agua se había escurrido adentro del colchón, eso era un desastre, suavemente tomó la mano de Sesshomaru lo ayudó a levantarse y le acercó una toalla seca. Él la tomó y bajó su boca al cuello de la sacerdotisa susurrándole…

-"No pienses que voy a dejarte, soy muy posesivo con lo que es mío y lo sabes, y por si no recuerdas lo que te dije antes te he mordido y te he lamido, si lo piensas al modo youkai, te he reclamado, ante cualquier otro Youkai eres mía"

Las piernas de la Miko se doblaban "Ay Kami ¿qué me haces?"

-"Sabes en este tiempo, la mujer es independiente y es considerada un igual del hombre en casi todos los aspectos, excepto por el cuerpo, por la maternidad y sus funciones, básicamente somos iguales, las relaciones sexuales durante el noviazgo y casuales también son tomadas como normales, los hombres ya no nos señalan con epítetos desagradables, ni tratan de puta a la mujer que decide tomar su propia vida sexual en sus manos…"

-"Hn."

-"Del otro lado se vería deshonroso , amar, hacer el amor, como decimos los ningen a una relación sexual entre dos personas enamoradas, durante el cortejo o antes del emparejamiento, si vivera del otro lado y tú me correspondieras, me estarían llamando puta por todas partes."

-"Si viviera de éste lado del pozo, habríamos tenido sexo, te habría hecho el amor, te habría marcado todo el cuerpo y te habrías alimentado del mío, y yo me habría alimentado de tu pureza hasta saciar la sed de la bestia."

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a quitarse los pantalones mojados, muy despacio mirándose uno al otro

-"Si quiero que estés conmigo, debo pensar un poco las cosas"

-"Si voy a estar contigo quiero entregarme en cuerpo y alma a tus instintos y a tu amor"

Ahora muy desnudos los dos secaban su cuerpo uno frente al otro, era la situación más erótica que hubieran atravesado jamás. Envueltas sus caderas en la toalla, Sesshomaru tiró el edredón de la cama, que estaba seco en el suelo, se recostó apoyado en un codo, mientras Kagome terminaba de secarse, él la observaba atentamente, no quería perderse nada.

-"Si vivieras aquí nadie se interpondría" decía la Miko ahora envuelta en una toalla.

-"Hn."

Ella se recostó junto a él, suavemente él, la atrajo a su regazo una vez más. Si tuviera sexo con él se sentiría una traidora, aún no sabía lo que sentía por él, la química era muy fuerte, pero el fantasma del abandono de Inuyasha y la inminencia del regreso al castillo del Oeste eran un peso muerto de mil toneladas que aplastaban los sueños de amor de la Miko. En cuanto al Lord del Oeste, su voluntad yacía regada por el suelo en pedazos y necesitaba rearmarse otra vez, su regreso al pasado lo tenía frustrado, porque sabía a los obstáculos que se enfrentaría y no estaba emocionado al respecto, el emparejamiento de Rin era algo que le robaba el pensamiento varias horas todos los días.

Había que solucionar esto, de eso estaba seguro, solo que aún no sabía cómo hacerlo, enderezó la cabeza y miró a Kagome aún en sus brazos, el olor a sal y hierbas amargas trepaba por su nariz despertando su instinto de protección, la Miko lloraba, ¿Por él? ¿Por miedo?, ¿Por desconfianza?, él es honorable y jamás abandonaría a un miembro de su manada, ella debía saberlo, entonces estaba hablando de otro tipo de abandono, el abandono sentimental, algo con lo que estaba bastante familiarizado para su desgracia. No, él no la quería solo como manada, la quería como pareja con su humanidad, sus defectos y virtudes, convencería a los youkai que ella es la hembra ideal para cumplir el rol de Dama de Occidente, pero hasta entonces debían afianzarse como alfas de la manada, traer a Shippo, reorganizarse, preparar estrategias de batalla, e intentar no asaltarse sexualmente durante cualquier noche de éstas, él había vivido casi un mes entre los humanos y la experiencia no le había sido desagradable, en absoluto, tendría mucho que contarle a sus cachorros…La misma frase del diario de Kagome, debía devolverlo, pero cómo y cuándo, si estaba intentando afianzarse con ella para ahora contarle que tenía su diario y que lo había leído? Éste era un tiempo oasis, un momento de calma en el remolino de sus vertiginosas vidas, tiempo de paz, tiempo de sosiego, tiempo de amor…

Recostados en calma con sus corazones latiendo serenos, se entregaron al sueño, albergando en sus mentes, mil preguntas sin respuesta, la adrenalina del día previo a la batalla y el anhelo de vislumbrar tierra firme más allá del tiempo pasado que se presentaba, frío, sucio y traicionero… Mañana regresarían, mañana cruzaría al Tensseiga y a Bakussaiga en la cadera, se envolvería en su mokomoko y se calzaría su armadura transformándose en el gran Sesshomaru Sama, Daiyoukai y señor del Oeste, primogénito del general Inu No Taisho, irguiéndose majestuoso y a su lado como compañera de armas, de manada y ojalá de vida, la poderosa sacerdotisa de Shikon.


	17. Chapter 17

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS. SON UN ESTÍMULO MUY IMPORTANTE UN ABRAZO.

CAPITULO 17

Kagome despertó con un sonido metálico, se enderezó e intentó enfocar los ojos, una enorme figura blanca se erguía frente a ella en la habitación.

Se fregó un poco los ojos y miró hacia arriba, el sonido de las katanas chocando con la armadura, allí estaba, inmenso y poderoso Sesshomaru en plenitud y ataviado con sus ropas feudales, la miraba con los ojos expectantes

-"Pronto será la hora Miko, prepárate" y sin decir más salió de la habitación para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

A la sacerdotisa se le heló el alma, "Por supuesto, era de esperarse" dijo en voz baja, en ese instante entró Rin y saltó sobre Kagome casi cayendo con ella al suelo

-"Sesshomaru Sama me dijo que vendrás con nosotros, y te quedarás con Rin en la manada es verdad?"

-"Si, cariño es verdad"

La jovencita no podía ocultar la emoción, saltaba y abrazaba a Kagome, ambas reían a más no poder.

-"Arigato Kagome Sama"

-"De qué Rin? Eres parte de mi manada es allí donde debo estar, con Sesshomaru Sama y contigo"

-"Yo no hablo mucho de mis cosas, tú sabes, pero si sé que deberé emparejarme con alguno de los hijos de las casas cardinales, youkai poderosos y confío igual que mi padre en ti para ayudarme a encontrar alguien que proteja Occidente y a sus habitantes, sin que mi padre, o mis cachorros mueran en el transcurso…"

Allí estaba ella, la joven heredera del Daiyoukai de Occidente, Rin, la que no habla, no molesta, no exige nada para sí, demostrando su inteligencia y estoicismo, heredados seguramente de su padre el Lord cardinal del Oeste. ¿Agradeciendo qué? Algo que aún no había hecho, algo que aún no había imaginado o previsto? De algo estaba segura, dejaría todo para salvarla a ella y a Sesshomaru… No estaba segura si era amor, pero sabía que ya no podría vivir lejos de él, si tenía que abrazar la guerra, bienvenida sea, pelearía hasta morir por Sesshomaru así como lo había hecho muchas veces por Inuyasha.

Miró por la ventana al goshimboku y pensó, "En un par de horas lo miraré desde el otro lado y recordaré estos día llenos de magia y de amor"

-"Vamos a terminar de alistarnos, Sesshomaru Sama nos está esperando abajo"

-"Sí, Kagome Sama, ya voy"

-"Kagome solamente, Rin"

-"Ka –go- me jajajaja" y se retiró a los saltos

Souta les ayudó a bajar los bultos y bolsos, bajaron con Rin como siempre a las risas.

Kagome se despedía de su habitación, acariciaba la cama… Se enderezó, inspiró profundo y dijo

-"Hasta más ver" se dio vuelta y salió. Colgando su mochila al hombro, se dirigió a las escaleras y bajó. En la cocina la esperaban Noriko y el abuelo, desayunando, Sesshomaru estaba sentado y tenía una taza de té en las manos, le hizo una seña de reconocimiento con la cabeza y ella la respondió, comenzaron a desayunar, Rin y Souta estaban conversando afuera cerca del árbol sagrado.

-"No te preocupes Rin, ya verás que todo estará bien, yo seguiré entrenando muy fuerte mis poderes sagrados de monje, el abuelo me está ayudando, tal vez un día me fabrique un collar o amuleto para pasar del otro lado e ir a visitarte, cuídate mucho, sabes?

-"Si, sería estupendo, te estaré esperando ansiosa, Souta, eres el mejor amigo que alguien pueda tener"

Se abrazaron muy fuerte, y enseguida comenzaron a imaginar las cosas a partir de las visitas de Souta y sus amigos, a la era feudal

-"Kagome, Sesshomaru Sama nos ha dicho que volverán ni bien puedan, cuídense mucho si? Envíale nuestros saludos a Inuyasha, a pesar de todo, tal vez recapacite si nos recuerda."

-"Así lo haré abuelo"

-"Hija, si algo llegara a suceder, lo que fuera, no escatimes recursos para solucionarlo o protegerte o a los tuyos, no importan los medios que utilices, sabremos que fue por una buena causa, no permitas que la conciencia te retenga, defiéndete con todo lo que tengas y lucha con todas tus fuerzas por ser feliz y sobrevivir, aquí estaremos esperándote, con los brazos más que abiertos, y eso va para ustedes también, para TI también Sesshomaru."

-"Hn. Lo haremos Noriko Sama, arigato"

-"Miko, ya es tiempo"

-"Si, adiós mamá, hasta pronto, hasta pronto abuelo"

Los abrazos, las lágrimas, las sonrisas tímidas, la esperanza…

Afuera se despidieron de Souta.

-"Escúchame bien Souta, cuando regrese debes haberte especializado en hierbas, pociones y sutras, voy a combatir contigo ya lo sabes, quiero verte verdaderamente fuerte, digno protector del santuario Higurashi"

-"Si, Kagome así lo haré"

El abrazo interminable… y emprendieron la marcha en dirección al pozo.

Sesshomaru saltó primero y fue recibiendo a las hembras que saltaron detrás de él, saludaron a todos, Rin y Kagome se tomaron de las manos, el resplandor azul comenzó a brillar Rin cerraba los ojos, el Lord le dio un tirón a Kagome y la atrajo hacia él, la beso con intensidad y desesperación, mientras el resplandor se desvanecía se separaban lentamente, ya estaban del otro lado

"Creí que…"

-"Mi reclamo en ti se estaba debilitando, Miko" y con una leve sonrisa la depositó en el suelo, al costado del pozo, volvió por Rin y los bolsos, al terminar de acarrear las cosas Rin estaba anonadada y él no pudo estar de otro modo, Kagome andaba en cuatro patas husmeando en la hierba alrededor del pozo, Rin se preguntaba qué hacía, pero el Daiyoukai lo sabía muy bien, seguramente buscaba el diario, un vuelco en el estómago del Lord…

-"Miko, cesa tu comportamiento errático" Sesshomaru disimulando? Había aprendido muchas cosas en el futuro pero cuántas eran buenas?

-"¿Kagome qué estás haciendo?

-"Busco algo Rin, pero seguro lo dejé en la cabaña de Kaede Sama"

Verla deambulando en cuatro patas disparó la líbido del Daiyoukai que se encontró mordiéndose la lengua y sudando a mares, Kagome dio vuelta la cara para preguntarle si podían pasar por lo de Kaede cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Sesshomaru, parecía estar contemplando el manjar más exquisito, se dio cuenta de la pose vergonzosa en la que se encontraba, caminaba como un animal?…"Eso es, parezco un animal…" con sus ropas "indecentes", las piernas dobladas y el trasero casi expuesto, era un animal, una hembra sobre la que pesa un reclamo y la que el Señor del Oeste encuentra extremadamente apetecible… Se incorporó lentamente y sacudió la hierba de sus rodillas.

-"Gome, Sesshomaru Sama, no quise retrasarnos más"

-"Hn."

La situación le causaba gracia, nada se parecía a la satisfacción de saberse deseada por alguien que lo tenía todo menos a ella, la sonrisa se iba desdibujando del rostro de la sacerdotisa, realmente no la tenía? Eso era algo que tenía que averiguar.

Las gotas de sudor corrían por la espalda del Lord y la respiración le aportaba poco oxígeno, su cara ahora sin expresión obviamente, pero la bestia le estaba haciendo difícil mantenerse en control, seguía con la mirada a la joven como si fuera un depredador, sus ojos teñidos en el centro, debía hacer algo pronto o terminaría saltándole encima, se volvió a buscar bolsos y apilarlos uno junto al otro y por encima, volarían hasta el castillo.

-"Rin, Kagome, aférrense firmemente". Y remontaron en su viaje al Oeste. Mientras sostenía con fuerza a las mujeres se acercó al oído de la sacerdotisa junto a él

-"¿Cómo te atreves a pasearte de esa manera tan indecente frente a mí Miko, cuánto crees que podré soportar?

El Daiyoukai le susurraba al oído, el aliento caliente, las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa pícara en el rostro de Kagome

-"Yo, no lo hice con esa intención, Sesshomaru" No, no fue intencional pero el jueguito rindió su frutos y el Daiyoukai honorable se debatía interiormente entre sus deseos y sus obligaciones…

Más allá en el horizonte hacia donde se esconde el sol, se divisaba un aura demoniaca gigantesca, Kagome miró al Daiyoukai que permanecía en silencio, Rin comenzó a gritar de alegría ya expresar su felicidad

-"Allí está, míralo Kagome! ¿No es hermoso?"

Al ir acercándose el inmenso domo de energía comenzó a reaccionar con el reiki purificador de la Miko, Sesshomaru bajó un poco el Domo, pasaron a través y nuevamente lo levantó rodeando el terreno unos mil metros a la redonda, a medida que descendían la inmensa estructura se hacía evidente.

-"Uh, Uh mira Kagome!"

Hermoso era poco, no había muchas palabras que sirvieran para describir la belleza del castillo del Oeste. Mármol blanco impecable finamente tallado, muchos jardines exóticos, cientos de habitaciones y dependencias, hermosos balcones con ventanales enormes, arriba en los techos flameaban los estandartes de la casa del Oeste. Ella comenzó a respirar con dificultad , se encontraba absolutamente superada por la situación y comenzaba a descontrolarse, al descender se vislumbraba un camino bien demarcado en verde y rojo, eran youkai uniformados del ejército de Sesshomaru, formados en perfecto orden, ni bien tocaron tierra Sesshomaru le dijo a Kagome

-"No les demuestres miedo, eleva tu reiki, eres la sacerdotisa de Shikon"

Los soldados presentaron sus katanas al paso de su Señor y sus acompañantes.

-"¡BIENVENIDO SEÑOR!" al unísono y en sincronización perfecta, los youkai reverenciaron al Daiyoukai que caminaba frente a ellos, a kagome se le erizaba la piel, el poder que emanaba El Lord del Oeste era abrumador, de tal manera que provocaba que su reiki chisporroteara sobre su cuerpo, se veía majestuoso e imponente. Ella caminaba detrás de él junto a Rin, aunque sus sentidos humanos no eran espectaculares alcanzaba a escuchar el murmullo de la milicia a su paso.

-"La Shikon Miko..."

Si, la Shikon Miko había venido para quedarse, y proteger a Rin y al Señor del castillo, no dudaría un segundo en purificar al primero que se acerque a ellos, que Kami se apiade de sus almas, "No demuestres miedo le había dicho Sesshomaru" y ya que él los había aplastado con su poderoso youki, ella los saludaría con su no menos poderoso reiki, a medida que caminaban por el pasillo marcado por los youkai formados, ella levantaba su sello permitiéndole a su energía sagrada fluir, y mientras avanzaban las vibraciones del reiki reaccionaban en la piel y el aura de los youkai poniéndolos a la defensiva.

En la enorme entrada se encontraba parado un séquito de youkai de diversas razas de ascendencia, uno parado en frente de los otros era un youkai tigre y un poco más atrás tres Youkai muy ricamente ataviados parecían ser un águila, un dragón y un Lobo? El espectáculo era increíble ella se sentía en medio de una película de fantasía, pero de esas en la que se espera que el monstruo salte de repente, haciéndote arrojar las palomitas al suelo… Avanzaba con mucho cautela sintiendo cada movimiento a su alrededor, estaba tranquila pero muy alerta…Una fuerte voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones

-"Bienvenido Mi lord" el enorme tigre hacía una profunda reverencia

-"General Danaka, novedades…" Sesshomaru respondió la reverencia con la cabeza y continuó caminando hacia el interior del castillo, Kagome y Rin lo seguían en silencio a una distancia prudencial.

-"Hemos estado reparando la aldea del norte, Señor, al parecer Náraku buscaba un fragmento de la perla de Shikon, han muerto muchos humanos, algunos youkai y los daños son cuantiosos…"

-"Hn… Lo que acordamos antes de partir…"

-"Todo está listo Señor!"

Asintiendo continuó su camino hacia una enorme puerta de dos hojas las empujó y siguió su avance, entraron a un salón muy amplio que estaba ricamente adornado en rojo y dorado, blanco y negro para los detalles, tenía una mesa muy larga y varios almohadones a los costados, en la cabecera un puesto amplio de seis almohadones como para sentar a cuatro youkai, a los costados del salón se veían varias puertas shogi, el Lord del Oeste atravesó todo el salón y llegó a otra puerta igual de grande que la anterior, la empujó y entraron, este salón era casi tan grande como el otro, tenía tapices , en las paredes, alfombras muy finas, tenía un asiento, un sillón imperial muy grande ricamente adornado con el tapizado de seda roja bordada en dorado, en frente del asiento una mesa amplia rodeada de sillones más pequeños, hacia atrás del sillón imperial, una pared con estantes, estaba llena de papeles, lo que parecían libros muy antiguos y pergaminos enrollados todos ordenados por año, Kagome no cabía en su asombro, los pergaminos se remontaban al año 1 de la era feudal y ellos estaban atravesando el año 3475, en años humanos, más allá un gran ventanal con cortinas rojas bordadas en dorado con un enorme Inu youkai en el centro de cada una, a un lado del asiento imperial, estaba parado Yaken tenía lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa tímida

-"Bienvenido amo bonito, todo lo que usted solicitó está preparado"

-"Hn."

Sesshomaru fue hasta la especie de biblioteca y tomó uno de los rollos y lo llevó a la mesa, se sentó en el sillón, hizo una seña a Danaka, y a Kagome para que hicieran lo mismo

-"Cuando termine de armar este decreto, grandes cambios se verán en este tiempo, por lo pronto envía los avisos que te entregué antes de partir, todo seguirá como entonces"

-"Sí, Señor Sesshomaru"

-"Rin, ve con Yaken "

-"Hai Sesshomaru Sama" ambos hicieron una reverencia y se dieron vuelta para salir

-"Yaken"

-"Sí amo bonito"

-"Cierra la puerta al salir"

El Kappa se retorcía de rabia al ser despachado y la sucia humana invitada a sentarse con su amo, pero ya sabía que así sucedería, Sesshomaru le había dicho que haría lo que tuviera que hacer para asegurar la vida de Rin, y la protección de la casa de Occidente y si eso implicaba soportar a la Miko del mestizo por su Señor, por Rin y el Oeste se sacrificaría.

En el estudio, Danaka ponía al día al Lord acerca de los acontecimientos de estas tres semanas, hacía siete minutos que había llegado y ya prefería el ruido infernal del centro comercial donde hacían las compras con Kagome en el futuro…

-"…Y como habrá notado Mi lord los Señores cardinales enviaron a sus representantes para reunirse con Usted"

-"Hn. Ese es un comportamiento esperado por parte de ellos Danaka. Lo has hecho bien, general. Infórmame de la locación del mestizo y su manada…"

-"El hanyou fue avistado al pie de la colina del monte Kuroi, pero sólo estaba él y una Miko, en cuanto a los otros tres, acampan en las afueras del palacio desde el mismo día que usted se fue Mi Lord, el monje, la tajiya y un joven youkai kitsune, enviamos un par de emisarios a averiguar sus intenciones y ellos manifestaron que lo esperaban a usted, Sesshomaru Sama."

-"Tráelos, acomódalos bien, que sean tratados con respeto, y el kitsune que sea llevado a los aposentos de la Shikon Miko aquí presente"

-"Shikon Miko? El youkai tigre, se levantó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia a la joven que permanecía sentada y con la boca un tanto abierta, ella asintió con la cabeza reconociendo el respeto del general.

La sacerdotisa estaba abrumada, nada se le escapaba al Señor del Oeste, estaba constantemente al tanto de los movimientos de todo y de todos alrededor, a Kagome se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, y se sintió ansiosa, su aroma cambió al de hojas secas y pimienta, ambos youkai se giraron para mirarla. Claro sus sentidos súper desarrollados y toda esa mierda… malditos, se sentía desnuda frente a ellos.

-"Eso es todo general"

Danaka se inclinó ante los dos y luego giró hacia la puerta, cuando salió la cerró con fuerza, Sesshomaru se levantó de su sillón y se acercó a Kagome.

-"Deja tu ansiedad a un lado, no debes mostrarte débil ante ninguno de ellos"

-"Mmsí, lo intentaré"

-"No. No lo intentes. Hazlo"

No quería sonar demasiado autoritario pero los titubeos de la joven eran decididamente peligrosos para ella, de nuevo en su tiempo debía mantenerse fuerte y demostrar estar en control de todas las situaciones, nadie podía cuestionar las decisiones del Lord cardinal, tenía que asegura su posición y la de Kagome.

Con la mirada clavada en la de él, asentía tímidamente a la orden de su alfa y señor, rechinaba los dientes no le gustaba sentirse sometida. Sabiendo esto, Sesshomaru la tomó de los brazos la levantó y la sentó en la mesa, aprovechó las piernas separadas de la joven para acercarse más, se paró frente a ella y muy lentamente comenzó a besarla, asaltando la boca de la Miko, iba tranquilizándola y sentía que su aura bajaba lentamente…Se separó de ella sin apartar los ojos

-"Cálmate, Miko, es sólo un consejo, no bajes la guardia ante nadie, aquí estamos en mi mundo y si pretendo que lo gobiernes a mi lado, no puedes darte el lujo de parecer débil, ellos te respetan ya, pero ahora deben temerte."

-"Si, lo sé, pero es difícil, mi carácter tú sabes… "

"Hn."

Las ropas indecentes como él las llamaba estaban demostrando en este momento ser bastante útiles llegado el momento, solo la ropa interior de ella los separaba de estar piel con piel, el contacto de la entrepierna de la Miko con su entrepierna estaba alterando visiblemente al Daiyoukai.

-"Esas ropas no son muy adecuadas para deambular por el castillo, sacerdotisa" Él la miraba divertido. Sesshomaru rastrillaba sus colmillos por las mejillas de la joven

-"Son muy cómodas y livianas, tu sabes que estoy acostumbrada a ellas" ella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, sabía que significaba mucho para un Inu youkai,

"Hn." Él comenzó a bajar hacia el cuello mordisqueaba un poco y luego se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos, la bestia quería verla también, estaba ansiosa por la Miko entre sus brazos, en ese con suavidad Sesshomaru apoyó la boca en la yugular de Kagome inspiró profundamente y se acurrucó abrazándola, una vez más suavemente y con un susurro Kagome y Sesshomaru se aferraban a su sueño

-"No me olvides…"

-"Dame tu amor a mi"


	18. Chapter 18

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS. DISFRUTO MUCHO LAS COSAS COMPARTEN CONMIGO. UN ABRAZO.

CAPITULO 18

Un aura impresionante se acercaba, ambos se separaron y tomaron sus asientos, Sesshomaru abrió el rollo y comenzó a escribir algunos caracteres y Kagome solo se quedó observando,

En ese instante golpes en la puerta los alertaron

-"Adelante"

El portazo no se hizo esperar, el potente youki precedía al inmenso youkai que entraba en el salón, hizo una reverencia mediana, se tornó para mirar a Kagome quien lo miró sin apartar la vista de los brillantes ojos verdes del youkai "No demuestres miedo, no demuestres miedo" EL Lord extranjero la miró fijamente y luego se sentó frente a Sesshomaru, quien apenas lo reconoció con un movimiento de cabeza.

-"Lord Ryusenki"

-"Lord Sesshomaru, entonces es verdad."

-"No comprendo"

-"Has traído a la Shikon Miko, te preparas para la guerra, con tal de no tener que emparejar a tu hija y aliarte con las otras casas."

Sesshomaru, levantó su youki que comenzó a aplastar el aura del youkai dragón sentado frente a él, era el Lord del sur, del clan dragón había enviado un representante pero las noticias vuelan rápido por estos lugares así que en menos de cuarenta minutos ya sabía que Sesshomaru había vuelto y que Kagome estaba con él, por lo que decidió despachar al emisario y venir personalmente a verlo con sus propios ojos, criaturas desconfiadas esos dragones.

-"Si me preparara para la guerra, lo haría abiertamente y usted lo sabe siempre hemos sido aliados, el hecho de que la Shikon Miko se encuentre hoy en palacio es debido a mi hija, la sacerdotisa será su institutriz a partir de ahora, como bien sabes la reputación de la Miko le precede, su poder y fortaleza su honorabilidad son cualidades más que deseables para la heredera del Oeste, pretendo que mi hija sea entrenada de la manera adecuada para gobernar las tierras occidentales y por supuesto, son cualidades nada despreciables para un potencial emparejamiento."

-"Mmmm. Ya veo, has buscado una hembra muy poderosa para llevar a cabo esa tarea"

-"Así es, la hija del Daiyoukai de Oeste debe ser fuerte y honorable, más aún de lo que ya pueda ser"

Tenía que dejar en claro que Rin no era una presa desvalida, él personalmente la había entrenado en las artes de la batalla, pero aún le faltaba y mucho, en los meses que había estado con Kaede, la anciana le había manifestado que la jovencita tenía dotes para Miko y debían entrenarla en esos menesteres, algo se había hecho pero con Rin desconforme y regresando al castillo sus lecciones se habían espaciado demasiado, practicaba un poco con Kagome en sus visitas al inutachi pero no alcanzaba, Sesshomaru quería reforzarla para que nadie pudiera lastimarla o mucho peor asesinarla.

-"En honor a la verdad, no pensé que fueras un padre tan responsable Lord Sesshomaru, me alegra que así sea"

El dragón veía el peligro potencial en la presencia de la Miko de shikon en la casa de Occidente, quería emparejar a su hijo con Rin, para poner sus garras en Occidente pero si ella era tan poderosa, como la sacerdotisa sentada a su lado, la preocupación lo comenzaba a invadir, sacudirse a la heredera de Sesshomaru no iba a ser una tarea sencilla. Debería cambiar de estrategia si quería quedarse con las tierras de Oeste.

-"Y dígame Miko Sama, cómo ha sido hasta ahora su estancia en el Oeste? El Dragón levantaba su aura presionando a la joven.

Sesshomaru, no levantó la vista de su pergamino, pero prestaba atención al más mínimo detalle de la conversación, no desatendía ni una sola frase que saliera de la boca del Lord del Sur.

-"Me sería muy agradable responderle, pero desconozco con quién estoy hablando"

Kagome lo miraba fijamente y mantenía la cara inexpresiva, esperando la respuesta por parte del demonio de ojos verdes.

-"Oh, mil disculpas Miko Sama mi nombre es Lord Ryusenki soy el Señor de la Casa del Sur"

Se inclinó e hizo una reverencia y Kagome la respondió con la cabeza

-"Es un honor Señor Ruysenki"

-"Su reputación la precede sacerdotisa, y debo decir a demás que para ser humana es muy hermosa"

El Lord del Sur se acercaba a ella y la observaba en detalle, Kagome sonreía tranquila, permitía el escrutinio del demonio interesado. Sesshomaru tensaba la mandíbula para no estrangular al dragón insolente que flirteaba con Kagome.

-"Domo Arigato Lord Ryusenki"

Si en algún momento quisiera cambiar de ambiente y descansar unos días me agradaría mucho que considerara las tierras del Sur Mi Lady.

-"Oh, lo tendré en cuenta Señor le agradezco el ofrecimiento"

Pronto será la reunión cardinal, entonces será el momento oportuno para las presentaciones correspondientes, el dragón estaba más que interesado en los servicios de la sacerdotisa, pero no los de institutriz exactamente, Sesshomaru captó el fuerte olor del almizcle del dragón excitado y comenzó a elevar su youki, para aplacar al Señor del Sur que estaba comenzando a babear, el Lord dragón lo miró intrigado, Sesshomaru aprovechó para hacerle preguntas acerca de los planes del concejo

-"Lord Ruysenki, supongo que ya tiene organizados los preparativos para lo solicitado por el concejo…" De mentira verdad? Otra cosita aprendida en el futuro?

-"Por supuesto Sesshomaru Sama, y me alegra que usted esté de acuerdo y participe de ello"

-"Hn." La elevación de youki no pasó desapercibida por el general Danaka que custodiaba celosamente la puerta del despacho del Daiyoukai, ya había elevado su aura tres veces en una hora y el Daiyoukai del Sur está con él, decidió arriesgarse y entrar

-"Sesshomaru Sama, ya he completado la tarea que me encomendó, Mi Lord"

-"Hn."

La irrupción repentina del general Danaka provocó el retroceso del Lord del Sur hacia su asiento, Kagome miró a Danaka y con los ojos fijos en él asintió en silencioso agradecimiento

-"General Danaka, acompañe a la Shikon Miko a sus habitaciones, y luego repórtese ante éste. Quiero guardias para la seguridad de la sacerdotisa."

-"Hai Sesshomaru Sama!" Hizo una reverencia y se giró en dirección de Kagome "Acompáñeme Miko Sama, onegai"

Muy sonriente y delicada Kagome se levantó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia a Sesshomaru y otra a Ryusenki

-"Con permiso, los humanos necesitamos descansar más que los youkai" dijo manteniendo la sonrisa "Arigato Sesshomaru Sama por su hospitalidad… Señor Ryusenki…" y muy grácilmente se retiró.

Danaka caminaba delante de ella, realmente no quería tener mucho que ver con la sacerdotisa, pero quería saber qué fue lo que impulsó a Sesshomaru a levantar tanto y tantas veces su youki. Temía que Ryusenki hubiera hecho de las suyas.

-"Miko Sama, gomennasai, demo necesito saber qué sucedió en el despacho de Lord Sesshomaru, algo extraño debió pasar para que alzara su aura de esa manera."

-"Con todo respeto General Danaka, si Sesshomaru Sama quisiera que usted supiera si algo sucedió o no dentro del despacho, le contaría personalmente, en lo que a mí respecta, ignoro de qué está usted hablando, aún así si de verdad hubiera sucedido alguna cosa, no está en mis obligaciones ocuparme de los asuntos de Seshomaru Sama, sin que él me lo solicite"

Danaka se detuvo frente a una puerta grande de una sola hoja, hermosamente tallada, la abrió y le indicó a la Miko que ingresara.

-"Si por supuesto Miko Sama, gomennasai."

Ambos hicieron una reverencia, en ese instante llegaron cuatro guardias youkai, se inclinaron al unísono;

-"Shikon Miko Sama" ella reconoció su saludo y se incorporó, dos guardias ingresaron por órden de Danaka en la habitación de la joven y se fueron directamente al balcón, los otros dos se apostaron uno a cada lado de la puerta.

-"Ellos están para protegerte, y servirte, si necesitas algo envía a cualquiera de los cuatro y enseguida se te atenderá convenientemente…"

-"Arigato otra vez general Danaka, así lo haré"

Se inclinaron saludándose y en un instante el general había desaparecido, rumbo al despacho del Daiyoukai Occidental. "Que diga lo que quiera pero yo se que algo muy malo debió suceder para que Sesshomaru Sama levantara tanto su aura" Caminaba ofuscado, la Miko se había negado a contarle lo sucedido y eso a él le molestaba, pero en el fondo le tranquilizó que guardara secreto de las actividades del Lord del Oeste, eso demostró que ella era de confianza para su Señor lo cual seguramente resultaría en confianza para él. Antes de llegar a golpear las puertas…

"Adelante general "

El enojo debe haber elevado su propio youki, ya que Sesshomaru lo sintió antes de que llegara frente a la puerta.

-"Con permiso Mi Lord"

-"Danaka, Lord Ryusenki se retira, acompáñelo hasta la puerta grande yo me reuniré con ustedes en un momento"

Ryusenki se levantó, hizo una reverencia y se retiró junto a Danaka. Sesshomaru por su parte hizo su camino hacia el dormitorio de Kagome, pasó los guardias, golpeó pero nadie respondió, tenía que guardar las apariencias frente a ellos y la cortesía no quitaba la valentía pero él estaba lejos de ser delicado con los detalles así que entró. Se acercó al balcón hizo una revisión frente a los otros dos guardias y volvió a entrar. Esta vez se sentó en un sillón frente a un pequeño escritorio y allí esperó, luego de unos instantes Kagome apareció envuelta en un a yukata celeste que hacía veces de bata de baño, su cabello goteaba y olía a frutas frescas, ella estaba hermosa, Sesshomaru no escatimaba ojos para llenarse de esa hermosa imagen frente a él.

-"Veo que has encontrado los baños termales privados de tu agrado Miko"

-"Oh, si Sesshomaru…Sama, arigato" Los guardias youkai tenía muy buenos sentidos debía cuidar sus palabras por el momento, él asintió en silencio. Kagome se acercó a una puerta shogi angosta y la corrió a un costado, era una especie de closet lleno de kimonos tradicionales multicolores, finamente bordados y en todos ellos la marca de la casa de Occidente. Ahí estaba Yaken había mandado a preparar todo tipo de atuendos formales e informales y de entrenamiento para Kagome a pedido del Daiyoukai antes de partir al futuro. Ella tomó uno negro, y él le hizo una seña de que ese no era de su agrado para hoy, ella tomó otro uno amarillo, no, uno rojo, tampoco, tomó uno blanco y los ojos del Lord del Oeste se abrieron, él asintió y ella lo depositó en la enorme cama designada para ella, y todo en silencio o hablando de otros temas…

-"Lord Ryusenki está impresionado con su presencia aquí sacerdotisa"

Mientras decía eso le hizo una seña de que se acercara a él, ella lo hizo lentamente con una mueca de desconfianza en su rostro.

-"Esta tarde enviaré a Yaken a buscarla Miko Sama, quiero que conozca el castillo del Oeste y que revise los límites en los alrededores del palacio reforzaremos las defensas…"

Mientras decía todo eso la sentaba en su regazo, ella le respondía aún confundida, él medio-sonreía y le abría la yukata lo suficiente para descubrirle el hombro mordisqueaba y lamía con empeño mientras la sacerdotisa respondía como podía.

-"E Está bien, Mi Mi Lord, yo estaré lista para la hora estipulada"

Ella le besaba el cuello al Daiyoukai, que se mantenía estoicamente sereno, disfrutando del momento, se besaban apasionadamente, pero en ese instante ambos sintieron un disturbio en la energía youkai que rodeaba el palacio, rompieron el beso

-"Quédese aquí Miko y no abandone su recámara por ningún motivo"

Fijó los ojos en los de ella y la tomó por los brazos, con la mirada de dijo todo, ella asintió, él se asomó al balcón, los dos guardias miraban el horizonte hacia el Norte, el Daiyoukai se paró en medio de ellos fijando la mirada hacia la frontera, centró su youki en esa dirección, estrechó los ojos, se dió media vuelta y se dirigió afuera del dormitorio de la joven.

-"Protejan a la Sacerdotisa con sus vidas"

-"Sí, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Ella lo miró y le agarró el brazo antes de que saliera de la habitación

-"Mi Lord, es un aura muy poderosa, pero la que viene detrás lo es aún más" ella lo miraba suplicante, él asintió y le dijo

-"Estás preparada para enfrentar este desafío Miko"

-"Sí, Mi Lord"

Sin decir una palabra Sesshomaru llamó a los guardias y salieron todos en dirección a la puerta Norte del castillo.

-"Se quedará detrás mio sacerdotisa y acatará mis órdenes, de lo contrario no saldrá de su habitación hasta que el peligro desaparezca"

-"Sí, Mi Lord siempre que no sea necesaria mi intervención así lo haré"

A Sesshomaru no le gustó la respuesta de la Miko, pero dado que la conoce bastante, sabía que pudo ser peor y dentro de todo fue bastante respetuosa, por lo que le dedicó una fuerte mirada de reojo y volvió sus ojos al frente y le respondió

-"Hn".


	19. Chapter 19

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS. DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA, LES ASEGURO QUE TODA ESPERA TIENE RECOMPENSA AHORA, DESPUÉS Y MÁS ADELANTE…DISFRUTO MUCHO LAS COSAS QUE COMPARTEN CONMIGO. UN ABRAZO.

CAPITULO 19

-"Alguien se acerca al palacio, prepárense!"

El ejército, tomó posiciones Sesshomaru al frente, Ryusenki y el general Danaka uno a cada lado, el aura impresionante se acercaba, Kagome se sentía abrumada por el poder, pero logró identificar la cantidad de auras demoníacas que avanzaban, dos había dicho, pero quién o qué son? Rin se asomaba a la puerta y Yaken tironeaba de ella para convencerla de que abandone el lugar. Shippo quería abrazar a su madre, pero Kagome le hizo una seña de que se quedara atrás.

-"Sesshomaru Sama, la primera aura se asemeja a la Lord Ryusenki, pero la segunda es absolutamente abrumadora…"

-"Hn."

-"Yaken lleva a Rin y al kitsune a lugar seguro"

-"Hai, amo! Ya lo oyeron mocosos vámonos!"

-"Pero…"

-"Rin"

-"Hai Sesshomaru Sama" y a regañadientes se retiraron pero se quedaron detrás de los portales espiando cerca junto a Yaken que estaba bastante intrigado.

Ryusenki observó detalladamente a la sacerdotisa y al Lord, ambos se prepararon para matar o morir, cómo puede una Miko ningen, shikon Miko o no, pelear brazo a brazo con los youkai confiándoles su propia vida? si, la Miko pelearía por ellos, los humanos deben estar locos.

-"Sesshomaru Sama, no es peligroso para la sacerdotisa permanecer aquí en un momento como éste?"

-"Yo veré qué es lo peligroso o no para mi propia vida Lord Ryusenki, pero agradezco su preocupación"

-"La Miko está aquí por su propia voluntad, se puede retirar cuando lo considere pertinente si lo desea."

-"Jajajajajajajajaja, había oído del carácter de la Miko del mestizo pero jamás lo creí tal Ajajajajajajaja! Ver para creer viejo amigo, ver para creer"

Las entrañas de Sesshomaru se debatían entre retortijones y estrujones, la rabia lo desbordaba ¿la Miko del…mestizo? Los ojos se manchaban con rojo en el momento justo, porque la barrera comenzó a chisporrotear violentamente.

-"Aquí viene…"

Rojo, azul, verde, amarillo, mucho amarillo, colores muy brillantes, y sonidos de explosiones, de pronto terminó y la silueta de un youkai se adivinó detrás de las tremendas explosiones, iba cayendo, algunos soldados corrieron para asistirlo, enseguida una tremenda explosión sacudió los cimientos del castillo. Por la puerta detrás de ellos aparecieron Sango y Miroku

-"Ayudaremos Mi Lord!"

-" Es Náraku!" gritó Kagome y enseguida comenzó a cargar su arco

-"No lo hagas Miko, si le das a la barrera caerá y Náraku podrá ingresar."

-"Debemos reforzarla, Kagome" Ella miró con atención a Miroku y asintió. Se adelantaron al grupo de youkai dejándolos detrás. Sango corrió detrás de ellos ubicándose a un lado de Miroku.

-"Manténganse allí, no queremos que ninguno de ustedes sea purificado por error!"

La voz tajante de Kagome, el Daiyoukai no debía mostrar miedo y no pensaba dejar sola a SU Miko, es SU hembra alfa de la manada y SUYA para lo que hay que saber, se adelantó y se paró a su lado, Miroku y Kagome levantaron las manos hacia donde estaba Náraku intentando pasar y comenzaron a enviar reiki sobre el hanyou maldito, las explosiones eran generalizadas y muy violentas, los youkai se agachaban ante las chispas y corrían hacia la entrada del castillo desde donde veían el imponente espectáculo, Sesshomaru alzó sus manos y comenzó a enviar youki dentro del reiki y las explosiones se convirtieron en tremendas emanaciones de energía sólida que reaccionaron al aura de Náraku comenzando a quemarlo y purificarlo desde adentro hacia afuera, el hanyou gritaba y los youkai se tapaban los oídos y corrían a refugiarse cerca del otro Lord, que veía el desarrollo de la batalla como quien mira una película de horror, tenía la boca abierta. En ese momento se acercaron los uniformados con el youkai que había ingresado por la barrera y caído, antes de que Náraku hiciera su aparición. Éste se levantó sacudió sus ropas y con una sonrisa en la cara les agradeció a los guardias youkai la ayuda recibida, y se paró al lado del Lord del Sur a mirar el desarrollo de la batalla, lamentablemente nada podían hacer para ayudar, sólo esperar e intentar no estorbar.

-"Tus entradas son cada vez más aparatosas Lord Kouga"

-"Mmmsí supongo que si jajajajajaja!"

Ryusenki no podía creer la fuerza de la Miko y el inmenso valor de Sesshomaru ¿Pararse a su lado? ¿Con todo ese reiki dando vueltas? Algo impensado y ese otro ningen ¿un monje? Y la mujer ¿una tajiya? ¿Qué clase de aliados tiene el Lord del Oeste? Cuánto poder es el que maneja ahora la casa de Occidente.

-"He ahí a la sacerdotisa de Shikon"

-"Kagome? Ella es Kagome la Shikon Miko!

-"Sí y está destrozando al hanyou despreciable."

-"No la dejaré pelear sola!" Saltó desde donde estaba hacia Kagome, sacó su espada y se paró cerca de ella, y comenzó a desviar los tentáculos de Náraku.

-"¿Cómo está mi mujer?"

-"Apártate Kouga no quiero lastimarte!"

Náraku visiblemente afectado comenzó a reagrupar sus pedazos, sus tentáculos no alcanzaban a la Miko debía acercarse más, pero si lo hacía seguramente moriría, no, retirarse era la mejor opción, pronto tendría su revancha… Náraku gritaba y se retorcía desesperado tenía que alejarse o moriría en el intento, pero tenía tanto odio que a pesar de todo se acercó lo más que la barrera le permitió, envió tentáculos hacia Kagome que era la que mayor reiki le enviaba y la que más daño le estaba causando, ella lo esquivó, Kouga saltó con su espada en la mano cortando uno, Sango lanzó el hiraikotsu que hizo blanco en la raíz de otro, Sesshomaru con un zarpazo les inoculó gran cantidad de veneno a los que estaban cerca de kagome y a medida que retraía los tentáculos el veneno derretía a Náraku al contacto.

-"Esto no termina aquí malnacidos yo seré quien triunfe al final!" Y fue entonces que la enorme masa viscosa se fue retirando del lugar y la barrera se volvió a cerrar quedando intacta. Kagome y Miroku cayeron de rodillas, Sango se arrodilló junto a ellos abrazándolos, se miraron, Shippo y Rin pasaron corriendo a través de los youkai que se arremolinaban alrededor y se arrojaron sobre ellos, todos reían y lloraban no sabían exactamente qué sentían sólo que estaban juntos otra vez, Sesshomaru se paro muy cerca de ellos y miró al resto de los youkai confundidos

-"Esta es la manada de éste Sesshomaru y será tratada como tal"

Uno a uno se fueron poniendo de pie y miraron a su alfa sonriendo y Sesshomaru los reconoció con su cabeza, ellos respondieron, Kagome se acercó a Sesshomaru, y sin decir más, comenzaron a caminar hacia adentro del castillo y la manada los siguió.

Los alfas estoicos encabezaban la marcha de la poderosa manada de Sesshomaru el Daiyoukai del Oeste, y a medida que caminaban uno a uno los soldados youkai se iban ordenando en fila formando un camino directo al castillo y hacían una profunda reverencia la que mantenían hasta que la manada pasara. Los valerosos humanos carecían de expresión en sus rostros pero en su corazón tenían una enorme sonrisa, estaban juntos otra vez y su alfa esta vez era un Honorable macho Inu, que daría la vida por ellos así como ellos por él, los lores del Sur y del Norte siguieron a la manada, detrás de ellos el general Danaka reagrupaba a los soldados reforzó la guardia perimetral y procedió a enviarlos a cada uno a su puesto regular. Luego siguió al grupo al interior del palacio.

-"Danaka estaré en mi despacho con los lores, acompaña al resto de la manada a sus aposentos y prepara la llegada del Lord del Este y el concejo, arribarán de un momento a otro"

-"Hai, Mi lord" reverencia de por medio se dirigió al grupo de amigos

-"Por aquí"

Ellos asintieron, hicieron una reverencia a Sesshomaru y siguieron a Danaka a la habitación de Kagome

-"Se quedarán conmigo general Danaka, tenemos cosas que hablar y Sesshomaru Sama sabrá que están conmigo"

-"Muy bien Miko Sama, con permiso" dio la vuelta y se retiró no sin antes saludar al grupo

-"Kagome! Estás bien, qué bueno verte!"

-"Mamá, estás bien, volviste!"

-"Lady Kagome, siempre es un placer volverte a ver"

Todos y cada uno de ellos saludaban a su amiga que había regresado, sabían que la batalla estaba lejos de terminar pero se sentían aliviados por estar todos reunidos otra vez, la falta de Inuyasha era un hueco en sus corazones pero los últimos meses había cambiado demasiado y con Kikyo aconsejándolo mal todo el tiempo, no se podía convivir en paz. Preferían, mucho más, estar con el Daiyoukai honorable.

-"¿Cómo estás amiga?"

-"Bien gracias a Sesshomaru y a Rin, me encuentro mucho mejor"

-"¿Cómo les fue en el futuro? Kaede dijo que te irían a buscar allá"

-"Ah, si todo fue de maravilla, se adaptaron muy bien"

-"Shippo ven hijo, cuánto has crecido" Shippo corrió a abrazarla, ella lo mantuvo cerca todo el tiempo. Rin también se sentó junto a Kagome, que los abrazó y mientras conversaba con Sango y Miroku los jovencitos se apoyaron en sus piernas y se quedaron en silencio escuchando la coversación, Kagome les contó lo que habían hecho en su tiempo y el asunto de Rin y la casa del Oeste, sus amigos asintieron pero quedaron muy pensativos y preocupados.

En el despacho del Daiyoukai, se debatía acerca de los pasos a seguir contra Náraku, si no era por las presencias de Kouga, Sango y Miroku, no habrían sido capaces de repeler el ataque de Náraku, y la batalla probablemente se habría perdido.

-"Debemos reforzar las defensas"

-"Pero la casa de occidente está muy bien custodiada por estos días, Sesshomaru Sama, no creo que el hanyou se atreva a acercarse otra vez"

-"Seguramente no al mismo lugar pero temo por las aldeas colindantes hay que reforzar los límites de la barrera"

-"No te olvides Sesshomaru Sama que pronto será la reunión cardinal y habrá muchos soldados por los alrededores, pero no debemos dejar las casas cardinales expuestas sin guardia, hay que prepararse"

-"Hn."

-"No hay que olvidarse de las alianzas entre las casas, también hay que arreglar el tema del concejo, es una buena forma de reforzar la confianza entre las casas"

-"Mañana habrá numerosas reuniones a lo largo del día, y un almuerzo de negociación para tratar esos temas"

-"Por el momento yo sugiero retirarse a descansar, hay tener la cabeza lúcida"

-"Hn. Estoy de acuerdo con Lord Kouga."

-"Sí, será lo mejor, bien Sesshomaru Sama me retiro, mañana será un día largo"

-"No te pierdas Ryusenki, quieres que te acompañe parte del camino? Jajajaja

Y así ambos lores se retiraron a sus recámaras.

Sesshomaru quedó sólo en su despacho, terminó el decreto acerca del reconocimiento de los hijos, le trató de dar forma toda la tarde pero no pudo ahora entre las sombras de la noche lo había terminado y mañana lo presentaría al concejo, para su discusión y esperaba aprobación. Mientras todo esto sucedía Kouga lejos de retirarse a su dormitorio comenzó a rastrear a Kagome, buscaba, miraba, escuchaba, olfateaba… Caminaba por el corredor que lleva a los dormitorios reales y de repente los vio, guardias, la había encontrado.

-"Estoy aquí para ver a la Shikon Miko"

-"Sí, Lord Kouga lo anunciaré"

El guardia golpeó y a la orden de Kagome entró en la habitación

-"Miko Sama Lord Kouga solicita verla"

-"Hágalo pasar onegai"

-"Hai, Miko Sama" reverencia de por medio, abrió la puerta para Kouga.

Entró velozmente y tomó las manos de Kagome, las besó y le acarició la mejilla con una mano

-"Hola preciosa, estás bien? Vaya demostración la de allá afuera!"

-"Kouga qué bueno verte bien, arigato por tu ayuda"

-"Cualquier cosa por mi mujer… Hablando de eso…" Miraba para los costados a Sango, a Miroku, Shippo, Rin, "Falta aliento de perro, dónde está?"

-"Prefiero no hablar de eso."

-"Kagome, qué sucede, tú estás aquí y los otros, además chica, puedo oler a Sesshomaru en tu piel"

-"Es una larga historia"

-"Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo" Diciendo esto se sentó al lado de Rin, ella tímidamente esbozó una sonrisa, los lobos tenían un extraño efecto en ella, cuando Kagome se disponía a comenzar el relato, las puertas se abrieron dándole paso a un ansioso Daiyoukai que avanzó sin mirar a nadie, hasta la sacerdotisa y se paró frente a ella

-"Kagome estás bien?"

-"Eh? Mmsí Sesshomaru Sama, pero estábamos por…"

Estábamos por…nada, no importa más nada. Él estiró los brazos y la rodeo abrazándola atrayéndola hacia su pecho, le dio un dulce beso y acarició su cabeza descansando la mano en la mejilla derecha de la joven, testigo de su demostración de afecto, su manada, tenían derecho a saber, después de todo… Sólo que había alguien más…Lentamente Sesshomaru se fue separando de Kagome tomó su rostro con ambas manos aspiró cerca…

-"Miko hueles a lobo"

-"Intentaba decirte que…"

-"Intentaba decirte que yo estoy aquí"

Se dio vuelta rápidamente y se quedó mirando fijamente al ookami a los ojos,

-"Y tú Lord Kouga estás aquí por…"

-"Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Kagome, desde que estaba viajando con "aliento de perro" y la vuelvo a encontrar aquí peleando contra ni más ni menos que el inmundo de Náraku. Tenía que asegurarme de que estuviera bien"

Todos estaban inmóviles, incrédulos, y con mucha sensatez mantenían el silencio, sólo pensaban (Ojalá no diga eso de mi mujer, ojalá no lo diga, lo va a matar) temían por ella en realidad. Sesshomaru recordaba las incursiones de Kouga en el inutachi, cuando Rin y él estaban quedándose con ellos y recordaba su manera de exasperar a Inuyasha diciendo que la Miko era su mujer, realmente no había por qué temer, o si? El enorme Daiyoukai recordó su llegada y que durante la batalla le peguntó a ella "¿cómo está mi mujer?"...más tarde averiguaría de qué se trata. Tranquilamente caminó hasta un gran sillón que estaba frente al sofá y los almohadones donde se sentaban la manada y el Lord del Norte, llevaba a Kagome de la mano, Sesshomaru se sentó y a ella la atrajo para que se sentara en su regazo, hecho esto comenzó a hablar

-"Ya que estamos aquí, utilizaremos el espacio y la seguridad de ésta habitación para conversar y tratar algunos asuntos, Lord Kouga"

-"Me parece bien Sesshomaru Sama" Y diciendo esto comenzaron a tratar los temas que habían quedado pendientes antes de la partida del Daiyoukai y Rin hacia el futuro. Sango y Rin sonreían muy abiertamente a Kagome, Miroku atrajo a Sango hacia él, ella estaba muy nerviosa, se sentía extraña, no había hablado casi nada desde que llegaron al palacio, el monje intentaba que se relajara, Shippo miraba a su madre en el regazo del Daiyoukai, quería acercarse pero él era su alfa, conocía el protocolo youkai, debía esperar, pero no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

-"Joven kitsune acércate" Mientras Kouga le explicaba lo acontecido en la aldea ningen de sus tierras, Shippo se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia su Lord. Kagome se deslizó para sentarse en el sillón junto a Sesshomaru quien mantenía una mano sobre uno de sus muslos, lentamente Shippo se sentó pegado a su madre y las conversaciones continuaron. Interiormente Kouga veía con extrañeza la manera posesiva de comportarse de Sesshomaru con respecto a Kagome y a Shippo, ya sabía que lo era con Rin, pero con todo lo demás se estaba desayunando. Ante los ojos erráticos del Lord del Norte Sesshomaru optó por interrumpir la charla y liberar la lengua del Señor de los lobos para satisfacer su curiosidad, característica muy fuerte de su raza.

-"Pregúntame Lord ookami"

-"Díme lo que deba saber, Lord Sesshomaru, yo soy tu aliado, no estoy aquí para exigir nada" Absolutamente cierto, él sólo quería formar una alianza poderosa que refuerce las casas leales entre sí, no juzgar a nadie.

-"Debo entender que te emparejarás con Kagome, y que el perro sucio perdió la pelea, ya que tú tienes a su manada" Kagome estaba colorada, no decía una palabra, Sesshomaru la tranquilizaba apretando su muslo suavemente de vez en cuando, cuando su aroma era de ansiedad.

-"El mestizo perdió algo pero no fue una pelea, si no la razón, el resto de la manada decidió seguir a éste y formar parte de mi manada, en cuanto a la Miko, hay cosas que tratar"

-"Me imagino, con los lores y el concejo detrás de tus tierras no me extraña que te andes con pies de plomo Sesshomaru Sama"

-"Hn."

El resto de la manada estaban atónitos con la naturalidad que ambos Señores hablaban de los sucesos violentos y trágicos de los últimos meses. Entre charla y charla Kagome opinaba y comentaba los planes que habían pensado con el Daiyoukai, Miroku preguntaba, participaba muy interesado, pero la exterminadora estaba abrumada, había sido criada para erradicar los youkai de la faz de la tierra y aquí estaba, en el palacio de un Daiyoukai, con otros dos hospedados en el, otro Daiyoukai más por llegar, y viviría bajo el mismo techo junto a miles de youkai de diversas razas, estaba al borde de desmayarse.

-"Tajiya" Sango saltó por la sorpresa, le habló a ella?

-"Hai Sesshomaru Sama?"

-" Siéntete en libertad de movimiento y palabra, el aroma de tu ansiedad es desagradable, ésta es tu manada y estás segura ahora"

-"Sí Mi Lord, arigato" Dicho esto, miró a Kagome que le sonreía

-"Estás en tu casa Sango, relájate" La nerviosa exterminadora de youkai de levantó y se dirigió hasta la mesa, tomó la bandeja de Té que habían dejado más temprano regresó hacia el grupo, se sentó en seiza a los pies de Sesshomaru, entre Kagome y Miroku, y comenzó a servir el té para todos, la primer taza iba dirigida a Sesshomaru, pero él le dijo

-" Te agradezco tajiya, pero sírvele primero a tu pareja" Sango estaba colorada y sus mejillas calientes, asintió y le extendió la taza a Miroku, otro tanto rojo pero muy emocionado, Si bien Sesshomaru le dijo que le diera la taza no dio características del destinatario sólo había dicho su pareja y ella le ofreció la taza a él, el monje agradeció a Sango y miró al Daiyoukai que tenía una media sonrisa en la cara, se divertía con ellos?

-"Entonces, Lord Kouga ¿no tienes más preguntas?"

Sí. Claro, pero cómo formularlas correctamente sin herir susceptibilidades?

-"Pues, en realidad son las que ya se imagina, así es que soy todo oídos"

-"Hn."

Kagome estaba absorta acariciando la cabeza de su hijo, se había dormido, más allá Rin se sentía inquieta por la presencia de Kouga, se levantó y caminó hacia Sesshomaru y se sentó a sus pies, él acarició su cabeza, ella se apoyó en su pierna y pronto se quedó dormida.

-"Llevaré los niños a la cama me alcanzas a Rin? Sesshomaru se levantó, colocó a Rin en el sillón y tomó a Shippo de los brazos de Kagome

-"Tu lleva a Rin" a sus ciento veinte años (Unos quince años humanos) el kitsune es bastante pesado para que Kagome lo lleve alzando, la Miko iba a tomar a Rin con ella, pero en eso Kouga se levantó y se paró frente a Sesshomaru

-"Yo, yo lo haré, si me lo permite Sesshomaru Sama, yo la llevaré"

A Sesshomaru lo desconcertó el pedido del ookami, pero asintió pensando que era parte de su deseo de ayudar a la Miko o una demostración de confianza y respeto hacia la manada, Kouga estiró sus brazos y tomó a Rin con mucho cuidado, la observó unos momentos, el resto de la manada lo observaba muy atentamente, el Señor de los lobos fue detrás de Sesshomaru que había acostado a Shippo y colocó a Rin muy suavemente al lado del kitsune, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por el Daiyoukai intrigado.

-"Sesshomaru Sama, me gustaría tomar un baño antes de cenar, la hembras de esta manada estamos bastante desliñadas jajaja"

Se miraban con Sango y reían de verse llenas de barro, pasto seco y restos viscosos

-"Sería muy conveniente para ambas, más tarde lo haremos nosotros" decía Miroku

-"El monje habla con sabiduría, jaja"

-"Hn."

Las dos onnas buscaron algo de ropa y pasaron la puerta shogi que llevaba al manantial privado de la habitación asignada para Kagome,

-"Antes que nada te extrañé horrores" Se abrazó Sango a Kagome que se debatía entre risas y llanto se quitaron las ropas sucias y se metieron en el agua, compartían pensamientos, y algunas cosas vividas cuando estuvieron separadas, evadieron el tema Inuyasha

-"Qué haces besuqueando a Sesshomaru?"

-"y tú le sirves el té a tu pareja?"

Ambas tenían las mejillas rojas y el corazón latiendo veloz

-"Estoy tan feliz por ti Kagome es tiempo para ti de ser feliz y no pensar en nada más"

-"Yo también y me alegra que te hayas quedado con Miroku, y esperaran por nosotros, tenía tanto miedo que estuvieran con Inuyasha…"

-"Nos fuimos el mismo día, que desapareciste, y decidimos seguir a Sesshomaru, él dijo que nos trataría con respeto y nos protegería siempre, Inuyasha es muy inestable ya perdió el horizonte, lo único que ve es a Kikyo, con Miroku caminamos día y noche hasta que vimos el palacio, acampamos en las afueras del perímetro y unos guardias vinieron a ver qué buscábamos, dijeron que el Lord no se encontraba y decidimos esperarlo hasta que regresara, luego nos fueron a buscar y nos trajeron aquí y bueno el resto ya lo sabes."

-"Es bueno estar juntos otra vez" Kagome se limitó a mirar a su amiga que obviamente esperaba que le aclarara algunas dudas, pero la sacerdotisa no decía nada, y seguían enjabonándose y lavando su cabello a conciencia. La calma duró poco, Sango explotó

-"Ah, ya basta dímelo, no seas mala" y le arrojaba agua a Kagome a la cara que le devolvía el ataque a las carcajadas, afuera los machos que estaban tratando de conversar se desviaban de la charla y dejaban volar sus pensamientos imaginando de qué se trataba el alboroto, pero la imaginación no siempre es oportuna o buena consejera.

-"Yo que no tengo interés en ninguna de ellas estoy nervioso, me imagino ustedes jajaja no los envidio" decía el Lord del Norte acercándose a la puerta de la habitación para dejar pasar al sirviente para que deje la bandeja de recambio con tazas limpias, algo para comer y té caliente, y que retire la que contenía té frio y tazas usadas. Miroku observó el rostro del Daiyoukai consternado

-"Díme monje, esto sucedía a menudo cuando estaban en la manada del mestizo?"

-"Oh, si Mi Lord, casi todas las noches, o cada vez que encontrábamos un manantial"

-"Es…inquietante"

-"No sabe cuánto"

El Ookami no perdió la oportunidad de burlarse de los machos desesperados,

-"Té… para mis amigos… atribulados por el canto de las sirenas desvergonzadas" Sesshomaru y Miroku le recibieron las tazas y cuando se dio vuelta para buscar la suya sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte trasera de la cabeza

-"Eeep, nani?"

-"Si en algo valoras tu lengua ookami, y tu cabello, intentarás sujetar la boca de ahora en más"

Sesshomaru lo tenía de la cola de caballo con la que sujetaba el cabello y el monje le acercaba su cayado a la cara del lobo amenazándolo con purificarlo

-"O tal vez su rostro requiera alguna modificación?"

-"Yame, yame, está bien fue una broma pesada nada más pero bueno no lo pude resistir, gomannasai, no lo volveré a hacer está bien?"

Los machos frustrados Daiyoukai y monje respondieron al unísono

-"Hn."

-"Hn."


	20. Chapter 20

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS. UN CAFÉ EN MEDIO DE LA TORMENTA A VER QUÉ SALE

CAPITULO 20

-"Entonces Lord Kouga has venido por Kagome?" Malo, ah si, Miroku sabía dónde presionar para que Kouga se pusiera de rodillas

-"Eh? No, Amo a Kagome pero ese no es el motivo por el que estoy aquí, Sesshomaru Sama lo sabe ¿No es así Mi Lord?"

El Daiyoukai del Oeste miró fíjamente a Miroku y luego al ookami, la sonrisa macabra del monje hizo crispar los pelos de Kouga, sabía hacia dónde se dirigía…Decidió seguirle el juego y exprimir al príncipe lobo

-"Explícate monje"

-"Lo que el monje quiere decir…"

-"El monje lo dirá, así que como te decía Lord Sesshomaru, el amigo lobo aquí presente…"

-"El ookami es ahora un Daiyoukai"

-"Oh, si, Lord Kouga, clama a los cuatro vientos y cada vez que se encuentra con nuestro grupo, que Kagome Sama es su mujer, lo cual me parece extraño ya que por los últimos acontecimientos presenciados por mí, la joven dama futurista estaba sentada en el regazo de un Daiyoukai, pero no el del Norte y de ser como el Lord ookami dice, que lady Kagome es suya, ella de ninguna manera se habría sentado en la falda del Lord del Oeste."

-"Su mujer, Hn. Me parece recordar que dijo algo así está mañana durante la incursión de Náraku, o los oídos de éste escucharon algo que no he interpretado correctamente "

-"Iie, no, no, un momento, amo a Kagome si, y siempre lo haré, pero ella siempre ha dejado en claro que amaba al aliento de perro ese que…" No, no eso definitivamente no iba bien. "Bueno hasta la última vez que los vi ella aún…"

-"Suficiente Lord Kouga, conozco el corazón de la Miko como el mío propio" Acaso era verdad estaba descubriendo que tenía un corazón? "Monje creo que el ookami comprendió tu punto de vista"

-"Qué bueno, eso hará que las lenguas viperinas se mantengan en sus respectivas cuevas" Sesshomaru tuvo que aguantar una carcajada ya que entre la cara de Miroku y la de Kouga no sabía cuál era la más patética, en ese momento las hembras salieron del onsen y pasaron riendo frente a ellos, su aroma a frescas frutas y a limpio era una cachetada para los machos que tomaban té y miraban con la boca abierta, Kouga aprovechó la oportunidad

-"Sesshomaru Sama me estabas diciendo?"

-"Hn."

Si, ahora el de la cara patética era él. El Lord del Oeste miró a Kouga y estrechó los ojos

-"Hablaremos en mi despacho, monje, ookami síganme" saludaron a las mujeres y se retiraron casi volando detrás de Sesshomaru que iba más allá de sí mismo apretando los dientes, tratando de borrar la imagen de la Miko en su yukata de dormir, corta, sedosa y las piernas tan largas… entraron en el despacho y sin decir una palabra se sentaron.

-"Lord ookami, tú estuviste emparejado no es así?"

-"Si Sesshomaru Sama, pero qué tiene que ver con todo esto?"

-"Si mis ojos y sentidos no me engañan, los últimos dos períodos de doce lunas has estado comportándote de una manera extraña con mi hija, no es así?"

Los meses se contaban en lunas y se basaban en la luna llena, en cada mes había una luna llena, doce lunas era un año.

***************************Flash back*******************************

Kouga sabiendo que estaba perdido si pensaba en Kagome, decidió honrar el legado ookami emparejándose con Ayame, fue muy feliz mientras duró, pero el hanyou maldito atacaba una y otra y otra vez la tribu del Norte intentando asesinar al abuelo de Ayame quien era el Daiyoukai del Norte, creyendo que dejando a los lobos sin un jefe sólido los podría someter e incorporarlos a sus filas de soldados infernales, en uno de los ataques de Náraku a la manada ookami, hubo innumerables bajas entre ella su compañera de vida, Ayame, había sido un golpe duro para Kouga, sus súbditos y amigos querían recuperarlo, estuvo muy desolado, Ginta y Hakaku fueron en busca del Inutachi y solicitaron la ayuda de Kagome, ellos accedieron a ayudar, Inuyasha era bastante más sensato por aquellos días. Las peleas entre ellos, la convivencia, los relatos del futuro, todo era de gran ayuda para príncipe lobo.

Día tras día Kouga fue mejorando y fortaleciéndose, entrenaba con Inuyasha de sol a sol y cuando estuvo listo, regresaron a sus vidas paulatinamente.

Él ookami fue elegido Daiyoukai de la casa del Norte, a diferencia de Sesshomaru que nació como Daiyoukai, Kouga tuvo que fortalecerse mucho más que los demás y trabajó muy duro para conseguirlo, sin bien no había otro más fuerte que Sesshomaru, fue con la ayuda de la casa del Oeste que Kouga el príncipe ookami se transformó en Lord Kouga Daiyoukai de la casa del Norte, a partir de allí sus interacciones con la casa del Oeste fueron muy copiosas, en una de ellas, conoció a Rin, su triste historia y la responsabilidad de su muerte cayó sobre él.

Intentó de todas formas de expiar sus culpas pero la jovencita aún le temía, Sesshomaru vio con buenos ojos los intentos del ookami para ayudar a Rin con sus traumas así que propició más de un encuentro entre el Lord del Norte y la princesa de Occidente, sin prever que el ookami, de vehemente corazón caería paulatinamente en la necesidad de proteger y ayudar a Rin constantemente, verla, saber de ella, y con las últimas declaraciones de los Señores cardinales del Sur y del Este y la connivencia de los miembros del concejo, salvarla era para él una prioridad, le había tomado cariño a la jovencita y haría cualquier cosa por ella, y por consiguiente por su padre.

***************************fin del flash back*****************************

-"Eeetoo, yo esteee, pues mis intenciones para con ella son muy serias Sesshomaru Sama, yo… estoy solo, mi clan me necesita, necesita un líder fuerte y entero, y quiero ser feliz de nuevo, quiero encontrar una razón para levantarme en las mañanas y con todo respeto, tener una razón para acostarme por las noches. Los ookami así como los Inu tenemos un fuerte sentido de manada y un alfa necesita apoyo de una hembra fuerte, poderosa y cálida si se quiere, Rin está en peligro, estos últimos años, dos años humanos la he visto crecer y fortalecerse desde muy cerca, aunque ella aún desconfía de mi, quisiera solicitarle permiso para cortejarla y si ella me acepta emparejarla para hacerla hembra alfa de mi manada, protegerla de las intenciones de las casas disidentes y del los ancianos del concejo…"

-"Ella es humana, su descendencia…"

-"Serían los herederos del Norte, la palabra mestizo o hanyou no tiene significado en mi manada, humana o no, sería la Princesa de occidente y Señora absoluta de la casa del Norte"

-"Hn."

Era una buena noticia para el Señor de occidente, estaría sana, salva, protegida, ya que tendría la protección de dos de las cuatro casas cardinales y contaba con aliarse de alguna forma con la casa del Este, los ancianos finalmente deberían ceder ante la mayoría o en última instancia morir en sus garras, pero para eso habría tiempo, tiempo que el Daiyoukai del Norte le estaba brindando, sólo que Rin aún no confiaba en Kouga, muchas cosas ganaría su amada hija Rin, salud, protección, bienestar, seguridad, respeto, cachorros…pero felicidad? Podría él permitirse sacrificar la felicidad de su hija a cambio de todas las otras condiciones, por salvar su joven vida y las tierras de occidente, tal vez.

"Monje, habla de tus pensamientos"

-"La propuesta del Lord ookami es muy beneficiosa para ambas manadas y muy especialmente para Rin, pero el corazón humano es complicado y si me lo permite, convivir con un ser humano infeliz es realmente la peor experiencia que se puede enfrentar, créanme, de por sí, el corazón y la mente femeninos son complicados, cuando se sienten infelices son verdaderamente horrorosos, la capacidad de sufrimiento de las mujeres supera ampliamente la imaginación de cualquier hombre o macho en éste caso, la culpa de ese comportamiento son las hormonas según leí en un libro de Kagome, los estudios del cuerpo y la mente ningen en su tiempo son bastante avanzados."

-"Hn"

Sesshomaru también había leído y aprendido del tema, con respecto a la mente femenina había varios ensayos y libros pero ninguno le dio una respuesta concisa, aparentemente las hembras humanas siempre serían un misterio, vaya problema.

-"Hablaré con Kagome primero, y luego con Rin"

-"Yo quisiera hablar con ellas también, necesito que Rin sepa que he pensado en el daño que le he hecho, que no ha habido un día en que no piense y me arrepienta de ello y que quiero compensarla con todo lo que soy, por el resto de nuestras vidas"

Noble, el apelativo le quedaba corto, el Lord ookami se había ganado la atención del Daiyoukai del Oeste pero para ganarse su confianza debería trabajar mucho más. En cuanto al monje estaba convencido de que los tres tenían el mismo problema.

-"Mmm. Si me lo permiten, creo que los tres, cada uno a su manera estamos caminando descalzos el mismo sendero espinoso, así que yo propongo que ya que debemos luchar las mismas batallas, hagamos causa común para poder llegar a buen puerto, si no les parece demasiado presuntuoso."

-"A qué te refieres monje? No puede ser tan complicado…o si?"

-"Lord Kouga, éste cree oportuno escuchar al monje"

-"Pues para ti y para Sesshomaru Sama es la primera vez que se interesan en una hembra humana, no es así? Bueno, aparte de Kagome…"

-"No, no te equivoques monje, yo disfrutaba de la compañía de Kagome, ella siempre fue muy clara con respecto a sus sentimientos, pero luego me hice afecto a los ataques de locura y gritos de rabia de Inuyasha, cuando yo me acercaba a ella y la llamaba mi mujer, pero aunque yo quise en algún momento, jamás llegamos a nada"

Sesshomaru lo miraba a los ojos, el ookami no mentía, cambió la mirada hacia el monje que tenía las manos cruzadas sobre las piernas y miraba hacia abajo en una actitud claramente reflexiva. Ya estaba expuesto a sus improvisados aliados así que qué más daba, ya que estaba en el baile, bailaría.

-"Éste ha considerado emparejarse con la Miko, pero ella aún sufre por el mesti…por Inuyasha"

Miró al monje esperando su comentario, Miroku lo observaba mientras pensaba su respuesta

-"Pues, si ella aún sufriera tanto por Inuyasha, no permitiría que usted la besara de la manera que lo hizo antes"

El Daiyoukai abrió grandes los ojos y se enderezó en su asiento, es cierto ella jamás lo rechazó, eran buenas noticias

-"Déjeme decirle Mi Lord, que si una mujer no desea a un hombre o macho en su caso, simplemente lo rechaza, a ellas no las mueven solamente las hormonas sino los sentimientos, la mayoría no soporta tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre que no aman, las hay por supuesto meretrices como en todas la razas, pero mujeres son muy pocas las que lo hacen para reproducirse solamente, y casi ninguna, se aparea por hablar así, hacen el amor, con ternura, suavemente con el cuerpo y el alma, acariciando, besando, entregándose completamente a su pareja, es algo para disfrutar realmente… "

A los dos Daiyoukai se les caía la baba literalmente y tenían los ojos vidriosos, la imaginación los maltrataba otra vez, el rostro del monje se transformó en una máscara sonriente pero un tanto vacía, él también babeaba por una humana, qué dilema, los tres machos estaban bien jodidos, fregados, cagados, y veinte acepciones más para lo que había que saber.

-"Claro está que las relaciones se pueden ir ajustando, la intensidad a partir de los gustos de ambos integrantes de la pareja, algo muy importante para una buena sexualidad con una hembra humana es, la confianza y el interés por el placer de la otra parte y no solo el propio, hay que interesarse y hablar mis amigos, hablar y muy claro, si más claro, mejor"

-"Hn."

-"Hn."

-"Hn."

***************Con Inuyasha********************

Kikyo se quejaba del camino escabroso a pesar de que Inuyasha la llevaba en su espalda, habían visto la forma monstruosa de Náraku en el horizonte sobre el palacio de Sesshomaru, a pesar de la rabia que su medio hermano le inspiraba, no le gustaba pensar que podía haber causado algún daño, tenía afecto por Rin y le daba pena pensar que el castillo de su padre fuera destruido.

Miraba con un poco de nostalgia, pero no la suficiente para abandonar la vida que llevaba ahora, Kikyo le consumía el ochenta por ciento de sus días. A pesar de eso, parecía que estaba feliz de tener consigo a su antiguo amor, intentaba conformarse con eso ya que sin Kagome las cosas se habían despersonalizado mucho y como el hilo siempre se corta por lo más delgado…

Se autoconvencía de que Kikyo era lo mejor, interiormente estaba aterrado por haber cometido una atrocidad de la que no había vuelta atrás, más aún estaba confundido por las palabras de Kaede, la última vez que la vio, tuvieron una charla muy inquietante, desde entonces no había podido dormir ni siquiera dos horas sin despertarse sobresaltado, sus sueños lo acosaban torturándolo…

*****************************flash back ***********************************

Estaban en el bosque preparando el desayuno cuando la anciana entró en el claro con una pequeña bola de papel que contenía unas hierbas especiales para Kikyo, ella quería recuperar sus períodos fértiles para poder tener cachorros algún día, todo esto a espaldas de Inuyasha por supuesto, ya que aún no habían consumado absolutamente nada y el iracundo semi demonio parecía desinteresado sexualmente en la Miko de arcilla. Kikyo se retiró a asearse a un arroyo y Kaede se quedó conversando con Inuyasha y le terminó contando que Kagome estaba en el futuro

-"Me lo imaginaba, le daré unos días más y luego la iré a buscar, esa perra va a conocer su lugar después de todo"

-"¿Qué te ha sucedido que has cambiado tanto Inu? Solías amar tanto a Kagome…"

-"Estar con Kikyo me hizo reflexionar y darme cuenta de cómo eran las cosas por estos lugares"

-"Ya veo, pues si he de darte un consejo que te sea útil, no vayas a buscar a Kagome"

-"Yo haré lo que me plazca vieja"

-"Como quieras, yo te lo advertí" y diciendo esto le entregó la bolsa improvisada de papel al hanyou y se retiró. Kikyo regresó unos minutos después

-"¿Kaede?"

-"Se fue, pero te dejó algo, yo tengo cosas que hacer, y cuando regrese traeré algo para la cena"

-"Como quieras"

Inuyasha se dio vuelta y se fue. Lejos de hacerle caso a la Miko anciana pasó por el pozo al otro lado, se escabulló entre los matorrales y se asomó a la ventana de la cocina, la familia de Kagome estaba cenando, espió un poco antes a ver si se animaba a entrar y saludar, pero a medida que escuchaba más la charla, el alma, el corazón, la vergüenza y su boca cayeron, Noriko, el abuelo y Souta estaban conversando

-"Crees que Kagome será feliz mamá?"

-"Espero que si, se ve que él es muy serio, y que ella le gusta"

-"Él es un Daiyoukai, a su lado Kagome será tratada como una reina, será respetada como se merece y siempre estará segura"

-"Por qué Inu se olvidó de nosotros y lastimó a mi hermana, eso no lo comprendo"

Souta siempre lo quiso como a un hermano, la puñalada dio en el blanco Inuyasha se sentía morir.

-"Él amaba a la otra muchacha, el amor a veces es incomprensible hijo, vaya a saber cómo se comportan los demonios Inu cuando su amor está entre dos mujeres…"

-"Pues me alegro que ella haya cambiado por un demonio completo, su poder se siente desde lejos"

-"Abuelo, jamás pensé que te escucharía decir eso"

-"Si, lo que sea, ¿me pasas el tazón de verduras?"

-"Yo quiero arroz"

-"Sí cariño, abuelo quieres más?

Fue suficiente para entender de quién se trataba, se dio vuelta y caminando lentamente se volvió a su tiempo, todo el camino hacia el claro donde lo esperaba Kikyo, no se dio cuenta de nada, si era de día, de noche, hacía frío, calor…

Caminaba con la mente perdida, el alma rota, sintiéndose el ser más vil que existió sobre la tierra en éste, el otro o cualquier tiempo que fuera.

A partir de allí Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que había cometido tamaña atrocidad y que jamás podría repararla, cada noche soñaba con los golpes, revolcones, insultos y malos tratos a los que había sometido a Kagome, SU Kagome y que ya no había vuelta atrás, soñaba con su cara hinchada, la sangre que brotaba, los rostros de sus amigos que la protegían como podían y la ayudaban a sanar, pero el corazón no podría ser sanado, seguramente ella lo odiaba y con razón, llegando al claro miró a Kikyo, tan parecida y tan diferente, una seca, fría y áspera, la otra fresca, cálida y suave… Se merecía lo que tenía.

El hastío, la sensación de soledad estando acompañado, la apatía, el desamor, el asco por ser él mismo, se merecía a Kikyo.

Con la Miko de barro en su espalda, parado en la cima del monte, mirando el castillo de occidente sólo una palabra pudieron pronunciar sus labios…Kagome…

****************************** en Occidente**********************************

En el despacho de Sesshomaru estaban los tres machos desesperanzados, pronto el palacio sería una romería, Náraku había hecho de las suyas, pronto sería la reunión cardinal, un Daiyoukai peligroso se hospedaba en el castillo, entre otros montones de temas pendientes y ellos sólo pensaban en aquéllas ninfas que se robaban sus suspiros.

-"Lo primero será hablar con la Miko y luego con Rin, Lord Kouga, todo lo ofrecido por usted es muy beneficioso para mi hija y para mis tierras pero como el monje dijo, no puedo ignorar el corazón humano de la princesa de occidente"

-"Si, Sesshomaru Sama, yo tampoco deseo que ella acepte emparejarse conmigo si eso la hace infeliz"

-"Hn."

Miroku tenía una duda, acerca de los sentimientos del ookami, tenía que preguntar

-"Si bien sus ofrecimientos y estrategias a favor del Oeste, Lord Kouga, son muy positivos, como asesor sobre cultura y demás temas humanos, nombrado por los machos aquí presentes, debo formularte una pregunta que desde la perspectiva ningen es más que fundamental para una vida matrimonial, o emparejamiento sanos y plenos…"

Los machos Daiyoukai sonreían ante las ocurrencias del monje

-"Y esa pregunta será…" Decía Kouga con evidente interés

-"Acerca de tus sentimientos para con la joven Rin, es muy loable su esfuerzo por reparar los malos actos y demostrar su valía, pero sin sentimientos de por medio no va a ser sencillo ganarse el corazón de la princesa"

Visiblemente afectado por la pregunta y con las mejillas rojas, Kouga miró hacia abajo, estuvo pensativo un tiempo considerable, suspiró y finalmente respondió

-"No considero pertinente discutir mis sentimientos con nadie más que con mi intención"

-"Sesshomaru Sama, y usted tiene en claro sus sentimientos?

-"Éste jamás ha tenido cosa tal como sentimientos… antes de conocer a la Miko, en honor a la verdad, los sentimientos son bastante inquietantes"

-"Si me preguntan a mí, lo primero a tener en cuenta mis estimados Señores Youkai, son los sentimientos de las hembras, en éste caso mujeres y con mi experiencia a lo largo de mis innumerables viajes, antes de conocer a Sango, he podido descubrir que ellas realmente aprecian las demostraciones de afecto, ya sean elogios, caricias, besos, ah! la ternura les despierta el instinto maternal y tienden a ser protectoras, cariñosas y muy dulces, si les interesa saber…"

Ambos Señores cardinales escuchaban atónitos las palabras del aparentemente experimentado Miroku... Ah, delicioso, dos de los seres más poderosos del mundo youkai y están completa y absolutamente a su merced… un humilde monje, simplemente delicioso.


	21. Chapter 21

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS. REALMENTE ME INSPIRAN

Ningen; humano

Ookami; lobo

CAPITULO 21

En el despacho todo había terminado por el momento, los tres machos ya habían compartido algunas ideas y tenían posibles soluciones, había mucho que debatir, si bien Sesshomaru se había permitido interactuar con ellos no se olvidaba de sus deberes para con sus tierras, ni tampoco de los peligros latentes rodeándolos y amenazándolos constantemente, la idea de un poco de distensión romántica había sido bastante relajante en cierta forma.

Un golpe fuerte en las puertas del despacho

-"Adelante"

El Kappa entró casi corriendo y jadeando estaba preocupado, obviamente traía noticias importantes para su señor.

-"Con permiso amo, los…"

Yaken se paralizó al ver al monje sentado entre los dos Daiyoukai y se negaba a compartir la información frente a él

-"Habla, Yaken, el monje es un miembro de la manada y un aliado de la casa del Oeste"

Lo ojos de Yaken se estrecharon hacia el monje y entre titubeos soltó la información

-"Los ancianos del consejo han llegado, mi Lord, se espera el arribo del Lord del Este en cualquier momento"

-"Hn. Prepara todo yo iré enseguida"

-"Si, amo"

Hizo una reverencia y con mucha desconfianza se retiró

-"Yo iré a asearme y cambiaré mis ropas, estaré allí lo más rápido que pueda Señor Sesshomaru"

-"Hn."

Reverencia y Kouga se retiró

-"Acompáñeme monje"

Miroku asintió y caminó junto al Daiyoukai del Oeste admirando las decoraciones de los salones y pasillos que iban atravesando, ambos pensaban en todos los problemas que se avecinaban y lo grato que había sido compartir un poco de relajación con sus nuevos aliados, en tanto iban llegando al dormitorio de Kagome

-"Realmente Sango, Sesshomaru fue un gran apoyo, siempre que no le agarre el ataque de MIKO HAS LO QUE TE DIGO O TE MATARÉ, ya sabes cómo es"

-"Eso te dice? Inclusive allá?

-"Bueno, desde que… bueno hace un tiempo que no lo hace más, conmigo al menos, era escalofriante, pero ha cambiado en su trato, es muy ¿dulce? Si se quiere"

-"Yo diría que no llegas virgen a los veinte y faltan pocas semanas para eso verdad, o ustedes ya…?"

Las mejillas y la cara de Kagome eran de un intenso rojo bermellón

-"No, no hemos llegado a tanto, él solo…solo han sido besos y tal vez alguna caricia… Pero nada tan íntimo, como aquello, ya sabes"

-"Mmmm. Inuyasha"

-"Sí, Inuyasha"

Sesshomaru les hizo una seña a los guardias que se retiraron por unos momentos, lentamente entraron, con mucho sigilo caminaron hacia el futón, Sesshomaru pensaba que podrían estar durmiendo… Las mujeres sentadas en el suelo al pie de la enorme cama conversaban en voz muy baja para no despertar a los niños

-"Sesshomaru sabía que yo amaba a Inuyasha, y no quiso aprovecharse de mi momento de confusión y de mi corazón roto, él solo me acompañó. Al principio era solo un beso pero luego comencé a inquietarme si se me acercaba, y ya no pensé tanto en Inuyasha, cuando Sesshomaru estaba a mi lado, hoy por hoy abro los ojos y espero verlo en alguna parte cerca de mí."

Sesshomaru la miraba entre las sombras y su corazón latía muy fuerte, la emoción lo desbordaba, Miroku le esbozó una leve sonrisa cómplice

-"Tengo miedo de toda la oposición que encontraremos aquí, que él regrese a ser el Señor de Oeste, frío, calculador y asesino sin corazón, que era cuando lo conocí, temo que se olvide de lo que hemos vivido pero lo que más me asusta es que se olvide de mi"

-"No pienses tan negativamente Kagome, no te habría besado frente a nosotros si no fueras importante para él"

-"Pero si sucediera, si él se enfrentara a todos para estar conmigo, sería perseguido por todos los del mundo youkai que no son sus aliados, y son muchos Sango, no sé si amo a Sesshomaru, pero sí se que es muy importante para mí, que quiero estar a su lado, luchar junto a él y no perjudicarlo yo jamás le causaría sufrimiento ni a él ni a Rin"

Miroku estaba realmente impresionado. Casi inaudiblemente le susurró al Daiyoukai parado a su lado

-"¿Cómo puede ser que una persona que ha sufrido tanto sólo piense en no herir a los demás? Ella no se da cuenta, pero creo que ella lo ama Mi Lord"

El Daiyoukai del Oeste tenía la mandíbula tiesa mordiéndose para no saltarle encima decirle que él sentía que su corazón latía por alguien, por primera vez y que ese alguien era ella, quería que no piense que a él no le importaba, pero Él es el Señor de la casa de occidente y debe actuar como tal, quería cachetearla y zamarrearla hasta que entienda, que se debe ir con cautela, que no se puede tirar todo a lo loco, muchas vidas dependen de eso…Pero Kagome continuaba…

-"Si yo me decidiera, si nos emparejáramos, nuestros cachorros serían hanyou, y tú ya sabes cómo se siente Sesshomaru acerca de los mestizos y los demás youkai no los aceptarían, habría que proteger a mis hijos toda la vida. Además, has visto lo hermosas que son las hembras aquí? Y ni siquiera son de alta cuna, no quiero pensar cuando aparezcan las hembras de la nobleza, no sé, las comparaciones son odiosas dicen en mi tiempo yo soy sólo una ningen Miko que no tiene nada de especial más que lo que ves"

Hanyou? mestizos? Esa sí era culpa de él y lo sabía, pero tenía el decreto, trataría de cambiar la mente youkai, haría lo que fuera por ella y sus cachorros.

Sango no sabía qué decirle a su amiga, le hubiera encantado responderle algo así como "no te preocupes todo estará bien ya lo verás" o " él te ama, nada malo sucederá", pero no podía, había sido criada para exterminar a los youkai, no los conocía como para saber si tenían sentimientos o si solo eran cultores de la maldad y el asesinato, no podía mentirle a Kagome, simplemente no podía.

Las dos compartían una charla y una taza de té, susurraban en la media luz que daban algunas estatuas de piedra luna tallada en forma de Inu que estaban estratégicamente colocadas alrededor de la habitación y desprendían una suave luz blanquecina, absortas en la conversación, ninguna de ellas había reparado en la mágica iluminación del lugar.

-"Apropósito, antes de irme a mi tiempo, perdí mi diario te acuerdas?"

Los ojos del Daiyoukai se agrandaron y su estómago dio un vuelco, ella dijo el diario, debía devolverlo pronto, más que eso debía terminar de leerlo, quería saber más del corazón de su Miko, quería comprender...

-"Si, claro, demooo, no quedó en el campamento de Inu, yo lo habría guardado, ya probaste con Kaede?"

-"No, le pedí a Sesshomaru que pasáramos antes de venir pero estábamos con poco tiempo, parece… De verdad quiero encontrarlo, he escrito, más que mi corazón en esas páginas, nadie debe leerlo, sería muy embarazoso"

-"Claro que no, esas son cosas privadas, pero dónde podrá estar? Y en el pozo?"

-"No, ya busqué"

No le importaba, en esto no había honor, él necesitaba saber y conocer más de Kagome, pensaba que allí podría descubrir los gustos, las necesidades, los anhelos que el monje dijo que tenían la hembras humanas. Lentamente Miroku y el Daiyoukai retrocedieron hasta la puerta Sesshomaru se quedó observando al monje, que le dispensó una mirada de comprensión, Miroku golpeó la puerta y ambos caminaron hacia las mujeres como si recién hubieran entrado

-"Sango, creo que debemos retirarnos, ven te acompañaré a tu habitación"

-"Oh, Houshi, Sesshomaru Sama, han regresado"

-"Hn."

Kagome les sonrió tímidamente y hundió su cara en la taza de té, que sostenía con ambas manos.

-"Monje, quédate con la exterminadora y los cachorros, necesito a la Miko para la llegada de los lores"

-"Hai, Sesshomaru Sama"

-"¿Ya están aquí?

Sesshomaru asintió, pero no le respondió, Kagome se puso de pie

-"Pero yo no he sentido el youki de ningún demonio"

-"Hay peligro en los alrededores, Náraku está al acecho, tú no eres la única que esconde su aura y su aroma Miko"

Kagome se lo quedó mirando, él era Sesshomaru, el que la había besado hace rato calentando su corazón y ahora sentía que le arrojaba un balde de agua helada y su corazón se quebraba por la escarcha, debería acostumbrarse a sus cambios, o se volvería loca en el intento.

-"Tajiya, Sango es tu nombre? Ayúdala a vestirse vendré por ella pronto"

-"En cuanto a ti, Miko, la casa de occidente necesita a la Shikon Miko y su afilada lengua, será necesario todo tu temperamento para soportar los acontecimientos a sucederse de ahora en más"

Kagome asintió y susurró

-"La hora ha llegado"

"Hn."

El poderoso Daiyoukai la miró, se dio media vuelta y se retiró

En el pasillo se encontró con el general Danaka que venía hacia él caminando muy velozmente, del otro lado del pasillo se acercaba el Daiyoukai del Norte con todas sus galas

-"Señor, el concejo ha llegado y lo esperan en el gran salón"

-"Que les sirvan agua por el momento, no quiero lidiar con un montón de ebrios, antes de comenzar la reunión"

-"Ya se hizo Señor, Yaken se encargó de ello ni bien llegaron los ancianos"

-"Bien, refuerza la guardia en la aldea hacia el sur del palacio, y que estén atentos a cualquier alteración por mínima que sea"

-"Sí Mi Lord" Danaka hizo una reverencia y se fue

-"Sesshomaru Sama, aún traes la misma ropa con sangre y trozos de Náraku en ella, no conviene que los cogotudos ancianos te vean desaliñado, amigo mío, yo iré primero, pero me deberás una muy grande"

-"Hn."

Y así fue, un enorme youkai Kuma se paró en la gran puerta y anunció a los ancianos la llegada del Daiyoukai del Norte

-"El Señor de la casa del Norte y príncipe del clan ookami, Lord Kouga"

Los ancianos se pusieron de pie, hicieron una reverencia la que el lobo respondió y esperaron parados y en silencio hasta que Kouga entró en el gran salón, buscó su lugar designado y se sentó, los demás lo siguieron, frente a él ya estaba ubicado Ryusenki que lo miraba estudiándolo, con una leve sonrisa un tanto sarcástica.

-"Por fin llega alguien que pueda decir tres palabras sensatas, estos ancianos parecen cacatúas, son insoportables"

-"Relájate Ryusenki, estas reuniones políticas siempre fueron así, te comportas como si fuera la primera vez que asistes a una"

En medio del murmullo insoportable que hacían los miembros del concejo, comenzaban a escucharse palabras como Náraku, Humanos, Alianza, Shikon Miko, ante estas últimas dos palabras se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

Los dos Daiyoukai los miraron inexpresivos, tomaron una copa con agua y se limitaron a beber sin decir una palabra

Kagome estaba lista, Sango le había elegido un kimono de tres capas, de seda color azul con detalles en plateado, pero ella debía presentarse con su uniforme escolar, todos la conocían así, era mejor no alterar las cosas por el momento, así que el hermoso kimono se fue a descansar de nuevo al closet y ella se arregló vistiéndose de Kagome Higurashi, diecinueve años, sacerdotisa de Shikon, a pesar de todo un poco de maquillaje liviano y su cabello suelto bien peinado, resaltaba sus encantos enormemente. Se veía escultural. Dos golpes en la puerta y el Señor del oeste estaba adentro de la habitación, con su armadura plateada brillante, sus ropas impecables, su cabello perfecto se veía maravilloso. Miró a Kagome por unos instantes y sonrió levemente

-"Hn."

Sesshomaru le ofreció una mano en puño y Kagome apoyó la suya sobre la del Daiyoukai

-"Deséennos suerte muchachos"

Kagome los miraba antes de salir y les sonrió

-"Mucha suerte!"

-"Si, tranquilos"

-"Arigato"

Allá iban, ella se sentía como un cordero camino al matadero, y él sentía la ansiedad de la joven

-"Tratarán de humillarte, difamarte, destrozarte y comerse tus restos, intentarán ponerte en mi contra y asustarte, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer"

Ella lo miró, él la estaba mirando con sus hermosos ojos dorados tan cálidos y tan fríos

-"Lo sé, no te fallaré Sesshomaru Sama"

Él besó su mano y a medida que se acercaban al salón le susurraba

-"Debo ser quien soy o nos destruirán, pero mi corazón... solo tú sabes que tengo uno y solo tú lo conoces"

Con eso soltó su mano, se paró a un lado él debía entrar al último, la hizo anunciar, ellos solo se miraron

-"La Shikon Miko, Kagome Higurashi"

Silencio absoluto, todos mirando a la puerta, pero no de pie, solo los youkai de palacio estaban atentos a su ingreso, había combatido por ellos, ellos sí, la reverenciarían, Kagome entró caminando despacio pero con paso seguro, raro en ella, con la cabeza en alto se dirigió a la mesa a sentarse junto a Kouga que se puso de pie, la ayudó a sentarse y luego hizo señas para que le sirvieran una copa de agua a ella también.

-"Yo no bebería eso si fuera usted Miko Sama"

-"El Lord del Sur es muy astuto, mi bella Miko"

-"Lord Ryusenki?"

-"Hay más de ocho mil youkai en este palacio y otros tantos en la afueras y usted es la guardiana de la perla de Shikon, ¿ahora me comprende?"

Ryusenki tenía razón debía guardar las apariencias, y Kouga se dio cuenta, Kagome dejó la copa en la mesa y juntó las manos sobre su falda en perfecta seiza esperando a su Señor.

-"El heredero primogénito del general Inu no Taisho, Daiyoukai y Señor de las Tierras y la casa del Oeste, Sesshomaru Sama"

Todos de pie, reverencia profunda, Sesshomaru caminó hasta su lugar, se sentó y todos los demás hicieron lo mismo. Hizo señas para que sirvieran la comida.

El Daiyoukai del este no había llegado, pero igual Sesshomaru dio comienzo a la reunión-cena política previa a la gran reunión del las casas cardinales.

La fecha estipulada era mañana por la noche, cuando la luna esté en su plenitud, allí se tratarían temas concernientes a las alianzas de las casas y a los ancianos, hoy era la cena previa conocida por todos ellos como la cena de escarnio, ya que eso era lo que los presentes hacían durante la comida, criticarse, injuriarse y agredirse entre ellos.

Era tradición.

Kagome observaba en silencio, no probaba bocado ni bebía nada, por consejo del Señor del Sur.

Sesshomaru miraba intrigado a la Miko que no comía nada, Kouga le comentó muy disimuladamente lo que había dicho Ryusenki, y que debían tener cuidado.

-"Hn".

Los que no comían nada ya eran tres.


	22. Chapter 22

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS. ME DIVIERTEN MUCHO LAS ESPECULACIONES QUE COMPARTEN CONMIGO. GRACIAS Y A VER SI LES GUSTA

CAPITULO 22

El escarnio, un nombre muy bien puesto, pero era solo la punta del iceberg. Los ancianos tenían a la Miko arrinconada con preguntas capciosas, todos querían saber cuál era la verdadera función que ella cumplía en palacio. El concejo no ignoraba el poder de la Miko y estaban preocupados por la cercanía de una sacerdotisa cuya fama era bien conocida en los cuatro puntos del horizonte.

-"Y bien Miko Sama, decía acerca de su función en palacio? El más anciano preguntaba una y otra vez, parecía que los demás lo escuchaban muy atentamente

-"Sesshomaru Sama quiere que la princesa Rin aprenda a utilizar sus poderes de Miko, y aprenda sus fortalezas y capacidades como humana y para eso necesita una Miko institutriz, y una entrenadora especialista, en otras palabras estoy aquí para ayudar"

-"Hummmm. Ya veo"

Los ancianos comenzaron a murmurar y a lanzarse miradas inquisitivas, nadie quería quedar fuera de lugar, así que se mantenían medianamente a raya, pero eso sí, no apartaban los ojos de la Miko y de Sesshomaru.

Kagome seguía sin tocar la comida, Kouga miró a Sesshomaru y le hizo una seña para que observara el comportamiento de Ryusenki, que estaba comiendo como si estuviera descosido, el Daiyoukai del Sur se atoró con comida y comenzó a toser, mientras intentaba respirar, Kouga aprovechó para esconderle la bebida, entre lágrimas y falta de oxígeno el youkai dragón abría enormes sus ojos en busca del vital elemento, Sesshomaru le acercó su copa

-"Aquí tiene Lord Ryusenki"

Desesperado el Señor del Sur le arrebató la copa de la mano y bebió todo lo que contenía, a medida que respiraba se fue recuperando, y a la vez se fue mareando, su cara de confusión se enfocó en el Señor del Oeste

-"Dime de quién era esa copa! Respóndeme, de quién era esa copa!"

-"De éste Sesshomaru por qué?"

-"Ryusenki, Ryusenki," gritaba Kouga mientras sacudía al Daiyoukai dragón desvanecido sobre la mesa, los ancianos vociferaban, la Miko tenía la mano sobre la boca estaba muy impresionada, la copa era para Sesshomaru eso la descontroló y su reiki comenzó a fluctuar. Los youkai en el salón ante la energía de la Miko comenzaron a reaccionar con youki, gritos y amenazas, estaban enloquecidos. Sesshomaru se puso de pie y llamó la atención de todos

-"Miko serénate" Le dijo en voz baja y luego comenzó a dar órdenes

-"¡Guardias cierren las salidas y refuercen a los centinelas! ¡Silencio todo el mundo!"

Todos en el salón se quedaron callados y se sentaron para escuchar al Lord del Oeste

-"¡Esto es imperdonable! Han atentado contra la vida del Señor de la Casa del Sur, y en mi propio palacio! ¡General Danaka!"

-"Si, Mi Lord!"

-"Ayude a Lord Kouga a llevar a Lord Ryusenki al ala de sanadores urgente!

-"Lord Kouga…"

-"Por supuesto Sesshomaru Sama"

El lobo y el tigre se echaron el enorme dragón a los hombros y lo llevaron a la rastra a los sanadores del palacio, lo dejaron allí, Kouga regresó al salón y Danaka puso guardias en las puertas del ala de sanadores y fue a reforzar los alrededores del castillo del oeste. Luego pasaría por la cocina a averiguar quién servía los alimentos al Lord del Oeste y a su manada.

-"Queremos una explicación Sesshomaru Sama, esto es muy grave"

Kagome estaba fuera de sí, ya no soportó más la presión

-"Cómo se atreven a pedirle explicaciones a Sesshomaru Sama! Es a él a quien intentaron envenenar, era su copa la que contenía lo que bebió Lord Ryusenki, debería darles vergüenza y ustedes se llaman concejo de ancianos, concejo de serpientes traicioneras, eso es lo que son!"

Su reiki se arremolinaba en todo el salón oprimiendo a los youkai presentes, pero a todos enemigos y aliados

-"Por qué te preocupa un youkai que intentó asesinarte tantas veces en el pasado?"

-"¿Qué interés te mueve a permanecer leal a la casa de occidente?"

-"Si, Miko qué es lo que buscas aquí!"

-"No tengo por qué dar explicaciones a ninguno de ustedes alimañas rastreras, debería purificarlos a todos!"

Un sonido de siseo se escuchó por todo el salón, estaban realmente alterados con las respuestas de la sacerdotisa. Sesshomaru decidió intervenir, le hizo una seña a Kagome para que se siente y levantó su youki aplastando a los presentes para calmarlos

-"Éste Sesshomaru invitó a la sacerdotisa a unirse a su manada, y ella aceptó, como miembro activo de la misma deben respetarla"

-"Pero no era la mujer del mestizo?"

-"Es cierto que yo acompañé a Inuyasha durante casi cuatro períodos de doce lunas, en mi mundo se les llama años, cuando me uní a su manada yo tenía quince años, siempre fui leal a su causa el era mi alfa, pero luego encontró a su pareja la antigua Shikon Miko, Kikyo Sama, muchos de ustedes la recordarán"

Los diversos youkai asentían ya que todos los ellos eran mayores de cuatrocientos años todos habían conocido las historias de Kikyo la antigua sacerdotisa de Shikon y la historia del amor trágico con Inuyasha y su desenlace.

-"Inuyasha no necesita dos sacerdotisas en su manada, con su hembra alfa ahora comenzará una nueva con sus hijos, yo había decidido seguir a Sesshomaru Sama, a quien acepté como mi alfa, él me brindó refugio, protección y respeto, alimentos y cobijo, es por eso que hice la promesa y el compromiso youkai con mi alfa, me enfrentaré a Náraku, protegeré a la princesa Rin y lucharé para defender las tierras del Oeste junto a él."

El murmullo se fue desparramando como reguero de pólvora, todos estaban atónitos, una Miko humana, luchando junto a Sesshomaru?

El youkai kuma habló otra vez

-"El monje Miroku y la tajiya Sango"

Ambos entraron, se pararon frente a Sesshomaru, hicieron una reverencia y luego se ubicaron detrás de él un poco a la izquierda, Kagome y el Daiyoukai se quedaron parados serios mientras oían a los ancianos deliberar y maquinar sus pensamientos extraños.

-"Ella es muy peligrosa, hay que encontrar una manera de controlarla"

-"Él es más peligroso aún, es el único Daiyoukai nacido como tal, no hay poder que se compare al de Lord Sesshomaru"

El anciano más antiguo habló

-"Sesshomaru Sama, tu manada se compone casi completamente de humanos no es así?"

-"Hn."

-"Es conocido tu desprecio abierto a su raza, ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión para que ahora te rodees de tus enemigos naturales más acérrimos?"

-"Los hechos hablan por sí solos, los humanos aceptan y obedecen las órdenes de éste sin tapujos, comparten mi mesa, mi casa, luchan a mi lado y me responden efectivamente, han decidido por su propia cuenta seguirme y levantaron sus armas para defender las tierras de occidente, hoy me senté a la mesa con mi raza, los youkai y tengo en el ala de sanadores a un importante invitado a mi casa, envenenado por alguno de los aquí presentes, ninguno humano y lo peor de todo es que el contenido de esa copa estaba destinado a mi"

De nuevo el murmullo los ancianos se apartaron un poco y se agruparon en el otro extremo del salón haciendo las veces de tribunal improvisado, entre todos discutían lo poderosa que era la Miko, la presencia de otro sagrado, un Monje y peor aún una tajiya, exterminadora de youkai, que Kagome es tan poderosa más aún que la legendaria Kikyo, que casi los purifica, que es un peligro tenerla cerca, que Sesshomaru es un inconsciente por mantenerla en su manada y alojarla en el castillo

-"Cualquier día purificará a Sesshomaru Sama, es un peligro latente" dijo uno de los ancianos, un youkai, cocodrilo, y el youkai más anciano de pronto sonrió y levantó la cabeza sobre los demás y murmuró por lo bajo

-"Eso es justo lo que necesitamos, ellos solos se neutralizarán uno al otro, recuerden lo que dijo el Lord del Este"

-"Y dónde está, ya debería haber llegado"

De entre las cabezas de los ancianos, surgió una voz estridente y perforadora, los ancianos comenzaron a separarse abriéndole el paso

-"Y dime Mi Lord ¿Cuál es el puesto que tiene la Miko en la manada del Oeste? Preguntó el recién llegado, Sesshomaru reconoció inmediatamente la voz del Daiyoukai del Este

-"Shintaro Sama" Los murmullos cesaron de inmediato y Sesshomaru respondió

-"Hembra alfa"

Siseos, abucheos, quejas, burlas y risas, todo un potpurrí de maldad en bandeja para la Miko de shikon

-"No, no señores, esa no es la manera de tratar al anfitrión de la gran reunión cardinal, después de todo, nadie ignora las inclinaciones del general Taisho hacia los ningen, y se dice que esas cosas pasan por la sangre de generación en generación"

Duras palabras del Lord del Este un youkai águila, siempre había demostrado sensatez pero su discurso de hoy distaba bastante de serlo. Algo había hecho cambiar al Señor del Este

*********************flash back*****************************

Náraku salió de occidente directamente hacia oriente, tenía que hallar una fisura en la política de los Lores y tenía que ser ya.

Arrasó sin piedad más de la mitad de las aldeas del este, en ellas convivían sin problemas humanos, youkai y mestizos de todas las razas. Náraku encontró este paraíso de la diversidad bastante atractivo para habitar, nadie lo buscará allí, una vez sometidas las aldeas, se dirigió al palacio del sol y comenzó la gran batalla en contra del hanyou vil. Muerto tras muerto, había youkai despedazados, humanos quemados mujeres y hembras violadas y asesinadas de las maneras más sangrientas, una vez dentro del palacio Náraku y sus vasallos se encargaban de torturar, asesinar, ultrajar nada los detenía…

-"Y bien Lord Shintaro qué has decidido?"

-"Está bien, lo haré"

-"Bien, muy bien ahora este es el plan"

Náraku lo extorsionaba con exterminar la vida de oriente y derrumbar hasta los cimientos, el palacio del Este, a cambio de que lo ayudara a erradicar por completo a los hijos del general Taisho, Shintaro se opuso durante muchos días pero con las aldeas arrasadas y los habitantes asesinados solo le quedaban algunas aldeas más alejadas los sirvientes y su hijo el heredero de la casa del Este Hikaru, a quien pretendía emparejar con Rin, pero ahora eso sería imposible. Náraku lo tomó de rehén y amenazó con asesinarlo si no obedecía, no pudo resistirse más y aceptó.

Náraku, diagramaba un plan para terminar con la sangre Taisho y su linaje, para ello se reunió con Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi y Byakuya de los sueños para ponerse de acuerdo.

-"Sesshomaru no podrá emparejar a su hija con Hikaru, no se podrá aliar con el Este, y si logramos que se empareje con la inmunda humana que se hace llamar Kagome, la sacerdotisa de Inuyasha, tendremos la mitad de la guerra ganada. Sesshomaru detesta a los humanos aunque ahora los tenga como aliados, yo sé que los está utilizando y una vez conseguidos sus objetivos pretenderá alejarlos, lo cual no permitiré quiero el palacio de la luna lleno de humanos y mestizos, su linaje por los suelos, pero no habrá ninguno que lleve la sangre Taisho. Luego tomaré el castillo y las tierras, destruiré el Oeste, envenenaré sus aguas, secaré sus tierras, nada más crecerá, occidente será un desierto, sus días de gloria un recuerdo"

-"Y hablando de mestizos…bueno después me ocuparé de Inuyasha, si bien mi Kikyo está con él, ella está seca no producirá descendencia, dejaré que el hanyou juegue con la muñeca de barro y la utilice un tiempo, luego yo la terminaré de romper"

-"¿Si emparejas a la sacerdotisa con Sesshomaru, ella producirá hanyou pero serán de linaje Taisho"

-"Ay Kagura a veces me pregunto si te quité el corazón o el cerebro... Ellos se destruirán mutuamente, y los youkai seremos dueños del mundo, acabaremos con los humanos, y yo particularmente un hanyou, los gobernaré, someteré a los que queden vivos serán mis esclavos, o morirán"

-"Aún no comprendo cómo lograrás que se destruyan"

Hakudoshi masticaba un trozo de carne cruda, y Byakuya no comprendía el plan de Náraku

-"De Sesshomaru me encargué hace un tiempo ya, es estéril, su semilla no produce vida, Sesshomaru odia a los ningen, es un Daiyoukai, mandón y represivo extra alfa, dominante en exceso, sumamente odioso si me preguntas y la Miko lo detesta, él trató de asesinarla más de diez veces, ella posee muy mal carácter y es corta de genio, más el poder increíble que ella posee súmale un emparejamiento forzado y qué obtienes…"

-"Una Miko destrozada en mil pedazos"

-"Y un Daiyoukai purificado reducido a un pequeño puñado de cenizas, los dos resultados me convienen, y luego el mundo será mio, por supuesto rearmaré la perla y mi poder será absoluto, seré un Kami nadie podrá detenerme"

-"Y qué harás con la niñita esa de Sesshomaru?"

-"Nada sin Hikaru no pueden hacer nada, que la emparejen con quien quieran, es una humana débil, será fácil de reducir, el dragón del Sur odia a Sesshomaru y no pretende emparejar a su hija con el perro, el lobo aún llora por su hembra, no querrá pareja por mucho tiempo yo me encargué de eso y no tiene herederos, descartado, quien queda? El águila y yo le corté las alas así que todo está perfectamente planeado…Ya entendiste amigo emplumado?, encárgate de sembrar para que yo pueda cosechar."

***********************fin del flash back************************************

El Daiyoukai águila caminó hasta Kagome, le hizo una reverencia que ella respondió, él tomó su barbilla levantándole la cara y girándola de un lado a otro la observaba detenidamente

-"Pues mirándola de cerca la sacerdotisa es muy bella,"

La bestia de Sesshomaru estaba desesperada estaba enojado con él, por eso había guardado silencio todo el día, pero ahora le tocaban su Miko

**-"Haz algo, amenazan y tocan a nuestra pareja, la ignoras, la apartas, defiéndela, es nuestra, si la perdemos…"**

-"No sucederá, no lo permitiré" Cuando iba a atacar…

El águila tomó a la Miko brúscamente de los cabellos, se acercó a olfatearla pero Kagome le agarró las manos y levantó su reiki que comenzó a quemar al Daiyoukai del Este, si no la soltaba, sería purificado, el youkai águila liberó el cabello de la joven, su sonrisa desaparecía paulatinamente.

-"Así es como tratan a sus Invitados Sesshomaru Sama? Dándose vuelta lentamente alejándose de la Miko, miró al grupo de ancianos y les dijo

-"Yo veo gran potencial en una alianza"

-"Ah sí?"

-"Oh! Cuál será?"

Mirando a Sesshomaru Shintaro preguntó

-"Te molestaría discutir alianzas hoy en lugar de la gran reunión de mañana?"

El pánico en la mirada de Kagome paralizó a los miembros de la manada, estaba desesperada, Sango tomó la mano de Miroku y la apretó con fuerza, no habían podido idear nada, no habían tenido tiempo. Sesshomaru vio la mala intención en los ojos del Lord del Este, y se cubrió antes de que dijera algo perjudicial para Rin o la casa del Oeste

-"Si de mi hija se trata prefiero que ella disponga y elija sus potenciales candidatos, es más, no lo aceptaré de otra manera"

El alivio en el rostro de la joven sacerdotisa, Sango liberó la mano maltrecha del monje y notó la mirada más relajada de Kagome, Rin podría descansar tranquila un poco más.

El salón era un tribunal improvisado, de un lado estaban los ancianos y el Daiyoukai del Este, y del otro Sesshomaru y su manada, y Kouga, Yaken estaba más que histérico las noticias le llegaban a medida que transcurrían los hechos, estaba en el cuarto de Kagome vigilando a los Jóvenes que aún dormían, había relevado a los humanos para que fueran a ayudar a Sesshomaru al salón, no confiaba en nadie para que los cuide Danaka había puesto otros cuatro guardias, el kappa miraba a Rin dormir, la pobre debería enfrentar tanto, y su amo estaba siendo juzgado en el gran salón, sabía que los humanos jamás le darían la espalda a su líder y alfa, eso lo tranquilizaba, a pesar de que los odiaba, sabía de la lealtad de la Miko y de sus amigos, cambió los ojos al kitsune dormido al lado de Rin, ha sufrido tanto, perdido tanto, soportado tanto y sin embargo allí estaba, gracias a la Miko que le devolvió las ganas de vivir y se convirtió en su madre, duerme sonriendo en la cama de la sacerdotisa humana que es tan extraña que adopta a un niño youkai como si fuera su propio hijo y ahora también adopta a Rin, una hembra tan protectora de sus cachorros, de su alfa, de su manada y de su casa no puede ser tan mala o sí? Mirando a los jóvenes con preocupación y ternura los cubre con una manta y se sienta al lado de Rin, cruza los brazos y se queda vigilando esperando más noticias de su amo.

Mientras en el salón continuaba el escarnio, los demonios se arremolinaban alrededor del Daiyoukai traidor, Kouga no soportó más la falta de respeto

-"Esto se ha transformado en un juicio? No les avergüenza comportarse de esa manera luego de los acontecimientos recientes?"

-"¿A qué se refiere Lord Kouga?" El águila con marcado interés, miraba al lobo

-"Acaso ve al Señor del Sur por alguna parte? O una reunión de esta índole se puede realizar con sólo tres de los cuatro Señores cardinales? Un embajador no es igual a un Lord. Pregúnteles a los que lo rodean de dónde salió el veneno que bebió Ryusenki que ahora se debate entre la vida y la muerte en el edificio sanitario, lo que él bebió provino de alguno de esos que tiene a su lado y estaba destinado a Sesshomaru Sama"

El rostro del águila palideció, su máscara de serenidad se rompió en mil pedazos, realmente conspiraba con el mismísimo enemigo.

Pero... Náraku tenía a su hijo y él debía salvarlo de algún modo, debía cumplir los designios del maldito hanyou monstruoso o Hikaru moriría y él sufriría su pérdida por el resto de sus días aunque Náraku se encargaría de que esos días fueran pocos.

-"Pues ya que él no está y por lo que veo el Norte se para junto al Oeste, estoy sólo en mi exigencia de estipular la primera alianza por mi cuenta"

-"Yo apoyo absolutamente a Lord Sesshomaru pero estoy aquí para pactar alianzas en beneficio de los youkai de los cuatro puntos del horizonte, en contra de Náraku, cumpliré con mi responsabilidad y participaré de la reunión cardinal que se comienza, en este momento por pedido de la casa de Este"

-"Y tú mi estimado amigo occidental, piensas honrar tu linaje y las tradiciones de sangre pura de los Taisho o vas a quedarte a un lado?"

Kagome tenía la cara blanca y el cuerpo le temblaba, jamás había presenciado una reunión youkai pero esta parecía un frenesí alimentario de tiburones de esos que veía en su casa en el canal de la naturaleza con Souta, no podía creer la mala calaña de estos seres despreciables, Sesshomaru había tenido razón en irse con pies de plomo en todos sus movimientos

Sesshomaru estaba más allá de enojado, estaba furioso, el desprecio hacia los miembros del concejo era tal que su youki se liberó desmedidamente y comenzó a aplastar una vez más a los presentes, el centro de sus ojos brillaba ensangrentado, la bestia lo estaba presionando para que destrozara a los ancianos y le arrancara la garganta al Daiyoukai de Este, pero debía mantenerse en control para lograr encontrar una solución a este nuevo dilema que se presentaba de la mano de un supuesto aliado que ahora se movía como si fuera su peor enemigo

-"Éste no va a tolerar ni una sola manifestación más en su contra, adelantaremos la reunión cardinal pero bajo mis reglas y exijo el máximo respeto para mis tierras, mis huéspedes, mi hija, mi manada y mi persona, de otra manera…" Caminó lentamente a la mesa, la manada lo siguió, Kouga se acercó y tomaron asiento

**-"De otra manera los asesinaré y arrojaré sus despojos a los cuervos"**

Hablaba Sesshomaru y hablaba la bestia y sin decir más se quedó mirando a los youkai que estaban con la boca abierta, se apoyó en el respaldo de su sillón, desenvainó a bakussaiga y la puso en la mesa haciendo un sonido muy fuerte, luego regresó a su postura serena, su manada no lo miraba, mantenían la mirada fija en el águila y en el anciano líder del concejo, el silencio era espeso y de a poco los ancianos cobardes fueron buscando sus asientos, lo mismo hicieron Shintaro y el anciano mayor.

-"Bien, continuemos"

-"Yo propongo una alianza, si bien no estaba contemplada en la reunión anterior, es bastante beneficiosa para todos, tiene mucho potencial"

-"Yo he pensado una también" decía el anciano cocodrilo," bastante beneficiosa por cierto"

El embajador del Sur en representación de Ryusenki también votaba

-"Pues yo he pensado en otra"

Y así tenían ya catorce propuestas iguales o distintas, eso no se sabía

-"Bien todo listo, comencemos"

Los ancianos habían conspirado con Shintaro antes de venir al palacio para la reunión cardinal, pensaban presionar a Sesshomaru a entregar a su hija al Daiyoukai del Sur, parecía que alguien los traicionó envenenando a Ryusenki, pero en honor a la verdad el dragón había sido torpe en su intento de envenenar a Sesshomaru, su deseo por la Miko lo hizo caer en su propia trampa al haberle advertido de no beber de la copa de agua, Los Lores del Norte y del Oeste habían sido más astutos y salieron ilesos, su intento de eliminar a Sesshomaru había fracasado.

La presencia de Kagome les había dado la solución a sus problemas, ella era un peligro latente en el mundo youkai y él no tenía comparación en cuanto a poder, les tenían terror, pero si los emparejaban, ella lo controlaría a él y él la sometería a ella, ninguno de los dos molestaría ni se interpondría más y con un poco de suerte se matarían entre sí, a pesar de ser manada, la unión por emparejamiento forzado rara vez llega a buen término hasta para los youkai y como bono especial, no podrían producir herederos, por el asco que se profesaban físicamente no se aparearían pero si sucedía, la semilla de Occidente era estéril, el resto de los humanos no eran problema.

Convencidos de que su propuesta perjudicaría a Sesshomaru y eliminaría a la Miko, uno a uno comenzaron a decir

-"Miko-youkai"

-"Youkai-Miko"

-"Miko-youkai"

Sesshomaru mantenía su rostro inexpresivo, pero por dentro la bestia se revolcaba riendo a carcajadas, "Si, déjalos que se hundan en sus propias miserias" Kagome lo miraba sin entender ¿Podrían ellos tener tanta suerte? La votación seguía

-"Youkai- Miko"

Llegado el turno del Señor del Este

-"Lord Sesshomaru y la Shikon Miko" Él ya utilizó nombres, apostó fuerte y todo lo que tenía

Sesshomaru debía guardar las apariencias, se levantó golpeando la mesa provocando el chirrido de Bakussaiga y haciendo gestos, Kagome lo observaba, las lágrimas corrieron por su cara, ¿estaba enojado? ¿La estaba rechazando? Kouga la miró y le guiñó un ojo para tranquilizarla.

Sesshomaru fue alertado por el aroma de las lágrimas de la Miko, ¿Qué? ¿Llora? Le había dicho que confiara en él, ahora sí que no sabía qué hacer.

Ella no comprendió, estaba ofendida por el rechazo de Sesshomaru aunque no sabía qué significaba, si era real o mentira, él le había dicho que confiara, eso haría, decidió seguirle el juego a su alfa, estaba harta de ser pateada a un costado y se lo haría saber a todos, mirando al Daiyoukai a los ojos con las manos en puño golpeó la mesa y se levantó

-"Y quién mierda se creen que son para dictar el destino de los seres humanos? Nos toman, nos dejan, nos utilizan, nos tratan como basura, luego nos olvidan"

Sesshomaru inexpresivo la miraba, pero el golpe fue certero, la bestia aullaba y decía **"No, No mírame Miko, no me olvido, no me olvido!"**

Todos se dieron vuelta a verla ¿Qué dice?

-"Con sus Daiyoukai o lo que sea hagan lo que se les venga en gana! Pero a los humanos nos dejan en paz! No permitiré que un hato de monstruos dictamine mi vida, mi futuro y me ate a un…PERRO!"

Sesshomaru levantó una ceja, ¿Perro? Pero ella está realmente enojada, o loca para llamarlo perro

-"Humana, trata de sujetar la boca, los demonios Inu no somos perros y yo tampoco quiero que me aten a un saco de huesos y carne Miko, pero somos manada y yo soy tu alfa, debo honrar la tradición youkai y me permito recordarte que tú como hembra alfa de la manada debes obedecerme"

Kagome alzó su reiki enfurecida, estaba confundida, las chispas reaccionaron con el enorme aura del Señor del Oeste, que respondía aumentando el youki a un nivel casi imposible de soportar, Sango y Miroku estaban abrumados por el poder, al monje le faltaba el oxígeno.

Ah ¡Qué felices estaban los demonios en el salón! Sentían que habían hecho tanto daño como jamás lo hubieran imaginado, ahora era el turno de Kouga para votar

-"Tu padre vio más allá de nuestras diferencias y se unió a una humana, la madre de Inuyasha, tú deberías honrar su memoria, si los monjes y las Miko se acercan al mundo youkai de una manera diferente que no sea de exterminio y purificación, lograríamos fortalecernos contra Náraku y eso es muy beneficioso, yo digo Miko-Youkai, en este caso Shikon Miko y Daiyoukai del Oeste!"

La bestia estaba presente junto a Sesshomaru presidiendo la mesa, Kagome aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Sango trituraba la mano de Miroku por debajo de la mesa, Kouga sonreía.

Los ancianos firmaban un decreto de alianza, y emparejamiento, luego los Daiyoukai, todo iba rápido, no permitirían que el Lord del oeste se escabulla del decreto o intente zafarse del dictamen unánime del concejo y de los Lores cardinales para que no hubiese revocaciones de ninguna índole, hicieron firmar al general de la guardia del Sur, que era a su vez embajador del Sur en el Oeste. Ya estaba hecho. No había vuelta atrás. Las energías se fueron aplacando pero no del todo, el ambiente se cortaba con un cuchillo.

Lord Shintaro le arrojó el pergamino a Kagome, y los ancianos le acercaron una pluma y tinta

-"Tu firma Miko… ahora!"

Kagome estaba aterrada, no sabía qué hacer, Sesshomaru tenía la mirada fija en ella, serio, la bestia la observaba desde sus ojos y a través de ellos intentaba decirle que la deseaba "Dame tu amor a mi Kagome, dame tu amor a mi"

Shintaro vio la duda de la Miko y la presionaba

-"Si no honras a tu raza, siempre queda la hija de occidente para cumplir con su cometido"

-"No Rin no, ella podrá elegir, ella será feliz"

Kagome estaba envuelta en imágenes de su vida con el Daiyoukai, sus intentos de asesinarla, sus palabras de desprecio, sus agresiones, su rechazo de hace unos momentos, pero luego Sesshomaru había traspasado la barrera de los siglos y del tiempo para encontrarla, había honrado a su familia, la habría acogido en su manada, la había acompañado en su dolor por Inuyasha y su abandono, la había besado, la había acariciado, sus palabras retumbaban en su mente "Dame tu amor a mi" ella cerró los ojos, tomó la pluma, miró a Sesshomaru una vez más, él mantuvo la mirada fija en ella, sus ojos brillaban con esperanza silenciosa, oculta, Kagome agachó la mirada, inhaló muy profundamente y firmó

HIGURASHI KAGOME Shikon Miko


	23. Chapter 23

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS. AH, EL DULCE AROMA DE LAS LÁGRIMAS…

Antes de comenzar quiero agradecerles a todos los que comentan y siguen mi fic, han sido los responsables de que me decidiera a continuar escribiéndolo GRACIAS!

Y UN GRAN ABRAZO (Escribiré los nombres como me llegan a mi)

Kavictory - meistey - Hyga Mokame - sakucullen - nancyclaudinec - alexavenuz - ariadnek - claudia gazziero - Alba Salvatore - rocío e-chan - horus100 - Akassha - Clarita Luna -Selene Taisho Higurashi - Guest - Tessa - Elisia - cHiBiLeBaSi - sesshomarusama - lem0n-chan - zimba Mustaine - sasunaka doki - akire chan - sukiony - sweet 163 - Pau -

Si alguien más me escribió, aún no me ha llegado mil disculpas si me olvido de alguien. Reitero, a todos GRACIAS ABSOLUTAS!

CAPITULO 23

La emoción en la mirada de Sango, Miroku pero sobretodo de Sesshomaru, detrás de su rostro enmascarado había una tierna sonrisa.

Shintaro ahora le empujó el pergamino a Sesshomaru y el anciano mayor la tinta y la pluma

-"Mi Lord…"

-"Como dije antes, esta reunión se realiza bajo mis términos"

Sacó el decreto hanyou de entre sus ropas, y lo expuso a los Daiyoukai y al concejo

-"Firmen y así lo haré yo"

-"Está bien permítenos leerlo y lo firmaremos"

-"Hn. Pero con sangre"

La firma con sangre transformaba un pacto en ley y si se rompía se pagaba con la muerte, no les daba la posibilidad de negarse, si bien ellos pensaban que lo estaban arrinconando él debía sacar provecho de eso, los youkai leyeron y releyeron el decreto, era terminante, protegía a los hijos mestizos y adoptivos y aseguraba sus herencias, su futuro, su educación, su nombre y sobre todo la igualdad ante la ley con todos sus beneficios, también sus perjuicios en pocas palabras eran iguales a todos los demás.

A los ancianos no les llamó la atención, muchos de ellos tenían hijos en esas condiciones, no les molestaba firmar el decreto ya que no le veían ningún sentido, Kouga sacó su daga cortó un poco la palma de su mano, mojó la pluma en la sangre que goteaba en la mesa y firmó, así uno a uno, firmaron todos.

El primero de los disidentes en firmar fue Lord Shintaro, luego de unos momentos la totalidad de los youkai habían firmado, incluyendo al embajador del Sur, era el turno de Sesshomaru, Kagome lo miraba inexpresiva, la confusión la estaba llevando al punto de quiebre, estaba al límite de salir corriendo, su tristeza y amargura olían a hiel, hierbas amargas y tierra enmohecida, Sesshomaru sabía lo que significaba, estaba muy preocupado por la situación.

En cuanto a los ancianos y a Lord Shintaro estaban felices, rebosantes de satisfacción por el aroma desagradable a tristeza y sangre que flotaba en el ambiente, pensaban –"Hemos ganado la batalla"

El Daiyoukai del Oeste sin mirar a nadie más que a Kagome, se cortó la palma de la mano y firmó, luego tomó el decreto y lo guardó entre sus ropas, a continuación tomó la otra pluma la embebió en tinta, abrió el pergamino de alianza, miró a la joven una vez más, ella no le apartó la mirada, él medio sonrió y firmó al final del pergamino

SESSHOMARU TAISHO Musuko no Inu Taisho

Nishi no Daiyoukai

Nishi no Ouji

Sesshomaru levantó la cabeza y observó a los presentes, sus caras eran de extrema felicidad

-"Y bien Sesshomaru Sama, podríamos aprovechar la luna de mañana para realizar el emparejamiento si no te parece apresurado, digo para que aprovechemos el banquete y la fiesta que estaba preparada"

-"Hn."

-"Y tú qué opinas Miko Sama?"

-"Ya tienen lo que querían ahora hagan lo que quieran!" Su reiki revoloteaba por el salón una vez más, Kagome enfurecida se levantó de la mesa y haciendo una leve reverencia se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Sesshomaru se paró y la tomó del brazo

-"Siéntate, Miko la reunión no ha terminado"

Ella hizo el intento de liberarse del agarre del Daiyoukai pero no pudo, los demonios disfrutaban del espectáculo.

-"Bueno, bueno estamos presenciando la primera discusión de pareja?"

-"Jajajajajajajajajajaja!" Todo el salón se reía de la situación

Sesshomaru le hizo círculos en el brazo con el pulgar, mientras la miraba, ella lo observó con un enorme confusión los ojos, ella se calmó un poco y se volvió a sentar pero él la condujo hasta el asiento a su lado derecho, destinado a la pareja del Señor de la casa, y con orgullo muy oculto continuó presidiendo la mesa.

La reunión continuó dos horas más, con nueva comida y sake, Kagome no dijo una palabra en todo el resto de la reunión, Kouga sabía que la joven estaba confundida y asustada pero en frente de los otros demonios nada podría hacer.

Los ancianos y demás presentes brindaban por los augurios de la nueva pareja de Occidente, Shintaro no desperdició ni un momento para terminar con el encargo de Náraku

-"Muy bien, está decidido entonces, Sesshomaru Sama?"

El Señor del Oeste miró a Kagome buscando su respuesta

-"Lo que tú digas" contestó ella y apartó la mirada hacia Danaka que los observaba de cerca, tan inexpresivo como Sesshomaru.

-"Entonces?"

-"Hn."

Todos sabían lo que significaba así es que se pusieron a festejar y a brindar, comían como cerdos, bebían aún más, el grupo de Sesshomaru no probó bocado solo lo que Danaka les acercaba, Sesshomaru les hizo una seña, y se puso de pie, Kagome, Sango y Miroku agarraron su armas y pertenencias, e hicieron lo mismo, igual Kouga.

-"Continúen disfrutando de la cena, mañana será el banquete y la recepción, mi general aquí presente los guiará a sus respectivos aposentos" todos se pusieron de pie y le hicieron una reverencia, Sesshomaru hizo una venia al igual que la manada y se comenzó a alejar del salón seguido por su grupo.

En el salón los ancianos y Lord Shintaro disfrutaban y festejaban su triunfo a más no poder, Danaka vigilaba muy atentamente.

Sesshomaru caminaba a gran velocidad hacia su despacho, los demás lo seguían, le dio un golpe muy fuerte a las dos hojas de las puertas y se azotaron al abrirse haciendo un sonido tremendo, ni bien entraron los hizo sentar a todos, caminó hacia la ventana para buscar aire, su youki se levantaba aplastando a la manada.

Kagome levantaba su reiki y respiraba con dificultad, las chispas comenzaron a explotar, Miroku dijo

-"Si te parece bien, nosotros iremos a relevar a Yaken Mi Lord, esperaremos ahí"

-"Sí, yo regresaré al salón a vigilar a las serpientes y a socorrer a Danaka"

Kouga se levantó saludó y se retiró, la pareja de humanos también. Kagome miraba el suelo y no dejaba de llorar

-"Qué demonios, mierda o carajos estás pensando Miko!"

Ella no alzó la vista, sollozaba

-"¡No tengo explicación para la tremenda e increíble bendición que Kami nos ha dado, y tú te pones a pensar no sé qué mierda, desconfiando de mi, y tratándome de perro! Acaso no te dije antes de entrar al salón que había que aparentar o nos destrozarían, la movida salió perfecta, pero pudo salir mal por tu desconfianza Kagome!"

Sesshomaru respiraba agitado, estaba enojado, la bestia teñía los ojos del Lord del Oeste, -"No la asustes ella sufre..."

-"Tú me diste un corazón…Tú eres la Miko de mi corazón… Date cuenta de una vez, mujer"

A medida que se iba calmando, Sesshomaru muy lentamente intentaba acercarse a la joven.

Kagome, levantó los ojos y se quedó mirando los del Daiyoukai, no dijo ni una palabra, solo lo miraba, él tomó sus manos y las besó suavemente

-"Háblame, Miko"

-"Yo te vi, cuando me rechazaste, te reconocí, de nuevo te reconocí, Sesshomaru… Sama"

La bestia lo reprendía por haberle gritado de esa forma –"Ella nos recordó, ella nos vio, como en el principio, cuando tratamos de asesinarla, tantas veces…" "No. No puede, ella no puede temerme, no…" Sesshomaru caminó hacia su sillón con Kagome de la mano, se sentó y la acomodó en su regazo.

-"Miko, esto es lo que soy, no hay otra manera de ser en este tiempo, si no te defiendes y no eres rudo no sobrevives, y lo sabes"

-"Sí, pero tú gritaste…"

-"Yo antes de entrar al salón te lo advertí son asesinos a sangre fría, pero también te dije que tu eres especial para mí, y debes aparentar disconformidad con todo lo que hacen y te intentan obligar a hacer, debes hacerles creer que te han dominado, que se han salido con la suya, eso es lo que hice, les seguí el juego"

-"Entiendo"

-"Con mis actitudes de rechazo y tus reacciones desmedidas, agradezco tu mal carácter, ellos se tragaron el anzuelo, pensaron que nos estaban forzando a estar juntos, que no queríamos emparejarnos, aún no sé qué los impulsa a hacer todo esto, habrá que ir con mucha cautela una vez más, pero bueno Miko, si bien esto va demasiado rápido en lo formal, nosotros, si me aceptas, iremos a nuestro propio ritmo"

Sesshomaru la miraba, corrió un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, ella temblaba, sabía que él tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho, Sesshomaru tenía ochocientos años, cómo pretendía que cambie tanto por haber estado tres semanas en el futuro? Bastante mejor era su personalidad de enamorado.

¿Estaba enamorado de ella? Y ella qué sentía? Mientras reflexionaba Kagome jugaba con las manos y los dedos del Daiyoukai que estaba en las nubes con sus pequeñas caricias, al verla tan relajada, ella tocaba sus nudillos, estudiaba sus huesos, miraba la palma llena de callos por el uso de sus katanas, estaba tranquila, estaba serena, estaba feliz, miró a Sesshomaru, y él a ella, sonrió tímidamente

-"¿Me aceptas Miko?"

-"No sé youkai"

Ella se reía, estaban muy nerviosos, pero él sonreía también, le mordió suavemente la nariz a la joven

-"¿Me aceptas Kagome?"

-"Hai, Sesshomaru…Sama?"

-"Sesshomaru, en privado y para ti"

-"Hai, sí, Sesshomaru"

Sin abrazarla demasiado, para no abrumarla Sesshomaru se acercó y comenzó a besarla, muy despacio, suavemente… Ella se fue relajando, y se acercó un poco más, el beso se hizo más intenso y luego más profundo, las lenguas invasoras exploraban avarientas, y el oxígeno se hizo necesario, separándolos por unos instantes

-"Mañana seremos pareja, Miko" le acariciaba el rostro con el revés de la mano.

-"Ojalá mamá estuviera aquí"

-"Hn."

No había tiempo de pedirle a Kaede más collares para pasar por el pozo, debían prepararse por tres días, y la ceremonia sería mañana, esta vez no podría ser.

A ella le caían las lágrimas pero su aroma era dulce, él estaba confundido

-"Estás llorando, pero no huele a hierbas amargas"

-"Es porque lloro de felicidad y un poco de emoción"

Sesshomaru la abrazó con fuerza y la recostó sobre su pecho, pensaba en tantas cosas, no sabía cuál discutir con ella en primer lugar.

Pero ella estaba pensando en otro tanto y sí sabía qué discutir primero

-"Sesshomaru…"

-"Sí, Miko"

-"Me encuentras bonita?"

-"Hermosa…"

-"Y…Piensas en… e estar conmigo… emm"

No la dejó terminar la pregunta, sabía por qué eran las dudas, había escuchado la charla con Sango, Kagome estaba insegura, se sentía poca cosa en comparación a la belleza y la fortaleza de las hembras demonio, él sabía a dónde quería llegar, tenía que hacerle saber que ella era la que él deseaba.

-"Soy un macho, Kagome, y eres una muy hermosa mujer, por supuesto que te deseo y quiero estar contigo"

La cara de la joven se puso roja como un tomate, el corazón comenzó una carrera loca, temblaba más todavía, él la tomó de la barbilla y giró la cara para que lo vea a los ojos

-"No quieres tú estar conmigo también?"

-"Sí, claro que si" Agachaba la cabeza de vergüenza"Pero también a mí me cuesta creer que todo esto esté sucediendo y que tú me veas como a una mujer, hembra, o lo que sea, deseable para compartir, tus tierras, tu vida, tu cama, somos diferentes"

-"Sí gracias a kami por esas diferencias que tienen las mujeres"

-"Hablo en serio, las mujeres humanas somos diferentes a las hembras youkai"

-"Éste lo sabe, yo lo sé, he visto tus diferencias y…"

Sesshomaru suavemente tomó su cabello y lo tiró hacia atrás exponiendo la yugular de la Miko para besarla

-"¿Y?"

-"Y me gustan…demasiado"

Recorría su cuello con los dientes y pasaba la lengua ávidamente

-"Oh! No me lo imaginaba…"

Ella respondía muy sensualmente, mientras el Inu Youkai abría el cuello de la camiseta de la joven exponiendo los hombros, que inmediatamente procedió a besar y acariciar

-"Hn. Deseo descubrir las otras diferencias que aún se ocultan de mi"

Mordisqueaba y daba pequeños toques con la lengua por todo el cuello y los hombros, ella estaba en éxtasis, Kagome se enderezó sobre la piernas del Lord, se puso de pie frente a él

-"Y tú tienes diferencias?"

El Daiyoukai quedó estático ante la declaración de su Miko, estaba expectante y un poco nervioso ¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Qué buscará su sensual descarada? Un tanto divertido desató la parte superior de sus vestiduras tradicionales, se recostó hacia el respaldo de su sillón con una media sonrisa y un poco de incredulidad, Kagome, muy sensualmente se quitó la camiseta exhibiendo su ropa interior, no era de la sexy que había comprado en el centro comercial, era un corpiño deportivo color piel, se había vestido con el uniforme de la escuela, casi para la batalla, no iba a seducir a nadie, pero ahora…

Si bien el sostén no era muy sensual, lo sexy era la forma de sus pechos dentro de él, lo erótica que se veía lista para la lucha, con sus ropas indecentes como él siempre la había visto, como él la conoció, Sesshomaru estaba babeando y respiraba agitado, era la imagen más sexual que había visto en su vida hasta ahora, destilaba poder, el reiki de Kagome se movía por todo su cuerpo erizando la piel del Daiyoukai extasiado, ella caminó muy lentamente hacia él, estaba decidida a avanzar un poco más, El Lord del Oeste había demostrado ser todo lo que ella esperó alguna vez de Inuyasha, pero esperó y esperó en vano, ahora es distinto, ahora hay alguien que está allí para ella, alguien que la desea como al aire que respira…


	24. Chapter 24

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS. WOW REALMENTE ESTÁN AHÍ GRACIAS! TODA ESPERA TIENE RECOMPENSA VERDAD?

CAPITULO 24

Si, él la deseaba como no había deseado nada en toda su vida y estaba muy intrigado acerca de las intenciones de su hermosa Miko, ella quería dejarse llevar, estaba frente a su hombre, su macho, caliente y jadeante, poderoso, peligroso y desarmado e indefenso ante sus caricias. No pensaría en nada más que en ellos, nada más, caminaba muy felina hacia el Daiyoukai que no hacía ni un solo movimiento, no quería que se alejara, o que algo la asustara, esperaba muy ansioso pero inmóvil como una presa espera el ataque del depredador, excitado, con los ojos brillantes.

Kagome se fue acercando hasta quedar frente a Sesshomaru, ella puso sus manos sobre los muslos encima de las rodillas y comenzó a subirlas muy lentamente, al Señor del oeste se le salía el corazón del pecho, ella notó que se reacomodaba en el sillón, esperando algo…

Las manos de la Miko llegaron al ruedo de la falda verde y la subían un poco, se acercaba a él, lo tomó de sus hombros, sensualmente fue separando las piernas, primero una, luego la otra encima de las piernas a horcajadas del Daiyoukai, se ubicó muy cerca de él, su sexo sobre el del macho desesperado, él sentía su calor, solo los separaba la pequeña ropa interior de la joven. Ella muy excitada, quitó el cabello de Sesshomaru del hombro y comenzó a besarlo por la boca, la mejilla, la base de la mandíbula, bajaba colocando suaves mordidas y chupones por toda la clavícula, el hombro y fue volviendo hacia el cuello donde mordió, besó y finalmente lamió, con tantas ganas, saboreaba la sal y la miel de la piel del Daiyoukai, que gemía suavemente, perdido, entregado.

Kagome pasó a besarlo en la boca otra vez, el Inu youkai respondía el beso, sus lenguas invadían territorio ajeno una y otra vez, arrancando jadeos y suspiros los dos irremediablemente desesperados.

-"Mmiko, MmKagome"

-"MMsí? Mmmqué sucede?"

-"Debes detenerte"

-"No. No quiero Mmm"

-"Yo tampoco pero debemos hablar"

Ella no quería, seguía besándolo ahora del otro lado, le sostenía el cabello con la mano en una cola de caballo y le besaba el hombro el cuello, la mandíbula, Sesshomaru la había abrazado pegándola a su cuerpo su miembro estaba excitado, ella se frotaba sobre él buscando algo que jamás había experimentado, buscaba sentirse mujer, buscaba su tacto, buscaba su cuerpo…

El macho gemía luchando contra sí mismo y contra la bestia, quería acostarla en el piso y penetrarla hasta que no pudiera respirar, pero él también tenía dudas, y una en especial era la peor de todas.

-"Kagome…"

-"Está bien, ¿Qué es? Acaso yo no te…"

-"No, tú eres perfecta y todo lo que me haces me vuelve loco"

Ella tenía la mirada triste

-"Si no me crees puedes sentirlo entre tus piernas"

Sesshomaru hizo un movimiento ascendente con la cadera y ella gimió

-"Ves?" La besaba y le mordía la barbilla "Estoy loco por ti"

Kagome sonrió, lo beso tiernamente y se apartó para dejarlo hablar

-"Mañana estaremos unidos para toda la vida Miko, nos emparejaremos, pero no nos aparearemos"

Ella se quedó tiesa donde estaba mirándolo, incrédula, pero no dijo nada

-"El decreto Hanyou ya fue firmado"

-"Sí, yo estaba ahí, eso es bueno no?, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con nosotros"

-"Inuyasha debe volver al palacio y ocupar su lugar como beta de la manada y segundo al trono de occidente"

Ella perdió la sonrisa, su corazón se desbocó, la piel se erizó, Sesshomaru sintió el cambio en el aura de Kagome y la miró intrigado

-"Estás bien?"

-"No lo sé"

Él hizo el ademán de bajarla de sus piernas pero ella lo detuvo,

-"No tendremos contacto físico íntimo, hasta que veas a Inuyasha, no quiero que te arrepientas, cuando lo tengas aquí y deambule por palacio, no quiero que luego pienses que estar conmigo fue un error."

-"No te equivoques, no me afecta como crees, Inuyasha ya no es especial para mí, siempre fue mi debilidad, mi sueño, mi hombre ideal, pero yo no te conocía, tú intentabas asesinarme y él pues, siempre me protegía, si bien, esperaba estar con él algún día, lo que sentía mientras aún lo deseaba no se parece a lo que siento ahora cuando estás conmigo, él me ha hecho tanto daño, si supieras, hace meses que Inuyasha ya no me importa, ya no me gusta, me asusta, tengo miedo de volverlo a ver pero no por lo que te imaginas, sino porque me trae recuerdos y todos ellos son dolorosos"

-"Hn"

Sí sabía, ella lo había escrito en su diario, todo el dolor, los sueños, la pena él sabía…

-"Ahora bien si tú no estás conforme, cumpliremos con el emparejamiento, para apoyar a Rin, no hay que olvidar que ella es por la que todo esto comenzó, hay que protegerla, si no me deseas, yo lo aceptaré"

-"Miko, yo sí te deseo, pero quiero que estés segura"

Ante las declaraciones de Kagome Sesshomaru se sintió más relajado y un poco más seguro, era la primera humana que tenía tan cerca, la primera humana que conocía realmente aparte de Rin y este era un paso demasiado importante para los dos, a pesar de que la deseaba, aún le preocupaba la manera de seducirla, el emparejamiento era a los fines legales pero el monje había dicho que el corazón femenino o como se diga, era muy vulnerable, y él quería, que ella estuviera feliz como su hembra, quería que cuando estuvieran juntos fuera inolvidable, así como estaban, iba a serlo, él jamás había tocado a un ser humano, solo con su espada para cortarlo en pedazos, menos a una mujer y él había aprendido que eran diferentes, a todo, a los hombres y machos youkai, obviamente, pero también eran distintas a las hembras youkai eso era un problema, debería hablar con el monje?

Sesshomaru recordaba el aroma de las fermonas que lo rodearon en el mirador azul y pensó, que tal vez debería cortejar a la Miko antes de intentar meterse entre sus piernas…

Ah, el calor que emanaba de entre sus piernas… su miembro aún estaba rígido, qué extraño poder tenía esta hermosa ningen que lo volvía loco.

Ella aún a horcajadas lo observaba, se había sentado casi sobre las rodillas del demonio Inu pensativo.

Cuando el Lord cayó en la cuenta de que había estado mirándola todo ese tiempo mientras pensaba la bestia lo reprendió una vez más "Vas a ahuyentarla, primero calientas a la hembra, y después la hundes en el frío de tus inseguridades, si ella no nos quisiera a su lado no hubiera venido en primer lugar, no hubiera respondido nuestras demostraciones de afecto, no nos hubiera tocado con tanto deseo, no la rechaces, la llevas a adorarnos y luego te comportas como el frío asesino que eres, la haces sufrir peor que el hanyou, te mereces que nos abandone y te quedes solo, si así fuera, yo regresaré a dormir pero esta vez será por siempre"

"Cálmate bestia, sólo quiero que me desee"

"Temes que prefiera a nuestro medio-hermano"

"Cállate!"

Suavemente Sesshomaru la atrajo nuevamente hacia él, la sentó sobre sus caderas excitadas una vez más

-"Yo no he tocado a un ser humano jamás, más que para asesinarlo"

-"Bueno, ya es tiempo de cambiar eso no crees?"

-"Hn"

Él recorría las caderas, la cintura, con sus manos iba explorando zonas erógenas y observando las reacciones de la Miko tomaba nota seriamente de ellas para saber lo que excitaba a su pareja, continuaba por la espalda hacia arriba y hacia abajo, luego se traslado a su escote y hombros con las garras, bajó las manos hasta los pechos de la joven, pasaba los pulgares por los pezones, ella gimió suavemente Sesshomaru sonrió levemente, por instinto tomo las hermosas protuberancias como él las llamó en un principio, entre el índice y el pulgar presionándolas con suavidad, la joven tomó un poco de aire, presionó un poco más fuerte y ella repitió la acción buscándole la boca para besarlo, respondió el beso con pasión, hundía su lengua en la boca de la Miko y en la garganta, ella lo abrazaba con desesperación, Sesshomaru entonces fue bajando por el cuello dejando pequeñas marcas hasta llegar a los pechos, kagome lo tenía agarrado de los cabellos, mientras él reemplazó una mano con la boca y comenzó a succionar suavemente, a lamer, a jugar con la lengua y succionar más fuerte, los gemidos de la sacerdotisa eran cada vez más profundos, él disfrutaba enormemente de sus reacciones, cambió de pecho y repitió las acciones, ella estaba en las nubes y él tenía un infierno entre las piernas, Kagome comenzó a frotar su sexo contra el del Daiyoukai que comenzó a gemir y a jadear, instintivamente Sesshomaru mordió el pezón que tenía en la boca y ella ciega de pasión tiró la cabeza para atrás en actitud de excitación, pero para los Inu era total sumisión, Sesshomaru sintió un golpe de adrenalina y excitación, la tiró al piso y la sostuvo inmóvil quedándose sobre ella mirándola, jadeaba, con los ojos rojos la saliva le chorreaba por la barbilla

-"¿Sabes lo que haces Miko?" Su voz era muy grave, y dificultosa

-"Yo sólo… me gusta lo que me haces"

"Hn."

Ni idea, ella no tiene ni idea del significados de sus acciones, el la besó de nuevo, dulcemente, se recostó a su lado y la atrajo hacia él.

-"¿Sesshomaru?"

-"Hn."

-"¿Hice algo mal?"

-"No conoces los rituales de de apareamiento Inu, eso es todo "

La abrazó y la beso otra vez para ofrecerle la mano y ayudarla a ponerse de pie, la condujo al asiento y él tomó el suyo del otro lado del escritorio, estaba muy excitado sus enormes atributos se dejaban adivinar a través de sus ropas, Kagome estaba colorada y sonreía mirándolo a los ojos.

–"Será mejor que te acompañe a tu habitación, mañana será un día especial y debes descansar, necesitamos tomar esto con calma Miko, casi te marco en el piso de mi despacho y al alcance de todos los ojos y oídos de palacio"

-"Nadie se atrevería a entrar sin tu consentimiento"

-"Pero qué dices, hay más de diez mil youkai en el castillo y sus alrededores, el aroma a sangre y sexo los volvería locos, tendría que asesinar a muchos"

-"Sangre y sexo?"

-"Hn"

-"Suena bien"

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos muy grandes, y le sonrió negando con la cabeza. Iban caminando hacia los dormitorios, atravesaban los pasillos suavemente iluminados con unas esculturas de tamaño natural de piedra luna, el ambiente era muy romántico, la tenue luz tenía un tinte ambarino

-"Mmmm. Me recuerda el mirador azul"

-"Hn."

Ella le tomó la mano, se paró en puntas de pie para besarlo, él esquivó el beso, no haría nada de eso a los ojos de nadie, le puso la mano en la parte baja de la cintura y la condujo cortésmente a sus aposentos

-"Te hablo en serio Kagome, cuando te haga mía será a solas en nuestra habitación, con todas las de la ley y sin testigos, quiero disfrutarte tranquilo"

-"Y eso será…mañana?"

Él no respondió, había dicho que no la tocaría hasta que ella se encontrara con Inuyasha

-"Sigues pensando en Inuyasha, crees que él me ha tocado como lo has hecho tú, tú crees que aún espero que deje a Kikyo y me busque? Él me humilló, me golpeó me lastimó de las peores maneras y si bien conoció mi cuerpo, jamás me tocó con la pasión que tú lo has hecho, jamás lo besé con la desesperación que me dan tus labios, no entiendes que eres tú, Sesshomaru, el hombre que yo deseo"

-"No lo digas, no soporto pensar que sus ojos vieron tu cuerpo, que sus manos tocaron tu piel"

-"En ese momento él quería enamorarme, tú querías asesinarme"

Era verdad, no tenía argumentos para defenderse, él la miró, la tomó del brazo y la detuvo de su marcha, la acercó a él e intentó besarla, ella lo esquivó esta vez, Sesshomaru estaba confundido

-"Cuando lo haga mío Mi Lord, será a solas, en nuestra habitación, con todas las de la ley y sin testigos, quiero disfrutarlo tranquila"


	25. Chapter 25

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

GRACIAS A TODOS, POR LOS COMENTARIOS. ME DIRÁN SI EL CAFÉ ME INSPIRA O TAL VEZ EL SAKE?

CAPITULO 25

Llegaron a la habitación, los guardias se inclinaron y ellos ingresaron a la recámara, la vista los dejó sin aliento, más que todo al Daiyoukai que jamás había compartido tiempo de relajación con los humanos.

Miroku estaba sentado en la cama con Shippo y Rin que dormían uno de cada lado y Sango dormía abrazada de Rin, los abarcaba con los brazos, estaba muy alerta protegiendo.

La ternura sobrecogió al Señor del Oeste que se enorgullecía de su manada llena de seres humanos, no, no eran tan malos, ni miserables, ni sucios, ni traidores, ni molestos, eran solo eso, manada, un grupo de humanos necesitados de afecto, de dar y recibir afecto, la guerra contra Náraku era sin cuartel, y tomaba todo lo mejor de cada uno de ellos, hasta dejarlos casi sin nada. Nobles humanos que abatidos mantienen firme la esperanza de tiempos de paz.

Si, los momentos de ocio eran pocos pero habría que aprovecharlos mientras duren.

-"Miko"

-"Sí Sesshomaru Sama"

Ella se volteó a verlo, él la tenía de la mano, la jaló hacia él con torpeza y le estampó un beso que le dejó los labios casi morados, el sonido del chupetón retumbó en todo el dormitorio, Kagome estaba en shock sorprendida y Sesshomaru sonreía

-"Hasta mañana"

-"Hai, hasta mañana Lord Sesshomaru"

Los tomates envidiarían el color del rostro de la sacerdotisa, Miroku sonreía desde su improvisada butaca agradecido del inesperado show. Sango se despertaba por las risas del monje

-"Houshi? ¿Sucede algo?"

-"Sí, que creo que es hora de irse a descansar pero en nuestras recámaras"

Sango miró a su amiga y vio el tono de sus mejillas y sonrió imaginando a qué se podría deber.

-"Tajiya, quédate con la Miko y las crías, no se separen, hay peligro en el palacio. Son muchos youkai en un solo lugar"

-"Sí Mi Lord, así lo haré"

-"Miko…"

Él la veía con ojos brillantes, la deseaba, y estaba contento. Cuánto hacía que no se sentía así? Sólo Kami tenía tanta memoria.

-"Que descanses Sesshomaru"

Él asintió y miró a Rin que dormía tranquilamente, le acarició la cabeza, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, se giró hacia ellos de nuevo

-"Monje, sígueme"

-"Sí Sesshomaru Sama"

Ambos salieron del dormitorio, si bien no era más allá de las diez el día había sido demasiado complicado, se había hecho largo. Regresaban por los mismos pasillos por los que acababa de pasar rumbo al dormitorio de la Miko, de regreso al estudio, necesitaba hablar con el monje, no podía esperar. Miroku estaba hipnotizado por la belleza de las esculturas luminosas de piedra luna nunca había visto nada igual. Eran hermosas.

-"Cómo es que brillan las esculturas?"

-"Están esculpidas en piedra luna"

-"Ah. Son maravillosas"

-"Hn."

Por Kami que no sabe decir otra cosa que "Hn" el monje estaba intrigado acerca del motivo por el cual el señor cardinal occidental lo llevaba de nuevo parecía que al estudio, no estaba seguro pero pensaba que iban hacia allí.

Y no se equivocaba, una vuelta a la izquierda y ahí estaba el despacho otra vez.

"Pasa y siéntate"

Si lo pide tan amablemente cómo negarse, el monje tomó asiento

-"Usted dirá"

-"Mañana me uniré a la Miko"

-"Sí soy consciente de ello"

-"Tengo dudas"

-"Ah, bueno… me imagino"

A Miroku no le hizo falta más explicación, había que apelar a sus viajes exploratorios y educativos, nada mejor.

-"Quiere decirme cuáles son sus dudas?"

-"La Miko"

-"Mmmm. Bueno acerca de ella no sabría qué decirle a ver… Es muy bella, es fuerte y sus poderes son increíbles pero su carácter…"

-"No, éste ya sabe eso, necesito saber acerca de la Miko como mujer"

-"Menos ahí, en ese aspecto no puedo ayudarle Mi Señor, esa parte de ella la desconozco"

Sesshomaru estaba al borde de un colapso, este monje maldito le iba a obligar a decir cosas embarazosas que un Daiyoukai no discute con nadie más que su bestia o su almohada.

-"Mira monje, te hablaré de igual a igual, si mal no recuerdo tú propusiste hacer causa común para recorrer nuestro camino espinoso y llegar a buen puerto, esas fueron tus palabras"

O, o, se acabaron las bromas…

-"Sí, sí Señor, las recuerdo"

-"Entonces habla"

-"No prefiere preguntar, es que hay mucho de qué hablar y estoy seguro que algunas cuestiones técnicas Mi Lord ya las maneja a la perfección"

Embarazosa, era poco como apelativo para calificar la charla que se llevaba a cabo en el despacho. Sesshomaru elevó un poco su aura pero no de una manera agresiva. El monje lo observó pero le restó importancia, siguieron mirándose en silencio unos minutos, hasta que se escucharon golpes en las puertas del despacho

-"Adelante"

-"Con permiso Mi Lord aquí está su té"

La hermosa sirviente caminó sensualmente hacia Sesshomaru que miraba las actitudes del monje, tentado de acariciar los enormes y redondos glúteos de la hermosa youkai neko que dejaba la bandeja en el escritorio, ella se inclinó en reverencia, dio la vuelta y se retiró. Sesshomaru levantó una ceja ante la cara el monje atribulado.

-"Creo que sake te vendrá mejor, monje?"

-"Sí, tal vez"

-"Al menos sujetaste tus manos"

-"Ah, es que las necesito, jeje"

-"Hn. Sabia decisión"

Sesshomaru tomó la botella de sake de su biblioteca y sirvió dos copas. La bestia se preguntaba qué sentido tenía todo este revuelo, decidió mantenerse en guardia, si había sake en juego, debería mantener un ojo en esos dos

-"Dime Mi Lord, qué es lo que más ronda tu cabeza"

-"Placer"

-"Sí, eso ronda en la cabeza de todos"

-"No, la Miko, Las mujeres son diferentes a las hembras youkai, sé complacer una hembra youkai, y muy bien, pero no a una mujer, jamás estuve con una"

Trago de sake para el Señor del Oeste y trago para el Monje

-"Veo que su inquietud es bastante interesante…"

-"Hn."

-"Bien, lo primero que debe identificar son la diferencias que tienen las dos hembras y yo le puedo ir evacuando sus dudas"

-"Traje un libro del futuro, de Anatomía, en él describe el cuerpo humano, sus funciones y sus cuidados, traje algunos para los sanadores de palacio, pero tengo el mío aquí"

Abrió un cofre que estaba encima de su escritorio

-"Veamos, ah, la mujer, mire Mi Lord, aquí está el cuerpo de la mujer, fíjese qué es diferente"

-"Los pechos, son solo dos y tienen las protuberancias y esos círculos, que los hacen ver…"

-"Deliciosos y apetecibles"

Otro trago de sake para el maestro y otro para el aprendiz

-"Hn. Demasiado. Las hembras demonio, depende la especie, varían la cantidad y no tienen diferencias de color ni textura."

-"Pero en las mujeres esos pezones, que se llaman, sirven para que el niño mame la leche y se alimente, ahora antes y durante el acto sexual, son muy sensibles y convenientemente estimulados producen muy buenos resultados"

-"Hn."

-"Ah, veo que esa parte ya la hemos investigado?"

-"Hn."

-"Ahá, bien pasemos a otra diferencia, mire bien la lámina…"

-"Aquí, ésta otra parte, todo esto la hembra youkai no lo tiene"

-"Mmmm. Sí, bueno Mi Lord, antes de adentrarnos en esa parte necesito saber, con cuánta familiaridad le puedo hablar sin perder mi lengua o mi cabeza?"

El Daiyoukai lo miró intrigado y luego divertido, pero disfrutaba de asustar al monje

-"Habla monje, como quieras, te cortaré la lengua si no lo haces"

Dos tragos para el maestro y uno para el aprendiz

-"Mmmm. Sí, si claro bueno, etooo, esta parte de allí, aquí dice que sirve para proteger…"

"Ya sé para lo que sirve, llevo leyendo este libro casi una luna (un mes) y ya lo conozco de principio a fin, pero cómo logro darle placer a mi mujer con esas cosas de allí, Miroku!"

Congelado es poco decir del estado en el que quedó el monje cuando Sesshomaru lo llamó por su nombre, debí de estar desesperado y un Daiyoukai asesino y peligroso, desesperado no eran buenas noticias para nadie.

Tres tragos de sake para los dos

-"Bueno, confío Mi Señor, que esto quedará estrictamente en éste despacho y entre nosotros, si bien me estoy comportando correctamente, desde hace un tiempo…bastante"

-"Desde la tajiya"

-"Hn. No he pasado toda mi vida a su lado, comprende?"

-"Hn."

-"En mi experiencia, esta parte envuelve la abertura de aquí que se llama vagina, y es donde Usted deberá introducir su…su… ya sabe cómo le llamen los youkai, los humanos les llamamos de diferentes formas, aquí lo llaman, déjeme leer… pene"

Los ojos de los dos clavados en las imágenes fotográficas y esquemas del libro, tres tragos más.

-"Tenemos aquí un temita para discutir, acaso Kagome le ha dicho si ha tenido ya algún contacto íntimo con IN… alguien?"

El gruñido retumbaba en todo el despacho, cinco tragos para el monje y vuelta a servir

-"Debo preguntar, usted dijo que…"

-"Ya sé lo que dije, y no, el mestizo no llegó a tanto!"

Cinco tragos para el Daiyoukai y vuelta a servir

-"Mi Lord estoy aquí para ayudarte y también para ayudarme a mí mismo en cierta forma, no perdamos tiempo en discusiones insensatas que no conducirán a nada"

-"Hn. Continúa, monje"

-"Pues en esta abertura de aquí, en este caso y supongo que en el mío, tenemos que lidiar con una pequeña, ves ésta aquí, es la membrana que dificulta el ingreso de… nuestro amiguito, bueno se llama hímen..., la primera vez que una mujer tiene sexo es, difícil para ellas, hay que ser pacientes, comprensivos y contenerlas, ya que en general, y dependiendo del tamaño del intruso, llamémoslo así, sentirán bastante dolor e incomodidad, pueden incluso hasta sangrar.

En cuanto a nosotros, no será de lo más agradable tal vez, tal vez sí eso depende de cada individuo, puede ser un poco incómodo, pero a medida de que se van repitiendo las incursiones sexuales, debería mejorar y ya no ser doloroso sino solamente placentero."

Seis tragos para los dos, ya entre penumbras cerebrales, y con la boca suelta debido al sake ambos se iban relajando y tratando de darse ánimos.

-"Yo no quiero lastimar a la Miko"

-"Pero quiere acostarrrrse con ella?"

-"Quiero acostarmmme, levantarme, bañarme, dorrrrmirme, quiero todo con ella, monjjje"

-"Seee, yo también"

Los ojos del mareado Señor cardinal, se teñían de rojo, la bestia no iba a soportar las torpezas de dos ebrios, "Este monje siempre fue un pervertido vas a permitir, esa conducta acerca de nuestra pareja?"

-"Cómo dices? Ni se te ocurra monjje"

-"No, no no con Kagome, con Sanguito, mi linda, linda Sanguito"

-"Hn."

Salud! Campai! Tres tragos más y fondo blanco

-"Más sake?"

-"Graciassss Mi Lord, pero antes de perder la conciencia debemos hablar de una pequeña cosita másss"

-"Hay más?"

-"Ahá"

-"Lárgalo de una vez"

-"Mira aquí, ¿Qué vess?"

La bestia se jalaba de los pelos, los ebrios ya se tuteaban, pronto caerían en amigotadas, él es el Señor del Oeste por Kami!

-"Deja de beber! Presta atención, la lección de este monje pervertido, esta vez no tiene precio, piensa en la Miko gimiendo nuestro nombre, pidiendo más de nosotros… Concéntrate!"

-"Dónde?"

-"Ahí, ¿Qué ves?"

-"Una pequeña prrrotuberancia…¿Otra?"

-"Síp! Pero esta es la clave mi amigo, esta es la llave al paraíssso…"

Sesshomaru miraba la pequeña cosita de la foto en la página del libro, se preguntaba cómo algo tan pequeño podía ser tan importante, la bestia ya estaba derrotada sentada en el suelo

"Te lo digo, el monje ya tocó fondo"

"No, él es un humano perverrrtido por lo tanto experimennntado, él sabe de lo que habla"

"Pregúntale entonces"

-"¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer con esa terrrcera protuberancia?"

-"Dame más sake, y promete que no vas a asesssinarme cuando te responda, entonces te diré"

Sesshomaru le llenó la copa hasta el borde de sake, e hizo lo mismo con la suya

-"Suéltalo monje"

-"Veamos, el libro dice que el bultito se llama… clíto, clítoris, y que contiene muchas terminnnaciones nerrrviosas y que correctamente estimulado provoca órganos, no orgasmos muy placenteros… y Orgasmo antes de que me lo preguntes dice que es un espasmo placentero… y entre otras explicaciones, que le dicen la muerte dulce porque el corazón se detiene por un instante,"

-"Eso es peligroso, Miroku yo no le haré eso a Kagome"

-"Tú sí le harás eso a Kagome y cada vez que puedas"

-"Yo no recibo órdenes de nadie"

-"Está bien, yo soy el humano aquí y te llevo ventaja así que presta atttención a lo que te diré, es efectivo ya que lo puse en prrráctica por mi cuenta…"

La bestia estaba atenta y muy callada, no iba a perderse ningún detalle, el monje trataría de hablar claro a pesar del sake

-"Cuando le haces el amor a una mujer, así se llama lo que los youkai llaman aparearse ya lo sabes, y la besas y todo eso que cada uno hace a su manera, cada mujer responde diferente, así que deberás estar atento a sus reacciones. En algún momento sin saber ni cómo ni por qué terminé con la cara entre las piernas de algunas de mis ocasionales compañías, supongo que por instinto, separé estas partes carnosas de aquí ves y cuando encontré el clis, clin, la protuberancia, lamí, besé, mordí, succioné… "

Sesshomaru, tragó saliva, el corazón le palpitaba a gran velocidad, respiraba con dificultad, las mujeres sí que son complicadas…

-"Cómo saber que essstoy haciendo las cosas bien, Mirrroku"

-"Bueno déjate llevarrr por tu pareja, sus gemidos, jjjadeos, gritos y demás manifestaciones te indicarán qué le gusta más"

-"Jadeos, gritos…Hn."

Sonaba bastante bien, es más sonaba delicioso, complacer a una mujer no era un ritual, o una ceremonia, al Lord se le caía la baba, quería conocer esas partes tan raras y experimentar todo lo que pudiera con ellas, complacer a una mujer humana no era una fórmula o una costumbre, era un arte y complacer a Kagome sería una maravilla que estaba dispuesto a disfrutar. Pero para eso tenía que estar emparejado con ella y sobre todo sobrio, los insultos de la bestia eran irreproducibles al principio, a estas alturas se descostillaba de risa.

Cuando terminaron la charla educativa los dos andaban en cuatro patas literalmente, la baba se les caía pero por el alcohol, ambos estaban lúcidos en el interior de sus mentes, pero sus cuerpos se negaban a responder.

-"Monjjje, debemos dormir aunque sea unas horas, pero para eso hay que llegar a nuestras habitaciones"

-"Si, me lo imaginaba, pero yo no puedo mantenerme en pie y tu amigo mmío eres enorrrme y pesas mucho, yo no podré llevarte sssolo"

-"Yo puedo llegar sin diffficultad, Miroku"

Sesshomaru intentó levantarse y caminar, pero cayó sentado en el sillón

-"Estamos en problemas, Mi Lord"

-"Hn."

La bestia divertida tomó cartas en el asunto, no podía permitir que el palacio se enterara de semejante desliz del Señor de la casa del Oeste, además había que aparentar disconformidad con los acontecimientos y este incidente se podría confundir con una celebración así que se encargó de que ambos, Daiyoukai y monje, llegaran sin incidentes cada uno a su habitación, él no permitiría que los ebrios lo conviertan en el hazmerreir de las tierras del Oeste...


	26. Chapter 26

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

GRACIAS A TODOS, POR LOS COMENTARIOS. ME ALEGRA QUE SE DIVIERTAN, Y CLARO QUE MI FIC TENDRÁ ALGUNOS CABOS SUELTOS, ES EL PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBO, PERO SI LO DISFRUTAN IGUAL, YO FELIZ.

CAPITULO 26

La noche transcurría sin incidentes y casi todos dormían, Kagome salió al balcón y miraba el enorme jardín pleno de enredaderas en flor, arbustos y plantas de toda índole, aromas dulces en el aire rodeando el castillo del oeste, estaba ornamentado con hermosas estatuas luminosas, hasta la gran fuente central estaba realizada en piedra luna esculpida, las aguas caían en una danza armoniosa y fresca con tintes dorados, la vista era de ensueño.

Ella pensaba en lo que iba a acontecer cuando amaneciera, y durante el día y a la hora del plenilunio, los nervios la confundían.

Esta noche sería su emparejamiento ni siquiera sabía cómo habían llegado a este punto.

¿No tenían que haber peleado contra de los youkai cardinales y los ancianos para poder estar juntos?

¿Acaso no era que todos se iban a poner en su contra?

De pronto se había convertido en celebridad, y su presencia era más que bienvenida, casi se la devoraron en la cena reunión previa y ahora le exigían que se empareje a un Daiyoukai, y que se mantenga leal a la casa de occidente.

Ni siquiera Hikaru, el hijo del señor del Este había venido a proponerse para Rin, todo estaba diferente, las cosas tomaban un rumbo para el que no estaban preparados ni ella ni Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru… qué siente por él, qué desea de él, otra cosa que la tiene desvelada, estaba segura de desearlo pero amor?

¿Será capaz de amar a otro que no sea Inuyasha?

¿Y cómo era la cara de Inuyasha…?

Ah sí una hermosa cara con enormes ojos dorados, no tan dorados como los de Sesshomaru, pero lindos, lindos ojos, y el rostro bello…si, bello, pero no tan bello como Sesshomaru, él se ve, bueno, él se ve, como un Kami.

Y la boca es más pequeña que la de Sesshomaru y tiene orejas hermosas sobre la cabeza…

Pero Sesshomaru, es tan bello, tan perfecto… y la protege, la cuida y la respeta; la besa, la toca… y cómo la toca!

"Me hace perder la cordura, me dan ganas de saltarle encima y devorarlo… Me atrae, me excita la piel y cuando pienso en él, me hace cosquillas la barriga…

Es extraño, pero es lindo, si no está, lo añoro, si está quiero tocarlo, besarlo y que no se aleje de mí, a veces lo aplastaría y otras quiero purificarlo, qué quiere decir todo esto? Me siento un poco aturdida"

Menuda confusión tenía en esa voluble cabecita la pobre Miko Kagome.

Ya no sabía qué sentía solo que por Sesshomaru todo era más y mejor, trató de recordar cómo se sentían las caricias de Inuyasha, sólo recordaba que eran lindas, tiernas, si, pero descuidadas y un poco torpes, no se sentía demasiado extraña con ellas, solo feliz y curiosa por tocarlo y verlo también pero…no, no era como lo que vivió con Sesshomaru… él le había hecho sentir, de una manera que…

Se habían acariciado sin llegar a demasiado, pero eso había sido suficiente para quemarla por dentro, se habían desnudado y observado uno al otro en un momento más que erótico, se encontró que nada de eso le alcanzaba y que no podía esperar a tenerlo para ella en su habitación, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué esperar de este emparejamiento tan fuera de lo común pero no podía esperar para descubrirlo, al pensar en el apareamiento el temor estaba presente en la joven pero confiaba en su macho alfa y futuro esposo, esposo? sería tan lindo casarse con él…

"¿Cómo será la ceremonia aquí, qué tendré que hacer? Por Kami y si cometo alguna equivocación que ofenda a Sesshomaru o a los demás youkai?

Se dirigió a su cuarto de baño, quería estar fresca del cuerpo y la cabeza antes de comenzar su día, ya estaba amaneciendo y no tendría sentido intentar dormirse ahora, por el momento se bañaría con calma y trataría de no pensar en nada…

"Qué me pondré para la ceremonia… el cabello debería llevarlo suelto, yo no soy de atarlo mucho. Mmmm el maquillaje, no me agrada si es muy cargado, pero será de noche. ¿Qué se pondrá Sesshomaru? Jamás lo vi de kimono…ahora que lo pienso, se vería hermoso y muy sexy."

Se imaginó emparejada, siempre con él a su lado, se imaginó preparando el emparejamiento de Rin, felices, se imaginó a Shippo crecido convertido en todo un youkai poderoso siempre Sesshomaru junto a ella, se imaginó tomando un baño como ahora, con Sesshomaru mojado, sexy, enjabonado, su corazón se fue acelerando, recordó el cuerpo desnudo del Daiyoukai, lo recordó en sus ropas tradicionales, con su armadura y sus katanas, recordó lo poderoso que era y que a pesar de eso cuando la acariciaba era tan suave como la seda más fina.

La boca se le secaba, su mente se trasladó a la noche, a la habitación del Lord Inu, pensó en su sexo, su miembro viril, ella lo había visto y también lo había sentido, en la tarde, en el despacho, era enorme, caliente… su estómago dio un vuelco pensó en lo que podría suceder, pero no tenía idea, jamás había estado con un hombre, a pesar que sus amigas del futuro, algo de sus experiencias le habían contado, o por lo investigado por su cuenta en la web y alguna película de alquiler para algún sábado, compartido entre amigas, cuando Ery y las demás chicas aún eran sus amigas.

De todos modos, Sesshomaru no era un hombre, sino un macho Inu, hasta dónde serviría con él, todo lo aprendido?

El Señor del Oeste era definitivamente Alfa, poderoso y peligroso... Qué hace un youkai cuando se aparea?;

Inuyasha alguna noción le había comentado pero nada demasiado específico, en esto nadie podría ayudarla, eso la perturbaba un poco…bastante.

A pesar de eso sabía que Sesshomaru no la dejaría sola en esta empresa ya que para él también era la primera vez que tocaba a una mujer humana, entre los dos todo sería más sencillo.

Pensaba en lo feliz que estaba y se imaginó como saludaría a todos después de la ceremonia, que disfrutarían de sus momentos de privacidad en familia con Shippo, Rin, que sería una buena cosa emparejar, más bien casar a Sango con Miroku y que cuando llegara Inuyasha debería emparejarse con Kikyo, ya que él es el segundo de occidente y debe dar una imagen de seriedad… se imaginó compartiendo los días en palacio y…

Un momento, un momento! Emparejar a Inuyasha con Kikyo? Ella pensó eso? Compartir los días en palacio con ellos? ¿Qué le pasa, pueden los nervios afectarla tanto como para hacerla olvidar?

Los nervios no, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru puede…

Ahí estaban de nuevo las cosquillas en la barriga, el sudor en las manos y la falta de aire…

"Ojalá Sesshomaru estuviera aquí, si me abrazara me calmaría, yo me calmaría."

Con Sesshomaru cerca de ella, se sentía segura, contenta, su corazón latía muy veloz y su barriga…

Oh no! ! No puede ser!

"Eestoy enamorada de Sesshomaru?!"

Los guardias muy atentos a todos sus movimientos y cambios de aroma, Sesshomaru les había ordenado que mantuvieran vigilada a la Miko incluyendo sus estados de ánimo. Y que luego le dieran un reporte completo.

La sacerdotisa se sentía inquieta, y luego se calmaba, triste y luego feliz, los guardias tenían nauseas, los cambios de ánimo de la joven provocaban cambios en su aroma natural, el olor a confusión de la sacerdotisa los tenía con el estómago revuelto.

Todo iba demasiado rápido, ella no tenía tiempo de pensar en nada, ya había firmado el decreto.

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa.

Aún le preocupaba la manera en que se habían dado las cosas y también la inminente llegada de Inuyasha al palacio, no quería verlo, no se sentía preparada para eso, y mucho menos ver a Kikyo, o eso pensó al principio, pero ahora era distinto.

Si el Lord estaba cerca ella estaría bien, lo amaba, de eso ya estaba segura, pero él aún tenía dudas, y no podría evacuarlas hasta que Inuyasha estuviera en palacio y se encontraran frente a frente.

Salió del baño se secó y se puso una yukata esponjosa y se abrazó los hombros, quería quitarse los pensamientos desagradables, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el ropero-closet enorme lleno de ropa de seda fina y buscó algo bello para ponerse, quería agradarle a su macho alfa.

Mientras Sango se desperazaba en la cama y los chicos abrían sus ojos curiosos se quedaron mirándola con la boca abierta

-"Mamá estás bellísima!"

-"Sí Lady Kagome se ve como una hime de la realeza"

-"Vaya Kagome, lo que logra el amor" la exterminadora sonreía a su amiga "Sesshomaru va a enloquecer cuando te vea"

-"Por qué dices que papá va a enloquecer Sango? Kagome se ve maravillosamente bella"

-"Justo por eso pequeña, pero no soy yo quien debe contarte los últimos acontecimientos"

Las mujeres ayudaron a vestirse a Rin y Shippo después de un baño energizante, Sango hizo lo propio y luego se vistió, ella buscó un kimono como el de Kagome pero color manteca con los bordados y detalles en rojo y negro, ella ató su cabello en una cola de caballo baja a un costado de la cabeza, su hermoso cabello caía hacia adelante por el hombro izquierdo, A Rin le pusieron un kimono de tres capas en color celeste con detalles en rosa y turquesa, su cabello suelto, adornado con una flor rosa sobre su oreja derecha. Bella era una simple palabra al lado de la vista de la joven princesa del Oeste.

-"Wow mujeres se ven muy lindas!"

-"Shippo ven te ayudo con el obi"

La ropa de Shippo era similar a la de Sesshomaru, pero en color negro, con su pelo rojo se veía muy atractivo, a sus quince años humanos ya era elegible para emparejamiento. Kagome no quería pensar en eso pero...vivirían en un mundo casi completamente youkai y había que adaptarse a sus leyes y costumbres, siempre y cuando no fueran en perjuicio de sus vidas o las de algún ser humano indefenso.

Llegado el momento se decidiría qué camino tomar, por ahora irían según las prioridades. Pensaba lo mucho que había sucedido desde que llegaron de su tiempo a éste, sólo un día y ya se sentía como que fuera un mes o más.

En la manada de Inuyasha cuando tenía estos períodos reflexivos, solía buscar un árbol, sentarse apoyada en su tronco plasmar sus sentimientos y pensamientos en su amigo, el diario, pero lo había perdido, intentaba imaginar dónde pudo haberlo dejado pero nada se le ocurría, pensaba que era una pena no poder escribir y desahogarse en sus páginas amarillas, se sentía sola, rodeada de seres pero sola…

Sesshomaru, se despertaba sin saber cómo había llegado a su dormitorio, lo último que recordaba era estar en el piso de su despacho, caminando en cuatro patas con el…Monje?!

Vergonzoso era poco, también los aspectos de la charla educativa de Miroku, acerca de sus conquistas y sus maniobras sexuales, fueron llegando a su mente de a poco, debía ponerlas en práctica con Kagome y eso lo excitaba al punto de no poder pensar en otra cosa, estaba ansioso de disfrutar a su Miko, el corazón se agitaba y tenía una tormenta entre las piernas, los nervios se hacían cargo del Daiyoukai, que estaba confundido y tenía una jaqueca de los mil demonios producto de la borrachera de la noche anterior.

"Te lo mereces…"

"A qué te refieres, bestia"

"A todo lo que te sucede ahora, la jaqueca, los nervios, la confusión. Tus actitudes infantiles casi provocan que nos conviertas en un bufón de palacio."

"Hn. El sake no me sienta, aparentemente"

"Hn."

Se levantó de la enorme cama y se fue a meter en las aguas termales de su habitación, tenía que estar bien lúcido para el día de hoy, y para su Miko, impecable, nada debía salir mal, no lo permitiría.

Se enjabonaba y pensaba que tenía que mandar a buscar a Inuyasha, y eso lo ofuscaba enormemente, se hundía en el agua para enjuagarse, y recordaba los consejos de Miroku y de pronto se alegraba, quería hacerle el amor a la Miko y experimentar cada caricia y tocar cada parte nueva, pero enseguida el mestizo se cruzaba por su cabeza, pensaba que Kagome no sabía lo que sentía y para hacer todo eso con ella, él quería estar seguro de que ella lo amaba y que luego de ver a Inuyasha, la Miko no se arrepentiría de su emparejarse con él.

La bestia le exigía cesar en sus pensamientos negativos a cerca de los sentimientos de Kagome hacia Inuyasha, recordaba que en el diario había una página en la que identificó las palabras, Inuyasha y cuerpo, pero en ese momento no albergaba sentimientos por la humana y no se atrevió a leer por ser un macho honorable.

Hoy leería esa página y lo de honorable estaría por verse, la curiosidad de saber qué había sucedido con Inuyasha lo estaba carcomiendo.

"Qué harás si el hanyou vió o tocó más de lo debido?"

"Querrás decir qué haremos"

"Hn."

"Lo mataré"

"En ese momento tú querías matar a la Miko"

"Ni me lo recuerdes, cómo expiar tanto daño y tanto miedo que le infligimos a Kagome"

"Aprendiendo a amar y amándola"

"Hn."

Salió de las aguas se puso una bata, y mientras se secaba, su sirviente buscaba su ropa, era un macho youkai ardilla muy eficiente y de buen gusto para la vestimenta y las decoraciones.

-"Mi Lord ya tengo preparados los atuendos ceremoniales para su emparejamiento, estarán convenientemente acomodados al atardecer, las pertenencias de la Miko serán traídas más temprano y la habitación estará completamente acondicionada para el apareamiento."

-"Hn."

Sólo Kami sabía si habría apareamiento, pero no era cuestión de ir divulgándolo por ahí.

Ahora saldría fresco y listo para lo que se presentara, debería buscar a Kagome , para hablar acerca de algunos "requisitos" para la ceremonia de esta noche, y como su pareja a ser debía presidir la mesa de ahora en más junto a él, sería necesaria una charla intensiva de protocolo youkai, urgente.

Hay muchas cosas que quiere discutir con la Miko y pensaba que el lobo no será muy útil ya que es bastante arrebatado en su carácter, carece de seriedad en momentos cruciales y suele burlarse o reírse de las cuestiones de política o de etiqueta, pero eso no quiere decir que esté equivocado.

Aún así necesitaba mantener las cuestiones protocolares lo más serias posibles, para evitar males mayores.

El escultural cuerpo del Lord cardinal, ahora enfundado en sus vestiduras de Gran Señor, se veía más que apetecible, quería ver a su Miko a solas, pero tenía que cumplir con sus deberes de gobernante y ver que todo marche según sus designios, además el castillo albergaba serpientes de toda índole, todas peligrosas…

A partir de ahora Kagome estaría atada a los mismos deberes que él o similares, así que las demostraciones de afecto que tenía planeadas para ella deberán esperar a que estén solos en algún momento del día. UUffff tedioso…

Un golpe en las gran puerta

"Adelante"

-"Mi amo bonito ya está todo dispuesto para el desayuno en el salón secundario, los ancianos y lores aún no se despiertan"

"Hn."

-"Mi Lord, quiero preguntarle algo, si fuera tan amable de responder"

Sesshomaru, lo miró intrigado pero sin expresión en su rostro Jaken cuestionando? Eso era extraño

-"Habla"

-"Por qué una ningen, porqué la Miko de Inuyasha?"

La Miko de quién? Ningen? Jaken seguramente desea morir

-"No es de tu incumbencia"

-"Si, mi Señor, con permiso"

Hizo una reverencia y comenzó a alejarse

-"Jaken!"

-"Hai, hai amo"

-"No es la Miko de Inuyasha y si la molestas, te mataré"

Y no era broma.

-Si, mi Señor gomannasai, gomennasai, no se repetirá"

-"Hn."

Jaken salió más que despavorido, pero enojado con la situación.

Con tanta hembra youkai en palacio y fuera , por qué cuernos fue a elegir a la Ningen inmunda esa.

Pero no era para él juzgar si deseaba vivir, pensó en irse pero a dónde, sin su amo bonito?

No, él Lord del Oeste lo necesitará, y cuando eso suceda quien estará a su lado? será él, Jaken el kappa fiel.

Terminado de colocarse la armadura salió de su dormitorio hacia el de la sacerdotisa, en mitad del trayecto alguien sale de una habitación y casi se lo choca en el interín

-"Uff, sumimasen, mil disculpas, he sido un torpe"

-"Hn"

-"Sesshomaru?"

-"Sama"

-"Si, Sesshomaru sama, buen día, ha descansado bien?"

-"Hn."

En eso doblando por un rincón del pasillo hace su aparición el irrisorio Señor del clan ookami del Norte, Kouga Sama.

-"Buenos dí... Pero qué caras las de hoy, noche de demasiada pasión?"

-"Yo diría noche de demasiado sake"

"Ah, ya veo, resaca eh? Jaqueca, náuseas, acidez en el estómago?"

-"No tienes idea"

-"Y tú Monje?"

-"No siento mi cuerpo aún"

-"Vaya, menuda tranca que se agarraron! Podrían haberme invitado, coman algo y se sentirán mejor, podrían haberme invitado, para la resaca los ookami, comemos alimentos pesados, de difícil digestión, para que el estómago cese de molestar y podrían haberme invitado!"

-"No te preocupes, si Rin acepta emparejarse contigo, tendrás lo tuyo lobo"

Una mirada cómplice de maldad absoluta en los ojos del Daiyoukai del Oeste dirigida al sacerdote adolorido, éste enseguida captó el mensaje.

-"Así es amigo ookami, para usted también hay. Así que iremos a desayunar? esta resaca me está matando"

-"Hn."

-"Aparentemente no hay nada que un buen desayuno no solucione… Además debe acumular energías… usted sabe, esta noche, usted debe…"

-"Si en algo aprecias tu vida monje, no terminarás esa frase"

-"Sí Mi lord"

Detrás de ellos caminaba el príncipe Lobo muy tentado a dejar escapar la carcajada de su vida, pero su vida justamente era algo muy apreciado para él y no tenía planes de perderla por reírse de un macho Inu youkai sin sentido del humor.

-"Irás a buscar a Kagome?"

-"Hn."

-"Puedo acompañarte?"

El Daiyoukai lo observó con curiosidad, pero dado que Kagome y Kouga eran amigos hace muchos años decidió que no haría ningún mal en acompañarlos"

Los guardias golpearon la puerta y Los Lores y el sacerdote humano entraron.

-"Buenos días Miko"


	27. Chapter 27

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

GRACIAS A TODOS, POR LOS COMENTARIOS. NOCHE DE LLUVIA Y UNA TAZA DE CAPPUCCHINO.

TRATO DE ACTUALIZAR LO ANTES POSIBLE.

CAPITULO 27

-"Buenos días a todos"

-"Ohayo gozaimasu, Muchachos"

Arrebatados Kouga y Miroku buscando a las "otras niñas"…

-"Buenos días Mi Lord Sesshomaru"

Kagome estaba hermosa, se había vestido con el kimono azul que le eligió Sango para la cena de la noche anterior, se había quedado con las ganas de usarlo, la elección fue la correcta.

Azul y plata, su cabello en una cola de caballo alta con un moño plateado.

Estaba muy bella.

Sesshomaru se quedó paralizado observando a la diosa exótica que tenía de pareja.

-"Vaya Kagome te ves bellísima"

-"Gracias Kouga"

-"Si, Lady Kagome te ves como una princesa…

Sango, Rin y Shippo observaban el rostro enrojecido de la Miko e interiormente sonreían, a pesar de no saber, los jóvenes intuían fuertemente la atracción entre ellos.

-"Miko, deberás acompañarme al salón para encabezar la mesa del desayuno"

-"Está bien Sesshomaru Sama"

-"Muchachos nos vemos en unos minutos"

-"Sí Kagome hasta luego"

-"Nos vemos Kagome"

Los Señores de occidente se retiraron, dejando a la manada y al lobo en la Habitación de la sacerdotisa. Miroku y Sango salieron a conversar al balcón, enseguida el monje llamó a al kitsune a unirse a su conversación, dejando sola a Rin con el ookami

-"Rin te ves muy bonita"

-"G-gracias Kouga Sama"

La jovencita estaba muy nerviosa, el lobo podía oler su temor, no podía evitar sentir la punzada en su pecho, la culpa era insoportable y ella era tan tierna…

-"Perdóname, Rin"

Kouga se acercó y tomó las manos de la hermosa princesa de Occidente, la condujo a sentarse a los sillones, la invitó a sentarse junto a él

-"No me alcanzará la vida, dulce Rin, para compensarte tanto sufrimiento que mi manada y yo te hemos causado"

-"No, Mi Lord no hay que hablar del pasado"

-"Cada vez que me acerco a ti, huelo tu temor y tu rechazo a mi especie, cómo puedo olvidarme de eso?

-"No se preocupe Mi Lord yo no le temo…"

-"Yo te compensaré, protegiéndote, estaré siempre cuando me necesites…"

La jovencita estaba intrigada y confundida, a qué se debía el pedido de disculpas del ookami y todo lo demás? No lo esperó ni en un millón de años, los lobos te matan y te comen, eso era la costumbre, no te protegen y te cuidan, qué dice este lobo? Hace bastante que son amigos, Kouga siempre pasa a visitarla cuando viaja por el Oeste.

-"Rin, sabes cuál es la situación actual de palacio?"

Kouga le hablaba como a una mujer adulta eso le gustaba a Rin.

Siempre la trató como a una persona inteligente, desde pequeña él se acercó un día y a partir de allí, siempre se mantuvo cerca, disfrutaba mucho de sus conversaciones con su amigo y protector, solo que cuando los colmillos del lobo brillaban con sus sonrisa, sus destellos le hacían sacudirse interiormente, aún en su subconsciente recordaba los blancos y enormes colmillos hundiéndose en su carne y destazando su pequeño cuerpo.

Sesshomaru le dijo que no tuviera miedo de los lobos nunca más, ya que se había firmado un pacto con sangre en el que las tribus ookami se comprometían a no atacar a los ningen.

Desde la firma de ese pacto no se escuchó hablar más de un ataque de lobos, ni a las aldeas, ni a las personas que vagaban por los bosques.

Le agradaba Kouga, él era un caballero, y muy guapo por cierto, se había fijado en lo bellas que eran sus facciones, y era muy poderoso.

-"Si, los Lores están siendo atacados de adentro hacia a fuera. Continua el intento de los ancianos de controlar a mi padre y a occidente, se valen de todo tipo de artimañas, los muy malditos, no sé cómo los vamos a detener, confío que ahora que Kagome está aquí, estaremos más protegidos"

Ahí estaba, su niña hermosa era todo un genio estratega igual que su padre, él lo sabía, solo él, Kouga el Lord ookami del Norte.

-"También yo estoy aquí, ya sabes"

-"Si, Mi Lord ya lo sé, y gracias por apoyarnos a mi padre y a mi"

-"Es mi deber ayudar a mis aliados y amigos, y también es por un gusto que me doy de vez en cuando"

Ella festejaba por sus ocurrencias, el lobo era muy divertido y siempre la hacía reír hasta no poder más, le interesaba saber del gusto oculto del Daiyoukai del Norte, pensando que se iba a reír, reír y reír.

-"¿Cuál es ese gusto, Lord Kouga?

-"Volver a verte, hermosa y dulce Rin"

La risa nunca llegó, ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, la jovencita no comprendía bien lo que el lobo le decía

-"¿Cómo dices Lord Kouga, verme… a mí?"

-"Hai, Sí, verte es un gusto para mi desde hace unas veinte lunas. Desde que Náraku asesinó a mi Ayame, mi corazón se secó, pero siguió latiendo sólo para mantenerme con vida, cuando comencé a frecuentar el castillo del Oeste, me acerqué a tu padre, le ofrecí aliarme con él en contra de Náraku, me hice de amigos y aliados invaluables. Luego de varias incursiones en el palacio, y de conocerte y compartir contigo, tu crecimiento, tus ocurrencias, las mil coronas de flores que me llevaba en la cabeza a mi palacio en el Norte, tu alegría me devolvió la vida, y yo quise pagar mis deudas contigo, después de estas lunas, descubrí que mi corazón late desbocado cuando sé que voy a verte, has crecido y te has convertido en una hermosa joven y… tú eres tan dulce, tan cálida… si tú estás, yo, me siento feliz"

El lobo del Norte había abierto su corazón a la jovencita que lo observaba, sin decir una palabra.

Rin sintió una punzada de dolor al oírlo hablar de su pareja vilmente asesinada por Náraku. Recordó todas las veces que la visitaba, sus charlas, sus paseos por los jardines, sus prácticas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, junto con su padre.

Su rostro triste al principio y luego con el tiempo se fue tornando relajado, sonriente.

Sus visitas eran siempre motivo de alegría, Kouga era muy divertido y se entretenía mucho a su lado, se encontró que lo había extrañado y que cuando llegaba, ella misma sonreía.

Recordó que lo observaba entrenar con Sesshomaru, era muy fuerte, sus músculos estaban bien formados, su cabello brillaba y se veía muy atractivo con el cuerpo bañado en sudor, lo veía desde su habitación, aún así, jamás pensó que alguien como ella obtuviera la atención de un macho ookami como ese.

-"Pero Mi Lord, soy una ningen, qué puedes querer de alguien tan insignificante como yo, además tu siempre has amado a Lady Kagome"

-"Es verdad que alguna vez la amé como a una hembra y la quise para mi pareja, pero ella durante muchos años me rechazó y me hizo comprender que mi verdadera felicidad estaba con Ayame, con el tiempo aprendí a amarla como a una amiga muy querida. El hecho de que seas humana, a mí nunca me ha importado, cuando puse mis ojos en Kagome, tú eras muy pequeña, y ella es una ningen, jamás me molestó eso, sólo los youkai que son inseguros o temen a los humanos sienten rechazo hacia ellos, son seres de carne y hueso, con sentimientos y sangre en las venas como la mayoría de nosotros, con una capacidad de entrega y sacrificio por amor, que ningún youkai podría aspirar a tener."

-"Ya veo"

Las mejillas de Rin se teñían de rosa.

-"Solo una cosa me importa y son tus sentimientos, no pretendo que me ames de un momento al otro, pero si me permites acercarme y cortejarte, tal vez me aceptes como… tu… pareja…Rin"

-"Yo nunca pensé que me verías con esos ojos, yo siempre fui llevada a creer que no podía amar, que tenía que emparejarme, por deber, jamás por amor; todos tratan de sacar provecho de mí y de mi posición junto a mi padre, consideran que porque soy joven pueden manejarme a su antojo…"

-"Eso es porque no te conocen, y no saben de tu carácter firme y de tu inteligencia, dulce Rin"

El Daiyoukai del Norte se acercó un poco más a ella, y le tomó las manos, las besó y pasó una mano sobre la mejilla de la muchacha que lo miraba tranquila, estaba tranquila ante el toque del lobo, y se sentía muy a gusto con él.

Ella supo ver en la mirada de su amigo, que de verdad él la quería y que siempre la protegería.

Rin nunca había considerado emparejarse por amor, siempre supo que sería por política, estaba resignada a pasar el resto de sus días confinada en una torre del palacio del Este, y ver sufrir a sus hijos, a su padre y a sus amigos, a sus amadas tierras del Oeste.

El lobo era muy atractivo, siempre lo fue, pero a ella jamás se le ocurrió que podría verla con ojos de enamorado, la idea no le disgustaba para nada, cortejarla eh?, sería lindo…

-"Si aceptara, los ancianos y los otros señores cardinales se opondrían y tal vez te den un tiempo duro para el Norte"

-"Seguramente. Yo solo pretendo que me quieras a mí, que me ames y me des la oportunidad de amarte, lo demás lo iremos enfrentando a medida que vaya surgiendo"

-"Mi padre…"

-"Ya hablé con tu padre, él me dijo que dependía de ti, él quiere que seas feliz"

Rin estaba aturdida, no sabía qué pensar, gustarle, le gustaba y bastante pero esta vez era libre de sentir, podría emparejarse, casarse por amor, eso eran buenas noticias para ella, sentía que podría llegar a quererlo, con el tiempo…

Pero no mucho tiempo, estaba siempre la amenaza youkai, pero si Kouga estaba cerca ellos estarían bien.

Si, la idea le gustaba, mientras ella evaluaba las posibilidades de sus sentimientos, el pícaro lobo continuaba acariciando a la jovencita, ponía su cabello detrás de la oreja, y rozaba su mejilla con el revés de sus dedos…

-"No te apresures, tómate todo el tiempo del mundo pequeña"

En la ventana del balcón había una platea preferencial, los que charlaban afuera habían dejado de charlar hacía ya un buen tiempo y se habían puesto detrás de la cortina para espiar un poco, los guardias inmóviles observaban el extraño comportamiento de los humanos y el kitsune.

Rin alzó la mirada y enfrentó la de Kouga, sus ojos brillaban con gran intensidad, el lobo se sorprendió por la forma decidida en que la joven lo miraba, algo le sucedía y era serio

-"Acepto que me cortejes, Kouga Sama"

El rostro confundido del joven Daiyoukai era una máscara de pánico, nunca pensó tener una respuesta tan pronto, y mucho menos positiva

-"Dde verdad? Es de verdad, Rin, Puedo cortejarte?"

-"Hai, Si puedes"

La felicidad, la confusión, la incertidumbre, el alivio, las ganas de vivir y amar otra vez…

Rin le devolvía la vida, y el ookami se aseguraría de agradecérselo toda la vida.

Se acercó muy tímidamente a ella y le dio un dulce beso en cada una de las mejillas y uno en la frente.

Ella tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender a confiar en él.

En ese momento entraron los curiosos del balcón y se sentaron con ellos.

Rin tenía las mejillas rosadas como una cereza y su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, Kouga le tomó una mano para calmarla, todos vieron el gesto del lobo pero nadie miró ni dijo nada al respecto.

-"Sesshomaru Sama y Kagome van a emparejarse esta noche de plenilunio, pareciera que nadie te lo ha dicho"

-"No, pero esa es una excelente noticia, Miroku sama!"

Miroku y Sango explicaron lo mejor que pudieron la intervención del concejo en ese tema a los dos jóvenes que estaban absortos y muy felices con la noticia

-"Pero fue decisión del concejo y de los demás Lores que así fuera, ya que Hikaru no cumplió su intención para con Rin, ellos tomaron el lugar del emparejamiento político"

-"Pero ellos si se quieren verdad?"

-"Si, Shippo, si bien conocemos a Sesshomaru Sama, y sus rostros inexpresivos, a Kagome se la ve feliz otra vez, yo creo que van a estar muy bien, solo hay que aparentar estar ofuscados con la situación por lo menos hasta que la ceremonia se haya llevado a cabo, e Inuyasha se encuentre en palacio"

-"Inuyasha qué? Va a venir a palacio, pero por qué?"

Al kitsune no le gustaba la idea de que Inuyasha esté cerca de Kagome, él había herido tanto a su madre que la ira que sentía al pensar en que lo tendría que ver todos los días junto a la estúpida de Kikyo lo hizo perder los estribos.

-"No, no puede venir a vivir aquí, no quiero y no lo permitiré"

-"Shippo cálmate, tu madre se emparejará con Lord Sesshomaru esta noche, crees por ventura que Sesshomaru Sama va a permitirle acercarse a su pareja, sabes los instintos de protección de los demonios Inu"

-"Si, Shippo, lo más probable es que si intenta cualquier cosa cerca de ella, Inuyasha pierda, la cabeza, las manos, los pies, y sea destazado por las garras de un muy iracundo Inu youkai del Oeste"

-"Y por qué Kagome y mi padre tomaron la decisión de aceptar las órdenes del concejo?"

-"Sabes, que el concejo y la casa del Este conspiraban para emparejarte con Hikaru, para poder meter sus garras en occidente."

-"Sí, lo sé"

-"Pues para evitar eso debía haber una alianza política de emparejamiento, al fallar la casa del Este, se propuso la alianza con los humanos sagrados, que son los sacerdotes, monjes y mikos, hace falta una alianza poderosa para vencer a Náraku, Kagome es muy, muy poderosa, su desempeño en las batallas en los diversos viajes con Inuyasha se conoce en el mundo youkai, es casi una leyenda, el concejo le teme, los lores le temen, el mundo youkai le teme, así como siempre le han temido al General Taisho, recuerdas que conspiraron para asesinar a Lady Kimi y a Sesshomaru Sama cuando recién había nacido, lo que generó que Inu no Taisho los enviara muy lejos para salvarlos, luego sucedió lo mismo con Izayoi y con Inuyasha, el General por protegerlos de la conspiración de los ancianos y el clan Ryu, perdió la vida peleando con el Daiyoukai Dragón que se transformó en piedra, pero esa historia ya la saben, a lo que voy es que Sesshomaru Sama heredó el poder de su padre el General, y le tienen terror, los ancianos consideran, creo yo, que Lady Kagome y Sesshomaru Sama se anularán entre sí debido a sus impresionantes poderes."

-"Lo que ellos ignoran, tanto los ancianos como la futura pareja es que están enamorados"

-"De verdad, están enamorados?"

-"Si, estoy segura de eso pero no alcanzan a darse cuenta"

-"Y si yo me emparejara, con… no lo sé con un Lord cardinal ¿Qué sucedería? Perjudicaría a mi padre y a Kagome?"

-"No, en absoluto, Rin, este emparejamiento quita la responsabilidad de tus hombros pequeña, puedes elegir con quien deseas casarte"

El monje sonreía a la jovencita

-"Si, Houshi, pero por cuanto tiempo, se darán cuenta pronto de que emparejando a Kagome y a Sesshomaru lo único que han logrado es crear una fuerza inimaginable e imposible de controlar por ellos, buscarán entrar en occidente a través de Rin, intentarán emparejarla con otro youkai"

-"Yo tengo a alguien, no aceptaré a otro"

Dijo Rin muy seriamente, los ojos del lobo brillaron con alegría, él era ese alguien y ella no aceptaría a otro más que a él.

-"Aunque uno no maneja los designios del corazón, si te emparejas con un Lord, intenta que sea un aliado de tu padre, pequeña"

-"Si me emparejara por ejemplo con Lord Kouga, qué sucedería?"

Todos le sonreían tiernamente, y le seguían el juego, no debía saber que la habían espiado, a demás querían darle la oportunidad de darse cuenta de que ella podría elegir su pareja y ser feliz

-"Si yo me emparejara contigo ese riesgo desaparecería, ni tu padre ni yo permitiríamos que los Lores, Náraku, o los ancianos se salgan con la suya, obligándote a nada y mucho menos poner una garra en las tierras de occidente"

-"Kouga Sama..."

Los ojos de Rin, se encontraron con los de Kouga, brillaban con esperanza y emoción

Tres golpes en la puerta

"Adelante"

-"Los Señores los esperan en el salón secundario para desayunar"

Jaken medio les gritó y cuando iba de salida se volvió, miró a Rin, la vio hermosa, había crecido tanto, era una jovencita muy capaz y cariñosa… pero a pesar de eso…

-"Rin, deja de perder el tiempo en estupideces y apúrate niña, no hagas esperar al amo Sesshomaru Sama!, Siempre con esas actitudes egoístas, no piensas que el amo te está esperando! Una carga pesada de llevar, ningen tenías que ser!"

Los ojos de Kouga se tiñeron de rojo intenso, el gruñido profundo hacía vibrar los órganos del cuerpo del Kappa, que retrocedía paso a paso hacia la puerta, todos estaban tiesos y absortos por el espectáculo aterrador, los guardias entraron corriendo, sintieron un aura gigantesco que se levantaba, había peligro, pero no eran los humanos o el kitsune sino Jaken el que estaba en peligro, Rin se puso de pie y le tomó el brazo a Kouga.

-"Ya, Mi Lord, él siempre es así, pero me ha criado junto a mi padre y si muere, yo me pondría muy triste"

Una lágrima corría por la mejilla de Rin mientras miraba los ojos rojos del lobo enfurecido, ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó, Kouga se fue relajando en los pequeños brazos, recuperando la cordura pero sin quitarle los ojos a Jaken, que se dio la vuelta y se retiró.

El enorme aura llamó la atención de todos en el salón, Kagome miró a Sesshomaru con ojos de preocupación, sin decir palabra se levantó de la mesa y salió a gran velocidad hacia el cuarto de la Miko, arrastrando a Danaka detrás de él.

-"Sesshomaru Sama! Rin, mi Lord,Rin!"

Jaken comenzó a gritar en el pasillo mientras corría a esconderse del posible ataque de príncipe lobo.

Por el pasillo venían Sesshomaru y el General Danaka, a gran velocidad, al escuchar los gritos de Jaken, el Lord del Oeste pateó la puerta y entró con los ojos enrojecidos

-"RIN! Qué sucedió?"

Quedó estático en su lugar al ver a su hija abrazando al lobo del Norte que aún tenía los ojos rojos, los guardias alrededor, y la manada con las caras blancas del susto

"No me hagas repetirme Rin, QUÉ PASÓ!"

La jovencita miraba a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos pero no decía palabra

-"Si me lo permite Mi Lord"

Miroku se puso de pie para explicarle lo sucedido a Sesshomaru que no quitaba los ojos del ookami enfurecido.

-"Jaken insultó a la pequeña Rin y Lord Kouga la defendió"

-"Hn."

El monje le hizo una mirada de "después te explico" que el Daiyoukai enseguida comprendió

Ya más tranquilo, no pudo con su genio y…

-"Ya les dijo Jaken, no me hagan esperar"

Dando media vuelta con una insipiente sonrisa se retiró al salón.

Danaka se quedó hablando con los guardias y todos los demás siguieron al Daiyoukai alfa, al salón.

Rin llevaba de la mano al ookami, que ya estaba mejor, sus ojos recuperaban su color, pero aún así no le soltó la mano.


	28. Chapter 28

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

GRACIAS A TODOS, POR LOS COMENTARIOS, SON MUY ALENTADORES. ACTUALIZO LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDO. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

CAPITULO 28

Ya en el salón Kagome, miraba a Sesshomaru preguntándose qué era lo que había sucedido, el Daiyoukai haciendo gala de su mejor cara de pocos amigos no dijo una sola palabra, pero por debajo de la mesa acarició el muslo de la Miko para tranquilizarla, ella le devolvió la atención tomándole la mano debajo del mantel, mirando hacia otro lado.

Los ancianos estaban rebosantes de alegría les habían arruinado la vida a los dos seres más poderoso del actual mundo feudal, Lord Shintaro estaba muy contento, ya que había cumplido con el mandato del malvado hanyou monstruoso y su hijo Hikaru sería liberado, esta noche a la hora del plenilunio lo conseguiría, lo siguiente sería deshacerse de Náraku de alguna manera pero eso lo decidiría luego.

La manada observaba el transcurso del desayuno feliz de los youkai sabiendo que eran un hato de víboras traidoras, mantenían la mirada en sus alimentos, o en la pareja que presidía la mesa, evitando a toda costa cruzar miradas con alguno de los indeseables huéspedes, era el desayuno más largo que habían tenido en sus vidas, pero dentro de todo, había transcurrido pacíficamente.

De a poco los invitados iban dejando sus palillos juntos encima de sus platos, y se echaban hacia atrás en señal de estar satisfechos, Sesshomaru había preparado una serie de eventos para el entretenimiento de los asistentes a la gran reunión cardinal transformada ahora en celebración de emparejamiento.

Entre los youkai presentes había muchas hembras, de la nobleza youkai, Kagome tenía razón en lo que le había planteado a Sango en su habitación la otra noche, eran muy hermosas, los machos estaban frenéticos de excitación, eran muchas y todas bellas, no participaron de las reuniones, no tenían voz ni voto, pero siempre debían participar de los eventos posteriores, entreteniendo a los machos y haciendo relaciones sociales, las mujeres humanas estaban juntas, no se alejaban de su alfa, los machos youkai las observaban a ellas también, como hembras eran bellas y exóticas…

El Daiyoukai anfitrión, estaba muy atento al comportamiento de todos, le había ordenado a Danaka que pusiera dos guardias por cada youkai visitante, y que a media mañana se presentara en su despacho para recibir nuevas órdenes.

Sesshomaru le dijo a su manada que se fueran retirando de a poco a su despacho y lo esperaran allí, eso hicieron muy ordenadamente.

-"Qué será lo que sucede? ¿Por qué Lord Sesshomaru nos habrá citado aquí?"

-"Te olvidas de la escenita de Jaken de esta mañana?"

-"Sapo de mierda, te juro que la próxima vez que lo vea lo aplastaré"

-"Kouga Sama, Jaken es complicado, pero gracias a él estoy aquí, cuando papá se iba Jaken se quedaba conmigo cuidándome…"

-"No lo mataré, dije que sólo lo aplastaré…un poco"

Miroku sonreía al Daiyoukai lobo que se derretía ante los ojos tiernos de cachorro triste que Rin le ponía para aflojarlo.

Sango estaba muy alterada, jamás había convivido con youkai en tal cantidad, miraba por la ventana la revolución de gritos, carcajadas y bailes que se desarrollaban, en los jardines del palacio.

-"Qué sucede preciosa?"

El monje se acercaba suavemente a su amada inquieta, para calmarla y de paso cortejarla un poquito…

-"Tanto youkai me tiene de los pelos, excelencia…"

-"No estés tan preocupada, Sesshomaru y Kagome se casan o emparejan hoy, sólo están festejando a su Señor occidental"

-"SLAP!"

Los demás se sobresaltaron con el sonido de tremenda cachetada que se comió el monje culpa de su mano vagabunda, le dolía obvio, pero esos glúteos redondos y bien formados de Sango valían la pena.

El kitsune sonreía y caminaba hacia la biblioteca curioseando, Kouga se reía y Rin, bueno, su cara era un tomate.

-"Ya me preguntaba yo cuándo tu mano saldría a pasear monje, jajajajaja, te lo mereces"

-"Sí, bueno he estado bajo mucha tensión últimamente…"

Sango seguía con la mirada fija en lo que sucedía afuera

-"Deben ser alrededor de mil youkai solo en ese patio, y el palacio de la luna tiene ocho jardines principales y otros tantos secundarios, sume Houshi"

El rostro del monje se iba poniendo pálido, se quedó callado parado junto a la tajiya.

-"Eso pensé que diría, excelencia…"

Shippo mantenía la mirada perdida en la biblioteca, había pergaminos enrollados con leyendas, relatos, decretos, desde el techo por toda la pared, y hasta el suelo, entre esos debe estar el maldito decreto hanyou, que le permitirá la entrada a Inuyasha a palacio, en qué podría haber estado pensando Sesshomaru para crear una aberración como esa?

Pensaba, acaso no amaba él a su madre para exponerla al dolor extremo de tener que verse con Inuyasha y la mugrosa de Kikyo? "Hablaré con Sesshomaru aunque me mate, no me callaré, nadie dañará más a mi madre, no lo permitiré"

-"Shippo, ven acércate, mira allí hay un youkai kitsune haciendo trucos, mira ven!"

La alegría de Rin no podía mejorar el humor del joven kitsune ofuscado.

Su joven youki se elevaba por todo el salón

Las puertas se abrieron de pronto, Kagome y Sesshomaru entraron al despacho seguidos del general Tigre.

Sesshomaru tomó asiento y les indicó a los demás que hicieran lo mismo, todos obedecieron, menos Shippo que se quedó mirando por la ventana y Danaka, que se quedó atento a las órdenes de su Señor.

-"Miko, ven"

-"Kagome, si no es mucha molestia youkai"

Sesshomaru le indicó sentarse a su lado del otro lado del enorme escritorio enfrentando a los demás, ni bien se sentó, el Lord del oeste, le tomó y le beso la mano, antes de dirigirse a su General.

-"General Danaka, trae a Inuyasha al palacio, asegúrate de no lastimarlo, su temperamento te puede dar un mal rato, pero apelo a tu sensatez."

-"Hai, Mi Lord"

Hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Todos estaban inmóviles, Sesshomaru alzó su aura un poco y enseguida llegó un sirviente con una bandeja con té y algunos bocadillos, se levantó se acercó al sofá junto a la ventana y se sentó.

Kagome caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado, de a uno fueron acercándose al Daiyoukai, sentándose en los almohadones y sillones cerca de él.

Una vez que el sirviente se retiró, el Señor de Occidente habló.

-"Éste no se explica ante nadie, yo no tengo la necesidad de ser comprendido, pero lo mejor para tener una manada fuerte es la confianza y la misma se logra hablando con claridad para evitar malos entendidos. Necesito mi manada fuerte y unida, hoy más que nunca, por eso los llamé aquí, les voy a explicar algunas cosas"

-"Mi Lord, no es necesario"

-"Confiamos en usted Lord Sesshomaru"

-"Éste es consciente de ello, yo lo sé, pero desde que mi manada se compone de la mayoría ningen, para mantener su tranquilidad y confianza, me explicaré"

Rin servía el té y Kagome alcanzaba bocadillos a todos, cada uno de ellos con la mirada en su alfa.

Sesshomaru sentía la ira del joven kitsune, su aura agitada y lejos de molestarlo le agradaba lo temperamental que parecía ser.

-"Esto va para ti especialmente Kitsune…"

Shippo masticaba rabia, era inminente la llegada de Inuyasha y ya no se podía contener.

-"Hijo, ven conmigo, siéntate aquí"

Kagome le estiraba los brazos, a Shippo se le derritió el corazón, caminó muy lentamente y se sentó al lado de su madre con la cabeza gacha.

-"Estando en el mundo de la Miko, aprendimos a conocernos y acordamos estar juntos al volver a esta época, pero con el concejo y los Lores surgieron ciertos temas que había que solucionar. Entre los dos debíamos enfrentar algunas dificultades al regresar, para lo que tu madre ideó un plan, Miko…"

-"Si, así es, ante los peligros inminentes que estaban corriendo Rin, el Oeste y Sesshomaru Sama, se me ocurrió crear un decreto que protegiera a los mestizos hanyou hijos de youkai y humanos, así como también a los hijos adoptivos, al igualarlos ante la ley, y reconocerlos, sus derechos y obligaciones pasaban a ser los mismos que los de un youkai de sangre pura, heredando a sus padres, los bienes, el nombre, los derechos, dejando de ser una vergüenza o un paria."

Sesshomaru continuaba

-"Eso se hizo para proteger los hijos de Rin y a ella misma de la muerte segura, al emparejarse con un youkai disidente, la eliminarían como heredera y a sus hijos por ser mestizos para poder destruirme y tomar occidente… Éste no podía permitir eso, yo, no podía permitir eso Joven Shippo, también te protege a ti como hijo de la Miko."

-"Si bien no hubo que enfrentar nada demasiado importante todavía, el peligro persiste. Con respecto a Inuyasha, él fue reconocido por mi padre, él tiene derechos igualitarios ahora"

Los ojos del Kitsune se abrieron completamente. Estaba abrumado, se sentía un poco culpable, su mirada fija en Sesshomaru

-"Luego de la ceremonia, tú serás mi hijo, y ese decreto lo reafirmará"

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, olían a rabia y odio… y a pena.

-"Gomennasai, Sesshomaru Sama… Yo estaba enojado por Inuyasha, no soporto la idea que esté cerca de mamá, si hubieras visto lo que yo vi, cómo la trataba…"

El kitsune perdió el control que tenía y con las manos en puño se tapó los ojos y comenzó a llorar con todo el odio que tenía acumulado.

Kagome lo abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello, ella también lloraba…

Sango dejó su té y comenzó a hablar muy seria y pausadamente.

El resto de la manada, tenían el corazón roto, Sango se paró junto a la ventana una vez más, ocultaba sus propias lágrimas…

-"La humillaba a diario… Lo que yo vi, fueron patadas a sus cosas, insultos, gritos, tirones del cabello, arrastradas…no quiero pensar en lo que no ví"

Sesshomaru rechinaba los dientes, no sabía que su medio-hermano podría haber llegado a tanto, la bestia enfurecida se tiraba de los cabellos sacudiendo la cabeza como loco "No, no, no, mátalo! Mata a Inuyasha!"…

Kouga se retorcía en su sillón, tenía los codos apoyados en sus piernas las manos cruzadas y la cabeza gacha, los ojos de ambos youkai estaban sangrando de ira.

Rin se acercó a tranquilizar a Kouga

-"Yo sabía que era un perro sarnoso, maldito hijo de puta, cómo no lo maté cuando pude…"

-"Mi Lord, Kouga Sama, cálmate, Kagome está en palacio con nosotros ahora, será la pareja de mi padre, nada malo le sucederá, todos la protegemos"

El lobo levantó la cara y miró a Rin sonriéndole, se acercó a ella y le besó las manos, todos estaban acongojados, pero Sesshomaru estaba realmente muy mal, se maldecía por haber sido tan frío y no haberse fijado antes, sabe Kami por cuánto tiempo su Miko sufrió en manos de Inuyasha, se odió por recodarse parado lejos, siempre lejos, a la distancia, y cada vez que surgía alguna pelea o discusión se retiraba, no era de su incumbencia.

"Maldito, maldito hanyou desgraciado! Y lo traes a vivir a palacio? Con la puta esa de barro, vasa permitir que se acerquen a ella, a nuestra Miko? Vas a permitirlo?"

La bestia le daba un momento muy complicado, el Daiyoukai se agarraba la cabeza y se jalaba el cuello de sus chaqueta, le ahorcaba, estaba ciego de ira y de arrepentimiento, si tan sólo él hubiera estado más atento a los humanos, si hubiera sido más accesible, todo eso no hubiera sucedido, su dulce Kagome no hubiera sido tratada como una basura.

Kagome ahora se acercó a Sesshomaru que aún estaba con la cabeza entre las manos.

-"Mi Lord? Sesshomaru Sama…Está bien, anda, mírame…"

El Inu youkai levantó la mirada hacia ella, sus ojos aún estaban rojos.

-"Miko…Kagome…"

Ella se puso de pie frente a él, Sesshomaru rodeó su cintura con los brazos apoyando la cabeza en su vientre, frotaba su cara en ella, quería consolarla y pedir perdón, pero las palabras decidieron no salir tan fácilmente

-"Es el segundo de occidente e hijo del general Taisho…Tiene derecho… Yo lo sé, y lo comprendo, no temo verlo, sé que tú estarás a mi lado y todos ustedes también, hay que pensar en derrotar a Náraku, primero que todo… Estaremos bien, sí, bien."

-"Yo te juro Miko que nunca más te pondrá un dedo encima o si quiera te hablará de mala manera… si tan solo te mira de una forma que no me guste…ya te lo dije antes, aunque me odies, lo mataré"

-"Lo sé…"

Sesshomaru se puso de pie y se acercó a Shippo, le puso una mano sobre el hombro, el kitsune se volteó a mirarlo

-"Quiero que empieces tu entrenamiento con Danaka, a partir de mañana serás mi hijo y debes comportarte como tal, aprenderás las artes de la lucha, la guerra, el manejo de armas, aprenderás también a dominar el youki, protocolo, y demás, algún día serás el heredero de esta casa, si lo aceptas y deberás desempeñarte como tal."

-"Si bien no estaba en mis planes permanecer siempre en occidente, lo haré mientras me necesites Sesshomaru Sama"

-"Hn."

-"¿Dónde pensabas ir Shippo? Y cuándo?"

-"Con la tribu kitsune para aprender de mis raíces, hace muchos años que me fui, quisiera algún día volver"

-"Oh, comprendo…"

La cara triste de Kagome, le causó pesar al kitsune

-"Pero me quedaré hasta que todo está resuelto, no te preocupes"

Abrazó a su madre, todos estaban alterados, Inuyasha estaría pronto en palacio.

*********************con Inuyasha***************************

Kikyo estaba desnuda en un onsen de aguas calientes, al pie del monte donde habían levantado el campamento hace ya una semana, se lavaba y se enjabonaba con unos aceites especiales para su extraña piel, le daban humedad y tersura a ese cuerpo decrépito y frágil. Kaede le había mezclado unos ungüentos y pócimas para la fertilidad, pero el hanyou no daba el brazo a torcer, no la tocaba.

Estaba decidida a aparearse hoy, se embadurnaba con todos sus artilugios herbáceos y lista para atacar al mestizo volátil. Inuyasha estaba iracundo los acontecimientos de los últimos días, pensaba en muchas cosas, casi todas tenían que ver con Kagome y su hermano. Estaba enojado, muy enojado, tanto que no sintió el aura tan poderosa que se presentaba detrás de él.

-"Inuyasha Sama"

El incrédulo Inuyasha se dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con un youkai tigre enorme y muy fuerte, derrochaba poder por los poros y sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas de en llamas, le daría una dura batalla sin duda.

-"Quién eres, y qué quieres aquí"

-"Soy el General Danaka Señor, Sesshomaru Sama lo requiere en palacio Mi Lord"

-"Y qué mierda quiere Culo Sama de mi?"

El gruñido del tigre no se hizo esperar

-"Sólo cumplo órdenes del Señor de la casa de occidente, onegai, colabore…"

-"Y para qué quiere verme, el puto me detesta y yo a él"

-"Sólo sé que se le requiere en el castillo antes del anochecer, onegai, acompáñeme"

El Tigre perdía la poca paciencia que le quedaba, pero resistía de pie. Inuyasha lo miró, no pudo detectar ni un ápice de mentira en sus palabras ni en su aroma, el Tora youkai decía la verdad, hacía más de cien años que no iba a palacio, pero averiguar qué quería mierda Sama no le tomaría más de unos minutos, además, seguramente Kagome estaría allí y quería verla y hablar con ella lo antes posible.

-"Buscaré a mi mujer, y partiremos"

Danaka suspiró aliviado, pensó que moriría en manos de su Señor por haber desobedecido y asesinado al mestizo, porque ese hecho estuvo a minutos de concretarse…

Lo había saturado de insultos a su Lord y malos modales innecesarios, hacía siete minutos que conocía al hanyou y ya estaba harto de sus desplantes.

-"Oh Inuyasha vienes a bañarte conmigo?"

-"Déjate de decir tonterías Kikyo, sal y vístete nos vamos al castillo del Oeste"

-"¿Qué?¿Pero por qué, Sesshomaru estará rodeado de su ejército no podrás contra ellos, si vas a matarlo espera que venga a ti, sólo"

Inuyasha resopló molesto, mientras Kikyo salió del agua como Kami la trajo al mundo él la observó avergonzado y le alcanzó la ropa.

-"Mujer ya vístete, hay que partir"

Una vez con Kikyo en el campamento partieron hacia el palacio.

********************************en el Castillo****************************

Sesshomaru y los demás estaban en los jardines presenciando las competencias de los diversos youkai, ya les había advertido a su manada que eran extremadamente violentas y que en ellas corría mucha sangre, no debían intervenir, para eso estaban los sanadores.

Las hembras youkai miraban a Kagome al lado de su futura pareja y se preguntaban por qué los ancianos preferían a una humana en vez de una youkai para dama de occidente, el poder de Sesshomaru era tal que las atraía de manera casi irremediable a intentar acercarse a él, sabían que ella era la shikon Miko pero y eso ¿Qué quiere decir?, la mayoría de ellas estaba criada para ser la pareja de algún youkai poderoso, cuidar de su casa tener crías, atender a su macho, tener crías y tener crías.

A pesar del atractivo de Sesshomaru, el macho del oeste no producía crías, aunque jamás se dijo nada al respecto, era algo que en el mundo youkai se sabía.

Otra cosa a favor de los ancianos, Sesshomaru odiaba a los hanyou, a pesar del decreto, y seguramente se negaría a procrear con una ningen.

Era buen partido en todo sentido para acceder al poder como concubina, así es que el desfile de hembras calientes comenzó.

Danzas exóticas alrededor de fogatas, destrezas en la lucha, y manejo de armas, las feromonas otra vez le daban un momento difícil al Inu Daiyoukai que solo quería arrastrar a su Miko a su cama y no dejarla salir por dos lunas completas.

Las hembras se desvivían por llamar la atención Sesshomaru pero él sólo miraba por aquí y por allá desinteresado en todo.

Había tenido sexo con varias de ellas pero ni él ni su bestia querían saber más nada, en ochocientos años de vida, seiscientos estuvo con hembras youkai, ahora quería otra cosa… Y esa otra cosa estaba pasando un momento más que difícil y los celos la estaban maltratando bastante, Sesshomaru olía su descontento y la observaba de reojo, se preguntaba qué podía ser lo que le sucedía pero a los ancianos y a Lord Shintaro parecía agradarles su descontento

-"Parece que a su Miko algo le está molestando Sesshomaru Sama"

Kouga sabiendo a lo que se refería prefirió jugar de ignorante

-"A qué se refiere Lord Shintaro?"

El general del sur también estaba muy atento a su respuesta, Sesshomaru por su parte observaba los diversos espectáculos aparentando indiferencia, sin perder detalle de la conversación.

-"Pues si usted mira bien Mi Lord ookami, los bailes y danzas de allá abajo aparentemente son dirigidos a los Daiyoukai, y en especial al anfitrión, cosa que nuestra dulce sacerdotisa parece no disfrutar demasiado y no la culpo, vea esos cuerpos, esas bellezas, son puro poder, cuánta cama placentera y cuantas crías…"

-"Pues para mí no son diferentes a lo que vengo viendo en mis quinientos años, siempre es bueno probar algo diferente."

-"Seguramente Lord Kouga usted tiene experiencia ya que estuvo emparejado antes con una hembra youkai y de las más nobles"

Shintaro ahora atacaba a Kouga insultando la memoria de Ayame.

-"Pues hembra youkai como mi Ayame no ha habido nunca ni habrá otra jamás, por eso buscaré en otra parte"

-"Ah sí? Y se puede saber dónde?"

Sesshomaru estaba alcanzando su límite de paciencia en no decapitar al Daiyoukai águila

-"Lord Kouga ha solicitado permiso para cortejar a mi hija Rin, y ella ha aceptado. La casa de occidente está de acuerdo con el emparejamiento así que pasado este trámite, celebraremos un emparejamiento de la realeza"

El corazón de Kagome estaba cada vez más consternado, las palabras de Sesshomaru eran muy despectivas, sabía que no quería decirlas pero oírlas de sus labios era como recibir una puñalada en el pecho.

Su pesar se suavizó con la noticia de Kouga, estaba tan feliz por Rin, y tener que mantener la cara de amargura hubiera sido muy difícil si no fuera por la colaboración de las desvergonzadas danzantes.

La amargura era su bandera, y estaba completamente en alto.

Saturada ya de tanto veneno se puso de pie.

-"Con permiso Sesshomaru Sama, me retiro estoy algo cansada"

-"Siéntate Miko"

La manada estaba sentada detrás de Sesshomaru observando los entretenimientos, pero a su vez no perdían palabra de la charla de los Lores cardinales, Miroku se adelantó y le susurró al oído a Sesshomaru sabiendo que los demás lores podrían escucharlo

-"Mi Lord con todo respeto, y como su asesor de cultura y costumbres ningen, los humanos no tenemos la resistencia que tienen los youkai y si esta noche quiere pasar un buen momento después de la ceremonia, le recomiendo le permita ir a descansar"

Los demás lores rieron a carcajadas, Kouga apenas sonreía mirando a Sesshomaru fijamente como diciendo déjala ir.

-"Retírate sacerdotisa"

-"Con permiso"

Kagome dio media vuelta y se retiró echando humo, el olor de su descontento persistía en el aire, Kouga conversaba con Shintaro y algunos ancianos, debía aparentar neutralidad para que no se entrometieran en sus planes para con Rin.

Sango le susurró algo al oído a Miroku, los Daiyoukai no escucharon porque Kouga los tenía muy entretenidos, Miroku aprovechó la distracción y volvió a susurrarle al Inu Daiyoukai, casi inaudible para sí mismo

-"Mi Lord. No es bueno poner celosa a una mujer humana, menos a una con el temperamento de Kagome, recuerde que ya ha sido abandonada y nada bueno saldría de esto si usted no toma cartas en el asunto. Además fue verdad lo de esta noche, si no soluciona las cosas, no tendrá sus buenas noches."

-"Hn."

Las risas y carcajadas de los Lores y los ancianos se hacían escuchar por todo el lugar, Sesshomaru se puso de pie, los lores se inclinaron sus cabezas se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia el interior del castillo

-"¿Qué le sucederá a Lord Sesshomaru?"

-"Seguramente fue a asegurarse una buena noche de pasión suavizando a la Miko jajajajajaja!"

-"Jajajajajajaja, yo haría lo mismo, ella debe ser una buena peleadora, sería una excelente cama."

-"Yo moderaría mis palabras Lord Shintaro, no creo que a Sesshomaru Sama le agrade que hable así de su futura pareja"


	29. Chapter 29

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

GRACIAS A TODOS, POR LOS CELEBRANDO. CAPITULO MUY CORTO PERO NECESARIO

CAPITULO 29

-"Pero qué dices Lord Kouga, a Sesshomaru Sama no le importa en absoluto lo que le pase a esa Miko."

-"Seguramente, Lord Shintaro, pero ella será la Señora del Oeste y hablar mal de ella será como hablar mal del Oeste, y no necesitamos, problemas entre las casas cardinales, no crees Mi Lord?"

-"No me había percatado Kouga Sama de que eres muy astuto, amigo ookami"

-"Mire esa Tokage youkai, se mueve con una sensualidad que es atrapante"

-"Ella lo está seduciedo a usted Shintaro Sama"

Las hembras se desarmaban en sus bailes ahora mirando a Kouga y a Miroku, los ancianos los alentaban para que se dejaran llevar por las demonio eróticas que los miraban y danzaban para ellos.

Los entretenimientos se basaban en luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, destrezas con las armas y danzas para las hembras, ya cerca del mediodía comenzaba a circular el sake y la comida en cantidad.

Kouga y Miroku sonreían ante las danzas exóticas de las diversas hembras que iban desfilando frente a ellos.

Lord Shintaro estaba prendado de la hembra lagarto y ella se acercaba para invitarlo a bajar a la pista y danzar con ella.

Los youkai estaban felices, la celebración era absolutamente impresionante, las canciones y la música adornaban el aire del castillo del oeste.

Muchos de ellos miraban a las humanas desde sus lugares la saliva les corría por la boca a más de uno interactuar con una humana era una cuestión de gustos y eran muchos los que se sentía atraídos por ellas. Hembras youkai había miles en palacio este día pero humanas solo tres. Frente a ellas el despliegue de luchas y destrezas era incesante, la testosterona flotante en el aire era ya abrumadora. Las onnas estaban bastante incómodas con ambas situaciones, sus machos asediados por las hembras y sus danzas y ellas rodeadas de machos en plena demostración de poderío.

Las mujeres estaban hartas de ver tanta violencia, sangre y hembras danzando, los Daiyoukai y los ancianos estaban rodeados de ellas que se desenvolvían con tanta vulgaridad, que era incómodo observar, hasta el monje estaba enroscado en los bailes sensuales.

Como era de esperar, Rin y Sango se retiraron del espectáculo, no sin antes lanzarles una mirada de absoluto desprecio a sus machos que se encontraban envueltos en atenciones y sensuales sugerencias, los youkai las vieron irse y comentaban el poco humor que parecían tener las mujeres humanas, se burlaron de ellas, se reían a gritos, manoseaban a las demonios que los iban arrastrando a la pista improvisada de baile y ejecutaban sus danzas vergonzosas.

Era tradición en los youkai, en las reuniones de política, a los fines de distender los ánimos, luchar, beber, comer, bailar, cantar y terminar revolcándose con cuanta hembra youkai se encuentre disponible, para mantener la paz y la confianza entre los asistentes, a pesar de que esta era una celebración de emparejamiento, se había organizado originalmente como la gran reunión Cardinal de plenilunio, que se realizaba cada doce lunas cerca del año nuevo.

Los Lores del Sur y del Este habían sido captados por hermosas féminas y estaban en la pista danzando y bebiendo con ellas, los ancianos hacían lo propio con las hembras de la nobleza, que estaban destinadas para los youkai importantes.

Kouga y Miroku sonreían a las hembras que los invitaban a danzar, les agradecían la invitación pero no se movían de sus lugares, las mujeres se habían retirado y con muy mala cara, querían ir tras ellas, o no?

Ya nadie se fijaba en los humanos alrededor, Miroku y Kouga aprovecharon el desinterés de los youkai para conversar, había tanto ruido y risas y sake, que nadie más se percató de que no quedaba nadie de la manada aparte del sacerdote.

-"Kouga Sama…"

-"Kouga, nadie nos oye ahora"

-"Bien Kouga, te recomendaré lo mismo que a Sesshomaru Sama, no es bueno encelar a una mujer, no es bueno para nada, lo mejor será que trates de arreglar las cosas con Rin, ustedes recién comienzan, sería una pena que rompan su cortejo tan pronto"

-"¿Y por qué romperíamos el cortejo? Yo no quiero. Yo deseo emparejarme con Rin."

-"Las mujeres humanas en su gran mayoría son monógamas, tienen una sola pareja, no buscan fuera del matrimonio, salvo que esté mal constituído, y las concubinas están fuera de discusión"

-"No te comprendo Miroku, yo no estoy buscando una concubina!"

-"Pues déjame decirte que las hermosas hembras youkai no quitaban los ojos de usted, de Sesshomaru Sama y afortunada y lamentablemente también de mi. Nos colmaron de atenciones y eso las debe haber causado celos a la joven Rin. Las mujeres ningen, se entregan en cuerpo y alma pero si su hombre o macho se fija en otra hembra de cualquier raza, ellas se sienten mal, celosas, tristes y enojadas y si deseamos concretar algo con ellas alguna vez deberemos ganar su confianza una vez más, le aclaro que yo no me encuentro en una mejor situación y mi Sango seguramente, me hará muy difíciles las cosas esta vez"

-"Pero no hemos hecho nada fuera de lugar Monje o si?"

-"Nnno, tal vez no, pero sí, nos agradó ser el centro de atención de las demonio danzantes y quizás, sonreímos un poco demasiado, t disfrutamos de sus demosraciones de interés hacia nosotros olvidando a nuestras futuras parejas en el interín."

-"Oh. Mierda es verdad, yo no me dí cuenta, hace tanto que estoy solo y no sé nada de las mujeres humanas, mierda, mierda! Y ahora qué hago…"

-"Deberíamos seguir el ejemplo de Sesshomaru Sama que fue detrás de Kagome, recuerde que él esta noche…"

-"Sí, es verdad y Kagome no es una mujer fácil, y si quisiera… bueno ella le daría un mal rato."

-"Y si nosotros no hacemos algo con nuestras mujeres también pasaremos un muy mal momento, mi Señor"

-"Y qué estamos esperando Miroku, VAMOS!"

-"Ya que están tan entretenidos, mejor los dejo tranquilos, Señores continúen disfrutando. Monje acompáñame"

-"Sí Kouga Sama, con permiso"

Todos se inclinaron y se saludaron cordialmente, los youkai se divertían a lo grande no tenían ninguna intención de cesar en sus conquistas y celebración, si se querían ir que se fueran, mejor para ellos.

Kouga buscaba el aura de Kagome que era la más fuerte de las mujeres, y la encontró en su habitación junto a una enorme aura demoniaca, obviamente Sesshomaru estaba con ella, y las otras dos mujeres las localizó en una habitación cercana a la de Kagome, caminaron hasta allí, golpeó la puerta y esperaron a que les permitieran la entrada.

En la habitación de Kagome el Daiyoukai intentaba lograr que Kagome entre en razón, la estaba pasando muy mal, su "novia" era más testaruda de lo que recordaba cuando se unía al Intachi para acompañar a Rin.

-"Miko…; Kagome…"

-"Qué quieres"

-"Debes entender que …"

-"Ya lo sé, pero no significa que me agrade"

Él intentaba acercarse muy lentamente

-"Ni se te ocurra tocarme… Te complace verdad? Tener a todo el mundo a tus pies, a esas putas desvergonzadas revolcándose y retorciéndose en sus danzas con poca ropa y humillarme, total sólo soy una estúpida humana que tu hermano tiró a la mierda por que encontró otra mejor!

-"Kagome! No me compares con él, yo nunca…"

-"Sí te comparo, estabas disfrutando de las asquerosas atenciones que ellas te daban, ¿Con cuántas de esas te acostaste? ¿Crees que soy estúpida verdad? Pues desayúnate youkai, tu futura pareja no es una idiota, ni mucho menos débil, pero sí te juro que no me quedaré aquí para darte la oportunidad de despreciarme y humillarme una vez más"

El reiki fluía desbocado, no se podía calmar, Sesshomaru la acariciaba con su youki, las chispas le advertían que la sacerdotisa no mentía, estaba más que furiosa

-"Miko serénate, déjame demostrarte que no miento"

Kagome respiraba muy agitada, aún las lágrimas brotaban si cesar

-"Esas demonio solo intentan cercarse éste por su status y su poder, Kagome, ya no busco otra hembra, ya tengo la que quiero. No las tocaría otra vez, ni yo ni la bestia deseamos más nada de ellas, tampoco deseo una concubina, si deseara una hembra youkai, ¿Para qué besarte y acariciarte, para qué pedirte me permitas cortejarte, si bien no ha habido tiempo para ello, si no te deseara no soportaría que me hables de esta manera que lo estás haciendo. Tú me conoces más que eso Miko. Si no te deseara, piensas que no te asesinaría por tratarme así? Sería aquél Sesshomaru que tú conociste, crees que te haría mi pareja, o te traería a occidente, te confiaría a mi hija?"

La joven movía la cabeza en señal de negación, Sesshomaru tomó eso como una señal de poder avanzar un poco más, se acercó, la sacerdotisa temblaba por la energía acumulada, era una bomba de tiempo.

-"Piensas que yo soportaría tantos humanos cerca mio, o me interesaría en sus asuntos si no me importara, si no quisiera aprender del ningen por mi pareja? ¿Crees que me tomaría el trabajo de intentar hacerte comprender que eres tú la única hembra que deseo, no hay otra más que tú, no podría haber otra más que tú…Miko de mi corazón"

Kagome sabía que Sesshomaru tenía que aparentar desinterés pero el revoloteo de las hermosas demonio a su alrededor la perdió por completo, se había enamorado del Daiyoukai del Oeste y el temor de ser abandonada otra vez la encegueció y la encendió de tal forma que no podía bajar el reiki, se había enamorado del hermano de quien la dejó y la cambió por otra, y para colmo otra casi igual a ella

El Daiyoukai no sabía qué más decirle para que le creyera que él sólo tenía ojos para ella, recordó las palabras del monje y apeló a los sentimientos que hace muy poco había descubierto que tenía

-"Kagome, yo soy el Señor del oeste, debo comportarme igual que siempre, ellos me conocen desde antes que tú, no puedo comportarme diferente o levantaría sospechas y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que llegue la noche sin incidentes que me impidan unirme a ti, para siempre."

Sesshomaru la tomó entre sus brazos a pesar de las chispas que le quemaban la piel. Ella recibía pinchazos de youki, él la apretó contra su pecho y le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza y a besarla. El reiki de a poco se iba calmando, y el youki bajaba lentamente, se acariciaban con sus energías adormeciéndose en el abrazo interminable y sus besos profundos y suaves.

-" Inuyasha está por llegar y me da odio pensar que aún te pueda afectar su presencia, me enloquece la cólera de imaginarlo tocándote, besándote y susurrándote al oído, no lo soporto…Eres mía, sólo mía y de nadie más"

-"Entonces compréndeme, y mira la situación desde mi lugar, Sesshomaru Sama"

-"Sesshomaru,"

El Lord estaba pensativo, ni por un minuto se había puesto en lugar de ella, ¿Qué hubiera hecho si los demás youkai la rodeaban y la colmaban de atenciones o le hicieran sugerencias sensuales, el odio lo carcomió encelándolo de manera violenta, el youki se elevó una vez más.

-"Si lo pones de ese modo… Lamento haberte lastimado Miko. No ha sido mi intención hacerte daño, no te debes de sentir insegura, yo no me alejaré de ti, yo no te dejaré"

Sabía que Inuyasha estaría en palacio de un momento a otro y eso lo molestaba mucho.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a temerle a nada, pero por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo, miedo de perder a Kagome y que lo deje por el mestizo.

Estaban en la misma situación, ambos celosos y con temor a ser abandonados por el otro, eso sólo sucede cuando se está enamorado. Enamorado…¿Podría ser?

-"Miko"

-"Youkai"

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró él sonrió y le tomó la barbilla para que lo vea a los ojos.

-"¿Me amas?"

Kagome se lo quedó viendo por unos momentos, puso su mano en la mejilla del Daiyoukai que se derretía en sus brazos, temblando de excitación e incertidumbre, pero manteniéndose firme.

-"Te amo, Sesshomaru"

El Lord del Oeste pensó que las rodillas le fallarían, jamás se había sentido como ahora, dueño del mundo, feliz, poderoso, completo, la bestia saltaba y rodaba de espaldas en su mente festejando

"Nos ama, Nos ama! Dícelo, anda dícelo te amamos, te amamos Miko!". Sesshomaru la besaba con toda la dulzura que podía, no entendía de sentimientos pero de algo estaba seguro, ya los tenía y muy fuertes por su Miko.

-"Yo… también te…amo, Kagome"

Ella le saltó a horcajadas lo besaba con desesperación, él sorprendido dio la bienvenida a las demostraciones afectivas de los humanos. Sesshomaru la puso en el suelo, de pie frente a él, la miraba se sentía tan pleno tan feliz, como jamás pensó que podría, ella lo amaba, y él a ella también. Kami la sonreía a un Youkai agradecido. Kagome sonreía y se miraban con amor, el Lord occidental se acercó un poco más

-"Deseo que llegue la noche, Miko"

Ella se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente

-"Seremos pareja, estaremos siempre juntos"

El perfume de la tristeza inundó la habitación, Sesshomaru le tomó las manos

-"¿Por qué tu tristeza, Miko?"

Ella pensaba en lo que él le había dicho, no se aparearían hasta que ella se enfrentara a Inuyasha, maldita la inseguridad del Inu youkai, que tenía la caradurez de cuestionar los sentimientos de ella, siendo que hacía unos minutos él trató de convencerla de estar segura de los nuevos sentimientos que él demostraba tener por la sacerdotisa. No habría noche de bodas. A Kagome le dolía el corazón.

-"No vamos a…"

Enseguida él supo a dónde iba, él la tomó del cabello suavemente exponiendo la garaganta de la joven para beber de su piel el aroma dulce de sus feromonas, era el paraíso…

-"Yo no soy tan fuerte Kagome, no creo poder resisitir no tocarte y hacerte mía"

En seguida los dos se sobresaltaron y se miraron serios con los ojos muy abiertos el enorme vórtice de youki se arremolinaba por todo el castillo, Kouga y miroku miraban atónitos

-"Pero qué?"

-"Maldito"

En el dormitorio de Kagome, los enamorados estaban estáticos mirándose incrédulos

-"Sesshomaru?"

-"Ahora se verá la verdadera naturaleza de nuestra unión, sacerdotisa"

-"Inuyasha…"

Así era, Inuyasha estaba en palacio una vez más y esta vez para quedarse


End file.
